Fool For Love
by Angel's blue eyed girl
Summary: This fic takes place after my fic 'Aftershocks' if you haven't read that-you need to before reading this It's set during the epis of 'Unpleasant-ville' 'Children of the Damned' and 'Fool me Once'. As always with my fics there is a major *SMUT WARNING*
1. Chapter 1

Fool for Love

A fic by Jenna

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from 'The Vampire Diaries' *sobs* though God knows I wish I owned Damon…oh the things I would do with him… ;) ;) lol!

Summary: Takes place right after my fic Aftershocks—during the epis 'Unpleasantville-Children of the Damned and Fool me Once…' Okay? Okay.

A/N: I know I have been terrible on replies and reviewing other peoples fics, but musie has been on a tangent about Damon and Elena. It's like the bee-yatch is obsessed. I already have this fic almost done…And I swear…I need to get some work done on my BtVS fics, but I just can't…*grrrr* Musie wants what she wants and right now she wants nekkid Damon. Nothing I can do about it…*sighs*

I promise to get some replies to reviews and review others fics later tonight…at least I hope…Musie has been so obsessed it seems as soon as I sit down at the computer ideas for this fic hit me—batter me from all sides until I am force—forced I tell you to jot them down and turn them into a chappie. So please bear with me I promise Ill start getting some replies out, okay?

Sheesh…okay, enough of my chattering—on with the show right??

Jenna

* * *

Chappie 1

Damon tossed another book over his shoulder as he searched for his father's journal. It was all he could do not to rip the damned book shelf apart, he was so furious. She went back to Stefan! He still couldn't believe it—after Atlanta, he'd thought Elena was ready to get real, but it looked like she was a coward after all and he was beyond angry about it. "Where is it?" he growled throwing another book on the floor, more determined than ever to bring Katherine back, especially after Elena's betrayal.

He sensed Stefan before he actually heard him. Great, just what he needed a lecture from Mr. Holier Than Thou—he so wasn't in the mood for it. "What do you want, Stafan?" he sighed, tossing another book over his shoulder.

Making his way past the books that littered the floor, Stefan stopped a few, feet away from him. "What are you looking for, Damon?" he asked in that annoying, high-handed tone that set Damon's teeth on edge.

"Not your concern," he replied, barely sparing Stefan a glance—he was so disgusted and angry that the little prick had somehow mended things with Elena that it was all Damon could do to resist the urge to either rip his throat out or spill the beans about what _really_ happened in Atlanta. Telling the self righteous little prick how Elena had come around his cock would go a long way in restoring his good humor, plus it would sure as hell wipe that smug look off Stefan's face, he thought with a smirk. He sighed. But he wouldn't do it—he'd promised, and unlike her, he would honor his word.

Stefan was still talking—and Damon finally turned to him when he heard his brother say how he'd endangered Elena in Atlanta and that _was_ Stefan's concern. He shook his head, laughing. "I don't think so," he replied in a sing-song voice, grinning like a cat cornering a mouse. He winked. "Elena had a blast. Ask her," he taunted, unable to resist needling his self righteous sibling.

That brought Stefan up short and his dark eyes drilled Damon as if trying to figure out what he was up to. "What happened in Atlanta that's got you looking so smug?" the younger Salvatore growled.

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Stefan to ask his _girlfriend _what happened, but he bit back the urge. As much as it would please him to see her squirm and the truth come out—again he'd given his word. "Not a thing," Damon finally said with a shrug and went back to perusing the books in the library intent on ignoring Stefan.

"I get it," Stefan said when Damon tossed another book over his shoulder, narrowly missing Stefan's head by mere inches. "You're just bitter because I get to be with the woman I love…while poor Katherine is just out of reach."

Damon paused. Stefan had no idea how close to the truth he was—except it wasn't Katherine just out of reach. The arrogant smile on his face slipped a bit, but he shook off the feeling. "Whatever. You're pathetic when you're fishing, you know that?" he snapped, clenching his jaw tight.

"And your transparent when you're deflecting," Stefan shot back.

"Don't you have school?" Damon taunted sarcastically and Stefan shrugged, but the smug look was back and Damon gritted his teeth so tight a muscle ticked in his jaw as he watched him go. His brilliant blue eyes glittered with suppressed anger as he thought of having to watch Elena and Stefan together after Atlanta. It was too much and with a snarl he tossed a book against the wall, grunting with satisfaction as the binding snapped and pages from the novel exploded everywhere, fluttering all around him.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the book-case, panting with the rage coursing through him. She'd been avoiding him since they'd been back, but not tonight—tonight was that silly dance of theirs and he intended on being there. He licked his lips. "Let the games begin, kitten…" he said out loud and a slow smile made its way across his handsome face as he imagined the look on hers when she saw him show up tonight. Oh yeah, let the games begin indeed…

***********The Grille:***********

Elena and Bonnie were ensconced in a booth near the back of the restaurant far away from the bar and other patrons. Elena ran her hands through her hair and closed her eyes. "I don't know what to do. I can't stop thinking about him," she whined, folding her arms on the table and laying her cheek on them. She opened one eye and noticed her best friends' stunned/horrified expression and let out another long sigh. "I know—you think I'm crazy," Elena said softly.

Bonnie snorted. "Insane is more like it! I can't believe you slept with him, Elena! What were you thinking?"

Elena bolted upright and made a *sshhing* sound as her eyes darted around the room to see if anyone had heard Bonnie's outburst. "Say it a little louder. I don't think everyone in the bar heard you!" Elena exclaimed, still glancing around.

Bonnie leaned forward and lowered her voice. "Are you sure he didn't compel you?" she asked, sure there had to be a reason for Elena's sudden trip to the dark side.

Elena rolled her eyes—they'd gone over this already. "Yes, I'm sure. I told you he didn't." She sighed again. "Don't you wish I could boil it down to that and be done with it? It'd make everything so much simpler, believe me," she said softly. "I'd love to just say—oh yeah, he compelled me—not my fault, but he didn't," she insisted. "It was just—everything—the alcohol helped of course, but it was Damon too…he was so…different. Sweet and sexy—"

Bonnie made a scoffing sound as she gave Elena a look of disbelief, "Yeah because that sounds just like Damon. Are you even listening to yourself, Elena? He's dangerous—you do remember what he tried to do to me just a couple of weeks ago, don't you?"

Elena frowned at her. "I know and if you were saying this to me only a week ago I'd probably be saying the same thing you are, but I saw another side of him. He can be…" she shrugged and a small smile tugged at her lips, "tender," she breathed, her eyes taking on a dreamy look that had Bonnie gaping at her with a fish out of water look.

"Oh my God, Elena, he did something to you. I just know it. Let me check you for a spell or something…" she said. Her expression was beyond skeptical, it was downright hostile.

Elena gave up trying to explain. "Look, I can't explain it, but he didn't put a spell on me or anything like that. It just…happened," she finished softly.

"Are you going to tell Stefan?"

Elena put her head in her hands. That was a whole other can of worms. "No. I was going to end it with him, but then he told me about me being adopted and how he'd been the one to rescue me when my parents died and…" her words trailed off as she ran a hand through her hair in frustration, "I just didn't. Now I can't face Damon. I know he's angry and hurt…"

"Do you think he'll do something to you?" Bonnie asked, worried now.

Elena shook her head. "No, no," she reassured her friend. "I more worried about how he's dealing with what I know he sees as a betrayal from me."

"You're…huh? Worried about…Damon's feelings?" Bonnie stopped and her eyes nearly bugged from her head. "Oh my God!" she gasped loudly before lowering her voice. "You're falling for him aren't you?!" she hissed, her face showing her absolute shock and horror at this turn of events as she leaned across the table to look Elena dead in the eye.

Elena squirmed under Bonnie's disapproving glare. "I-I—" She shrugged. "I don't hate him anymore," she finally said, hedging the question and knowing it.

Bonnie couldn't believe it. "Elena this is crazy. He's not Stefan—he kills people, remember?"

"Don't," Elena said. "I don't need to be reminded of the things he's done. I know that, but you didn't see the side of him I did, okay?"

"Yeah," Bonnie retorted, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I've seen about as many sides of Damon Salvatore as I need to—he's an animal and I can't believe you're just willing to overlook that because he made you—you know," she said, her mocha skin turning a deep coppery shade as a flush stained her cheeks.

Elena blushed too. "Oh my God! That is_ not_ the only reason, Bonnie," she adamantly insisted. "Look, I don't know what I'm going to do. Can you please just help me get through this and not judge me—I feel bad enough because I've lied to Stefan and I've hurt Damon..." She reached across the table and grabbed Bonnie's hand, giving her a pleading look. "Do I have to fight with my best friend about it too?"

Bonnie relented. "I'm sorry," she said, squeezing Elena's hand in return. "It's just…I think he's a bad guy, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Elena nodded. "I know, but even bad guys have a good side and I've seen Damon's—who knows maybe he could change." Bonnie looked dubious, but Elena simply grinned and said, "Hey, stranger things have happened." She grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder before picking up her jacket. "Now my dress for the dance tonight is sadly lacking…" She gave Bonnie a small smile. "Thanks for listening. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

Bonnie nodded. "I'll get the bill," she said, a frown marring her pretty face as she watched Elena head out of The Grille. She was about to head over to the cash register when she saw the very devil himself—watching Elena as she left. He pushed away from the wall where he'd been lurking and made a move to follow Elena out of the restaurant. Bonnie hurried over and blocked his path.

"What do you want, Damon?" she demanded, spitting at him like an angry little tigress.

He stopped, tilted his head to the side as he studied her. She looked mad enough to unman him and his brows rose in surprise. "Ahh…she told you," he said, nodding his head. "Interesting." Her eyes positively shot daggers at him and he gave her a winning smile. "I think we need a fresh start seeing how we have so much in common."

"We have _nothing _in common," Bonnie replied.

Damon leaned down so they were eye to eye. "Unh-uh…now that's where you're wrong, we have Elena in common. We both…um…care about her right?" he whispered huskily.

Bonnie pulled back. He really was far too handsome—only the fact that he'd attacked her already kept her from falling for his charm. "_**I**_ care about her—I don't know what your motives are, but let me tell you something—if you hurt her I swear—"

"You'll what?" he asked, a wicked grin moving across his face. "I think the last time you got in my way it didn't work out so well for you, did it?" he taunted her, giving her a wink.

"I've gotten stronger since then, Damon," Bonnie replied bravely, even though her pulse was rioting almost out of control. "I can light fires with my mind." She raised a brow and her eyes swept him from head to toe before she said, "Fire—that's not exactly…_healthy_ for a vampire, right?"

His eyes widened a bit and he held up his hands in mock surrender. "Meow—put your claws away tiger," he teased. "I'm not out to hurt Elena and since she told you about our time in Atlanta…" He let out a rumbling—satisfied purr and Bonnie made a face to which he rolled his eyes. "I think you know that." He leaned down again, "plus you wouldn't do it…" he stated confidently.

Her jaw dropped at his utter arrogance. "You're crazy if you honestly believe that!" she exclaimed in disbelief. "You tried to kill me. I'd have no problem lighting your ass on fire. Trust me," she replied angrily.

He smirked. "No, you probably wouldn't," he agreed, but his arrogance was still there, stamped across his handsome face. His next words proved it. "But you still won't do it—even if you want to," he said cockily.

"And why is that?" Bonnie asked.

"Because then _you'd_ be the one hurting Elena—_not me_," he whispered into her ear before he turned and left—sauntering away as if he hadn't a care in the world.

She watched him leave in stunned silence. Oh God, he was right. If she did that—Elena would suffer. "Bastard," she whispered softly as he exited the restaurant. Her heart was thundering. Damon scared the crap out of her and she was sincerely worried at the danger Elena was in by letting him get so close. Especially because it was obvious the big-jerk knew Elena had feelings for him. Bonnie debated going to Stefan, but knew if she did that Elena would never trust her again. With a long sigh, she decided to go to the only person she could…

After paying the bill Bonnie headed over to her Grandmother's house. Maybe together they could come up with a way to reverse whatever dark force had put Elena under the spell of the beautiful, but dangerous; Damon Salvatore.

*****************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx******************

Elena's phone rang as she made her way to her car after leaving The Grille. She didn't recognize the number, but answered it anyhow "Hello?"

"Hello Elena," a man's voice said on the other end.

"Hey—who's this?" Elena asked, not really weirded out, more curious-like.

"You hit me with your car," he said and that officially sent her from curious to freaked out in 1.2 seconds flat.

Elena froze. "Who is this?" she demanded, striving for brave and fearless.

"I know you totaled your car when you ran me over…Is that a new one?" he asked, ignoring her question.

Her heart stuttered to a stop before it began to gallop in her chest like a run away thoroughbred as she realized he was watching her right this minute. Her pulse skyrocketed and her eyes darted around the dark parking lot as she gave up on appearing fearless and hurried to her Aunt's car. "None of your business," she muttered. "What do you want from me?"

"Thanks to Damon Salvatore—_you_ got away from me…you won't the next time," the sinister voice said just as Elena reached the car.

She fumbled with her keys before finally hitting the button that unlocked the doors. She jumped inside, closed the door and hit the lock button before jabbing the key into the ignition. Her hands were trembling so badly it took Elena a second to start the ignition. She glanced to her right and saw a figure in a 'hoody' casually strolling her way. Her heart raced and she turned the key, desperate to get out of there. She glanced to her left just as she was about to put the car in reverse and screamed as a figure materialized beside her window.

Damon noticed her terrified expression as he rapped on the window. "What's wrong?" he asked through the glass, his senses picking up on her fear through even the layers of metal of the automobile.

Nearly wilting with relief to see him, Elena flung open the door and threw herself into his arms, startling him for a second before he responded and wrapped his arms around her soothingly. "Ssshh," he whispered, running his hands down her back and she clung to him as if he was the last life jacket on the Titanic.

Elena clutched his shoulders tightly as she was calmed by his strong embrace. "Thank God you're here…it was him, the guy—vampire I hit that night. He just called me," she said, burying her face into his chest.

Damon's head shot up and his eyes quickly scanned the parking lot. A growl erupted inside him. "He just called you?' he asked, gripping her chin in his fingers and tilting it up so he could see her eyes. They were huge and so scared another growl resounded inside him. "Son of a bitch," he gritted out. "What did he say to you?"

"He was watching me, Damon. He mentioned I was driving a new car and said I got away from him because of you, but he said I wouldn't the next time."

A wicked smile made its way along Damon's full lips. "Really? Well, it looks like he was wrong again, huh?" He smiled at her and wriggled his brows, "Cause here you are—here I am, but where is he?" he asked arrogantly. "Not here—right?"

Elena giggled, relaxing now that he was here—she felt protected—safe. Strange just a week ago safe and Damon wouldn't have been mentioned in the same sentence, yet here she was. "No, he's not here because you are," she said softly.

"That's right." he paused and his eyes sparkled for a second. "Saving you is becoming a bad habit for me, Elena," he teased winking at her. "Give me your keys." He held his hand out, but she paused, and he wondered if she was worried her precious Stefan would be upset with him taking her home. He rolled his eyes at her, his jaw tightening a bit. "I'm not letting you go home alone. I may be pissed at you right now, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he said. "Now give me the keys, you're too shaky to drive."

Stefan was the last thing on her mind as her eyes traveled over him. Her heart accelerated, but not in fear this time and she licked her lips before she tried to explain her actions to him. "I'm sorry about—"

He held up his hand to ward off her confession. "We'll talk about it when we get to your house. I don't want to get all worked up right now." His eyes darkened and she saw the brief flash of real pain in those beautiful depths before he shuttered his expression with his trademarked mask of taunting indifference. "We need privacy to talk about your betrayal…and the parking lot of the local hang-out isn't what I had in mind," he said with his usual snarky sarcasm.

She swallowed thickly and nodded, handing him the keys. She'd known he'd see it like that, so why was she surprised and why did it hurt so much? She wanted to explain, but he was right, better to wait until they were someplace private before getting into it. "Okay," she acquiesced and got into the passenger side of the car without further complaint or comment.

Damon narrowed his eyes at her. What game was this now? Why was she acting like the victim? He got in the car and started the engine before peeling out of the parking lot and heading for Elena's. They drove in silence for several blocks before he turned to her. "Why did you do it?" he growled, unable to wait any longer to hear her excuses.

"I—I intended on breaking up with him, but then he told me he'd saved my life and…"

Damon's brow rose. "When?" he interrupted, this was the first time he was hearing this tale.

"When my parent's—when we had the accident. The one that killed my parents and would have killed me too," she replied quietly.

"If it wasn't for Stefan," he supplied.

She nodded. "Yes."

He was quiet for a moment before he glanced at her and made a soft sound of derision. "So he'd already seen you _before _he decided to come back and stay in Mystic Falls. How…interesting," he said softly. He waited for the wheels in her mind to spin with that.

They did and his insinuation hit her like a thunderbolt. Elena sat forward with a gasp and turned to him wide eyed and more than a bit angry. She hadn't thought of it like that, but now that she was—Stefan's reasoning sounded more like an excuse than a selfless mission. "Oh my God! He knew I looked like Katherine and came back because of it," she muttered, crossing her arms with a huff.

He shrugged, but didn't comment, preferring to let her jump to her own conclusions.

"He said he loved me from the first moment he saw me…well sure he did—he saw Katherine!" she snapped. She glanced his way. "Did you know about this too?"

"Why do you always assume I know what Stefan is thinking or doing?" He gave her a tiny shake of his head. "You know, it's not like we sit down and put our heads together—I can barely tolerate him half the time, much less hatch some wicked plan with him," he said, a teasing light in his beautiful eyes.

Just the thought of Stefan and Damon plotting together was amusing and Elena felt her lips twitch. "Okay, I'll give you that, but did you know he'd met me before he came back to Mystic falls?"

"No," he replied honestly. She opened her mouth, but he interrupted her. "And before you ask—the answer is no…I didn't even know about you, much less know you looked like Katherine before I showed up."

He'd taken the wind out of her sails and she sagged back in her seat. Funny, she'd thought Stefan the honest one, but he'd hidden so many things from her while Damon had never hidden a thing about himself. It made her think—who was really the honest Salvatore brother? "Thank you," she said softly as he pulled up in front of her house.

He cut the engine and turned to her. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear in a tender gesture. "For what?" he asked, puzzled.

Elena pressed her cheek into his palm. "For never lying to me—for always being honest," she replied. "I don't need to be protected—" He raised a brow and she paused, a small smile playing around her lips, "Okay, unless it's from some unknown vampire out to get me…" she said, her dark eyes sparkling as he grinned in response. "But seriously…you've never lied to me and I appreciate that. I need that. I don't want to be left in the dark _for my own protection_." She air quoted the last part. "It's frustrating. Just tell me and let me deal with it," she said softly.

He leaned forward just as she did and they kissed softly. Sparks flew and Damon growled. "I'm still mad, you know?" he whispered against her lips.

She tunneled her fingers in his soft, dark hair, gripping his head. "I know—let me make it up to you," she replied, slanting her mouth over his and kissing him for a change.

It was electric and they both groaned as the passion between them exploded once again. Damon pulled her closer and immediately took control of their kiss. He cupped her face and angled her head so he could dominate her mouth. Elena whimpered and allowed him to have the upper hand. He just kissed her so good…it was like his tongue was magical as it entwined with hers. All her cares, worries, fears—everything just faded away when Damon touched her.

"Let's go inside," he panted, pulling back.

Elena stared at him, blinking her eyes at him owlishly before his words finally penetrated the hazy fog of desire his kiss had caused. "Oh yeah—inside," she agreed, licking her lips and pausing to enjoy the taste of him there.

His eyes glittered. "Elena…" he warned, "keep looking at me like that and I'll have you in the back seat of this car, your sexy little legs tossed over my shoulders as I remind you why you shouldn't look at me like that!"

She giggled, but heeded his warning and opened the car door, but she couldn't resist tossing back over her shoulder as she got out, "Sure, go ahead—threaten me with a good time…"

His jaw dropped and a growl erupted, but he was grinning. "Now _that_ I wasn't expecting," he said, watching her hips sway as she sauntered up the walkway to her house. Quick as a cat he had the door opened and in the blink of an eye he was right next to her. "Little tease," he whispered in her ear as she unlocked the door.

Elena looked up at him. Her brown eyes were open and wide. "Who says I'm teasing?" she said breathlessly and opened the door. "Please—come in, Damon," she said softly, both of them understanding her meaning.

He swallowed and stepped over the threshold. This wasn't like the first time—this time it was Elena inviting him; Damon into her home and what…her heart? She was looking at him like she'd never looked at him before and he couldn't help but wonder was she playing him? Fool him once—shame on you…fool him twice—shame on him. He didn't know what she was doing, but he was determined to find out.

Jenna came out just then. "Elena I need to talk to you about—" her words stuttered to a stop upon seeing Damon standing there. "Um hi, I'm Jenna."

Elena made the introductions and Damon was charm personified as he took Jenna's hand in his and brushed his lips across her hand in a kind of old world grace that may have gone out of style, but hadn't lost it's effect on a woman's pulse rate. Jenna giggled like a schoolgirl and her eyes raked over him appreciatively before turning to Elena with a wide eyed, open mouthed, 'Oh My God—who is this?' expression.

"It was nice to meet you, Damon, but I need to talk to Elena for a minute. Sorry…" she said over her shoulder as she dragged Elena into the kitchen. "Okay—spill it. _Who is that_? Where did you meet him and why have you been keeping him a secret? And can I just say—wow! He is ridiculously hot!" she said softly, her knuckles still tingling where he'd kissed her. "Oh, and what about the other one?" she asked. "Stefan…right? What happened to him? I mean, not that I blame you because…wow!" Her eyes peeked down the hall to where Damon was standing and Elena rolled her own at the smug look on his face. With his vampire hearing he could hear every word and she could just see his head swelling with every word Jenna spoke. "I did mention he's insanely sexy right?" she said, staring at him again before turning back to Elena.

Elena snorted softly. "Yeah, a few times," she said, rolling her eyes again. "Seriously, Jenna, he's already too conceited for his or my own good—can you not say that anymore," she said softly, glancing into the other room at Damon. She watched him grin before he turned and winked at her and it was obvious he'd heard that too. Great.

"Oh, well he didn't hear me—but he is wow. So where did you—?" She paused and her eyes widened. "Wait a minute—Damon—isn't that Stefan's brother?!" She pulled Elena further into the kitchen. "Oh seriously—please tell me you aren't dating both of them! Do you know how messy that could get?"

Actually thanks to history she did. "No, I'm not," she reassured Jenna.

"So what is 'sinful and way too yummy to be friend material' doing here when you're dating Stefan?"

Elena sighed. "I—" She stopped, maybe Jenna was the perfect one to talk to. "I'm attracted to him. I can't stop thinking about him—I tried to stop, but I can't," Elena blurted out. "It's like he's become an addiction I can't resist…is there an anonymous group for that kind of thing? I mean, they have one for everything now, right?" she said, trying to sound playful, but failing.

Jenna sighed and hugged her niece. "Sorry kiddo, but I think I'm probably the last one you should ask for dating advice from—look at my track record. It speaks for itself, but I can say this…" She took Elena's hands in hers. "Search your heart. Figure out which one you want to be with and make a choice because anything else will end in misery. Pitting two brothers against each other can never end well…"

Elena sighed, nodded and hugged Jenna again. "Thanks," she said and headed out of the kitchen.

"Oh and Elena…" Jenna said, causing Elena to stop.

Elena paused in the doorway and turned back. "Yeah?" she asked, raising a brow.

Jenna grinned. "With that one—_definitely_ leave your door open. Any man with a face like that…" She rolled her eyes. "Please…not even a nun would turn him down—it's not you I don't trust—it's him." Elena flushed red as a shiny new apple, but Jenna simply grinned. "I'll be checking too…" her Aunt called after her as she strode out of the room.

"Yeah-yeah," Elena said over her shoulder, her face bright red as she came back out to the living room to find Damon and Jeremy sitting on the couch playing video games.

Damon was winning and Jeremy gave him a look. "I thought you said you never played this before," the younger boy griped.

Damon shrugged, his eyes glued to the screen in front of him. "I'm a fast learner…" he said with a smile.

Jeremy's phone buzzed with a text and Damon shot the boy an irritated look as the kid hit the pause button on the game and glanced at his phone. Jeremy hit ignore and Damon smirked. "Who're you dodging?" the dark vampire asked.

Jeremy picked up his controller and hit the pause button to re-start the game. "This girl Anna," he replied.

"Is she hot?" Damon asked as he clicked the buttons on his controller, attacking Jeremy's virtual fighter with deadly force.

Jeremy battled back--fighting off Damon's animated attack. He shrugged at the question, but a small smile played along his lips. "Yeah, but she kinda weird too," he responded, shooting a glance at Damon before returning his eyes to the screen in front of him.

Damon grinned. "Doesn't matter—hot trumps weird—_trust_ me," he said with a smirk.

Jeremy laughed. "Dude, why do I get the feeling you're speaking from experience?"

"Hey look at your sister--hot and weird--it's the little things that make a chick irresistable," Damon chimed in...teasinsingly.

Jeremy made a face. "You're cool, but weird."

Damon winked. "And _that_ my young friend makes _me_ irresistable..." he said mysteriously before he returned his attention back to kicking Jeremy's ass on screen.

Elena leaned against the wall as she observed them. She'd never seen Damon like this. He was being mellow—totally easy going and Jeremy was relaxed, looking at Damon in a hero worship kind of way that would have freaked her out only a week ago, but now just gave her a warm fuzzy feeling inside. Had things really changed that drastically—or was she just in lust with him and now everything seemed rosy?

Without actually seeing her, Damon suddenly said, "Hello Elena." He turned to catch her eye over his shoulder and winked at her lasciviously. "Wanna play?" he asked softly, wagging his brows at her.

A thousand dirty little undertones were hidden within those two words and Elena felt her belly clench with arousal. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I—um…no, I'll just wait till you're through," she said huskily.

Damon set down the controller. "I'm done," he said, getting up from the couch.

Jeremy glanced at him as he strode past him. "Dude…?"

"Sorry," Damon said. "I need to talk to your sister about something—we can finish later, right?"

Jeremy nodded and Elena grabbed Damon's arm, pulling him off to the side. "You didn't just—?"

He shook his head. "No, I didn't compel him," he snapped. He blew out a frustrated breath. "You say one thing, but why does everything I do have to have a sinister attachment for you? Either you want me Elena or you don't, but make up your mind…" he growled and went to leave.

She snatched hold of his arm again, stopping him. "Wait. Damon stop, it's just—I want to believe you and I do, but…"

"But what? What have I done that has given you any reason not to believe me? Unlike Stefan who _has _lied to you—when have I?" he fired back, his compelling eyes staring into her own deeply—he wasn't actually compelling her, but Elena found herself falling into those aquamarine depths just the same. He was so charismatic, he was impossible to resist.

"Nothing," she answered softly. She cupped his jaw. "I'm sorry…again," she said, stroking her thumb along his lower lip tenderly.

Damon's lip curled as he nipped at that marauding thumb. He blinked rapidly as he inhaled her scent. Elena and guilt was a heavenly combination. She was far more malleable when she felt bad, so he couldn't resist taking advantage. He leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear, "Sneak me upstairs to your room and I'll forgive you properly…"

She giggled and glanced into the kitchen. Jenna was on the phone a bottle of wine open in front of her. Elena grabbed Damon's hand and together—giggling like children they hurried upstairs and into her room.

Elena collapsed on the bed laughing just as Damon shut the door with a soft click. She sat up a worried frown on her face. "We can't—Jenna said to—"

He locked the door. "I know what she said, but we both know if I do that she's going to see a lot more of me than you want her to, especially since she finds me…" he paused and grinned, "ridiculously hot!" He shrugged off his jacket. "You don't want her to get more than just a glimpse of this outrageously sexy body, now do you?' he teased, pulling off his shirt as he made his way to the bed where Elena sat.

She swallowed hard as her eyes drank in his perfect face and form. His jeans rode low on his hips and his abdominal muscles rippled as he moved. The bulge in his pants was obvious and just the memory of what it felt like inside her made an ache throb between her legs that had been insistent and almost never ending ever since Atlanta. Only Damon could satisfy the hunger and Elena was starving.

"We can't," she whispered, but she was already getting wet. Her pulse was going nuts, her knees trembled and it felt like every inch of her skin was just one raw nerve ending. The truth was, she ached for him, and she had no doubts if he pushed for her submission—she'd give it and more.

He did. With a wink, he flipped open a button on his pants and Elena watched avidly as his hands slid down his belly, his eyes closed as he seemed to enjoy the feeling of his own body. Elena's heart began to pound as he toucjhed himself like she wanted to touch him--he was sex on a stick--a walking-talking wet dream and oh God, she wanted him. He was so attuned to his sexuality, it was mesmerizing. He palmed his belly, sliding his hand down slowly until he was nearly cupping the bulge there. He smirked at her before he flicked open another button of his jeans and then did a sexy little shimmy of his hips so that the faded, loose fitting denim slipped even lower...riding far below his 'treasure trail' now.

Elena's mouth watered as she stared at him, but she tried to stop herself. "This is wrong--we shouldn't," she said softly, but she couldn't take her eyes off him.

He struck a pose for her. "You know you don't mean that." His eyes sparkled as her heart rate accelerated again and faster than she could see he'd grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her across the bed so she was lying before him. He hovered over her, bracing himself on outstretched arms. "I know you want me," he said, nipping at her neck, before pausing to lave the erratic pulse at her jugular. It teased his vampire senses and he had to force back his natural desire to bite, but he did and he moved on, nibbling his way upwards to her ear. "Now let's get you out of those clothes before your Aunt decides she's had enough wine and comes up to check on us…" he whispered huskily as his hands went to the snap of her jeans. She trembled under him and he paused. "Tell me to stop, Elena," he whispered, his mouth inches from her flesh "and I will."

With a sigh, Elena gave in. "No," she said, "I want you." Her hands batted his out of the way as she unbuttoned her pants and shimmied out of them. Now that he was here and they were in bed, she was more than eager for another taste of the pleasure Damon had given her on their trip to Atlanta. "Please…" she whined as she lifted her hips to get her pants off.

Quick as a fox, he had her shoes and pants off. He left her lacy thong on though, pausing to admire the blood red color of the panties against her flesh. He lifted a brow. "Very nice," he purred and leaned down to nibble at the lace triangle covering her sex.

Elena sucked in a deep breath as his mouth huffed against her mound. "Oh God!" she gasped and pressed his face closer, arching her hips off the bed.

He raised his eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of his shapely lips. "Sweetness, I love going down on you, but maybe we can save that for when your Aunt won't be busting in on us at any minute, hmmm?" He nipped at her lace covered curls and ran his hands up her belly, pushing up her shirt and bra all in one motion and exposing her breasts to his gaze. He licked his lips and wished for more time to explore her like he wanted. "We're kind of pressed for time here—right?"

Elena nodded. "Yes," she panted softly. "Damon! I need you—please!" she whined, writhing against him.

He sucked in a sharp breath at the neediness in her voice. It was so sexy to him. He got rid of the rest of their clothes tossing them pell-mell around the room without thought as to where they landed. "Elena," he said, positioning himself between her thighs. "Look at me," he demanded.

She did. Her huge brown eyes were more trusting than he'd ever seen directed his way and he felt his heart jerk. He closed his eyes as it him like a ton of bricks—no more doubting. He was in love with her. Shit-fuck-and God dammit too! He was toast, he thought, sliding his fingers along her clitoris, preparing her for him as he willingly gave in to her temptation once again.

"Spread your legs for me, baby," he whispered wetly against her ear, laving the delicate shell with his tongue.

Elena shuddered and did as he demanded. She was too far gone to even think of denying him or herself the pleasure that was waiting just around the bend.

He gripped her thigh in one hand and lifted it high on his hip while he gazed down at her swollen entrance. She was so wet—so ready. He swallowed convulsively, his body humming with lust as he gripped his cock in one hand and guided it inside her. "Elena…" he groaned deeply as he nudged his way in. He paused—just the head of his cock was inside and he entwined his fingers with hers. "Look at me," he said again.

Elena felt him—felt him in every pore of her being. "I see you, Damon," she breathed, wrapping her legs around his slim hips tightly.

He bit back the words of love and drove deep. They both cried out, their soft moans echoing off the walls of her room as he thrust into her, setting a forceful rhythm that had them striving for that golden ring of release in a matter of minutes.

"Damon!" she whimpered, raking her nails down his back to grip his ass. "Please!" she said. It was a demand though and he grunted as she dug her nails deeper into the firm muscles of his buttocks, scratching him in her need to have him deeper.

"Elena! The tattoo is bad enough. Keep scratching me there and I'll never be able to deny you lust after my body, baby!" he taunted, bracing himself on both arms above her as he pounded into her, grinding his hips—churning and twisting them as he thrust inside to give her different angles and deeper penetration.

Elena lunged up as her world began to tilt. She clutched him to her, pressing her sweaty chest and breasts against his chest. Her neails dug into his shoulder blades as she began to throb. "I'm going to—oh my God—something is happening—I'm going to pee damon!" she exclaimed, trying to shove him off her.

He chuckled "No, you're going to have a G-Spot orgasm love—let it come," he replied, gripping her hips and embracing their new position. He guided her legs around his waist as they sat up on her bed. He bent his knees and thrust upwards, hitting her G-Spot over and over.

Elena's mouth opened, but nothing came out as her eyes rolled. She began to shudder in his arms like a heroin junkie and he held her, stroked her hair, but still gave her the fucking she needed to realize she belonged to him. When it hit her, it was with the force of a blow from Mike Tyson and her eyes nearly burst from her head as wave after wave of the most insane feeling swarmed from her belly to her toes and to every nerve ending in her body. She made a *gurgling* sound just before she climaxed. It might have been 'Oh my God' but it sounded more like 'oh my gaaah!' and then she came. And this wasn't a normal orgasm…Oh no. This was a G-Spot orgasm. It was a release like she'd never before experienced in her life. She actually ejaculated, soaking both Damon and the bed as fluids gushed from inside her. He'd promised her heaven—he'd delivered. Elena shivered in his arms as her orgasm went on and on.

"D-Damon—what's h-happening to me? It's sooo good…but…oh God…" She glanced down at the wet spot beneath them. "I soaked the bed," she wailed softly, her face flaming red.

He held her—soothing her as she rode it out. He'd seen a woman have a G-Spot climax—hello, vampire with over a hundred years of sex under his belt, but Elena's reaction was so fresh. It wasn't jaded or tainted with anything. She was honestly floored by what had just happened to her.

"Sssshhh baby…you had a G-spot orgasm…it's natural…" he told her stroking her hair back from her face.

Their eyes met and he still inside her. Elena couldn't look away from those eyes. "Damon I—j"

He put a finger over her lips. "Don't," he demanded. "Don't say until you really mean it and you're ready to be mine—totally," he growled softly and thrust up, making her cry out in pleasure as he hit that spot again and again—the one that made her system go wild and made her flood the bed with her juices.

Several orgasms later, Damon lay with Elena curled against his side. "Do you think Aunt Jenna knows what we're doing up here?" he whispered naughtily in her ear as he ran his hand down her belly.

Elena gasped as his fingers found her sensitive clit. He'd made her come so many time in the last hour—it was like she was possessed by him—every touch made her body zing to life. "I-I don't know," she gasped out as he began to play her body like a finely tuned instrument.

He rolled her under him and slid inside easily. "Well I guess we'll find out, hmmm?" he said, raising a brow and grinning at her wickedly as he balanced his body on his elbows and began to move inside her in a lazy, almost teasing fashion.

The doorbell rang and Damon's head shot up. He scented the air. A slow smirk spread across his face. "And that would be Stefan," he said, glancing down at Elena. Her eyes widened in panic and he pushed deeper inside her. "Make your choice," he said softly. She sputtered as he gripped her thighs and spread them wide. "Make your choice," he said again and began to thrust deep—in and out—over and over making Elena forget everything but him.

She clung to him as he made love to her. It was better than perfect and amazingly the hint of fear only added to it. His hand slid between their bodies and he tweaked that little nub of pleasure that made her soar as he plunged in and out of her, harder and faster…she felt him stiffen above her, then he groaned and she exploded too just as he filled her with his cum. It was like they were on the same page—it was magical and Elena clung to him, kissing his jaw, his neck and chest as she whispered her love to him.

He sagged on top of her for just a moment, getting his breath. He wanted to hold her, make her tell him over and over tat she loved him—_him_; Damon and not Stefan, but there wasn't time. He may be an asshole sometimes, but he had no desire to have his brother catch him in bed with Elena. It would just give him another weapon to beat him over the head with. He could just picture it. Stefan giving him those dark brooding eyes and the, 'See—you're a prick Damon. You even stole my girlfriend.'

Damon rolled his eyes just as he rolled off Elena. He was so sick and tired of Stefan's whining. Better to have her just end it with him. He leaned up on an elbow to gaze down at her. She was so sexy after he'd made her come. Damon took a moment to study her, smiling at her flushed face, heavy lidded gaze and kiss-swollen lips, before he sighed and swept a lock of hair out of her eyes. "Not to be a wham-bam-thank you-kind of guy, but if we don't get up now—we're gonna get caught in-flagrante."

Just then the doorknob jiggled. "Elena!" Jenna called through the door.

He glanced down at her. "We have two choices here…I can compel her to think we were just sitting here—or you can admit we were up here in bed…tell me now because we have about five seconds before Stefan is at that door, Elena…"

* * *

**Okay, YES—a cliffie. What the hell will she do?? Personally—I'd stay in bed with Damon, but then that's me. lol! :P**

**I have the next chappie written…and usually I ONLY go with my own musie, but in this fic I'm willing to listen to viewers in-put, so why don't YOU tell me what you think she should do!! ;) :) **

**I'll put it to a vote… Let me know, should Stefan find out right now about her and Damon, or not? I have both options already written…Personally, I like both ways, but I'll let**_** you**_**—the readers vote and choose…how's that?? **

**Oh and btw: before anyone calls me on it--yes, I'm pretty sure Jenna has already met Damon, but it suited my purposes to change that in this fic, okay? Okay. I just had to expound on her 'he's ridiculously hot' comment and of course I changed Elena's "he's an ass" comment...grr! In my fic there will none of that--well unless she's just ticked off at him, that is!! lol!**

**Now click that little button and let me know which way you want this fic to go… :) :) :) **

**Jen**


	2. Chapter 2

Fool for Love

A fic by: Jen

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the Vampire Diaries. *whines* and it's not fair. I'd love to *own* Damon…can I just say yum!

OMFG—this fic has gotten a response that I am TRULY stunned by. Like almost 80 reviews!!! :o Seriously, I'm so honored and just blown away. WOW!! I don't know what to say except thank you-very-very much. :)

Okay, now I know this was supposed to be posted already, but I had to work on my BtVS fics and I was sick as you guys know, so I was so behind on my RL job that pays my bills. Seriously, I've been working 14-15 hour days every day. Today-SUNDAY is the first day I've had off all week—so I'm posting this HUGE chappie (it's a 2-fer) to all of you who I know have been waiting. I AM sorry, but I had to get caught up on other things too—you understand, right??!

I hope so because the readers I've found here are absolutely amazing!! You guys are awesome in your support so I don't want to disappoint that's why this is such a big chappie. I decided to just post the plot chappie with the PORN chappie…so if porn offends you stop reading when it get's dirty because knowing me—it'll only get worse!! lol! ;) ;) ;)

Okay enough of my chatter—here's the next part of the Damon/Elena saga-- 'Fool For Love' --my re-write of 'Unpleasantville'…

Thanks again for all your amazing reviews—you truly inspire my musie!!

xoxo

Jenna

***************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx***************************

Chappie 2

Jenna was pounding on the door now, calling Elena's name and demanding she open the door.

Swallowing the lump that seemed to be suffocating her, Elena turned to Damon, panic was stamped across her face as plainly as if it the words 'I'm freaking out' were written there with a bold-black 'Sharpie' pen. She was so terrified she actually thought her heart might burst from her chest--it was pounding so furiously. "Do something," she cried before her eyes went back to her bedroom door and she stared at it like it had grown massive jaws and teeth that were, at any moment, going to burst forth and gobble her up.

"Oh no," she whispered when the doorknob rattled again. At any moment Jenna could burst in and Elena was horrified to be caught like this. She swallowed convulsively as fear took over and she literally lost the ability to plot an escape from this situation. Her mouth opened, but nothing except a small squeak emerged as she pulled the covers up to her chin to hide her nudity. Her mind was racing, but other than that it was as if she was frozen in panic. All she could think was she was so-SO busted!!

Damon realized she was totally locked in fear—she'd be of no help to either of them if her Aunt made it through that door. He also knew she might not like what he was about to do, but it was the only way out of this predicament. He ran his hand down the side of her face, bringing her eyes back to him before he moved away from her. "I'll take care of this…" he sighed and rolled out of bed.

Elena's other senses, besides fear and panic, started working again at the sight of his leanly muscled nudity. He had a magnificent body and she couldn't help the small appreciative sound as her eyes roamed his naked backside while he searched the floor for his jeans. "Were you always in that kind of shape or is that a vampire thing?" she asked, finally finding her voice—even if it was so husky it didn't sound like hers at all.

She was practically drooling when he glanced at her and he paused, rolling his eyes at her. "Okay eating me up with your eyes—not really helping right now," he chided, glancing down to his cock that had also chosen this moment to take notice of her arousal. "We don't really want Aunt Jenna walking in on me with a hard on, now do we?" he asked, but there was a sparkle—a naughty grin lurking just under the surface when he said that and she relaxed a bit and tentatively smiled back.

He couldn't seem to find where he'd tossed his boxers, so he pulled his jeans on without them—it wasn't like this was the first the he'd gone commando. Getting Jenna to discontinue her rattling at the door was first and foremost on his mind. He opened the door, grabbed Jenna by the wrist and yanked her inside the room. Elena watched in stunned horror as Jenna took in the scene before her.

At first her eyes traveled over Damon's body and while it was with an appreciative glance, the implications of him half naked in Elena's room very, very quickly became obvious and her eyes shot to the bed where a mortified Elena cowered. Jenna's jaw dropped open and she gasped before she turned away. "Oh no!" she whispered harshly, her furious eyes searching for and focusing on Damon. He looked far too pleased with himself and she barely restrained herself from slapping the arrogant smirk right off his handsome face. "You should be ashamed of yourself! How could you?"

He didn't bother trying to explain—she'd never remember it anyhow, why bother? Damon simply cupped her cheeks and stared into her eyes and in seconds Jenna's righteous fury was replaced by a blank stare as Damon's eyes dilated. "I didn't." he said. "You came up here and the door was open. Elena is in the shower, getting ready for the dance and I already left. Do you understand?"

Jenna nodded slowly and repeated word for word what Damon had compelled her to remember.

Damon smirked and then added. "Oh and for the record you think I'm a much better choice for Elena than Stefan."

Elena gasped from the bed, but he simply gave her an unrepentant grin and didn't change it. "Also, it wouldn't be proper for Stefan to come up here since she's in the shower—the impropriety and all that. Tell him Elena will meet him at the dance later on."

Jenna nodded again and repeated back what Damon had just said, including her belief that Damon was better for Elena than Stefan. Damon turned her by the shoulders and aimed her back at the door, smiling as she breezed out without the trauma she'd had stamped across her face just a minute earlier.

Elena pulled the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her body before getting up. "You're such an ass! Why did you tell her that?"

He shrugged. "Call it a quirk," he teased, flashing a grin that left no doubt that he was not ashamed about what he'd done. "It's the truth. I _am_ better suited for you. Your passion—your fire—it's mine, we both know it," he said softly.

He advanced upon her, jeans riding dangerously low on his slim hips and Elena held up her hand to ward him off. "No. Stay away from me, Damon—we can't—I can't—I have to get in the shower. Remember? That's what you told Jenna and if she comes back up here…" She let the sentence hang.

"So what, I'll just compel her again," he said.

She shook her head, sending her wild mane of tangled brown hair flying. "No."

He licked his lips. She looked good—definitely well loved and it made him hard all over again, but he realized she was right. He had to go. "Fine," he said with a sigh, slipping his shirt over his head. Her eyes watched him and he smiled. He could smell her arousal—its sweet fragrance perfumed the air and he inhaled, his body hardening further. Then he remembered his brother was downstairs and no matter how much he'd love to rub Stefan's nose in what happened here tonight—and in Atlanta, he didn't want to get caught like that. It was beneath him. He sat on the edge of the bed and quickly got his boots on. "Don't let Stefan up here, Elena—he'll know in a second what happened," he told her standing up. "His senses aren't as strong as mine," (due to his poor feeding habits) he added silently, "but he will scent me all over you and then the proverbial cat will be out of the bag, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay." Just the thought made her heart race in panic.

He came to stand in front of her and tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear. "Since we never quite got around to talking—you know with getting distracted and all," he reminded her with a grin that could only be called lewd, "I've decided to come to your little dance tonight and I'm expecting at least one _slow_ dance from you later," he said softly, cupping her face and brushing her lower lip with the pad of his thumb.

Her heart lodged in her throat—what was she going to do? She wanted him desperately, but she could only imagine the reaction _that_ would get from everyone. Yet still, despite her worries, she found herself arching her cheek into his hand and agreeing to his demand. He wrapped an arm around her waist, yanked her hard against his body and kissed her—dominating her mouth and Elena moaned and kissed him back just as hungrily.

He was breathing hard when he pulled back. "I'll see you later, lover," he said with a cocky little smile and then in the blink of an eye he was gone.

Elena's fingers went to her kiss-swollen lips as she gazed around the room in a dazed sense of disbelief. She swallowed hard when her eyes landed on her rumpled bed. It looked like a battle had taken place there and in a way, maybe it had. She'd lost the fight with herself against her desires and given in to temptation once again. Her face flushed as she remembered whimpering her love to him as he moved inside her. It had been—wait a minute…he hadn't said it back, had he?

Her bows drew down and Elena turned away from the bed sharply. It was no longer a safe—innocent haven for her to draw comfort in. She'd never be able to crawl into it again without remembering the delicious feeling of wild pleasure Damon had given her there. She was hooked—truly mired in sin and the devil controlled her like a puppet dancing to his wicked tune…

Forcibly shaking herself out of her reverie, Elena dropped the sheet and slipped her robe on. "Get it together, Gilbert! Damon isn't the devil and you're not a puppet—you said he could change—well you just need to give him the incentive," she said to herself and quickly headed to her adjoining bathroom to shower. She wanted to look amazing tonight—she had a certain vampire to impress—after all she had promised him a slow dance…

It suddenly occurred to Elena that she hadn't thought of Stefan—possibly still waiting downstairs—not even once, until just now. She flipped the faucets on the shower and waited for the water to heat to her satisfaction. While waiting, her mind drifted back to Damon. He had taken over her very existence with the force of a hurricane. It was frightening in a way—this wanting someone so badly, but in another it was liberating to feel so wanted by someone like him. He was charismatic, charming and to die for sexy, yet he wanted her with a passion that made her knees wobble. It gave her a hot tingle in her belly as she remembered those magnetic eyes staring into her own as he drove into her body. It dawned on her that she wasn't thinking about Stefan because her head was filled with his dark, sinfully sexy brother—so who did she really love?

The bathroom was getting as steamy as her thoughts and with a start she realized she'd let the water get way too hot. With a sigh Elena adjusted the temperature again, shrugged off her robe and got into the shower to wash away the evidence of her tryst with the brother she couldn't seem to say no to so that she could meet the brother she wasn't sure she wanted to say yes to anymore. Was she falling into a situation of history repeating itself? Katherine hadn't been able to choose either—so she'd decided to keep them both and look what happened.

She picked up her loofah and poured a generous portion of jasmine scented body wash on it. As she glided it over her body she realized there wasn't really a doubt in her mind, but was she brave enough to admit the truth? She sighed and at least admitted to herself that she was in love with Damon Salvatore.

It was kind of liberating and she smiled and said it again. "Oh brother," she said out loud as she rinsed off the bubbly fragrant soap, "I'm insane, Bonnie was right—I'm totally mental. Psycho even to think this can work out."

But the small smile was still playing around her lips an hour later as she stood in front of the mirror and surveyed her appearance. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes sparkled and her heart was pounding out a furious rhythm in her chest at the thought of seeing him soon. She smiled at her reflection wryly. "Oh yeah—certifiably crazy," she muttered before she turned away to do her hair and fnish getting ready for the dance.

***************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx************************

Damon was in the library when Stefan entered. He took one look at his younger brother and smirked. "Well, you got the hair right," he quipped and went back to what he was doing. Elena had told him she was adopted—and that intrigued him—as did her mother's name—Isobel. He'd been stunned—floored really, but had luckily kept a straight face when she'd said the name. He'd known an Isobel once, but that would be so bizarre…It couldn't be, but he knew better than to brush off the coincidence and was determined to decipher the mystery of Elena's birth mothers' identity before anyone else did.

Stefan tossed a book down on the desk in front of him and Damon casually slid a sheet of paper over the notes he was making. He glanced down at the book and raised a brow. "Why are you giving me Dad's journal?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Because you were looking for it," Stefan replied, crossing his arms and giving his brother a thorough once over—something seemed different about Damon. He looked almost…happy and that gave Stefan a profound sense of discomfort. Damon and happy could be a very scary combination.

"And why would I need that?" Damon shot back, smirking again as he noticed Stefan's intense perusal.

"Oh I don't know, maybe you wanted to do some posthumous bonding…but you were looking for it earlier, right?" Damon shrugged and Stefan went on. "No where in there does it say anything about Katherine or the tomb though. So I don't think it'll be much help to you."

Stefan looked smug again, but this time Damon leaned back and gave him a smug grin of his own. "I'm not surprised, Dad could barely spell his own name much less leave anything behind that might actually be of use to me," he said cheekily.

Stefan shrugged. "I'm really sorry it won't be of any help to you and your diabolical plan—the sequel, but…" He leaned over the desk and Damon surreptitiously made sure his notes were well hidden. "I can help you," Stefan offered.

Damon leaned back in his chair, careful to keep his palm flat on his notebook. "_You_—help _me_?" He made a face. "Hmm, I don't know…" He paused and shook his head. "That just seems…kind of unnatural," he said with a smirk.

Stefan was a study of seriousness and Damon almost laughed—he could practically see the wheels in his little brother's mind turning. Stefan wanted him gone and he'd do just about anything to see it happen, even release Katherine. Sure enough the brooding wonder said just that a second later. Well that wasn't his main priority any longer.

"What if I don't want to leave now?" he replied, a broad grin spreading across his face as that brought Stefan up short and made him pause in confusion.

"What do you mean? That was the reason you came back here—I'm telling you I'll help you get Katherine out as long as you leave town afterwards."

Damon shrugged. "I'll think about it," he said off handedly. Stefan gaped and Damon bit back his laughter again—this was actually amusing. Stefan thought he knew him so well, but he didn't. He didn't know him…or Elena as well as he thought…and just like that, the Cheshire cat grin was back on Damon's face.

"What new angle is this, Damon?" Stefan asked, suddenly unsure of his brother's motivations.

"No new angle. We have another problem. You know that other vampire…?"

Stefan nodded, "The one Elena hit with her car—what about him?"

"Well he went after her again tonight. Called her on her cell and was watching her at the Grille."

"What?! Why didn't she tell me?" Stefan exclaimed, obviously stunned that Damon knew this information and he didn't. "And how do you know?" he asked, raising a suspicious brow.

Damon shrugged. "I was there and I saved her—again." He gave Stefan a mischievous grin. "That put's me one up on you in the saving her life department, by the way."

"You want her," Stefan whispered as the reason for Damon's sudden about face on the Katherine issue became apparent to him.

His snarky smirk never faltered as Damon shook his head at his brother. "There you go fishing again…"

Stefan's expression bordered on murderous. "Stay away from Elena, Damon," he warned softly.

Rolling his eyes, Damon leaned back in his chair again. "Like that's ever worked," he scoffed.

Stefan placed both hands flat on the desk and leaned over it. "This time I mean it—go after her and I will kill you," he threatened.

Damon stood up so fast, Stefan jumped back. "Don't make threats you can't possibly keep little brother or I might just make you eat those words," he growled and grabbed his papers before striding out of the library. He could feel Stefan's eyes boring into his back, but it didn't put a damper on his mood. He was feeling mellow—relaxed even after his little bout of passionate love-making with Elena. He whistled a jaunty tune as he jogged up the stairs to his room, after all, this time he knew the girl wanted him over his whiny brother. He grinned as he stripped off his clothes to dress for the dance. He grabbed a faded pair of Levis and a T-shirt. While he had no intention of dressing up like a reject from a James Dean movie—he did want to look his best to impress the girl…

Stefan could hear Damon whistling and he certainly hadn't liked the far too happy look on Damon's face. That usually meant something very bad was going to happen. What the hell did his brother have planned for Elena? Stefan's throat closed up as a sense of dread filled him. Was Damon planning on replacing Katherine with Elena? It was too terrible to even contemplate. He paused for a second before the need to see for himself that she was alright hit him and in a terrified rage he raced out of the house. All he could think was that if Damon wanted her to be his 'new' Katherine, she had to be more than careful around him. Every little thing she said to him had to be weighed and measured before she spoke it. Damon was obsessive and now he'd gotten it in his head that he had a shot with Elena--he could be deadly in his pursuit of her.

Even the thought of Damon putting his hands on Elena made Stefan want to hurl--that would be even worse than Katherine and he was determined to make sure it never happened. Elena had to understand how dangerous it was to let his brother get too close. He knew Damon better than anyone--or he liked to think he did, and he was sure his older brother would do anything to hurt him. Stefan couldn't allow that vindictiveness to swallow up Elena too.

If she showed Damon even the slightest kindness, he'd use it to his advantage. Maybe he already had because Stefan had to admit something had changed between them recently. Ever since Atlanta—Elena didn't seem so angry at damon and Damon just seemed to smile more--which was more disturbing than anything, but whatever it was it had to stop. Elena hadn't mentioned Atlanta at all and he needed her to tell him the truth because whatever it had happened there it had changed Damon's perception of Elena. He'd taken it as affection and now she was in his sights.

That thought made Stefan's gut clench and he hurried a little faster across town to get to her house.

***********************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx********************

After her intense conversation with Jenna about the circumstances of her adoption, and listening to Jenna rave on about how 'good' Damon was for her, Elena had almost decided not to go to the dance, but then she remembered her promise to both Damon and Stefan and had finished getting ready anyhow. She put the finishing touches on her hair, deciding to wear it down rather than up when she realized the tattoo with Damon's name was clearly visible if she had her hair in a pony tail. That would never-ever do. She could only imagine trying to explain why she had Damon's name tattooed on the back of her neck. She really should get it lasered off, but she just hadn't gotten around to it. Or maybe she just didn't want to, but either way, wearing her hair in the traditional fifties style high-pony-tail was totally out of the question.

Elena walked into her room to retrieve her purse and jacket--her heart was already stutter-stepping at the thought of seeing him again--and she finally admitted, at least to herself, that no she didn't want to get rid of the tattoo. It made her feel close to him somehow--like she was his and she couldn't help but notice earlier that he still had his too. A small smile tugged her lips upward, that must mean something, right? It was then she heard the faint clicking sound and looked over at the compass Stefan had given her. Her brows drew down as she stared at it--it was spinning in swift little clicks. She remembered tracking Logan with it—it meant a vampire was near. She reached for her phone just as it rang. She recognized Damon's number and the compass was shoved to the back burner of her mind as her heart fluttered as her pulse accelerated.

"Hello?" she answered breathlessly.

"Mmmm, hello Elena," he purred, his voice husky—filled with sexual promise. "Are you ready? Remember you owe me a dance…a_ slow_ one," he reminded.

Elena swallowed nervously as little tingles raced up her spine. "Almost ready, and yeah, I remember," she said and then noticed the compass spinning wildly again. "Hey, are you here?"

"No, but I could be if you want to skip the dance and play with me all night instead," he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm going to the dance—it's just…" The compass suddenly stopped and Elena paused, frowning slightly. "Hmm, that's weird," she murmured.

She could almost hear him frown and his voice changed from playful to wary as he asked, "What's weird?"

"This compass thing," she replied. "It was spinning that's why I thought you were here."

Damon got real quiet for a minute before he said, as calmly as he could, considering a cold knot of fear had settled in the pit of his stomach. "Elena, I want you to get out of there right now," he told her, shrugging on his jacket and picking up his keys before he headed out the door.

"But—" She froze as it hit her. "It's him—that vampire that's after me. He's here isn't he?" she whispered into the phone, heart stopping terror making her voice quiver.

His jaw clenched tight as his inability to be there to protect her made his stomach cramp. "I don't know. It could be Stefan, he left here a few minutes ago." He wasn't sure who he was trying to re-assure, her or himself. He opened his car door and hopped inside the baby-blue Camaro. "But let's be safe rather than sorry, okay? Just grab your keys and get in your car. I'll be there in a minute," Damon said, turning the key in the ignition. The big engine roared to life and he gunned it, tires squealing as he peeled out down the driveway in a race against time he knew he didn't have if that son of a bitch was in her house.

Elena had no sooner hung up the phone when she was attacked from above. The vampire that had posed as the pizza boy went right for her neck, but luckily Stefan was there and with a shout of "Elena!" he tossed the vampire off her, sending him flying across the room to crash into the wall.

Elena rushed into his arms, shaking in fear. Stefan held her tightly as the vampire got up. The man raised a brow at how Stefan was holding Elena like she was made of fine china. He'd seen the same response from Damon--well that and a whole lot more from the older Salvatore actually. He grinned. "How interesting…she's got _both _Salvatore brothers protecting her." He gave a mocking salute. "Ask her how Damon protects her," he said with a smirk. The vampire shook his head. "Wow, looks like history really is repeating itself…" he said mysteriously before rushing from the room with super speed.

A few seconds later Stefan heard Damon's car and pulled back to stare down into Elena's face. "Did you call Damon?" he asked, searching her eyes as his heavy brows drew down into a puzzled frown.

Elena swallowed thickly and felt a slow flush creeping up her neck. "I…uh…" She glanced to the doorway and saw Damon standing there. Gently, but firmly she pulled herself out of Stefan's embrace to sit on the couch. She fidgeted nervously as she tried to come up with a reply. "He was on the phone when the compass started to spin," Elena said hoping Stefan wouldn't dig any deeper.

Damon had paused in the doorway when he saw Stefan holding Elena so tenderly and despite the fear on her face, he'd felt a sickening flare of jealousy, but he pushed it aside—now was _not _the time. He sat on the arm of the couch, as close to her as he could get without rousing Stefan's already tweaked suspicions. "How did he get in?" he asked her, ignoring his brother.

"He was invited," she said. "He posed as the pizza delivery guy."

Damon sighed softly, but he was frowning—angry and determined to find this guy now. "Well he gets props for being creative, but since he's been invited no one is safe in this house until we get him."

Stefan glared at him and Damon rolled his eyes. "Don't look at me like that, I _told_ you we weren't alone."

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked softly.

Damon was planning on killing the bastard slowly and painfully, but to Elena he said, "We go after him tonight. Since he was thwarted…_again_, he'll probably show up at the dance. We'll get him there."

"It's too dangerous," Stefan said.

"It's too dangerous not to," Damon shot back.

Elena agreed with Damon. "I'll do it," she said, ending the brothers' silent battle of wills.

A few minutes later they left for the dance…

***********************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx***********************

Stefan handed her a glass of punch and with a grin, Elena accepted it gratefully. She and Stefan had just finished a pretty wild swing dance and she was dying of thirst. Despite the way the night had started and the tense drive up here in Damon's Camaro, Elena was having a great time. Stefan was still pouting a bit, but that was because he had not been happy to ride in the back while Elena rode up front with Damon. Then again, Damon's obvious enjoyment in needling his brother about how it looked like she was on a date with him rather than Stefan had been taxing—for her too actually. She surreptitiously glanced at the dark haired vampire over the rim of her punch glass. He certainly was beautiful. Elena knew she'd never met anyone as physically perfect as Damon Salvatore and he looked especially hot tonight in his faded jeans, jeans that hugged him in all the right places she noticed, and a blindingly white T-shirt that made his eyes sparkle and accentuated his dark good looks. He had on black boots and a leather jacket, and Elena couldn't help but think he looked exactly like the total 50's bad-boy. The only thing missing was the slicked back hair.

Stefan asked her if she wanted anymore punch just as Damon caught her eyeing him like a woman who was definitely dying of thirst and he was a cool glass of lemonade. He smirked and Elena looked away, flushing as she handed her glass to Stefan for a re-fill.

As soon as Stefan was gone he sidled up next to her. "I think someone still owes me a dance," he said flashing a teasing little smile.

As if he willed it a slow song came on just then. It was the Flamingos' version of 'I Only Have Eyes For You' and Damon smiled charmingly as he held out his hand. "Elena would you dance with me?" he asked huskily and despite knowing this would cause a stir, she was helpless to resist his allure and placed her hand in his.

With his usual flair for the dramatic, Damon spun her in a circle before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. The hard bulge in his pants was not lost on Elena and she took a tiny step back, her face flushing with remembered passion.

He tugged her closer again swaying to the music. "If you keep looking at me like that I won't be responsible for my actions," he warned her playfully as he danced her out of the center spotlight and off to a far corner of the dance floor. He leaned down so that his lips were just an inch from her ear. "I didn't get a chance to tell you how sexy you look." He inhaled the sensual jasmine fragrance she wore, purring softly as he rubbed his cheek against hers. "Love the hair, but I think I like it better all wild and tossed from me running my fingers through it as I—"

She drew in a sharp breath as her belly clenched with hot lust and before he could finish that sentence, Elena clapped her hand over his mouth but he nipped at her palm, causing her to gasp and draw her hand away. Elena shuddered and that dull ache between her thighs—the one that was always there when he was around turned into a full fledged throbbing pulse. "Damon," she said, digging her nails into her palm to stop the tingling there. "Don't. Someone will see."

He literally stopped dancing and pulled back to stare down at her. His eyes narrowed and he scowled. "By someone, you mean Stefan right?" he gritted out.

Elena glanced around seeing if anyone was staring at them—no one seemed to notice and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Now isn't the time for this, Damon…please," she said softly, "don't do this here."

A part of him wanted to just show Stefan the hold he had on her, but she was right—now wasn't the time, but he hated seeing her with his brother—it brought back too many memories he thought long buried. "Fine, I'll leave you alone so you can go back to dancing with your _boyfriend_!" he snapped, that snarky undertone back in his voice.

She sighed when she saw the hurt and anger on his face. She had to get herself out of this tug of war they were having over her. She wasn't Katherine playing games with them—unlike the vampiress, Elena knew who she wanted, but actually making that choice was frightening because she was under no illusions that Damon was a cuddly de-fanged vampire. He could be ruthless, but he could also be cute—funny and so tender and vulnerable at times that it made her want to curl up in his lap and just hold him.

She took hold of his arm to stop him from leaving. "What do you want me to do, Damon—break up with him right here and now?" He simply raised a brow and she nodded succinctly. "Fine, I'll tell him right now," she snapped and stomped off to find Stefan and just get it over with.

This time it was Damon who chased after her and grabbed her by the arm. "Wait—you're right. I'm—" He paused, his expression saying how foreign apologizing for anything was to him and Elena hid her smile behind her hand as he finally bit out, "Sorry. There happy?" he asked, but he looked so ticked off about it that she burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry," she said still giggling even when his expression went from miserable to offended in 0.2 seconds flat. She grabbed his hand before he could storm away. "Wait, don't be mad, It's just—you look like you'd rather face a firing squad armed with wooden bullets than apologize," she said, her smile teasing.

He smirked. "I don't do apologies…"

She squeezed his hand. "You just did," she reminded him and he shrugged it off without comment. He had that look of vulnerability again and it drew Elena to him like a moth to a flame. "I don't want both of you, Damon—I'm not her," she said softly. "I'll tell him tonight…after the dance, okay?"

Her offer restored his good mood and he relaxed, letting go of his jealousy. She was right again—she wasn't Katherine, but that didn't matter anymore because he was beginning to believe she was better. He curled his fingers around hers gently, enjoying the way her hand fit in his. His smile was almost tender as he rubbed his thumb along the soft skin there and said, "As much as I hate it—it might be better to let things stay the way they are for now. If your little stalker doesn't show we might actually need him with this new vampire—or vampires in town."

She nodded, until his words sank in and her eyes widened. "What do you mean…vampire(s) as in plural? Do you think there's more than one?"

Damon spotted Stefan heading their way just then and he was in no mood to play casual observer to Stefan being with Elena when he couldn't. "It's just a theory," he said before bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it with a devilish charm. His eyes raised and he saw the storm-cloud of anger on Stefan's face—that look made him feel a hell of a lot better and with a wink he dropped Elena's hand. "Stop blushing kitten—here comes your boyfriend," he said. Elena turned to see Stefan heading their way and he didn't look happy. She rolled her eyes at Damon knowing he'd done that kissing her hand thing on purpose but before she could chastise him on it, Damon shrugged as if admitting it. "Listen, I'm going to make another pass around the place—see if I spot anything weird."

He was gone before Elena could reply and she barely had a second to get her wildly tangled emotions in check before Stefan was standing next to her handing her the punch he'd gotten for her.

His brows were drawn down into a heavy scowl. "What was that about?" he asked, his eyes following his brother as Damon circled the room like the predator he was.

Elena took a sip of the punch, grateful for another second to compose herself. "It—he wanted a dance that was all," she said, praying she didn't look as guilty as she felt.

Stefan's eyes narrowed even further as he was reminded of what Damon had said earlier tonight and the entire reason he was even at Elena's house earlier. Damon was interested in her. "Listen Elena—there's something I need to talk to you about. Tonight Damon said something to me and—"

"Stefan," Elena interrupted as she spotted the guy in the black hoody. "Over there—far left," she whispered urgently.

Stefan turned; saw the figure she was pointing at and his eyes darkened with anger. Damon's intentions were put to the back burner as the more immediate threat to Elena's safety took precedence. "Stay here," he ordered and made his way through the crowd after the guy.

Elena headed over to the punch bar where she met up with Caroline and Bonnie.

"What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie asked—or accused was more like it.

Caroline's haughty brow drew up. "And did I see you dancing with him—a little friendly with him now aren't you?" she asked, sounding more than a little jealous.

Elena paused not liking being tag teamed by her friends. "Why do you care Caroline—don't you like Matt now?" she shot back.

Caroline looked away. "I don't," she snipped. "It's just—well what is it with you and the Salvatore brothers? Are you guys like some weird threesome now?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "No, we're not a threesome," she fired back, and it was true, but she saw Bonnie's skeptical look and turned away, refusing to get into a conversation about Damon in front of Caroline—especially when her feelings were so jumbled. Caroline and Matt she could handle, but knowing that Caroline had slept with Damon too…well that was another story. Before Atlanta she hadn't cared, but now it really pissed her off. It was too confusing. "Look he's here because I asked him to come—he'll behave, don't worry," she finally said, wanting to end the topic.

Bonnie snorted. "Yeah because that's something Damon always does…"

"Come on, Bonnie…" Elena pleaded and the witch relented.

"Fine, but I can't stick around to watch…" She hugged Elena. "I'm out of here. Call me later, okay?"

Elena nodded, gave Caroline a quick hug too and watched with mixed emotions as her friends left. "Great," she muttered under her breath, "just what I need…more drama!" As if on cue, her phone rang. "Hello?" she answered without thinking.

"_Hello Elena_," said the all-too-cheerful voice of her vampire stalker. His voice lowered to sinister in a heartbeat. "There's an exit behind you—go out it. You have five seconds…"

"No," Elena intoned firmly.

"Or your brother dies…" the voice threatened.

Elena whipped about, spotted Jeremy and then her eyes found her terrorist. He was standing just a few feet from Jeremy. "Don't touch him!" Elena practically growled, looking around the room for Damon.

"I can snap his neck before either Salvatore brother gets over here to save him. Now go—or Jeremy will be the next body you bury."

Elena made her way to the door he had instructed. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she desperately tried to find Damon in the throng of people, but she couldn't see him or Stefan.

As soon as she was out the door, she clicked open in-coming calls—Damon's was the second to last call and she clicked on it as she ran down the hallway, looking for a way out.

He answered on the second ring. "Why are you calling me? Stefan becoming a bore already?" he teased.

"Damon! He's here—he's after me right now—please…" she panted as she ran down the hall before skidding to a halt at a set of double doors.

Damon's growl was loud in her ear. "I'm on my way," he snarled. "Stay on the phone Elena…" he demanded.

"Okay," Elena said, jiggling the double doors. They were locked and she heard the menacing sound of footsteps behind her. She turned. "Oh God—he's right here!" she gasped and despite Damon's order, Elena tucked the phone in her pocket—she had to depend on herself now and she was going to need both hands free. She turned and bolted down another hallway.

"Elena!" Damon shouted as he raced down the crowded hallways of the school frantically searching for her. He was panicked and it was interfering with his senses. It took all his willpower to halt his wild search and pause. He had to let his vampire senses guide him rather than the gut wrenching fear that was making it hard to keep his vampire visage at bay—that was all he needed a throng of teenagers to see him vamp-out. He took several deep breaths and just stood there, but the terror he was feeling was still there—niggling at him and he was getting frustrated.

He was about to say 'screw the consequences' and just start tearing the whole fucking school apart when he felt her. A relieved smile spread across his face. "There you are…" he said softly and his eyes flashed green fire as he pictured getting his hands on the guy terrorizing Elena. With a determined stride Damon spun on his heel and took off in the opposite direction he'd been heading.

****************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx************

Meanwhile Stefan had caught up with the kid in the hoody. He used his vampire speed to rush up in front of him. He grabbed the boy by his collar and tossed him against a locker.

The boy bounced off the hard metal. "What did I do?" he squeaked, terrified.

Stefan's senses didn't niggle. The boy wasn't a vampire. "Who are you?" he growled, right up in his face. "Where'd you get this?" he demanded, grabbing the jacket and shaking the boy again.

The boy blinked rapidly, practically wetting himself in fright. "Some guy paid me to put it on," he whined breathlessly.

Stefan shoved him away in disgust—he'd just been led on a wild goose chase which meant the guy was after Elena right now. Gut twisting in terror, Stefan left the boy gaping after him as he made a bee-line back to the gym. His only thought was 'let me get there in time'.

****************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*****************

Elena was trapped the vampire had her cornered and she had only one chance—fight. This time the only one who could save her might just be herself. She grabbed the handful of pencils on the desk and when the vampire attacked she proceeded to give as good as she got—sticking him over and over with the pencils. It felt good—defending herself and emboldened, Elena grabbed the mop handle and broke it over her knee.

The guy smirked at her. "Turned into the little fighter haven't you—was it all the fucking you were doing with Damon Salvatore before the dance tonight?"

That quip threw Elena and gave the guy the opening he'd been looking for. He smacked the wooden weapon out of her hand and attacked. His fangs flashed as he hissed at her as he went for her throat.

Elena screamed and tried to turn away, but the deadly bite never came because suddenly the guy was pulled off her and hurled across the room.

Elena blinked open her eyes and saw Damon standing there, panting. His beautiful face was vamped out—blood red eyes focused with deadly intent on the other vampire. "I think you owe the girl an apology, dickhead," he said, flashing his own fangs.

Damon snatched up the broken mop handle and rammed it into the other vampire's belly. "Now tell me why you're after Elena?" he asked, gripping the handle and twisting it to add to the pain.

The guy screamed, coughed up blood, but still managed to flash a sarcastic smirk at both Damon and Elena. "Because it's fun and she looks like Katherine," he said.

That threw Damon and his eyes widened. "You knew Katherine?"

"What?" he asked, laughing. "Did you think you and your brother were the only ones?" It was said like an insult and Damon growled. The vampire gave Damon a bloody grin and kept on laughing--he knew he wasn't leaving here alive "Yeah, I knew Katherine—very well." Damon let out another low growl and the guy jusr laughed harder, spitting up more blood as he choked on it. "Oh come on—isn't that why you're sniffing after her too?' he asked motioning to Elena. "It's because she looks like your lost love, right? I saw you two tonight going at it like bunnies earlier…" He grinned. "When's Stefan going to join in—then it'll really be like old times."

Elena's face was flushing furiously at the mention of Damon's past with Katherine and the realization that this creep had watched them at the most intimate moments possible.

Furious too, Damon shoved the makeshift stake a little deeper. "I don't like anyone spying on me—what do you want?"

The stalker clutched his belly and fell forward a bit. "The same thing you want," he gasped, "to open the tomb."

That also surprised Damon but before he could go any further with that line of questioning he sensed Stefan. He raised his eyes just as his brother came in the room. "Who're you working with?" he hissed quickly.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the vampire spat. He glanced over his shoulder, spotted Stefan and grinned at Damon. "Just like I bet there's a few things he'd like to know--like how you're banging his girl..."

Elena gasped and Damon's eyes shot her way. She looked stunned and embarrassed, but more than anything she looked scared. He agreed in part. Having Stefan find out about them like that was not on his 'to-do' list either. When Stefan found out Elena was with him, it would be on Damon's terms--of that he was determined.

"Well then you're really of no use to me at all...are you?" Damon quipped and the smile that crossed his face was deadly--cold and more than a bit ruthless. He grabbed the stake in the vampire's belly. "By the way--peeping isn't really a worthy pasttime and no one spills my business but me," he whispered and before the vampire could utter another word Damon pulled the stake from the guys stomach and rammed it forcibly into his chest—effectively silencing him for good.

Stefan stopped, eyes widening. "Why did you do that? We needed to question him!"

Damon's eyes met Elena's briefly and he recognized the mixed emotion of relief and horror there. "He wasn't going to tell us anything we don't already know," he said by way of explanation. Seeing Stefan was about to argue, Damon grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. "You know why he had to die, right?" he asked harshly.

Stefan sighed. "He was invited in," he replied.

Damon nodded and as much as he wanted to comfort her himself—he couldn't, so he pushed his brother towards Elena. "Get her home—I've got this," he said softly.

Surprised Damon was more interested in Elena's feelings rather than his own desires, Stefan nodded slowly. "Okay, but make sure you get rid of the body," he warned.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Seriously—is this my first party? Go on—get her out of here," he insisted as he began to clean up the mess.

Stefan wrapped an arm around Elena's shoulders and gently led her away. Damon glanced up just as Elena looked back over her shoulder. He smiled at her and his eyes sparkled when he noticed the small smile she sent back—it made his undead pulse race.

"Shit," he muttered after they'd left. By rote he cleaned up the room and wrapped the vampire's body in a tarp he found in a utility closet. He could have done it with his eyes closed, but what was throwing him was Elena—that smile…it was welcoming—inviting even and dare he say it…loving. He felt his body stir and sighed. Yep, he was toast. The girl had him well and truly caught. Now the only problem was how to free her...

***************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx***************************

Later that night Elena lay curled up in bed. She was dressed in a pair of tiny sleeping shorts and a tank top. Her diary lay open in front of her, but she was hesitant to write the truth. Seeing it in black and white simply had to be worse than it was in her head and that was bad enough. She was in love with Damon and now it was apparent there were other vampires in Mystic Falls out to open that damned tomb. What would happen if they opened it and Katherine did come back? Would Damon leave. If his 'true' love was available to him would he suddenly realize _she_ was just a consolation prize after all?

She was about to toss the book aside when she heard a tap at her window. She glanced up and felt her heart race at seeing Damon there. He pushed open the window and leaped over the window seat, lithely landing on his feet. "I know it's late, but you know after tonight—well, I had to make sure you were okay—can't have you going all weepy and falling apart on me," he said with a careless shrug. His mask was back and Elena smiled softly at how well she was getting to recognize his defense mechanisms.

She got up and felt her belly clench when his eyes heated up as they traveled over her scantily clad form. "Nice outfit," he purred, falling into his pattern of snarky lewdness.

She wasn't buying it anymore. "I was hoping you'd come-I knew you were worried when I left," she said, leaning up on her tip-toes and hugging him. "I'm okay…really," she said, snuggling her cheek against his hard chest.

Surprised, Damon awkwardly hugged her back. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting—tears or a hissy fit maybe, but her soft comforting of _him_ had _not_ been on the list. He leaned back, cupped her face and hunkered down to stare intently into her eyes. "Are you sure you're okay? That was pretty insane earlier."

"I'm alright, really. You saved me…again," she said with an eye roll.

His eyes widened before he grinned. "Are you kidding? You were totally kicking his ass when I first came in there!" He shook his head at her, still too close to the fear he'd felt to see that vampire going for Elena's throat, but her courage and the way she'd fought back had brought him up short. He'd been stunned and strangely turned on too. She had even more fire than he'd even suspected—it was thrilling. "What were you doing…channeling Buffy the Vampire Slayer or what?!" he teased, glad to see she was really okay.

She giggled at his comparison to the cult classic TV show of the kicking-ass Vampire Slayer. "I wish. But I don't remember Buffy ever screaming like a big sissy when faced with a vampire. She'd have said something witty like—'Is that all you got—aaarrggh? Wow, I guess evil isn't even trying to be clever anymore,' and then she'd have dusted his ass!"

He threw back his head and laughed. "Well, we don't actually turn to dust—but you were totally ready to stake his ass when you broke that mop handle." He shook his head again. "That literally stopped me in my tracks," he admitted.

"Really?" she asked. "So you don't think I'm some weakling that needs saving?"

His brows drew down. "Are you serious?" he asked, jaw dropping for a minute before he snapped it closed when she simply shrugged and looked away. Damon gripped her chin and made her look at him. "You fought like a tiger, baby. I was proud of you and it kind of turned me on—is that bad?" he asked with a shrug. "Maybe," he answered his own question and then flashed a wicked little grin that made Elena's pulse rate go up a notch, "but you were incredible—you're not a weakling, believe me."

She swallowed hard at the honest compliment. Stefan had treated her like a fragile flower—Damon treated her like a woman. His woman. It was sexy and her mouth went dry as desire for him made her knees wobble.

The silence drew out as they stared at each other. It was like the air was charged with an electric current that drew them to each other. They both took that last step that separated them at the same time.

"Elena," he whispered and lowered his head to kiss her.

"Damon," she breathed and stood on her tip-toes, turning her face and raising her lips to meet him half way.

Raw, hot passion ignited and within seconds they were tearing at each other's clothes. Elena's breathing was ragged as she pushed the jacket off his shoulders and dragged his shirt up and off—tossing it aside without thought. She was focused entirely on touching the flesh she was exposing. She raked her nails down his beautifully sculpted chest and abs "So sexy—God you're beautiful," she whispered, leaning forward to take a nip at one flat male nipple.

Damon's hands were far from idle—even as she nibbled at his nipples he still managed to slip her shorts and panties down and off. He sucked in a sharp breath when she bit down, but it was a good hurt and he cradled her head to his chest, purring as she laved the injured nipple with her tongue. His eyes closed as his head tipped back as she alternated suckling and nibbling on his nipples. He was so mellow when one of her hands slipped down his hard belly and brazenly cupped his erection his eyes snapped open and he gasped, "Oh shit!"

Unconsciously his hips surged forward as he pumped his arousal into her hand. It was too much. "I need you—now," he growled and backed her towards the bed, eager to be naked and inside her.

Elena couldn't have agreed more. Her hands went from his bulging package to the buttons of his Levi's and quickly flicked them open. The backs of her knees hit the bed and she sat down at the exact moment his jeans slid down his lean belly and thighs. He stood there—his penis trapped within the confines of the silk of his boxers he wore, but jutting away from his body in a virile display of his need for her. It was exactly at eye level and with a wicked little gleam in her eye she stared up at him as she gripped the waistband and pulled them down,. His head fell back as he was freed, she watched avidly as the strong throat muscles in his neck swallowed convulsively. Swallowing her own fear, she leaned forward and took his swollen erection in her small hand.

"I want to taste you—like you tasted me," she said softly, licking her lips as she leaned forward.

His hands automatically went to her head. "Oh shit!" he gasped again when her hot tongue slithered out and swirled around the tip of his cock. She took the entire head in her mouth and he groaned as he tunneled his fingers in her hair, clutching her head tightly as he held on to her for dear life.

With a sudden burst of clarity Elena realized he was totally and completely under_ her_ power right now. She'd never given a blow job before, but then again she'd never felt like she was going to orgasm by simply giving one either. She was pulsing—so wet and achy that she was pretty sure she could get off sucking him off. It was insane, but what really got her hot was how he was so hyperaware of her every movement. Every little suck or swirl of her tongue had him gasping or groaning as he moved towards her mouth. He wanted her so badly—it was the most amazing sexual experience she could ever recall besides him tasting her like this.

She clenched her thighs tightly together as the throbbing ache in her belly became almost painful and opened her mouth wide. "I want you," she breathed and took as much of him down her throat as she could without gagging.

Damon almost collapsed. It was beyond good—it was spectacular! "Elena!" he panted as she bobbed her head up and down the thick length of his cock. He was so close—too close. He began to wrap her hair in his fingers in preparation to pull her back. "I'm—shit—I'm going to come baby…stop!" he gasped out, tugging her head back.

She resisted his attempts to pull her off, but he pulled her hair hard and she raised her eyes. "Stop," she demanded. "I want to taste you. Now just relax and…let me," she ordered breathlessly.

His eyes widened, but when he realized she was as aroused as he was, a deliciously pleased smile spread across his far too handsome face and he let her have her way with him. "Are you sure?" he asked softly—shuddering with the need to just let go.

She nodded, crossing her legs to give herself the pressure she needed to come with him. She was on the verge of climax, her belly throbbing with that almost painful ache that heralded an orgasm. Elena had no doubts she could come when he did. "I'm sure," she insisted and took him back in her mouth.

Damon cried out softly and gripped her head as he pumped his hips slowly in time with her movements. Now that he was free to come, he was desperate for the release. "Yeah—God just like that…relax your throat and you can take more of me," he instructed softly. She did and his eyes widened when he slid almost all the way down. His fingers tightened in her hair as he felt his balls tighten too. "Oh fuck! That's it—so good-so good…" he mumbled, trembling and literally on the edge as he wrapped his hand deeper into her soft locks, guiding her movements, but resisting the urge to just thrust deep and get off. This was her first time and she was gifting it to him—he wanted it to be as good for her as it was for him.

Elena was so turned on she gripped her thighs together, moaning constantly as she took him deeper and deeper—the saliva wetting her throat and his instructions helped her to get him nearly all the way down. She could feel his belly quivering and her own stomach gave an answering tingle as she felt the beginnings of a climax start.

She moaned loudly as her belly tightened. "Oh God—yes!" she gasped, redoubling her efforts. She sucked him down hard. "Mmmmmmm," she purred, it was almost like a hum and Damon lost it.

He clutched her head cried out her name as his own orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks. His hips surged forward of their own accord and he came—spurting his semen deep into her mouth and down her throat.

Inexperienced as she was Elena swallowed convulsively, quickly drinking down the thick, hot cum as it overflowed her mouth and slid wetly down her throat. She was expecting to be grossed out and possibly even gag it back up, but he tasted fresh—clean, barely any taste at all and she managed to swallow every drop just before her own climax overwhelmed her and she clung to his taut belly and whimpered as she came right along with him.

Damon opened heavy lidded eyes and looked down at her as she rode out her own release. It was beyond spectacular now—it was magical and he upped her face in his palm. He bit back his words of love—it was too soon, but they were there in his actions as he stripped off the rest of their clothes and took her to bed.

Throughout the night Damon showed her with his body how he loved her…dawn was breaking when they finally fell into an exhausted sleep and even then, Damon held her, cradled to his chest as he spooned her from behind. He knew he should go, but she was so warm and felt so good. He'd just rest his eyes. At least that was what he told himself—it was Jeremy's "Holy shit!" that woke him up a few hours later.

Damon sprung up, met the boys shocked face and ran a hand through his hair. "I—" He glanced down at Elena still sleeping and sighed. "Can you give us a minute?" he asked the boy trying for a friendly smile.

Jeremy's eyes went from an obviously naked Damon to his equally naked sister. "Um…" He scratched his head. "Yeah sure, but I thought—I mean—isn't she going out with your brother?" the boy asked looking confused.

"Now that's a good question—but it's kind of complicated. Just give us a second." Jeremy turned to go, but Damon called him back. "Oh and do me a favor—don't tell your Aunt. She might have a hard time with…" Damon waved a hand, "this." His smile was winning and very friendly now.

Jeremy nodded. "No, I'd never do that to her—or you either. You've been cool to me. But let me ask you—do you love her—I mean...you're not playing with her are you?" He looked very serious suddenly and Damon almost smirked, but it was kind of sweet and he shook his head and reassured the boy.

"I want to be with her—I'm just waiting for her to tell Stefan," he said softly.

Jeremy seemed to think about that before he nodded. "Cool. She must love you dude—Elena doesn't sleep around," he said firmly.

An honest to God grin graced Damon's face then and he looked down at her. "Yeah, I think she does too, but the trick is getting her to admit it, right?"

Jeremy nodded. "Well if it helps I never walked in on her and Stefan like this—so you got something going with her that he doesn't,' he said and then backed out of the room.

Damon stared at the door before looking back down to the bed. "You can open your eyes kitten—he's gone," he said softly.

Elena opened one eye at glanced worriedly up at him. "Please tell me I was dreaming that?" she groaned.

Leaning up on one elbow, Damon chucked huskily and brushed the hair back from her face. "Nope, it was real and not to state the obvious, but the cat's out of the bag, baby." He leaned down and brushed a kiss against her throat. "So what are we going to do now?" he purred against her neck, snuggling his body closer to her curvy backside.

To Elena's horror—the first thing that popped into her head was to take advantage of the hardness that was even now pressing against her lower back reminding her of how good it was between them. "I—oh God," she gasped when she felt him lift her thigh over his hip and the head of his cock nudged against her opening from behind.

"Seriously love, I thought I told you to call me Damon last night," he teased as gripped his cock in one hand and pushed into her.

In a blink of an eye the teasing stopped as he slowly filled her. They groaned softly. It was so good—the passion between them had a life of its own.

"Damon!" she gasped and arched back accepting all of him.

He paused as soon as he was seated fully inside her. "I can compel Jeremy to forget," he told her softly.

Elena shook her head—it was hard to concentrate on the problem at hand when he was inside her. "No—he'll keep our secret, but we have to—" He moved a bit and her body shuddered. "Oh!" she gasped, pressing back into that small thrust. He paused again, holding onto her hips tightly. "Be careful," she continued when able.

"We need to find out who that guy was working with," Damon said. He was tired of talking though. "But later—now we need this…" he said softly and began to move inside her with a slow, easy rhythm.

"Yessss," Elena agreed with a soft hiss. "Need this—only this…" she said before she was once again swept away by the continuous passion she felt for him. It was what it was and it was overwhelming. Elena no longer had the strength or even the will to offer even a token of resistance. The need she had for him was too strong.

As he lifted her thigh and thrust deeper, she knew she'd never look at someone addicted to anything with judgment again. Damon Salvatore was hers and she could totally sympathize now. Except she was more than addicted—she was in love. She knew it, now all she had to do was admit it to everyone else.

* * *

_**A/N: lol--I used the Flamingos "I Only Have Eyes For You" because that is one of my ALL-TIME fave BtVS epis where Angelus and Buffy really make out and I just thought it was fitting here--also I had to giggle and add the Damon part where he asked her if she was channeling Buffy--remember the epi where Caroline wants him to watch or read 'Twilight' and he scoffs and makes a comment about vampires and sparkling--so I just had to add Buffy in this because Elena actually fought back--YAY her!!**_

_**Okay guys so the next part of this fic will be a re-write of 'Children of the Damned' I touched on it a tiny bit in this, but I'll give you a hint—there will be some mentioning of Elena's mother in this next chappie. As a matter of fact this is my prediction for what is ACTUALLY going to happen—(well at least a bit part) in Vampire Diaries next season…or eventually…whatever. **_

_****Anyways, I hope you liked this super long chappie. Now click that button and feed the musie—she loves to be fat and happy—then she feeds me!! :) :) :)**_

_*****Thanks again for the marvelous response—you really are amazing!! :) *****_

_**Jen **_


	3. Chapter 3

Fool For Love

A fic by Jen

Rating: Really? Do I need to say it? M of course, Jenna writes nothing else!!

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own the characters that bit of genius goes to L.J. Smith.

A/N: Okay, I know this is late, but I changed so much of it since I first wrote it. Musie went on a tangent and added the first scene because I need smut! God bless the little bee-yatch, she feeds my need for nekkid Damon! lol! :) :)

A/N:2 Now, I need to say thank you so sincerely to everyone who's R&R'd this fic. You guys are so amazing. I know I've been such a slacker at getting out replies, but I have been so busy with my work that I'm lucky if I even get an hour a day to write anymore and I just figured you'd rather have a new chappie first. After I post this I'm sitting down to send out replies, so again thank you and hopefully ALL of you will get a pm from me tonight. :) :)

xoxo

Jen

Now enough of my yammering…on with the Damon/Elena show, right? Right!

* * *

**Chappie 3**

Humming softly Elena practically floated across the room as she meandered around laying out her clothes for the day. She knew she was grinning like a complete moron, but she couldn't seem to wipe the smile off her face. Last night and this morning, she added, had been a techno-colored kaleidoscope encounter of erotic desire. Damon had taken her to heights never dreamed of, he'd made her feel every sensation known to man and it had been mind blowing. Never before had another person made her so aware of her own body, and she craved him like a crack addict hungered for that next hit! It was beyond distracting and even though he'd left over an hour ago, every time she sat down, crossed her legs or even breathed, she felt him…inside.

She shook her head at her reflection in the mirror. "God, I _am_ nuts," she said, rolling her eyes. Her phone rang and her heart leaped at the same time. She snatched up the phone and her stomach fluttered wildly when Damon's name popped up on her caller id. "Yep, certifiable," she muttered and answered.

"Mmmm, good morning," he purred and she could practically hear the slow, satisfied smirk spread across his gorgeous face. "Are you up yet, or are you still naked and under the covers?"

It was obvious where _he_ was hoping she was and she giggled as she imagined the pout that was coming. "No, I'm dressed actually," she said grinning when he cursed softly—yep, definitely pouting.

"Damn, I was hoping we could get a little naughty phone sex in before you got out of bed…"

She rolled her eyes, but her cheeks heated at the lascivious tone in his voice. After everything they'd done all night—Elena was surprised she still blushed at all! "You're insatiable!" she exclaimed. "Come on, after last night—"

"_And_ this morning," he reminded her wickedly.

"I remember Damon," she said softly. "But I'm already up—"

He chuckled, interrupting her. "So am I—and I don't mean awake," he teased. She hesitated and he took advantage, turning on the charm. "Come on baby…get back in bed and talk to me," he cajoled sweetly. "I miss you."

She swallowed hard, the vivid memory of him looking deeply into her eyes as he thrust into her body made her cheeks burn even hotter. "You can't be serious!" she told him, but there was a definite breathlessness to her voice now that he couldn't miss and his low growl of response made the ache between her legs hum to life.

"Elena," he whispered, "I'm a vampire—there's no such thing as too much sex." He waited a heartbeat and added, "I promise I'll make it good for you."

"Damon," she said, debating within herself, but her voice was filled with longing.

He laughed again and her panties moistened at how sexy the sound was. "What are you wearing right now?" he asked surreptitiously getting her into the game he wanted to play.

Her belly tightened. "Jeans and a sweater," she finally answered, giving in to her own need to indulge him in this.

Pleased she was playing along Damon unbuttoned his pants and let his hard on out. "Set the phone down for a second and take them off, but leave on your bra and panties," he demanded quietly, his hand gliding up and down the satiny hardness of his shaft.

Heart racing, Elena stood and did as he asked. Her fingers trembled as she undid the snaps of her low-rise jeans and shimmied out of them. She glanced at the phone—pictured what he was doing and moaned softly before she pulled her sweater off too. Clad only in her black lacy bra and panties, she picked up the phone again. "Okay," she replied, her voice almost raw with the newly awakened lust he was creating with his naughty game.

"Now lay flat on the bed," he purred in her ear and Elena couldn't help but notice how rough Damon's voice had gotten—it was the same tone he had when he was inside her and she suddenly imagined him touching himself. The visual was sinfully erotic and she hurried over to the bed to play out the rest of this fantasy.

"What color are your bra and panties, Elena?" he asked huskily.

"Black—with a red bow," she answered just as huskily.

"Mmmmm," he purred, his hand fisting his cock a little faster at that visual. "I bet you look hot. Now I want you to slide your hands up your thighs…" He paused for a second before continuing, "feel how soft your skin is. It's like satin. I love your skin, the way you taste. It makes my mouth water," he said stroking his erection a little harder. "Now unhook your bra, baby. Feel how your nipples harden. Are they hard?" With a soft moan, Elena told them they were and he purred again as he visualized it. "Imagine it's my hands touching you. Roll your nipples around with your fingers—tug and pull on them a bit." He could hear her breathing hitch and he smiled, "feels so good, right?"

"Yes," she gasped out, arching her back and pushing her breasts into her own hands.

His voice was so husky now it was almost harsh. "Bend your knees and spread your legs for me, Elena."

She let out a soft moan as she followed his instructions, planting her feet, bending her knees and spreading her thighs wide open.

He was panting now. "Are you doing it?"

"Yes," she whispered, her voice shaking with the desire he inspired in her.

"Fuck," he gritted out. "Good. So good. Now lick your fingers sweetheart. Suck on them like you did me," he ordered, groaning as he heard her suckling on her fingers. "God, I can imagine how sexy you look right now," he muttered, pumping his cock into his fist harder and harder as he got closer to that edge of blissful release.

Elena whimpered and let her fingers slip out of her mouth with a soft plop. He groaned again. "Now slip them inside your panties…" He waited for the sound of her breath catching and gritted his jaw against coming too fast. He wanted to come with her. "Slide them along your folds and open them just a bit." He waited again until he heard her gasp."Ah, you found it. Do you feel that little nub?"

Elena whined a soft, breathless yes and Damon let out a low growl. "Slip one finger inside yourself and use your thumb to rub that little spot baby, that's your hot spot."

Elena followed Damon's instructions, pushing first one finger and then another inside herself. She ignored her lingering embarrassment as she pressed her thumb against that spot that sent tiny tingle-shocks of pleasure zinging through her too. "Oh God, that's sooo good," she crooned.

He grunted his agreement as image after image of her pleasuring herself assailed him and made it nearly impossible not to come. "Finger fuck yourself, baby—make it fast and hard then soft…pretend it's me," he whispered urgently.

Elena did as he asked and very shortly she was arching her hips off the bed and gasping with every stroke of her hand. "I'm gonna—Oh God, Damon!" she cried as her body went taught as a bow and she climaxed.

On the other end of the phone Damon snarled with lust and slid his hand up and over the tip of his penis, using the massive amount of pre-cum dripping from his cock to lubricate himself as he quickly jerked himself off. "Elena!" he gasped and followed her over the edge and into mind-numbing orgasm.

A few minutes later Elena was snuggled back under her covers. Her face was a glowing mixture of pleasure and nervousness. "Did you…?" she asked breathlessly.

He laughed as he tossed the towel he was using to clean himself up with aside. "Seriously? You're really asking me that? Of course I did—that was so hot," he told her huskily.

"Mmmmm, that _was_ amazing, but now I have to get ready for school all over again…" She said it so languidly that he got semi-hard again at the seductive purr in her voice.

"Stay home and I'll come over right now," he said, only half teasing.

She giggled. "That sounds heavenly, but I can't." She got up and stretched. "I'll see you later though, right?"

He agreed and after a little more playful banter they hung up. Elena slid out of bed, she felt boneless and she had to admit, she'd never felt quite as naughty as she did right now, she thought as she made her way to her bathroom to get re-ready for school. But then again she'd never dated anyone as decadently seductive as Damon Salvatore either.

After pinning up her long, dark locks, she jumped in the shower and within thirty minutes was ready for school again.

* * *

Elena went about her day with that same secret smile. School passed in a relative blur. Bonnie and Caroline both gave her strange looks, though Bonnie's were much more intense since she knew about Elena's affair with Damon, but Elena barely noticed. She was high on the most intense lust/love feeling she'd ever experienced in her young life. Nothing could bring her down…well, nothing except a pissed off best friend that is.

Bonnie pulled her aside after lunch. "Where were you during lunch? I texted you over and over—you never answered. I was worried about you."

Elena glanced at her phone like it was a snake that might bite her. The phone was no longer just a way to receive messages or chat with friends—it had become a tool for her lust now and every time she looked at it, she remembered Damon's husky voice whispering in her ear to come for him.

"I'm sorry, I was in the study hall doing a little research," she replied. Actually she'd been in Mr. Saltzman's class trying to find the journal, but without success.

Bonnie frowned. "This is all Damon's fault. He's turned you into like some zombie chick. You're really starting to freak me out, Elena!"

She was right about it being about Damon. He was overwhelming every area of her life and she knew she had to tell Stefan soon. This sneaking around was taking a toll on her and while Damon told her to hold off until after they'd discovered who the other vampires were, Elena felt guilty and she was tired of trying to keep her feelings hidden too. She was in love and she didn't think she could keep it a secret much longer. "I'm alright Bonnie," Elena reassured her friend. "It's just—I—" She shook her head and sighed. "Things are just a bit mixed up right now, but it'll all work out." She shrugged. "It's not just Damon you know. I'm changing. I'm seeing things differently now. I mean you're a witch—my boyfriend is a vampire—did you really think none of tat would change me?"

"Yeah, but when you say boyfriend—which brother are you talking about?" Bonnie shot back.

Elena smiled softly. "You don't see the side of him that I do. Please don't make this a wall between us Bonnie."

The dark eyed witch gaped at her friend. "Oh my God! You're thinking Damon when you say boyfriend—is that what he is now, Elena? Is he your boyfriend?!"

Elena shrugged, "We have something…I guess you can't understand it, but it's there and it's real."

"Have you told Stefan?"

"Not yet, Damon wants to wait until we find out who else is looking to open the tomb first."

"Oh you mean besides him? What makes you think he'll stick around once he gets his _'Katherine' _back?"

Elena didn't like hearing her worst fears voiced aloud and it clearly showed on her expressive face. "I don't," she said softly.

Bonnie felt like an ass when she saw Elena's face fall. "Look, I'm sorry, it's just—Elena, this _is_ Damon we're talking about here. How do you know you can trust anything he says?"

"_He's_ never lied to me," she said confidently.

Bonnie nodded. She didn't like it, but it was obvious Elena had made her choice and she was her best friend. Friends supported each other even when they weren't happy with the choices their friends made. "Well, all I can say is I hope he lives up to your expectations because if he doesn't…" She gave Elena a brief hug before holding her at arms length and flashing a teasing smile, "he may find himself turned from a dark prince into a green toad—real quick!"

Elena laughed, but when Bonnie didn't laugh along with her, she frowned. "You _are_ joking right?"

Bonnie smiled. "Of course I am."

But somehow Elena just didn't feel exactly reassured…

********************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**********************

Damon was in the kitchen chatting with Jenna and making dinner when Elena came home that night. Jenna was saying something about Logan Fell not being the only loser she'd dated to which Damon asked if they'd ever found him.

"Is he still missing?" Damon asked as he finished chopping the tomatoes for the sauce he was making.

Jenna tipped her head back and finished off her wine. "He isn't missing. He's in the Bahamas working on his tan." Damon raised a brow and she shrugged, "He's a Fell—they're snooty like that," she said as if that explained it. She held out her empty glass and smiled at Damon in a buzzed, little too friendly kind of way.

Damon refilled her glass, smirking a bit as her eyes raked over him, darkening with desire. He recognized lust when he saw it and quickly moved away from her. "_He-llo Elena_," he said, his back turned to where Elena had been standing—eavesdropping.

Elena came into the kitchen then, noticed the half empty bottle of wine and how cozy they seemed. Jenna gave her a smile and Elena frowned at the two of them. "What's going on?"

A small smile played around Damon's sensual lips. He recognized jealousy when he saw it too. "Just making dinner and—"

Elena held up the bottle. "Getting drunk?"

Jenna grabbed her niece by the arm and dragged her out of the kitchen. "Elena, what's wrong with you? We were just talking. He's gorgeous, but come on…no matter how hot I think he is, I'd never make a move on someone you're seeing," she whispered.

Elena was suddenly embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she said softly in return. "It's just…Damon makes me kind of crazy," she said by way of explanation.

Jenna nodded. "I can see why—he's way too pretty and charming. If I was dating him, I'd have lo-jack installed in his ass, that way I'd always know where he was and what he was up to."

Elena gasped. "Jenna!" She glanced around her Aunt's shoulder and into the kitchen where Damon was. He winked at her and it was obvious from his amused 'I dare you to try it' expression he'd heard every word.

"Okay, I'm off to shower before dinner. It smells fantastic too. Hot and he can cook—does he have a broth—" Jenna gasped and bit off the rest of her sentence as a flush rose to her cheeks. Her words just kind of hung there awkwardly, and she waved a hand at her burning face as Elena gaped at her. "Um…okay, I'd say that's enough wine for me…Sorry Elena, I didn't mean to say that," she said before rushing upstairs to shower and maybe hide for a bit too.

Damon was chuckling in amusement when Elena came back into the kitchen. "Okay, that wasn't funny."

He only laughed harder. "That does he have a brother part was and you know it!" She glared at him and he flashed a teasing smile. "Come on, Elena—lighten up. Can I help it if your Aunt has a bit of a crush on me?" he asked her as he moved around her kitchen like he owned the joint.

She shrugged, but she wasn't glaring anymore. "Whatever. Can't you compel her to not think you're so hot or something?"

He was around the center island in the blink of an eye. "Now why would I do that?" He placed his hands on her waist. "Are you jealous?" he asked, his voice light and teasing as he pulled her closer.

Elena swallowed thickly. His nearness made her pulse riot. "No," she lied.

He made a *tsking* sound. "What a little liar you are," he mocked. "Come on admit it, you were jealous when you came in here earlier." Elena simply shrugged and looked away from his penetrating eyes. He tipped her chin up. "Your Aunt is very attractive…" She made a little gurgling sound of anger and her eyes flashed. Damon grinned crookedly and brushed her hair back from her face. "But doing both of you…?" He shook his head at her and made a face. "Come on, that's a tad too kinky — even for me, wouldn't you say?" he whispered just before he kissed her.

Elena moaned softly as his tongue pushed past the barrier of her lips and entwined with hers. Damn he could kiss—it was sizzling hot and she buried her fingers in the soft hair at the nape of his neck and returned the kiss with equal fervor.

Damon pulled back first. He cupped her face and looked deeply into her eyes. "I have to ask you something," he said.

She nodded. "What?"

"Is this real?" His eyes searched hers as if trying to discover the meaning of life there.

Elena blinked her big brown eyes up at him dazedly. "Is what real?" she asked huskily.

"This—you and me. Is it real? Can I trust you?"

She reared back a bit, but he held on to her hips, keeping her where she was. "You tell me, you're the one who is still looking to open up the tomb to get Katherine back."

"What if I told you I don't want to open the tomb anymore—that I want to keep it closed," he replied, still staring at her with an intensity that made her knees wobble.

Elena's heart slammed against her ribs and she wet her lips nervously before answering him. "Then I'd say it was very real," she breathed, never looking away from those amazing eyes of his.

He hesitated before giving a slow nod. He had that look of vulnerability again and Elena had the urge to cradle his head to her breast and tell him she'd never betray him. "Okay," he said, but the look was gone and he had his usual cocky grin back in place. "So where's Stefan—isn't he going to make it to family night?" he taunted.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Now who's jealous?" she shot back.

Damon snorted softly. "Touché," he said with a smirk. "Seriously though—where is he? We need to get our hands on that journal. It's the key to everything."

"Man, something smells awesome in here. Dude you can really cook, can't you?" Jeremy remarked as he entered the kitchen. Damon grinned and Elena rolled her eyes at how he was winning over her family. "Hey were you guys just talking about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" he asked while leaning over the stove to get a peek at what Damon was making.

Damon and Elena both froze. "What do you know about it?" Damon asked the boy.

"I just know everyone seems to be obsessed with seeing it—why?"

"Who else has asked you about the journal, Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"Just Mr. Saltzman and that girl Anna," Jeremy answered dipping a spoon in the sauce and tasting it. "Whoa, that's totally amazing," he said with a grin until he realized Damon and Elena were staring at him intensely. "What?" he asked.

The name Anna struck a chord in Damon and he tried to place it. "Anna…is that the hot-weird chick you were avoiding earlier?"

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, she wants to meet me at the Grille tonight"

Damon grabbed the towel off his shoulder and tossed it on the island. "Perfect—I'll drive." He turned to Elena and pulled her aside. "Call Stefan and have him go by and see that teacher. I knew there was something off about him."

Elena nodded. As soon as Damon and Jeremy were gone she picked up her phone and did as he'd asked.

* * *

After his phone conversation with Elena, Stefan was more than confused; he was downright nervous and angry. Damon had been over at Elena's without him being there. Why? What kind of game was his brother playing at? Damon never did anything without an underlying motive and Stefan was determined to find out what that was. Maybe it would be better if he just let Damon open the tomb—that way he'd have Katherine again and he'd leave Elena alone.

Unsure of what to do about Damon, Stefan went to the school to confront the teacher that Elena said had the Gilbert Journal.

********************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****************************

The Grille:

As soon as Damon saw her he remembered. He'd known her as Annabelle though, but there was no doubt—she was the same vampire from when Katherine had turned him. It all fell into place then. Anna wanted her mother back. Pearl was trapped in that tomb along with Katherine and while he had nothing against Pearl or Anna, Damon had no intention of opening that tomb anymore. He had no doubts the first thing Katherine would do when she was better would be to kill off her competition and Elena was definitely competition.

He got out of the Grille before Anna saw him and headed for the only Motel in Mystic Falls. It didn't take him long to find her room and after a little breaking and entering, he waited for her to show.

As soon as he heard the key in the lock he attacked-she attacked back and they were at a stand-off, both of them with their hands locked around the other's neck. Damon growled in pain as her hand squeezed his throat tightly. She was older than him and stronger than she looked. "I give," he gasped and she let go at the same time he did. He swallowed and rubbed his throat. "Damn, you're strong for a little thing," he taunted.

"Just as strong as you—if not stronger," she taunted back, giving him as good as she got.

Damon made a face. Sarcastic little thing too, he thought. "How long have you been here?"

She shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest. "Since half past comet—I was wondering how long it would take for you to find me, especially since you've screwed up every chance you've had of opening up that tomb."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Whatever, like _you've_ done any better." He had no intentions of telling her he didn't want the tomb opened anymore—then Elena would become a target—a weapon to be used against him. "Why haven't _you _opened it?"

"Because I like to get other people to do my dirty work for me," she replied.

Damon's eyes narrowed, "Like Logan Fell?" Anna shrugged and he growled. "Thanks for that—the little bastard shot me with wooden bullets!"

"Whatever, we gave him some blood when he went all poser-Slayer on us. But he did tell me about the spell book so he served his purpose and according to this…" She handed Damon the Gilbert Journal, "Jonathan Gilbert gave the Grimoire to your father."

Damon snatched the journal out of her hand. He flipped through a few pages, made an *hmmm* sound when he spotted the reference that told him where the thing was and wrapped it back up. He saluted her with it and smirked at her. "Well, it's been nice, but I work alone," he said with a grin and breezed out of the room.

***********************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*********************

Stefan handed Elena the copied edition of the Gilbert Journal as soon as he got to her house.

She frowned down at the folded pieces of paper. "What's this?"

"It's the Gilbert Journal," he replied. "Or a copy of it at least."

She opened it up before raising her eyes to his. "How'd you get this?"

"Let's just say Mr. Saltzman was kind enough to loan it to me after our little chat."

Elena raised a brow, "Really?"

Stefan flashed a self depreciating smile. "Well, maybe loaned is the wrong word, but I got it anyhow."

Elena nodded in understanding a small smile tugging at her lips. "So you stole it," she said. Stefan shrugged but his lack of answer was an answer in itself. Elena went to get her phone. "We should call Damon and tell him we have the journal."

He grabbed her arm to stop her. "No, we can't tell Damon. He'll want to open that tomb and we can't let him do that."

She shook her head. "No, he doesn't want to anymore. He told me—"

"Then he's lying," Stefan interrupted, his hand involuntarily tightening around her arm.

Elena gasped in pain and Stefan immediately let her go. She frowned at him as she rubbed the spot on her arm where he'd hurt her. "You're wrong Stefan, he wouldn't lie to me."

That made Stefan's eyes widen. "Why would you think that?" Elena started to reply but Stefan put his hands on her shoulders and shook his head at her halting whatever she was about to say. "Elena, you should know by now that Damon will _do _or _say_ anything to get what he wants," he insisted. "Believe me I was just reminded how ruthless my brother is," he said. Elena looked ready to defend Damon again so Stefan told her the real reason Mr. Saltzman was in Mystic Falls. "He killed his wife, Elena! Drained her right in front of him and then took off with her body!" Elena's eyes widened until they were the size of saucers. She looked sick, but Stefan went on, ruthlessly reminding her of what Damon was capable of. "I don't know why you're suddenly overlooking what he's done in the past, but don't tell me Damon won't lie. He has no regard for human life, so how can you think lying is beneath him?" he asked heatedly.

Elena chewed her bottom lip nervously. She'd promised Damon she wouldn't betray him, but now she was torn and more than a bit worried he was betraying her. Was Stefan right? Was Damon lying to her and simply using her until he could get his 'real' love back? Her stomach knotted up at that and she wrapped her arms around it protectively as if that would make the sick feeling of dread go away. Her heart was telling her this was wrong, but that nagging voice of insecurity was telling her Stefan was right. They couldn't take the chance that Damon wasn't being totally honest. She took a long, deep breath, sighed and shrugged off her doubts. "Okay, so how do we stop that from happening?" she finally asked, praying she wasn't making a huge mistake.

Stefan nodded and his features softened. He cupped her cheek and Elena did her best not to flinch at the gentle touch she no longer craved. "I know where the Grimoire is," he said softly. "It's in my father's grave. If we can get to it before Damon, then we can destroy it before he can get his hands on it."

Elena swallowed hard, but pushed forward. "Then let's go," she said firmly before she gave in to her heart and changed her mind.

******************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx********************

They'd been digging for what seemed like hours and while the torches kept the darkness at bay, it was too quiet--almost like dead silence. Well, except for the constant digging, Elena thought, standing next to the grave of Giuseppe Salvatore. She glanced around nervously shining her flashlight into the utter darkness outside the line of their fires. "How much further?" she asked turning back to Stefan as he tossed out another shovel full of dirt. Her gut was churning and she couldn't shake the feeling that this was wrong. Her thoughts were interrupted when the sound of metal hitting wood scraped along her senses, breaking up the silence of the night.

"Is that it?" she asked, taking a hesitant step closer so she could see into the deep grave Stefan was standing in.

He nodded and crouched down to tug the heavy lid of the coffin back. Elena made a face as the bones of Giuseppe were revealed. In his arms was a book and Stefan carefully removed it. He stood and put it on the ground next to the six foot deep hole and opened it. He began to flip through the worn, thin pages as if they weren't in a graveyard in the dead of night.

Eager to leave before they were caught, Elena kneeled down and put her hand on Stefan's arm. "Okay, we got it—let's go," she whispered harshly.

"Okay," Stefan said and started to get out of the grave.

Suddenly Damon's mocking voice came from out of the darkness, startling Elena and causing her to jump in guilty surprise. "Well, what'dya know, isn't this an interesting turn of events," he said, stepping into the light of the torches surrounding the grave.

She turned her flashlight on his face and flinched at the look of hurt betrayal stamped across his beautiful face. His eyes drilled into her very soul before he turned his angry gaze to Stefan. "I expected this from you," he said to his brother, before turning back to Elena. "But you…" He stopped and Elena swallowed hard at the way his eyes raked over her like she was something distasteful, "you had me fooled," he said softly and for just an instant that vulnerable pain was back on his face. He looked genuinely disappointed, until he took a deep breath and dismissed her with a shrug. "I should have known you were lying—my bad. It won't happen again."

Elena made a soft sound of pain and she held out her hand as if to touch him. "Wait, Damon it's not—"

He snorted in disgust. "It's exactly what it looks like Elena."

"No it's not. It's…" Her mind went blank on how to explain her actions and she shook her head, helplessly trying to make him see she wasn't trying to hurt him. "I'm—"

He cut her off with a sharp wave of his arm. "Don't!" he growled, his face a painful study of a man betrayed before his mask of sneering indifference settled over his features again and he flashed his usual smirk. "Let me guess, you're sorry and I should believe you instead of my lying eyes, right?" he scoffed.

Stefan watched the interaction between them with a feeling of gut wrenching unease. Elena was white as a sheet and Damon looked like he was about to face a day in the sun without his ring, and Stefan couldn't help thinking, what the hell was going on here?

He broke up their argument by hopping out of the grave and facing his brother. "I can't let you have the book Damon. I can't let you bring Katherine back."

Damon turned to Stefan with an expression of annoyance—as if he was talking to a moron. "Where have you been? I already told you I wasn't interested anymore—remember when you offered to help me get the book earlier?"

Elena gasped and turned wide brown eyes at Stefan. "You told him you'd help him and then we—" She waved a hand and her words trailed off as she realized now just how bad this looked to Damon. "Oh God," she whispered softly, wrapping her arms around her belly as her stomach cramped.

Damon laughed mirthlessly. "Oh so little brother forgot to mention that little part did he? Wow—big surprise there!" he snapped, glaring at her. "I told you—why didn't you believe me?"

Elena couldn't answer. Her heart had screamed at her not to go through with this plan, but her insecurities had been triggered and she'd foolishly allowed herself to be led by them instead of her instincts.

Damon shrugged before she could answer. "Doesn't matter." He waved a hand at Stefan. "Keep the damned book, I don't care…" His aquamarine eyes landed on Elena and he shook his head softly. "I don't care about anything anymore," he whispered and before anyone could guess what he was about to do he was around the grave and had an arm wrapped around Elena's neck. He pressed his nose into her sweet smelling hair and inhaled softly. "I don't see any way out of this but this…" he whispered and bit into his wrist and forced it to Elena's mouth.

Stefan took a step forward, but Damon stopped him. "Unh-uh…one more step, and I snap her neck and you and I both have a vampire girlfriend!" he gritted out.

Elena whimpered as his blood flowed down her throat. It was sweet and tangy and within a moment she was clutching at his wrist and suckling hard. He growled and hardened against her backside. "That's it baby, drink," he said, rubbing his cheek against her hair.

"Damon, don't do this!" Stefan pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I?" he gritted out.

"Because she doesn't deserve that kind of life, Damon!" Stefan cried, taking a deep calming breath. He held his hand out. "Please…just let her go," he entreated.

Elena was trembling when Damon pulled his wrist away. He didn't really want her to lose her heat and humanity. It was one of the things that had made her so special—or so he'd thought. "You know what?" he laughed again without humor. "For once you're right little brother. She doesn't deserve it." He hesitated, holding Elena a second longer as if he didn't really want to let her go before his face hardened and he shoved her into Stefan's arms. "She's a liar and so are you—you two deserve each other," he growled and walked away from them.

Elena broke free of Stefan's embrace and chased after him much to Stefan's surprise. "Damon, please…" she begged, holding out her hand to him, unable to bear the way he was looking at her.

Damon turned around, but his whole stance was stiff and anger radiated off him in harsh waves. "Go back to your boyfriend, Elena," he told her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Obviously you trust him more than you do me."

Elena whimpered and clapped her hands over her mouth to hold back the sobs that were threatening to burst forth. She shook her head at him, begging him with her eyes to listen to her explanations.

Stefan glanced from one to the other with a sickening sense of having the 'rose colored glasses' forcibly torn from his loving eyes. There was far too much emotion flowing between them, but Stefan stubbornly refused to believe what his instincts were telling him. It was just too incomprehensible that she cared for Damon, but when Elena's eyes filled with tears as Damon turned on his heel and took off into the night, he could no longer pretend ignorance and his niggling doubts became full blown red flags of suspicion. "Elena?" he questioned, his brows drawing down into a scowl briefly before shooting up to his hairline in shock when Elena collapsed on the ground and started to cry in earnest. His undead heart seized and it became blatantly obvious that there was something romantic going on between his brother and his girlfriend.

He stood there, arms akimbo and stared at her like he'd never seen her before. "Was there something you forgot to mention about Atlanta, like maybe something happening between you and Damon?" he gritted out, pushing aside his feelings of sympathy. He refused to feel sorry for her, not when it felt like his heart was being torn from his chest.

She raised her head and glared at him through the tangled locks of her hair. "Oh, like you forgetting to tell me you'd offered to help him before roping me into helping you betray him, or maybe you mean like when you forgot to mention how I looked like Katherine or how you'd already seen me before you came here!" She scrambled to her feet, slapping his hand away when he stepped forward to help her. "You accuse me of keeping secrets! Well fine, maybe I have, but so have you!" she yelled angrily.

"Elena wait, that's not the way it happened. Can't you see—he's filling your head with lies," he said, taking a step forward.

She backed away from him shaking her head. "No, I don't see that. I see you doing all the lying, not Damon! I'm just wondering what else you're keeping from me huh? Any other skeletons you'd like to drag out?" she asked, trembling with the despair ripping its way through her heart.

Stefan was too stunned to say anything but the one thing that was churning its way past his consciousness, under his skin and making him sick. His shoulders sagged and his voice was a hoarse croak as he asked, "You slept with him…didn't you?"

Elena felt some of her righteous fury evaporate in the face of his look of pained defeat. "I—" She swallowed, wet her lips and admitted the truth. "Yes," she said softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to find out like this, but I can't talk about this now. I have to go, Stefan. I have to talk to him. I'm sorry," she said again before she bolted past him and out of the clearing, leaving Stefan standing there with an eerie sense of déjà-vu.

His knees buckled and he sank to the ground next to the Grimoire. History really was repeating itself. One girl—two brothers. Stefan put his head in his hands; he couldn't go through it again. He glanced down at the book in a daze and idly ran a hand over the well worn pages wondering how everything had gone so wrong. He should have told Elena about Katherine, he admitted, and then she'd have never taken off with Damon. His eyes snapped open as he suddenly remembered Elena had gone to Atlanta without her necklace!

His hopes brightened somewhat at that thought. What if Damon had compelled her and then told her to forget it? Stefan closed the book with a snap and got to his feet with newfound determination. A brand new plan was coming to mind. Katherine was Damon's obsession—the vampiress had to be released in order for Damon to forget Elena. Of course Stefan would have to kill the others—he couldn't allow them all to roam and kill, but Katherine was different. Stefan _could_ and _would_ set her free if it meant keeping Damon away from Elena.

Methodically he cleaned up the clearing, getting rid of all traces of their presence and re-burying his father's grave before he gathered up the book and headed out of the woods. He needed to talk to Bonnie and her Grandmother. He was going to need their help to release Katherine and save Elena.

* * *

Elena dialed his number for the fourth time as she drove through town looking for him. "Come on, Damon, pick up—pick up," she muttered.

Finally he answered after the fifth ring. "What do you want, Elena?" he bit out, but his voice was filled with derision instead of the usual sensual purr.

"I need to talk to you," she told him quickly, fully aware she was bordering on desperate at this point. "Please Damon," she said, very close to begging and not caring.

"I don't want to talk to you," he said. "I guess you didn't you get the hint when I didn't answer the first three times you called though so now I'm telling you—leave me alone," he sneered and hung up on her.

Elena gave a little scream of frustration and called him back. He didn't answer so she kept hitting re-dial until he answered again.

"Okay, now you're just being a pest!" he said, sounding almost bored. "What part of leave me alone is giving you the trouble, Elena?"

"All of it," she shot back. "And don't act like you don't care, Damon because I know you do."

He didn't say anything, but he didn't hang up on her again and Elena took that as a good sign. "Please, tell me where you are. I need to explain."

He gave a dramatic sigh and hesitated so long she thought he was about to hang up again. She fidgeted as she waited for him to reply and just when she was about to scream in frustration again, his soft voice was purring in her ear sending shivers up her spine.

"I'm at that little bar just outside town. You can't get in though," he said, and he sounded happy, almost chipper as a matter of fact as he rubbed her nose in that little fact.

Feeling her temper rise Elena took the phone away from her ear, glowering at it as she counted to ten. She heard him say her name and she put the phone back to her ear. "Then you'll just have to come out, won't you?" she chirped, trying for nonchalant and relaxed.

He chuckled, letting her know she'd failed. "I heard you growl you know?" he taunted her acerbically.

She could just imagine the smirk and her patience snapped. "Damon stop!" she cried, trudging along the very edge of her last nerve at this point. "Quit being an ass. It's not like you're a total innocent party in this. Trust breeds trust, you know?"

"Are you lecturing me?" he asked and this time his voice sounded more like himself, playful even.

Her heart began to gallop at that sexy timbre. "Do you need a lecture?" she asked.

"I needed your trust," he said softly, and just like that the playful mood was gone again.

Elena could imagine how she'd hurt him. He didn't trust easily, but at the same time there were things he hadn't told her too. "I'm not going to keep saying I'm sorry Damon," she told him. "If you want trust, you have to give it and since I'm pretty sure you have a way murkier past than I do, cut me some slack here and let's talk okay?"

He sighed again, but she could hear his acquiesce and a triumphant smile tugged her lips upward as she heard him say, "Fine, call me when you get here."

"Okay," she said just as his line clicked off in her ear. She glared at the phone again, but he wasn't running from her anymore, so that was progress. She pressed the accelerator a little harder, eager to get there now.

* * *

Stefan left Bonnie and her Grandmother with a new sense of purpose. Sheila hadn't been happy with the idea of releasing Katherine, but Bonnie had convinced her it might be the only way to get Elena out of Damon's clutches. Stefan hadn't been surprised to know Bonnie knew about Elena and Damon, but he had been a bit hurt. Bonnie had explained she couldn't tell him without breaking her trust with Elena and while he'd understood, it still bothered him. Just how many people knew his girlfriend was sleeping with his evil brother?!

He pushed that defeatist attitude away. Now that they'd set the plan in motion, he had to find Elena. They'd all agreed to not tell her what they were up to. Bonnie hadn't been happy about keeping a secret like that from her best friend, but Sheila had convinced her if Elena was under Damon's spell she'd only fight them on it. He started to head for Elena's house when it hit him she wouldn't be there. His belly clenched as he realized that to find Elena he was pretty damned sure he had to find Damon first.

Stefan's senses weren't as sharp as Damon's because he didn't feed on humans, but he could track his brother of that he was sure and within an hour of searching he got his brother's scent and followed it, frowning when it headed out of town. Since the chances that Damon was actually leaving were slim to nil, that meant he was at the little dive just out of town getting drunk! Great, Stefan thought, that's just what he needed—Damon drunk and an overly-emotional-possibly under compulsion-Elena doing who knows what!

Sure of where he was going now, Stefan hurried along before anything too shocking could happen between the two. Setting Katherine free was starting to sound better and better at this point!

***************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**************************

The little dive bar outside of town.

Damon was leaning against the scarred cherry-wood bar chatting amiably with Sundae; the buxom blonde bartender who worked there. He flashed her a winning smile as she served him another drink. She was flirting with him outrageously and Damon was looking at her as a possible snack when his phone buzzed. His body stiffened, and though he already knew who it was before he looked, seeing Elena's name flashing still made his stomach tighten with far too many emotions to count. He hadn't realized how much power she had over him until tonight—her betrayal had hurt him more than he'd thought possible.

The blonde bartender glanced at the phone, and then back to Damon who was staring at it like it was a snake about to bite him. She nudged him and gave him a flirtatious wink, "Sweetie if ya don't answer it, she'll just come track ya down."

Damon rolled his eyes. "She already has," he said with a derisive grin. He took a deep breath and picked up the phone. "I take it you're here," he asked caustically.

Elena pulled in right next to his baby-blue Camaro and parked. "You know I am," she said.

"Alright, I'll be there in a second." Damon hung up, grabbed the shot that 'Sundae' had poured for him and shot it down.

"Are you coming back?" she asked as he started to leave.

He turned and winked. "Probably not tonight, but save me a seat?' he asked, flashing the girl another of his charming smiles.

She flushed with pleasure. "Anytime sugar," she said breathlessly.

His eyes swept over her, but with Elena outside she just wasn't as interesting as she was earlier. He nodded and headed for the front door. Distracted as he was, he failed to notice the tall, muscular blonde man standing off to the side watching him with burning red eyes.

Elena saw him come out of the bar. She was still stunned at his good looks each and every time she saw him. He headed across the parking lot and her heart began to race when his lips turned up in that sensual smile that was wholly Damon. She felt an answering smile begin to tug her lips upward when a flash behind him caught her eye. She saw the man coming, but before she could scream a warning Damon was attacked from behind. A burly blonde guy began to swing a metal bat at him. He hit Damon in the knees first, taking his legs out from under him.

Damon went down with a shout of pain. "Owwww," he growled. "What the hell!" He tried to roll away, but the vampire hit him again and again, breaking ribs and shattering both Damon's knees with his powerful blows.

Elena flung open her door and stumbled on shaky legs across the parking lot crying Damon's name and screaming at the man to stop hitting him.

The guy turned and his red eyed, veined appearance and razor sharp fangs screamed vampire. Elena skidded to a stop, heart lodging in her throat when the vampire grabbed a can of gasoline and began to pour it all over her lover.

"Who are you?" Damon growled too stunned and hurt to do anything more than try and wriggle away from the deadly fluid he was being doused in.

"That's perfect!" the guy said, laughing with angry irony. "You don't even remember do you?"

"What did he do?" Elena cried.

"He murdered my girlfriend!" Lee shouted angrily, watching as Damon's eyes widened in recognition. "_Now_ do you remember, you son of a bitch?" he spat.

Damon made a face as he realized he was in serious shit. "Lee," he gasped as the gas fumes flooded his senses, making him feel lightheaded and nauseous. "You're Lexi's boyfriend, right?"

"That's right, and you killed her, so I'm going to kill you!"

Elena's eyes widened when Lee pulled out a lighter. "No!" she cried, rushing forward again. "Please, don't hurt him!"

The big blond vampire turned on her. "How can you defend him?"

"I met Lexi, she told me about you, but I thought you were human though…" Elena said, trying to distract him.

"I was, but when you love someone you'll do anything to be with them and now she's gone and it's your fault," he snarled down at Damon.

"She loved you," Elena cut in. "She said when it's real you can't walk away…"

Lee's eyes blazed. "Well, that's choice you won't have to make."

He lit the lighter and Elena screamed again and rushed across the space that separated her from Damon. She threw her body on top of his, earning a startled grunt from Damon as she pretty much tackled him and a surprised look from Lee.

"Get off him," the big blond vampire snapped, flipping the lighter closed.

"No!" Elena shouted, clutching Damon around the chest and shielding him with her own smaller frame.

Stunned to the marrow of his being, it took Damon a full second to realize the danger she was in. "Elena," he hissed in her ear while she clung to him like a tick to a dog. "If he tosses that lighter we both go poof," he reminded her while surreptitiously trying to get her to let him go.

"I don't care," she panted, holding on tighter and digging her nails into his shoulders.

Any anger Damon had felt for her evaporated like a snowball in Hades. This was not the actions of a woman who'd betrayed him. "Elena—seriously, you need to get off me. Now!" he demanded.

"No!" she snapped back, just as determined to stay put.

Lee raked his eyes over the couple as they grappled on the asphalt. "You really are a selfish prick aren't you? You'd let her die to protect you?"

Damon shot him a contemptuous smirk as he tried to un-wrap Elena from around him without hurting her. "She's a bit determined," he bit out, breathing a sigh of relief when he got her arms from around his neck. "Elena, I mean it baby, I can't let anything happen to you…now get the hell—" he shoved her…hard, "off me," he finished, wincing when she cried out sharply as she bounced on the pavement.

To everyone's surprise she leaped back to her feet and jumped Lee from behind next, smacking him upside the head and grabbing the lighter out of his hand. She tossed it away and again placed herself on top of Damon protectively. "If you do this, you'll be dishonoring Lexi's memory," she said, glaring up at the other vampire. "He was wrong in what he did, but be better than that. She wouldn't want you to do this!" Elena argued, not above pleading if she had to.

Lee stared at her with a narrowed eyed gaze. "You know what he is, right?"

Elena nodded, but clung to Damon just the same. "Yes, I know who and what he is," she said determinedly.

Lee's eyes widened. "You're in love with him!"

Damon's eyes snapped open and he was suddenly very interested in Elena's response too. She met his eyes briefly before giving Lee a small nod. "Yes," she whispered.

The blond vampire set down the gas can. "I feel sorry for you," he said.

Realizing the danger was over, Elena got off Damon. "That's fine, but thank you for not hurting him just the same," she said softly.

Lee's eyes flashed red again. "I didn't do it for you," he growled and before Elena or Damon could react he'd reached down and grabbed Damon by the shirt. His arms flexed as he hefted Damon up so they were eye to eye. Lee's growl was full of pain and raw rage as he tossed Damon across the parking lot with all the pain, rage and sorrow screaming in his heart and soul.

Damon flew through the air and bounced off the concrete wall with a loud *oomph* and then with a groan of pain, he fell forward to land on his face with a thud. Elena gasped and rushed forward just as Lee took off across the parking lot and out of sight. None of them noticed the other vampire who stepped back into the shadows as Elena helped Damon to sit up.

Stefan couldn't get those words out of his head. 'You're in love with him…' and her answer, 'yes-yes-yes…' It echoed inside him like a red-hot Chinese throwing star bouncing around inside a soft ball of wax. It cut and slashed deeply at everything it hit. Stefan turned and escaped the lot before he was spotted—he was no where near ready to face either of them, so he ran. It didn't help that all the way home he heard that word-yes-yes-yes over and over again until he was ready to scream. He couldn't believe Elena was in love with Damon. It had to be a trick. Tomorrow he had to get with Bonnie and her Gramm's, they had no more time to waste—Elena was in serious danger if she honestly believed she was in love with his monster of a brother!

********************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****************************

Back in the parking lot:

"Ouch!" Damon bitched as she prodded his bruised ribs. They were already almost healed as were his knees, but they were still tender. "Stop poking at me."

"Oh, quit being a baby. I saved your life. I get to poke," she replied, but there was a genuine affection and happiness in her voice and it gave Damon pause and he bit back the sarcastic and semi-lewd comment he was about to make about who would poke whom.

He grabbed her hand and brushed his thumb across her scraped knuckles. "You could have died tonight. Why did you do that?" he asked, needing to hear her words again, but for himself this time.

Elena's gaze was caught and held by his magnetic eyes. "I—you heard what I said," she hedged.

"I want to hear it again," he whispered, brushing a lock of hair back from her face.

Elena swallowed thickly as her stomach seemed to explode with a thousand little tingles of anxiety. He was looking at her so eagerly though, and that vulnerability that made her want to comfort him was written across his face in such a meaningful way that it gave her the courage to tell him the truth. She licked her lips and took his hand in hers. "I love you," she confessed softly, staring into his eyes the entire time.

She literally saw the moment Damon believed her. It was like an internal light-bulb went off inside him, lighting up his entire face. His eyes danced and sparkled so magically, she gasped and couldn't help but stare at how magnificently gorgeous he was. "You have the most amazing eyes…" she breathed, unable to look away from him.

He wrapped his hand around her neck and brought her face closer to his lips. "I bet you say that to all the guys you rescue," he teased, right before he brushed his mouth along hers in a kiss as soft as a butterflies wing, but as penetrating as a battering ram as far as Elena's heart was concerned.

"Damon," she whispered and wrapped her arms around him, returning his kiss with a fervor that surprised, but pleased him more than he could say. He pulled her closer and kissed her hard. As always the fire between them blazed to instant life and it was several very long deep, wet kisses later before they finally broke apart, each of them gasping for breath.

Elena wheezed softly as the gas fumes still soaking his clothes assaulted her from all sides. "You know as much as I hate saying this…we have to stop." She pinched her nose and made a face. "The gas fumes…" She waved a hand and her eyes rolled a bit. "They're like wow—totally making my head spin."

Damon glanced down at his shirt and made a moue of distaste before he grinned at her. "I still can't beleve you saved my life," he said softly, in wonder-like.

Elena's grin was the wicked one this time. "That's right, I did and now you owe me and don't you forget it," she quipped, eyeing his body like he was a tall glass of water on the hottest day in July.

He kissed her again briefly. "How about we go back to your place and I show you how very-very grateful I am," he whispered in her ear, his seductive voice sending electric currents up her spine.

Her pulse accelerated and her eyes danced as lusty desire began to hum. She nodded. "But you need to get a change of clothes first," she said, wrinkling her nose up.

"I have a bag in my car—it's got a few days worth of clothes in there." She raised a questioning brow and he brushed it off with a careless shrug. "What? I was thinking about taking a road trip."

"Chicken," she muttered, as he stood and pulled her to her feet.

He placed a hand to his chest dramatically. "Moi—a chicken?" She giggled and backed away from him. He gave her a wicked little smirk and stalked her, but it was playful and teasing, lacking his sometimes acerbic cruelty. "I know you really didn't just call me a chicken," he said and rushed her. She didn't even get a scream out before he had her pinned against her car, rubbing against her like a cat in heat. "Take it back," he growled, nipping at her neck.

Elena moaned softly as she felt his arousal pressing into her belly. "Make me," she panted.

Damon pulled back with surprise before a slow arrogant grin spread across his handsome face. "Oh, I intend to _make_ you do a lot of things kitten—trust me," he purred.

Elena's face flamed, but she couldn't help the excited rush of heat that flooded her belly, nor the wetness that seeped from between her thighs and soaked her panties at his wicked promises.

"Patience Elena," he said, giving her one last kiss before he levered himself off her, opened his car, grabbed his bag and re-locked his door. "Okay, let's go," he said heading for her car.

She stared at him. He was so cocky again, but she had to admit he wore it well. "Don't you want to take your car?" she asked as she hit the button that automatically beeped open the doors.

He opened the back door, tossed his bag in before hopping in the passenger seat. "Nah, I'll come back and get it later. "

"Aren't you going to ask to drive?" she asked, surprised he wasn't demanding her keys like he usually did.

"Hey, I'm the—" he paused and grinned, "Well maybe not damsel, but I was distressed and _you_ saved _me_," he said, his usual little teasing smirk tugging at the corners of those full lips. "So, this time I get to just ride while you drive," he told her with a sigh, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

That little grin was still hovering there so Elena had no illusions he was actually going to sleep. She couldn't resist niggling him a bit since he looked so supremely cocky sitting there. "Fine," she said, her own lips turning up in a teasing grin. "I'll totally drive—it'll be nice to be in control tonight…" she finished, bursting into laughter when his eyes popped open with a look of semi-alarm.

"Oh no—unh-uh, just because I'm letting you drive now…it _so_ doesn't mean you're driving later, sweetness," he fired back, but that light was back in his eyes and Elena laughed softly, content again—that is until she remembered Stefan.

"I told Stefan about us," she suddenly blurted out.

Damon opened one eye to look at her, but seemed pretty cavalier about it. "How'd he take it?"

She chewed her bottom lip nervously. "Um—well I'm not sure, I kind of ran off after I admitted the truth," she said.

He chuckled at that. "Oh shit, he's probably having a major tizzy over that one." He put his hand on her thigh. "We'll deal with it tomorrow. Tonight has been rough," he said with a long sigh as he nestled into her seat and his hand slid further along her thigh causing her breath to catch as his palm came dangerously close to that place that throbbed whenever he was even in her general vicinity. "No more talk about my brooding brother, okay?" he asked, smiling wickedly and it was obvious he was fully aware of what he was doing to her.

"If you want to get home in one piece I'd keep that…" She picked up his hand and put it back on his own leg, "over there," she snipped.

He pouted and batted those long lashes at her. "Jeez Elena, you're no fun at all," he whined and she giggled at his antics, but then he licked his lips and his eyes smoldered and the memory of his touch made her pulse race again. She pressed her foot on the accelerator, gunning the engine as she raced across town, fighting the emptiness inside her that was quickly becoming an overwhelming ache that could only be assuaged by him.

Damon grabbed the dashboard as she swung the car in the driveway and skidded to a stop. "And you say I drive fast?! What were there a couple of vampires chasing us that I wasn't aware of?" he teased as they got out of the car.

Elena was in no mood. She was turned on and still feeling the after-affects of almost losing him. She grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. "Quit teasing me, I need you…now!"

He was rock hard in an instant and in the blink of an eye he had them through her house and upstairs in her bedroom. Elena's head was still spinning from the speed with which he'd moved them. "Wow, that was a total rush!" she gasped falling back on her bed with a little laugh.

He began to strip immediately, tugging his shirt off and tossing it aside. "You haven't seen anything yet, baby…" he said as he undid the buttons on his jeans. He gave a little wriggle and they slid down his lean thighs to pool around his ankles. He stood there proudly displaying his rock hard chest and abs, along with the proof of his desire for her. He kicked the jeans aside and strode over to the bed, his movements graceful, but lethal—just like the dangerous animal he was. He grabbed her ankles and tugged her to the foot of the bed.

Elena felt her heart stop before it began to thunder in her chest as he hovered over her totally nude and very much aroused. He watched her eyes drink him in and he licked his lips in response. "Now…get naked," he ordered softly.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay now before you flame me, I know, I know—very, very evil of me to leave it there, but there is a method to my madness and the next scene is a very long, drawn out PWP scene. **_

_****See, it's like this…I think since she just admitted her love to him in such a dramatic way—in my mind, he'd worship her body totally and completely and since this was already so very long, I decided to post them separately so that I didn't feel the need to rush the smut, okay? Okay.**_

_**Now feed that little musie bee-yatch, the one who yanks my chain all the time. She's a greedy little thing and she loves being all fat and cuddly after a new chappie of this fic!**_

**_Jen_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Fool for Love**_

_**A fic by: Jen**_

_**Rating: Pure M in this chappie**_

_**Disclaimer: I own none of The Vampire Diaries characters. I simply love to play with them, so don't sue me!**_

_**A/N: This chappie is pretty much PWP so if raw, graphic sex offends you or if you're too young—skip this chappie.**_

_**Again, thank you to everyone who R&R's this fic so regularly. The response it's gotten has been mind boggling and quite intimidating when sending out replies. Seriously—I got out like 30 the other day and I still have like over a hundred to go!! Whew! But I LOVE that you love this fic like that, so please…keep the reviews coming they're like tiny morsels of inspiration to my musie and makes her very creative!! **_

_**Okay, enough of my chattering…let the smut-fest begin!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Jen**_

* * *

_**Hot naked sex Interlude:**_

"Now get naked…" he ordered softly, entwining his hands with hers and pinning them above her head.

Elena gasped softly as his lips settled along her neck, licking and sucking at the pulse that was pounding like a base drum there. "Kind-a hard to do with you pinning my hands," she panted as his soft tongue swirled along her jugular.

Damon raised his head and gave her one of his devilish smirks. "Oh? Well, let me help you…" He let her hands go and immediately went to work on solving her clothes issue. In seconds she was as nude as he was and Elena was amazed at how quickly he'd done that.

"That was…really fast. Is that a vampire thing—or were you always a bad boy?"

His grin was positively lecherous. "What do you think?" he asked instead of answering.

"I think…" His hands palmed her breasts, thumbs brushing across the hardened tips gently and the words died in her throat. "Oh!" she gasped.

"Is that really a thought? I think that's more like an exclamation," he teased.

Elena glowered at him. "Jack-ass!" she muttered.

"The jack-ass that you, by your own admission, love," he reminded her with brash arrogance.

She rolled her eyes, but then his hands slid down her belly to cup her mound and again words, even thinking became difficult as those magic fingers went to work on her. God had truly been kind to Damon when it came to his skills in bed—God or practice, okay, she didn't want to go there. He bent his head and swirled his tongue around her nipple at the same time he found that button between her legs that made her head pulse rate skyrocket.

"Oh God, Damon," she groaned and let her thighs fall open in compliance of his mastery over her body.

Damon's eyes burned a brilliant blue/green as she acquiesced and spread herself wide for his hungry gaze. It was visual ecstasy. The sight of her succulent kitty laid open like a carnal smorgasbord of salacious delights made him rock hard instantaneously. As a matter of fact everything she did turned him on. He loved the way she cried his name. It was decidedly sweet and lusty at the same time, and he practically salivated when she gave those soft breathless cries of hers when he touched her. With practiced ease his fingers slipped between the delicate folds of her labia to tease the soft, tender flesh there. She writhed under his tutelage, arching her hips and silently begging for more. His intense gaze never left her face as he gave her what she yearned for.

"Look at me," he whispered as he penetrated her. She was so wet, tight and hot—it made him shudder with desire. "Elena," he groaned when her inner walls fluttered around the lone digit. He inserted another finger and then another, growling as she arched under his hand and opened herself even wider to him. His eyes raked down her body to where his fingers were pumping in and out of her. It was a sight that made his cock leap with anticipation of being where those lucky digits now played. Patience, he told himself even as his mouth watered and he swallowed convulsively. She looked like a ripe peach and he wanted nothing more than to take a deep, wet bite.

With that thought in mind, he pulled his fingers free and slithered down her body, hands gliding along her inner thighs and spreading them wide. "I need to taste you," he said as he hooked her legs over his shoulders and palmed her ass like a bowl. He licked his lips as he lifted her to his mouth. He buried his nose in her curls and inhaled deeply.

"Oh God!" she gasped, flushing to the roots of her hair. It was only her deep need for him to that restrained her from wriggling away from such an intimate perusal.

He sensed her tension and calmed her with gentle touches and a beautiful smile. "Don't be shy—you're so incredibly sweet," he muttered before lowering his head to taste her nectar.

Elena's hands balled into fists and she clenched her eyes shut at the first touch of his wonderfully soft tongue on her intimate flesh. This wasn't like the first time he'd done this to her. That had been an exploration—a discovery of the senses. This was all out warfare. He wanted to conquer her. He used his thumbs to open her to his tongue and lips and before Elena realized how different this time would be from the last, he dove in, his talented mouth attacking her with a hunger that had her jack-knifing upwards and letting out a holler that could have woken the dead!

Damon chuckled softly against her heated flesh, amused at her reaction, but he wasn't through so he gently guided her back down to lie on the bed. "Relax Elena, you loved this the last time, remember?" he said before going back to gorge himself on the decadent feast that was between her legs.

She tried, but the sensations were nearly overwhelming and as that marvelous tongue of his went back to work she was coming undone, her hands flailed wildly for a moment before settling onto his head. "Damon!" she cried, arching her hips. "It's too much!" she panted, burying her fingers in his short, dark hair as she simultaneously pulled him closer and pushed him away.

He refused to be stopped and redoubled his efforts instead, determined to make her scream. He slipped two fingers back inside her slick passage as his tongue lapped and swirled around her clitoris with renewed vigor. Elena let out a passionate yelp when he suckled at her hungrily. She bucked under his mouth, panting softly as her body took over. Tiny electric shock-tingles were clamoring for release as he used his tongue, lips and hands on her and it was amazing. With a soft cry, Elena gave in to the intense passion he instilled in her and gripped his head to press his face tightly to her clit. She rolled her hips, lifting them higher and higher as she ground herself against that oh-so-talented mouth, eager for him to give her everything he had now that she was so close to coming. Her body shuddered under the overwhelming sensations he showered upon her untrained body and embarrassment wasn't an issue anymore—she wanted to come and she wanted to come now.

"Yes-please!" she cooed, clutching him to her with more strength than she'd have believed possible.

Damon purred softly, adding the extra pleasure of that soft hum against her clit as he played her body like a virtuoso. When he felt her body stiffen, heard her breath catch and could actually hear the blood racing in her veins, he quirked his fingers inside her, rubbing that sensitive tissue just up inside her while he bit down on the distended nub of her clitoris very gently. Elena let out a loud scream as that sent her head over heels tumbling into another climax that soaked the bed and flooded his mouth with her juices.

"So fucking sweet," he muttered again, purring even louder as he eagerly lapped up the sweet honey that flowed so richly out of her when she came. His purr added another zing to her orgasm and Elena whimpered softly when he removed his fingers from her sheath and replaced them with his tongue, sliding it wetly up inside her, fucking her with it as he hungrily sought out every drop of her sweet cum.

She'd not even recovered from her first orgasm yet, was actually still shivering in the after-throes when the feel of his tongue up inside her sent her head-first right into another climax. She screamed his name and pressed his face even closer, writhing and bucking her hips as her body convulsed once again in a 'mind-numbing' kind of release.

Finally he set her free and raised his head, grinning like the proverbial 'Cheshire-Cat'. "Mmmmmm," he purred, licking his wet lips clean with a lip-smacking flourish that should've irritated her, but strangely didn't anymore—it was just Damon now, part of who he was. Truthfully, it was kind of sexy—his brash cockiness. His eyes smoldered as he placed a few gentle love bites on her hips and quivering belly. "I'd ask if that was as good for you as it was for me, but we both know I don't need to," he said as he eased up her body again. He entwined their fingers again and palm to palm he held her hands over her head as the blunt tip of his penis nudged at her core. "Are you ready for round two?" he asked with a sinful lift of one dark brow. He started to push forward but she stopped him.

"But I didn't get to taste you," she said breathlessly, licking her lips nervously, but with eager abandon to fully give herself over to the pleasure she found in his arms.

His eyes widened before a slow smile spread across his face and he immediately rolled off her. He grabbed her around the waist and situated her on his lap before he lay back down then to Elena's surprise he flipped her around so that she was now staring at his feet.

"What are you doing?' she asked as he tugged her hips backward towards his mouth.

He chuckled huskily. "This, my dear Elena is called sixty nine—no instructions necessary, just follow your vision down and I'm sure you'll figure out what to do," he said, amusement and lust heavy in his voice.

She glanced down and a slow smile came over her face as she saw his penis riding high on his belly just under her chin. "Oh…" she said

"Oh…" he echoed with a soft laugh. She really was delightfully naïve at times. But then she took him in her hand and hesitantly began to lap at then head of his cock and all amusement faded quickly. He hissed in pleasure and his eyes snapped closed as she began to suck on him like he was a Damon flavored loli-pop. It was almost too good. Gritting his teeth against the need to come, he tugged her back so that she hovered above his mouth. Time to give as good as he was getting. He leaned up and licked her from her ass to her core, causing her to squeak, jump and drop his penis back onto his belly with a soft plop. He ignored the grievous insult she'd just given his manhood and went with a casual approach instead. Sex should be fun, he didn't want her nervous.

"Let me guess…you've never done this before have you?" he asked, but he already knew the answer and was glad. Here would be another first that belonged to him and not Stefan.

Elena simply turned to look at him over her shoulder, giving him a look that pretty much said, *duh*. He chuckled at her expression, but quickly set out to calm her anxieties. "Relax lover, just let yourself feel it," he encouraged and again pulled her back so that he could reach her with his lips and tongue.

Elena held her breath as his mouth closed in on her most intimate parts again. It wasn't like he'd never ate her out before, except this time she was on her hands and knees and his nose was near her…she blushed even thinking it. What if she smelled there? Oh God, it just didn't bear thinking about, but as Damon began to purr as he lapped at her like he was starving and she was an all you can eat buffet, she began to relax and just let herself go and feel like he instructed. This time when she took his cock in her hand, she was nearing a fever pitch of excitement as he spread her vaginal lips open and used his tongue and fingers to send her skyrocketing towards another orgasm. It didn't seem at all weird anymore and she took him into her mouth with the same gusto, swallowing half of his size down in one long slurp.

Damon groaned loud and long as she took him down her throat. "Yessss," he hissed, but he didn't let up in his own pursuit to bring her off. If anything he worked harder now that she was into the game. He brought her down so that she was riding his face and went to work on her clit with teeth and tongue. A few swirls and a nip here and she was hovering on the edge. He licked his finger, lubing it up before swirling it around her back passage. Elena froze and tried to squirm away, but he held her firm, clamping his lips around her clitoris and sucking hard just as he pushed the tip of his finger into that tiny ring of muscle that was so misunderstood. Not many people knew what a pleasure spot that was, but Damon was determined Elena would. She'd know everything about her body and what got her off.

She groaned around his penis as she felt the first orgasm hit her just as he penetrated her. The climax washed away her embarrassment at having anything up there, but what really threw her was how good it was starting to feel the more he worked it. She gasped and almost dropped his cock again when he twisted that finger inside her and wriggled it a bit. "Oh my God!" she gasped, stunned at the intense sensation radiating from everywhere inside her. Her toes curled and she was hovering very close to coming again. "Damon, please…" she moaned softly, not sure if she was begging him to stop or continue.

He thrust his hips up reminding her of his neglected dick and she lowered her head again, taking him back into her mouth as he took her down another trail of decadent pleasure she'd yet to travel. She hummed softly as she bobbed her head, taking a little more of him on each downward plunge. She felt Damon groan against the heated flesh of her core and moaned right along with him, causing him to growl which made her whimper—it was quid-pro-quo and he'd been right, this was by far the most wickedly delicious sex act they'd performed yet.

His tongue swirled around her back entrance where his finger was buried knuckle deep and she gave a soft gasp as nerve endings she'd never known existed sprung to life and made her belly clench with lust. With renewed effort Elena relaxed her throat and took him down as far as she could, her nose was brushing the curly hair at his groin by the time she realized she'd actually deep throated him--finally. She gave a soft moan when she felt him stiffen and purr with pleasure. Damon was making her crazy and if she was heading for insanity she was determined to bring him right along with her.

"Fuck!" he gasped when she took him all the way down again and again. Much longer and he'd be coming in her mouth. That would never do--he wanted to come inside her sweet little kitty.

It was time to end the game. Damon slid his finger in and out of her back door while his mouth and other hand went to work on her other sweet spots. His lips fastened around her clit while he slid two fingers inside her dripping sheath. She was so full of him and Elena came undone. It only took moments of his artful manipulation of her body and she was arching back helplessly giving in to the most amazing orgasm she'd ever experienced in her young life.

Damon brought her down from her high and then flipped her onto her back. He hooked one thigh over his arm and lifted it high on his hip. His brilliant aquamarine eyes blazed as he stared down at her, poised at her entrance. "_Now _are you ready for round two or is this three?" he teased before entering her in one quick, hard thrust.

Elena gasped at the swift intrusion, but she was slick and wet from her multiple orgasms and he easily invaded her all the way to the hilt of his shaft. Her face scrunched up and she moaned as her inner walls stretched to accommodate his size and girth, but it wasn't a painful cry—it was from pleasure and lots of it. "So good," she breathed as he filled her totally. Nothing had ever felt quite like Damon inside her. It was almost surreal how perfect he felt—her toes curled and impossibly she felt her belly tingle with the beginnings of yet another climax.

She was already pulsing around his cock and it took every ounce of his control not to just pound her into the mattress and come. Levering himself on his arms, he pulled almost all the way out and hovered there for a moment. "I'll take that as a yes," he said before thrusting back inside again. Slowly he repeated the process, in and out, over and over, slowly out—then a hard forceful in. The off-beat pace was as torturous as it was satisfying, but it kept him from losing control.

"Faster—harder," Elena panted, but he refused and kept the slow rhythm. She wrapped her legs tighter around him and tried to pull him in harder, but he held back and finally after having enough of his lack of compliance to her needs, Elena lurched up and dug her nails into his back. "I need you harder—faster," she demanded, raking her nails down his back as if to prove her point.

He winced as her nails drew blood. His eyes darkened and the blood-red veins that heralded his vampire visage appeared around his eyes. "Oh are we playing rough now?" he growled behind his fangs.

She wasn't afraid. If anything it turned her on even more to see him losing control. She buried her head in his neck, seeking out his jugular. "Fuck me, Damon…Now!" she ordered and sunk her blunt little teeth into his flesh, biting him hard enough to make him gasp.

Any sarcastic little comment he might have made flew right out of his head at her bite. It was hard enough to make him very nearly explode inside her on the spot. "Elena!" he choked and his voice was a mixture of shock and raw lust as his eyes rolled in pleasure at her show of vampiric tendencies. "Fuck!" he snarled softly, rearing back, pulling out and unlocking her legs from around his waist. He grabbed both her ankles and bent her legs so that her knees were resting behind her ears. His eyes locked on her tiny passage, swollen now from his cock. She pulsed and her entrance contracted before his eyes and he swallowed hard, eager to be back inside that little slice of heaven.

"You want it hard and fast, baby?" he asked, his voice harsh with unsatisfied lust. She whined and wriggled her hips, answering him without words. He bent her legs back even further, knowing in this position he could penetrate her deeper than ever before. His smile was one of pure carnal delight. "Fine," he purred and plunged back in until he was buried deep inside her hot passage.

Damon angled his hips he pulled out and drove back in—over and over. The sex was rough and unrestrained as they came together, but as usual the tempestuous passion that burned between them quickly spun out of control. Their never ending need for each other was like trying to catch hold of the writhing, twisting tail of a tornado—Impossible, frightening even, yet wildly thrilling at the same time. He held off his need to come as he bent her knees further back, almost at an impossible angle as he thrust into her pliable body with a rhythm that was ferocious—hard and fast, but just the way she wanted it.

Elena clung to him, clawing at his back as the storm between them gathered steam. Every nerve ending in her body was on fire and Damon swore he was being re-born within the hot confines of her sweet body. He decided sex with Elena was like riding a bolt lightning and one thing he was sure of when his climax hit, it would hit with the same force as being struck by ten thousand watts of electric current.

Elena's hit first. Her eyes bulged and something like *uhmmgaahhd!* poured from her lips as she was tossed into a cataclysmic vortex of pure sensation. She grabbed him around the waist, clinging to him like a life-line as wave after wave of insanely wonderful sensation swept over her. She chanted his name like a prayer until it was finally too much and with a last soft sigh her eyes rolled and she slipped into a numb sense of in-between euphoria and consciousness—reserved only for a privileged few who have experienced true and utter bliss with their partners.

Damon fared no better. After all the foreplay he'd been like a well shaken soda can, just flip the top and he'd explode. He clutched her to him and whispered 'Elena' over and over as if he'd found religion anew in her name. He clutched her to his chest, burying his face into her neck as he emptied himself inside her, whispering his love to her in low, heated words as she drained him of everything he had to give and then some. It was beyond earth-shattering. It changed Damon's whole view on what he wanted in his un-life.

"Christ, I think I died all over again," he panted as he rolled them over so that she was sprawled across his chest. It was then he remembered whispering he loved her. With a sense of shock he realized it was utterly true. He was head over heels in love with her and had been for some time. Her cheek rested on his pectoral muscle and her soft breath blew across his nipple, causing it to harden. He grunted in surprise as his body responded, but when he glanced down to tease her about already looking for another go-round, he realized she was out of it. Her soft snores gave further proof that turning him on again was totally un-intentional on her part, and his face softened as he took a moment to study her.

She looked like Katherine, yeah, but that's where all similarities ended. Katherine was cruel and vicious, and while a part of him still found those traits exciting, Elena's courage and heartfelt declaration of love when Lee was going to make a BBQ out of him was even more of a turn on. It had gutted him. She would have died for him, and while he'd loved Katherine for what seemed an eternity, he had no illusions that she would have ever done the same. She had been far too selfish and spoiled for that kind of sacrifice. He understood that feeling though and in his heart when he thought of making that sacrifice for anyone, his long lost vampire love no longer came to mind. Elena did. Katherine could stay gone—Elena wasn't a replacement for Katherine. She was a cure.

He brushed the hair back from her face. "I do love you," he said softly again, pressing a tender kiss to her temple as he pulled the covers up and over their bodies.

She gave a soft sigh and snuggled deeper into his embrace, tangling her legs with his under the covers. She tossed her arm around his waist and placed a sleepy kiss to his chest as she murmured, "I love you too," before drifting off into a deep and well satisfied slumber.

Damon glanced down and chuckled huskily at the soft smile curving her lips. She looked well and truly fucked and he loved that it was him that put that look of contentment on her face. He thought of Stefan and knew his brother wouldn't just quietly accept Elena loved him. Stefan would try and rationalize that love and of course the brooding bastard would probably assume he'd done something to her to make her feel that way. Damon's lips curved up in a wicked little grin as it dawned on him in a way he had. He'd fucked her senseless and made her crave him like he craved her, but that wasn't anything magical—except natures magic that is. But it wasn't anything insidious. Elena was a perfect match for him, something Stefan wouldn't want to believe because he'd put her on this pedestal.

Damon heard a sound at the window and his eyes shot towards it. For an instant his mind scattered as he found himself staring into the extremely shocked face of his brother. Damon could have groaned, he was literally caught with his pants down--or actually off in this case...Oh shit, he thought, this was not going to end well.

*******************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*****************************

**Okay guys…Now don't flame me for the cliffie. I debated leaving the Stefan part there at the end because with that scene this chappie ended at a cliffhanger, but since I've got most of that next chappie done I decided it needed a BAM at the end to go with all the smut so…*I know bad Jen* I ended it there. I don't want to add any more because the next chappie is more plot based, but of course there is **_**some**_** smut because…well…I love it and really that IS the ONLY reason I write fan-fic is to get hot men like David Boreanaz and Ian Somerhaulder nekkid!! ;) :) :) lol!**

**Anyways, feed the little musie bee-yatch so she can feed me and then I'll feed you guys and wow—look at that…we'll all be well fed and happy little pigs, right? Right! :) :) :)**

**I also want to thank you guys again for all the wonderful support you've given this and for some of you--all my fics! The feedback never fails to brighten my day, so again...thank you! Hope you liked the smut-fest--the next chappie will be a re-write of 'Fool Me Once'.**

**Jen**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fool for Love **_

_**A fic by: Jen**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Disclaimer: No, I own none of the Vampire Diaries characters much to my sorrow! ;)**_

_**A/N: Okay, this was going to be a lot longer and it was supposed to be the very last chappie, but after re-reading it, I just didn't like the ending. It was too blasé. Too patented—happily ever after and all that blah-blah-blah-Fairy Tale stuff! This is Vampire Diaries, NOT Vampire Fairy Tales, right?? **_

_**Honestly guys, I just didn't feel it suited the complicated emotions between Damon and Elena, so I'm re-writing it. BUT to satisfy all of you, the readers, and especially the plot peoples out there, (the smut-peeps were satisfied last chappie) I decided to post this now for a few reasons. One, because it furthers the story and gives you a pretty good idea where the fic is still going, and two, because it gives ya something to read and the next chappie looks like it's gonna be a long one!! ;) :) :)**_

_**So, I hope ya enjoy it…the second to last chappie of Fool for Love. **_

_**Now, enough of my ceaseless chatter, right? I say on with the show!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Jen :)**_

* * *

**Chappie 4**

**Elena's Bedroom:**

In the second it took Damon to wrap his mind around the fact that Stefan was outside Elena's window, Stefan had opened the window and in a blur of movement was across the room and hovering over Damon threateningly.

"You bastard!" he snarled in a harsh whisper.

Damon glanced up from his position in the bed and rolled his eyes. "Very creative," he said drolly. "Now if you'll hand me my pants, we can take this somewhere where we won't wake the girl and humiliate her with a scene." He raised a brow. "You don't want that right? Me…?" He shrugged, "I could care less, but I'm thinking about how noble you are Stefan. This is a little beneath you don't you think?" he quipped, a sarcastic tilt to his lips.

Stefan hated that cocky smirk, he truly did, but as his eyes roamed over to Elena curled up on her side. He felt his resolve for a confrontation crumble. She looked so peaceful and…happy even. And while seeing that look and knowing Damon put it there it made his stomach churn with nausea. His emotions were so conflicted he didn't see the logic in waking her up right now. As much as he hated it, Damon was right. It would only embarrass her and despite being sickened that she was in bed with his brother, Stefan didn't want to have this out in front of Elena. Or maybe he just wasn't ready to face her, whatever the reasoning; he swiped Damon's pants and boxer-briefs off the floor and tossed them at him, giving a tiny smile of satisfaction when they hit his brother in the face. At least that had wiped that far too smug expression off Damon's face, he thought, turning his back as Damon dressed.

"You can look, I'm decent," Damon taunted quietly, bending down and grabbing his shirt. He shrugged it on before picking up his boots. He sat at the foot of the bed and tugged them on. "Let's go," he told Stefan, running a hand through his hair before he grabbed his jacket off the window seat. This wasn't what he had planned for the rest of tonight, but Damon was aware if Elena woke up with Stefan here, her guilt would eat her up and he wouldn't allow her to start feeling like what they shared was dirty or wrong. He couldn't as a matter of fact. He was in too deep with her and if she left—he might just tear this whole fucking place apart.

Stefan took one last look at his…what was she now? His ex-girlfriend? It was a painful riddle to which he had no answer because he had no idea where they stood anymore. Everything had been off ever since Atlanta and it was all Damon's fault. He glared at his brother before he leaped out Elena's window, knowing Damon would follow.

Damon put one booted foot on the window seat. He turned back to the bed and gave her one last lingering look. "Sleep well, kitten because tonight you got knocked off your pedestal, you just don't know it yet," he whispered softly, before stepping out her window and closing it after him.

As soon as Damon landed on the ground, Stefan grabbed him by the throat. "This is why I don't want you in my life!" he snarled, rage and pain making him stronger than normal. Stefan's eyes were blood red and his fangs flashed as he growled at Damon. "You have no regard for anything but yourself! You destroy everything you touch!" He shook Damon forcefully. "Well, I won't let you destroy Elena!"

With a grumbling snarl Damon pulled Stefan's hand from around his throat and squeezed his wrist hard enough to snap it before flinging his little brother away from him. "Unh-unh-uh, rough housing only leads to someone getting hurt," he said and shoved Stefan back. The force of his push sent Stefan flailing back to land in the grass with a groan.

Stefan glanced down at his shattered wrist and winced as the bone immediately began to knit itself back together again. "I hate you," he muttered softly.

Damon smirked. "That makes two of us," he fired back. Stefan got to his feet and Damon rolled his eyes when Stefan looked up at Elena's window longingly. "I need to get my car. I'll meet you at home and then we can discuss this like grown-ups—which you're not, or we can fight." He shrugged and shot Stefan a taunting look. "Personally, I'd rather fight, but you might want to think about how lousy you're going to feel wallowing in your room with a broken heart and a broken body!"

Damon turned to leave but Stefan charged him from behind and sent them both sprawling to the ground with a thud. Damon rolled over on to his back and managed to grab Stefan's hands before he could start pummeling him. "God dammit!" he snapped. "I told you we can settle this at home, not underneath her window like a couple of love-sick teenagers!" He used his legs to push Stefan off him before leaping gracefully to his feet. He dusted himself off then gave Stefan one of his snarky little grins. "Oh wait," he said, snapping his fingers. "That's right you_ are_ a teenager, aren't you?"

Stefan ignored the comment and got to his feet just as agilely. "I'm not letting you out of my sight. Not until I find out what you did to Elena."

Damon chuckled wickedly and wriggled his brows. "What do you want…details?" His lips twitched and Stefan clenched his fists at the suggestively licentious look on Damon's face. "Very kinky, little bro—didn't know you had it in you, but if you need to brush up on your bedroom skills—don't ask me for tips. Doesn't the internet have sites for that?" he teased cruelly, thoroughly enjoying rubbing Stefan's holier than-thou-nose in the fact that Elena had chosen him. Stefan just stood there looking mutinous and Damon realized he'd just follow him anyhow. He shrugged negligently. "Whatever, suit yourself, but keep up," he said and took off in a blur of movement, Stefan hot on his heels.

Stepping out from behind the tree of Elena's next door neighbor's house, Anna smiled craftily. "Well, well, well—both Salvatore brothers after the same girl again." She glanced up to Elena's window and got out her cell phone. "Ben, I'm at Elena Gilbert's house. Get over here." A cunning smile spread across her features, distorting them and making her pretty face look cruel. "I just found the key to getting Damon's cooperation in opening the tomb, so rush it," she snapped and hung up.

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House:**

The den looked like a tornado had gone through it. Tables were overturned, the couch was tipped over and glass littered the floor as the brothers fought.

Damon dodged the latest bric-a-brac missile Stefan launched at his head and grinned mischievously at his furious brother. "You always were a lousy shot!" he taunted, "I swear you couldn't hit the broadside of a barn with that arm!"

"You son of a bitch!" Stefan roared and stumbled around the couch intent on killing Damon.

Damon smacked him back several feet with a well aimed shot to Stefan's nose, wincing at the crunch of bone there. "Now-now, is that any way to talk about dear old Mom?"

Damon laughed at the look of impotent rage that crossed Stefan's battered face and despite having a bloody lip, an eye nearly swollen shut and more than a couple broken ribs, Damon felt exuberant because Stefan looked much worse. His brother's face was covered in gashes and his nose, while healing, was still broken in several places. Stefan's shoulder was dislocated and Damon was pretty sure his knee was shattered too. The fireplace poker he'd taken to it had done quite a bit of damage. But what made him high was it had been cathartic. Beating the shit out of Stefan after all these years had just felt damned good. He should have done it years ago instead of playing mental mind games—this was so much better.

The sound of his phone ringing gave him pause. He smirked at Stefan who looked tired. "Okay, time out—phone break," he said as he hobbled over to his jacket to answer his phone.

Stefan looked like he was about to argue, took a step after Damon as a matter of fact, but then his knee gave out and he nodded instead. "Fine," he agreed, leaning against the upturned back of the couch and resting his knee.

Damon answered his phone with cheerful, "Hello—Damon here." His smile evaporated when he heard a worried Jenna on the other end ask him where Elena was. "What do you mean, Jenna? Isn't she there?"

That got Stefan's attention and he slowly made his way over to where Damon stood. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Damon waved him off like one would a pesky fly as he listened to what Jenna was saying. "No, Stefan's here with me so she isn't with him." Jenna started freaking and Damon set out to calm her before she lost it. "Maybe she's at Bonnie's," he said trying to calm himself too as his gut twisted when Jenna said she'd already called there and Bonnie was missing too. "Okay, Stefan and I will go by a few other places and I'll call you or have Elena call when I find her, okay?" he said and after Jenna agreed, he hung up. His brows were drawn down into a scowl as he rounded on Stefan. "Something happened to Elena—she isn't home and we both know she was sound asleep when you came and dragged me out of there!" Damon's eyes turned blood red. "I shouldn't have left. If anything's happened to her—" His words ground to a halt. He wouldn't think like that. He couldn't—it would bring him to his knees and he needed his wits about him if he was going to find her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, let's think about it. It's got to be Anna," Damon said. "She's the only one who would gain from snatching both Elena and Bonnie." He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on. "She wants the Grimoire. I say let's give it to her," he gritted out, heading for the door with a pained, yet determined stride.

Stefan hobbled/hopped on one foot after him, just managing to grab his arm before he could leave. "We can't just hand it over, Damon," he argued. "What's to say she doesn't just kill Elena after she has what she wants?"

Damon yanked his arm away, but Stefan's argument made sense and he paused before he nodded. "Fine, but neither one of us is in any shape to fight her." He rubbed his throat unconsciously as he remembered her strength when she'd grabbed him. "Don't let her size fool you. She's strong." Again Damon turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"I need to feed," he shot back over his shoulder.

Stefan blew out a frustrated breath. "We don't have time for you to hunt, Damon," he called after him.

Damon spun back to face Stefan, his eyes shockingly bright with a mixture of rage and fear. "Don't tell me what I have time for! If it wasn't for you she'd still be safe at home!" he yelled. "This is your fault—just like it was your fault that Katherine got taken." He stalked over to Stefan and poked his finger in his chest harder than necessary. "You got Katherine taken away from me, I'm not losing Elena too," he said softly. "Do you hear me? I'll kill anyone or anything that stands in my way without blinking an eye, so are you with me or against me—make up your mind now, Stefan," he growled, fists clenching in preparation to do battle again.

Stunned at Damon's tirade and the emotions behind it, Stefan wisely backed down. "There's another way besides hunting," he said softly, deciding to save the 'Oh my God-you're in love with Elena' speech for_ after_ they rescued her.

Damon snorted. "What, you got some O-pos. in the fridge?" he asked sarcastically. "Because we need human blood, Stefan…dining on bunnies won't make us strong enough—not to mention I'm just not going there," he snapped, his face scrunching up in an almost comical grimace of distaste.

"I was thinking the blood bank. We can get as much blood as we need there, right?"

Damon nodded. It was a decent plan, but he couldn't resist asking, "Won't that go against your little code. I mean, drinking human blood and committing a burglary all in one night!" he quirked a brow and shivered dramatically. "Are you sure that noble little conscience of yours can stand it?"

Stefan ignored the taunt. "It's for Elena. You'd be surprised what I could do for her," he said softly, but with a steel that was thinly veiled.

Damon recognized the not-so-subtle threat and nodded. "Now that's something we finally agree on." He picked up his car keys and waited for Stefan to get his jacket on. "Grab the baseball bat. That one vamp was working for her, we may need it in case she's got any more lackeys working with her," Damon said before heading out the front door.

Stefan grabbed his phone and the bat and followed after his brother his mind was still reeling at what Damon had revealed tonight. Damon was in love with Elena. Of that, Stefan no longer had any doubts, just as he was sure this newest triangle wouldn't end well for any of them. He let out a sigh. It never did.

* * *

**Across town:**

Anna leaned back in her chair, watching the Gilbert girl as she slept. Ben hovered next to the bed and finally Anna had had enough of him trying to catch a glimpse of the girl's naked body. "Okay back off. You're beginning to creep me out!" she snapped. "Peeping isn't sexy—it's just…" She made a face. "Eew, so give the girl some space, would ya?"

Ben immediately backed off. "Do you think she always sleeps like that or was one of the Salvatore brothers with her last night?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Who cares? Jeez, you're quickly passing creepy and heading for disturbing, you know that?" She waved her hand at him in a dismissing manner. "Just go downstairs and keep an eye out for Damon or Stefan, okay?"

"But we moved from the motel—how can they find us here? You haven't even told them you have her yet, right?" he semi-whined.

Again she rolled her eyes at his stupidity. "They'll know—Damon will know," she reiterated. "And when they don't find us at the motel—they'll start thinking of other places to hide. And I hate to break it to you brain trust, but Mystic Acres and the vacant model home were shacking up in isn't exactly a secret lair," she said sarcastically. She swore brains were going to be the first thing she looked for when turning someone from now on, not just brawn. "The only reason I moved was that I didn't want Damon just showing up. I want to call him first—meet him and then after he gives me the Grimoire—I'll give him back his little girlfriend." She paused. "Have you got it now?"

"I thought she was Stefan's girlfriend."

She didn't bother explaining that she could scent Damon all over the girl instead she just repeated her order for him to go downstairs. He as seriously beginning to bug her and she didn't want to stake him in a fit of temper. "Wait," she called before he left. "Go check on the witch first and make sure she's still tied up." He started to leave and again she called him back. "Oh and Ben?" he turned. "No matter what she says, do not untie her. Got it?"

He nodded and left. Anna picked up Elena's phone and looked at her last number called. What a surprise—Damon. She hit re-dial and a slow smile spread across her face when it was answered almost immediately.

************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx************************

Stefan and Damon were just leaving the motel where Anna had previously stayed when Damon's phone rang.

He saw her name flashing and his undead heart leaped. "Elena?!" he asked, making a face at the pathetically hopeful tone his voice had to it. But still, he held his breath, praying for her husky voice to say his name in return. His hopes were dashed when a soft snicker was his answer instead.

"Well, I wasn't sure which brother to call," Anna said, "but since the girl called you about twenty times last night—I figured you'd be the best bet at following orders if you want to get her back."

Damon growled low and deep as he made his way to his car. He felt strong and healthy again after the feast at the Mystic Falls red Cross Center he and Stefan had indulged in earlier so he was eager to face the little bitch—the sooner the better. "I have the Grimoire," he barked, "You want it, you can have it. Let's meet and I'll give it to you, right now, but if you hurt Elena…" He paused and gritted his teeth to stop from screaming. "I'll burn the damned book myself and you'll never see your mother again. Are we clear?" he told her, sounding far more in control than he felt.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Did you practice that little speech?" she quipped. She paused and her face hardened. "Listen, I don't care about your girlfriend. She's just a means to an end. All I want is that tomb opened so I can have my Mother back. Help me and I'll take my Mother and leave, then you and Stefan can go back to doing what you seem to do best—fighting over the same woman." Confident she had the upper hand Anna reclined in her chair and smirked as she said, "Now is _that_ clear enough or do I need to start sending you bits and pieces of her first?"

Damon's jaw tightened as he got in the car. "As fucking crystal," he bit out between his clenched teeth as he leaned over to open Stefan's door for him. "Can I assume you have the witch too?"

She gave a short little laugh. "Boy, I can't get anything past you, can I?" she taunted. She chuckled again when Damon's growl came through loud and clear. He was such a cocky thing Anna couldn't resist toying with him—hearing him almost beg was a first for her. "Of course I have her. How else do you think that tomb can be opened?"

Out of habit, Stefan leaned closer, but with his vampire hearing could hear every word Anna said. He shook his head and whispered to Damon. "Bonnie can't do it on her own—she needs Sheila to help her."

A slow smile spread across Damon's handsome face. That was good news. Now they had more leverage, but he decided to keep that bit of information to himself. Better they see if she was on the up and up about returning Elena before he gave her that little tidbit of truth. "Fine, tell me how you want to do this and I'll give you the book in exchange for Elena," he said.

"Wow, you Salvatore brothers really are pathetic when it comes to women, aren't you?" Damon remained furiously silent, so she gave up the taunting. "I'll call you back with further instructions," she said and clicked off.

*****************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx***********************

"Why didn't you tell her we want Elena back before that tomb gets opened?" Stefan demanded as soon as Damon hung up.

"Because, if it comes down to it, we need to be sure we can actually get the damned thing opened, that's why." He put the key in the ignition. "We need to go see Sheila," he said and started the big engine. He pulled out of the parking lot, tires squealing as he gunned the powerful engine and headed towards Bonnie's Grandmother's house.

A few minutes later, Damon parked the car and narrowed his eyes at the door. He remembered clearly what this witch did to him the last time he was here. But…he sighed and got out of the car—a little mental torture was worth it to get Elena back. Together Stefan and Damon made their way up the walkway and knocked on the door.

Sheila opened the door after a moment, her eyes hardening when she saw Damon. "I thought I told you to stay away from me and mine," she hissed, eyes flashing.

Damon held up his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, before you go leveling any of that mental mind whammy on me, I'm here because your Granddaughter has been kidnapped."

Sheila immediately turned to Stefan. "Is he telling the truth?"

Damon rolled his eyes as Stefan confirmed his story. "There's another vampire in town, one that wants that tomb opened even more than Damon and she has Elena and Bonnie."

Damon glared at Stefan. "I've told you—what? Fifty times that I don't want that tomb opened anymore, yet you still add my name to that list," he groused. He turned back to Sheila and his aquamarine eyes were dangerously hard. "Look, trust me or not. I don't care, but believe me when I tell you they're expecting Bonnie to open that tomb and if she can't, Anna will kill her," he said brutally. He shrugged and added with a cruel smile. "Truthfully, I don't care what happens to Bonnie, but Elena does and since I can't let anything happen to her that means I'm going to need your help."

Stefan shot Damon a quelling look and stepped forward. "Sheila, can we come in and talk about what needs to be done?"

"You can, but him?" She glared at Damon. "Him—I don't trust as far as I can throw him."

Damon's jaw hardened. "Fine, then Bonnie is as good as dead," he snapped and went to leave.

Stefan grabbed his arm. "Wait!" he said, keeping Damon from heading off on his own. He turned back to Sheila, his eyes begging her to believe him. "He's not here to hurt you—please trust me on this."

Pissed now, Damon wasn't going to be a good sport. "So what's it to be, Grams?" he asked with his usual sarcasm. "Are we going to work together on this or are you going to be another obstacle I have to go through?"

Stefan shot Damon another 'be quiet' look before taking Shelia's hands in his. "We need your help," he implored. "You know I wouldn't be here if we didn't."

Finally convinced, Sheila nodded and swung the door wide. Her eyes were hard and wary as she met Damon's crystalline eyes. "Well then, since it seems we'll be working together, please come in," she invited and stepped back to let him enter.

"Now that's an invitation I simply can't refuse," he said dramatically, with his usual arrogance. The witch hated him and Damon couldn't resist smirking at her devilishly as he stepped over the threshold and into her home.

* * *

**Mystic Acres:**

She was on a bed, that was for certain, but her head hurt so tremendously she wasn't sure of anything else. Elena was so groggy that when she rolled over and blinked open her eyes, it took a full minute for the room to stop spinning. Finally, when it did, she glanced around and became aware of several things simultaneously. One, she was in a strange bedroom she'd never seen before. Two, she was still naked, but thankfully wrapped in the covers from her bed and three there was a strange girl she'd never seen before staring at her with a far too cheerful smile on her face.

"What the…?" Elena gasped, sitting up and clutching the comforter to her naked breast as her eyes focused on the diminutive brunette sitting across the room from her. "Where am I?" she asked worriedly. "And who are you? Where's Damon?"

Anna got up and sauntered across the room. "Which of those do you want answered first?" she asked, picking up Elena's clothes and tossing them to her.

Elena looked down, recognized her own wardrobe and frowned. "Where's Damon? How did I get here?" she asked, her voice sounding raw and hoarse even to her own ears.

"Well since you've asked twice where Damon is, I'll answer that first," Anna said with a smirk. "Well, your lover-boy is probably waiting by the phone for me to call and tell him where he can find you. And as for how you got here…we carried you, which wasn't easy, considering the state of your um…undress." Anna waved a hand towards the connected bathroom. "Which you might want to go fix—the bathroom's right there."

Face flaming at the thought that this girl might have seen her naked, Elena gathered her clothes and the comforter tightly to her chest and trudged into the bathroom to change. She noticed the plastic wrapped cup on the sink. Her throat was so parched it actually hurt to swallow. She un-wrapped the cup and filled it with tap-water. Better than nothing at this point, she figured. After several drinks, her throat felt better and Elena went about getting dressed. When she was changed and had splashed some water on her face, she emerged from the bathroom feeling better now that she wasn't naked, but with more than a few questions in mind as to why she was here at all.

"Okay, so I get that you kidnapped me," she stated as she sat at the foot of the bed. "Why?"

Anna shrugged. "Damon was being difficult about opening the tomb," she said.

Elena's eyes widened. "Oh my God, do you really want Katherine back that badly?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Trust me _no one_ wants to see that girl again anytime soon…" She paused and a little frown marred her brow. "Though I did think Damon would, love-sick idiot that he is, but—"

"He's not an idiot," Elena interrupted sharply.

Anna smiled mysteriously. "Hmmmm, so the affection goes both ways. Interesting. It really is 1864 all over again," Anna said, taking a step closer while examining Elena like she was a bug under a microscope. She tilted her head to the side. "I can see why he wants you. You really are a dead ringer for Katherine, you know that, right?"

Elena looked down. "Yeah, I know," she muttered, insecurity attacking her again until she remembered Damon's passion for _her_—not Katherine last night. Her head snapped up as confidence surged through her. She got off the Damon topic. Elena had no intention of talking about her private business with her kidnapper. "So if it's not Katherine you're after, what…or _who_ is it you're after?"

Anna folded her arms over her chest. "My Mother," she said softly. Elena's eyes widened and Anna smirked as she strolled closer to the bed. "Yes, you see Katherine couldn't help herself—she just _had_ to play with both the Salvatore brothers until she got caught." She paused. "I was there the night they rounded them all up. I watched Jonathan Gilbert take my Mother away and lock her in that tomb to rot!" she snapped, her eyes darkening in anger.

"I'm sorry," Elena said quietly.

Ana tilted her head, studying her again. "You know, I think you really mean that." The vampiress was quiet for a moment before she shrugged off the unwelcomed feelings of charity towards the girl. "Oh well, how about we skip the 'dead-mom' bonding and skip right to the part where you become useful."

Elena raised a brow. "And how's that?"

"You're leverage," she replied.

"Leverage?" Elena asked with a frown. "For what?"

Anna shook her head. "I didn't think I'd need any what with Damon here, but I have to say…I didn't see you coming. I seriously thought he'd be as gung-ho as I was to open that tomb, but then he pulled a 180 on me and now I'm a kidnapper." She shook her head. "His obvious infatuation with you really threw a monkey-wrench into my plans, you know?"

Elena's smile was bolder than she actually felt. "Sorry I didn't play along with your diabolical plan. Maybe if you'd have included me in it, I'd have known the role I was supposed to play," she said with saccharine sweet sarcasm.

Anna laughed. "You have spunk. I like that—I bet Damon does too, huh?"

Elena shrugged in answer. She still had no urge to discuss Damon with this girl.

"Cat got your tongue suddenly?" She giggled. "What about Stefan—wasn't he your main squeeze up until what…about a week ago? What made you switch from 'Team Stefan' to 'Team Damon'? Come on 'Enquiring minds' want to know…"

"So what's the plan?" Elena asked, refusing to answer. "You take me in exchange for Damon and Stefan getting the tomb opened? Is that it?"

Anna gave a little pout. "Pretty much, but since you're not being any fun at all—we might as well go back to the 'you, being useful' part of the plan, huh?" She picked up Elena's phone again. "This_ is_ yours right?" She laughed and skipped back a step, holding the phone out of reach when Elena made a little lunge for it. "Unh-uh," she said wagging her finger at Elena. "Time to call your honey and see if he's ready to play 'Let's Make a Deal'," she said hitting re-dial.

Elena watched the other girl with a pounding heart as all kinds of thoughts raced through her mind. What if they got that tomb opened and Katherine came out. Would Damon decide he still loved her after all? Elena swallowed down the bile that rose to her throat at the thought. She'd be heartbroken. The very thought was like a vacuum sucking all the joy out of her. With a tremendous amount of willpower, she pushed it from her mind. She had to stop letting her insecurities guide her—she'd done that once and it had backfired on her in a big way. He'd told her to trust him. With a deep, calming breath, Elena decided to do just that.

* * *

_**Okay guys, so, I hope ya enjoyed this…I'll be posting the very last chappie to this sometime within the next few days…Thanks again for all your support and the love you've shown me here in this genre…I totally feel at home here and I never thought I'd feel like that anywhere, but in the Buffy genre. You guys are awesome!**_

_**Now feed the little musie so she will give me the perfect ending to fit these amazing characters so well… :) :) :)**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Jen**_


	6. Chapter 6

Fool for Love

A Fic by: Jen

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the Vampire Diaries… *whines* though I would so love to 'own' Damon! OMG the things I would do with that body… :D

A/N: Thank you to all of you who R&R. Feedback is like sweet little morsels of inspiration to the musie so I want to sincerely thank you all for keeping her fat and happy!! ;)

A/N2: Hey, a quick shout out: If you haven't checked out clandestinewords' "A Matter of Trust" and Merdith Girl's "Georgia on my Mind" you seriously have to—I mean wow, two totally amazing fics there! I'd totally recommend reading them and leaving a review is always nice for the author. :) Like I said, tiny morsels of inspiration people… lol!

Okay, enough of my chatter. On with the show. Right? Right.

xoxo

Jen

* * *

Chappie 5

Anna answered Elena's phone on the third ring. "Elena's phone," she said with a grin.

On the other end; Damon rolled his eyes, but he appreciated her cheekiness. It sounded like something, he, himself would have said. "Cute," he muttered. "Before we talk about getting the tomb opened, let me talk to Elena. I need to make sure she's okay before this goes any further."

Anna shrugged, "She's fine. I already told you, she's just a means to an end, but if you need to hear it for yourself, here…" she said, and handed the phone to Elena.

Elena grabbed the phone like it was the last life preserver aboard a sinking ship. "Damon?"

Her voice was breathless, but she didn't sound injured and his stomach un-knotted a tiny bit. "You know, when I took on the job of saving you I didn't know it was going to be a full time job," he quipped, trying to break the gut wrenching fear and tension they both felt.

She laughed huskily. "Are you trying to quit on me?" she asked, playing along.

"Oh noooo…" Damon said as he stepped out the door and on to the porch, away from Stefan's prying ears. "Not to sound crude, but I'm in too deep for that, wouldn't you say?"

Images of how deep he'd been floated through both their minds and Elena flushed a becoming shade of pink. "What are you going to do?" she asked, pushing aside those thoughts. Now wasn't the time.

"I'm going to get that tomb opened for her, what the hell do you think I'm going to do?"

"But you can't," Elena said softly. "Damon, there are so many other vampires in there…you can't sacrifice the town to save me."

"Watch me," he said just as softly, but with a steely determination that came through as loud and clear as if he'd shouted those two words.

Elena's heart skipped a beat at the emotion in his voice. Damon had confessed to loving her, but the fear, and yes, utter ruthlessness he put behind his words proved it to her more than anything he'd said or done before. Her throat closed up. "Damon," she choked, her defenses torn away. "Don't…"

"I don't really think I have a choice here, Elena," he replied, switching back to his sarcastic norm.

Anna snatched the phone out of Elena's hand. "Enough chit-chat," she said. "Okay, so you've heard her—she's fine. No missing pieces…yet." She let the threat hang there for a minute before saying, "Just meet me at the Church tonight. After the tomb is opened, we'll make the exchange."

Damon chuckled evilly. "So you really think Bonnie has the power to break Emily's seal?" He laughed again knowing it would throw Anna off her game. "And you call me an idiot!" he said sarcastically. "Listen sweetheart, Bonnie's good, but she's no where near Emily's level." He paused a beat and added, "You're gonna need a bigger witch."

Anna's eyes narrowed. "You know, considering I have your newest squeeze here and under my control, you might want to go light with the jack-ass approach!" she snapped.

"Mmmm, are we having a tantrum Annabelle?" Damon taunted. He paused and swallowed back the desire to push her further. She DID still have Elena after all. "Listen, I'll be there and I have the witch you need to open that tomb, but Elena goes free first. That's the deal, take it or leave it."

"And if I decide to leave it?"

"Then we both lose," he said coldly. "But I can promise you this, if you hurt her, I'll make sure you suffer for whatever short time you have left here," he growled softly. He paused. "Did I mention how creative I am at torture?"

Anna glanced at Elena. She'd wanted Gilbert blood to awaken her mother, but if Damon played hardball then he was right, they'd both lose. She bit her lip, sighed and grudgingly agreed to Damon's demands. "Fine, but if you fuck with me Damon, I can play just as dirty as you can and if I have to live for eternity miserable, so will you!"

"Fine," he agreed and hung up the phone.

Sheila and Stefan were waiting for him when he came back inside, the look on both their faces clearly showed their wary mistrust in letting him make the arrangements.

"What happened? Did she agree to the exchange?" Stefan asked immediately.

"Yeah, we're meeting her at the church tonight," Damon said.

"What about Bonnie?" Sheila asked. "I can't do this without her. It's going to take us both to break that seal."

Damon's brows drew down sharply as he realized he'd never even thought of Bonnie—not even once. Shit! Sheila was staring at him like she could read his mind and his frown darkened even further. "Don't worry everything will be fine," he said.

Sheila simply nodded, but it was obvious she didn't truly trust or believe him. "It better," was all she said and he gave her one of his trademarked smirks in return.

Stefan mediated keeping the peace. "It will, Sheila, now tell me what you need us to do for the ritual."

Damon tuned them out. His mind drifted to Katherine. He swallowed thickly and clenched his fists when he realized his hands were shaking. He'd wanted her back for so very, very long, yet now that it was a very real possibility, he didn't want her free. She might go after Elena and that he couldn't allow, but even the thought of hurting Katherine was repugnant to him. He felt sick with his conflicted emotions. He was so lost in his musings it took Stefan shouting his name to snap him out of it.

"Damon!"

Damon jumped. "What?" he snapped.

"Come on, we have a lot of work to do," Stefan said, giving him a strange look.

Damon ignored the enquiring lift of his brother's brow, nodded his head at Sheila and strode out the door without another word.

Stefan rolled his eyes and went to follow him, but Sheila stopped him by grabbing hold of his elbow. "Do you really think we can trust him?"

"Normally I'd say no, but in this, yeah, I do. He'll do anything to get her back."

"What will he do when he finds out you plan on burning the rest of them?"

"As long as we don't burn Katherine, he won't care."

Sheila raised a brow and her lips turned up into a smirk. "He don't seem to care about her anymore either if you ask me." She squeezed Stefan's hand when his face took on a sad, distant expression. "You know, no matter how this turns out, there's going to be pain." Stefan nodded. His eyes tortured as he met the witch's gaze. Sheila pulled him closer and whispered, "I can help. All you have to do is get your brother to go into that tomb after the girl…"

* * *

As they drove to the church, Damon shot Stefan several sideways glances out of the corner of his eye. Something was off and Damon's gut was niggling at him. He couldn't put a finger on it, but Stefan seemed far too chipper suddenly and it was sending off red-flags left and right. "So what took you so long coming back to the car? Did the witch say something to you after I left?" he asked casually, but his penetrating eyes watched Stefan closely.

Unruffled, Stefan smirked. "Are you fishing for information, Damon? Interesting. How does it feel to be on that end of this little game?" he replied without answering at all.

Damon's eyes narrowed and he mentally counted to ten before speaking again. "Whatever you're up to Stefan, it won't work."

"See, this is where you put your short-comings on to every one else. Not everyone is like you, Damon," Stefan said mysteriously, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"_No one_ is like me, brother," Damon shot back. "Just ask Elena," he couldn't resist adding. His eyes danced with malicious glee and he almost said 'cha-ching' as the barb struck home, effectively wiping the smile off Stefan's face. Damon chuckled huskily. "Not so smug now are we?" He glanced at Stefan sideways as he pulled the Camaro into the driveway of the boarding house. "I don't know what you and the witch are planning, but whatever it is, I think you might be surprised at Elena's reaction if you try and betray me little brother. Think about that before you hatch your diabolical little plan," he said with a smirk. He reached across Stefan and opened the passenger door. "Now get out. I have a few things to take care of before we do this."

Stefan glared at him, but climbed out of the car anyhow. Damon shot him another of his lopsided smiles as he gunned the engine and peeled out, churning up gravel and dust in his wake as he sped off down the driveway heading towards town again.

Stefan watched him go with a frown. As much as it galled him to admit Damon was right—he was. Elena would balk at leaving Damon in that crypt. No, she'd more than balk, she'd be furious. Stefan decided to go back to his original plan to set Katherine free. That was the only chance he had at getting Damon out of their lives for good. And at this point there was nothing Stefan wanted more than Damon out of Mystic falls and away from Elena. He turned and headed into the house mentally running down the list of things he needed to gather before they could open the tomb tonight and hopefully end this once and for all.

***********************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**************************

Damon sat down on the bench next to Anna. "Look, I asked you to meet me early because the witch is planning something and the only reason I'm even telling you is because I think my dear little brother is plotting against me too at this point."

Anna turned to look at him, her eyes narrowing imperceptibly. "So…what are you saying? Can you still get them to open the tomb or what?"

He nodded. "I can, but we're going to make a new deal, you and I." He flashed his famous smirk. "I want Elena now. You can keep Bonnie—that'll get Sheila's co-operation, but the only way I can make sure Stefan doesn't try anything is to have Elena there with me when the tomb is opened."

"No way, she's my only leverage that guarantees you cooperate."

Damon sighed. "Look, I don't care if your mother goes free." He shrugged. "I think Stefan is planning on letting Katherine out and—"

Anna jaw hung for a second before she closed it with a snap. "And you want her to stay in there now?" she asked, stunned. "What happened to your eternal love?"

"Eternity is a long time," he said by way of explanation.

"It's the girl—Elena. You really love her, don't you?"

Damon shrugged his shoulders, but didn't answer and Anna seemed to contemplate his offer for a minute before she asked, "But if I give you Elena, how do I know you'll still help me open the tomb?"

"Because you won't need me," he said, un-wrapping the package he held. He pulled back the cloth and showed Anna what was hidden inside. "Here's the Grimoire. Give me Elena and you can have it. You have Bonnie, and like I said, that'll ensure Sheila's help. That's all you need."

Anna was beyond surprised--Damon had been so hooked on the vapiress she couldn't believe he didn't want her back. "So you really don't want Katherine back?"

"No. She may hurt Elena." He gritted his jaw so tight a muscle ticked there. "I can't let her be set free—not now."

It took Anna a second to make her decision. She grabbed the book and set it down next to her. "Okay, I'm surprised, but you know what? I honestly believe you." Anna searched his face. He was being genuine and she decided to do him a solid in return. "I have something to tell you." He lifted a brow and she sighed. "Since you're being straight with me, I'm going to be straight with you." She paused, sighed again and continued. "Damon, Katherine isn't in that tomb," she finally told him softly. "She manipulated a guard into letting her go. I saw her myself in Chicago around 1983 or so."

He froze and you could have literally knocked him over with a feather. That had been the absolute last thing he'd expected to hear and for a very long moment he was silent as he hung in a sthate of incredulous disbelief before violent rage swept through him. "What the hell are you talking about?" he snarled, turning on her and grabbing her by the jacket and shaking her. "Of course she's in there. I saw them take her there myself! No one escaped."

Anna smacked his hands off her. "Katherine did," she bit out, her own anger at the viperous vampiress coming through. "The guard had a thing for her and she used him to get her freedom!" she spat. "Of course she didn't give a shit that she left the others to rot as long as she got free, but then you know how she was, right? It was all about her first." Anna could see Damon swallow convulsively and his face fell as the implications of what she'd just told him sunk in.

"You're serious?" he whispered. She nodded and his body just seemed to sag as a myriad of emotions hit him full force at once. "She's been…free…this whole time?" he asked quietly.

The gut-wrenching pain on his face struck a chord within Anna, just as it had with Elena and she responded. "She knew where you were Damon, she just didn't care," she said, putting her hand on his as she was suddenly inundated with feelings of sympathy for him. He literally looked like a child who'd been told for the first time that Santa Claus didn't really exist. "I'm sorry," she said.

He nodded absently, still too stunned to really voice what he was feeling. He swallowed again as conflicting emotions warred inside him. "Give me Elena," he said and for once there was none of his usual brash arrogance in his tone. As a matter of fact he looked and sounded almost needy. "I'll make sure Pearl gets out, just let Elena go."

She believed him. This Damon was in such shocking contrast to the normally cocky vampire that Anna decided to go with her instincts and give him what he asked for. "Come on," she said and got up from the bench, knowing he would follow.

* * *

Elena was sitting on the bed flipping through a magazine when the door to her, albeit comfy, prison cell was opened and Damon walked in. She glanced up and her eyes widened. At first she thought she was hallucinating, but when he said her name, she squealed and jumped off the bed to throw herself into his arms.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me? Oh my God, I'm so glad to see you!" she exclaimed, her words coming out in a jumbled rush as she hugged him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around her and just held her for a moment. This was real, he thought. Elena's emotions were real. He placed a kiss on top her head before pulling back. "Come on, let's go," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the door.

Elena went along willingly before she remembered Bonnie. "We have to get Bonnie. She's here. I'm not sure which room she's in, but we can—"

He stopped, turned around and put his hands on her shoulders. "Elena, I want you to listen to me." She nodded, but her brows drew down in confusion at the serious expression and haunted look in his amazing eyes. He cupped her cheek. "Bonnie has to stay here." Elena opened her mouth to protest, but he put his thumb over her lips halting her words. "Wait, before you bite my head off, baby, listen to me. She's Anna's only leverage that Sheila and Bonnie open the tomb for her. She has to stay," he said again.

"I can't—I won't leave her here by herself, Damon. How can you even ask me to do that?"

He tilted his head to the side, studying her. Her courage was one of the things he loved about her, but right now it was a pain in the ass. "Yes, you will," he said. "She'll be fine. Anna doesn't want to hurt anyone, she just wants her mother back, surely you of all people can understand that."

Elena's eyes widened. "That's a low blow, Damon," she bit out.

He sighed. "No, it's the truth." He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door. Elena dug her heels in and Damon stopped and rounded on her in exasperation. "God dammit, why are you being so stubborn?!"

She glared at him mutinously. "Why are you being so callous? How can you think I'd just waltz out of here, happy to be free when I'm leaving my best friend behind?" she snapped. "What kind of person do you think I am?!"

In that instant the inherent difference between Katherine and Elena hit him like a ton of bricks. Here was the same situation a hundred years later, yet Elena refused to leave her friend behind, where Katherine had left so many behind and never looked back. Damon's love for Elena swelled up in his chest and he hugged her again. "I need you, please come with me now and I'll make sure Bonnie isn't hurt. I promise," he said almost desperately and like Anna; Elena was stricken with the drastic change in his demeanor.

She stepped back and her eyes searched his face. "Damon, what's wrong?" He looked so tragic she felt her stomach knot up with dread. She grabbed his face with both hands and made him look her in the eye. "Damon! What is it? What's wrong? Tell me!" she demanded her voice raising an octave as panic began to invade her system.

He shook his head, but he couldn't get the words out. He wanted to be alone with her when he told her of Katherine's betrayal.

"Tell her, Damon," Anna said from the doorway, stepping into the room despite the glares both Damon and Elena sent her way.

"Tell me what?" Elena asked Anna.

Anna glanced from Damon to Elena. "I can't tell you—that's for him to do, but I can promise you I have no intentions of hurting your friend. As we speak she's watching TV and eating the pizza I ordered for her. If you want to see for yourself, go ahead, but I can't let her go with you. I'm sorry, but if I do that then I have nothing to bargain with." She sighed. "Look, I just want my Mom back—nothing more. After tonight, you won't ever see me again." She smiled. "Though, I will miss your brother."

Elena scowled. "Stay away from Jeremy!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "If I wanted to hurt him, I could have—after all we're kind of dating."

"Like hell you are," Elena snarled softly.

Damon made a sound of annoyance and interrupted what was about to turn into a cat-fight. "Okay, before we get off track…" He put his hands on Elena's shoulders and attempted to steer her towards the door, but she refused to budge. "Elena, I thought you wanted to go see Bonnie. Isn't that what you were just harping about?" he asked blowing out a frustrated breath.

"I don't harp," she replied tartly. "I requested."

"You demanded," Damon corrected.

"Fine, I demanded," she agreed folding her arms over her chest. He rolled his eyes when her stubborn little chin raised a notch and she met his gaze head on. "And now I'm _telling_ you," she said defiantly, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong. Why did you look like you did a minute ago?"

Damon shot Anna a glare when she put her hand over her mouth to hide her giggles at seeing him brow-beaten by this slender little mortal. "I'll just…um…let you two talk this out. Let me know when you're ready to complete your rescue, Damon," she said with a smirk, backing out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Am I going to have to kidnap you from your kidnappers, Elena?" he quipped. The sarcasm she was used to was back in his voice.

Elena's eyes roamed his face. The cool as a cucumber mask was once again hiding his emotions, but a minute ago he'd looked like a little boy lost. She hadn't imagined it. Something was really off with him. She took his hand and led him to the bed.

A lewd grin spread across his features as he let her take him to bed. He wiggled his brows at her and winked as he sat next to her. "Do you really think _now_ is the time for this, kitten?"

Elena blew out an exasperated breath. "Stop it," she said. She took one of his hands in both of hers. "Talk to me, please…"

His body language changed again and Elena watched in shock as his shoulders slumped and he seemed to fold in on himself. "She never cared. None of it was real—Stefan was right," he whispered, staring down at their intertwined hands.

"What wasn't real?" she asked quietly.

"Katherine." Elena bristled for a second, but tamped down her jealousy at his look of utter defeat. She waited for him to continue and haltingly he did, telling her what Anna had revealed to him earlier.

After hearing his story, Elena flushed red hot with a rage unlike any she'd ever known. "What a bitch!" she hissed. "You mean she's been out all this time and she's never contacted you—not even once?" Damon shook his head in answer and Elena's heart melted with sympathy. She enfolded him in her arms and in return he wrapped his around her tightly, clinging to her like a child almost. "Oh Damon, I'm sorry…she didn't deserve you or your love," she said, placing his head on her breast. She murmured soft soothing words as she stroked her hand through his hair, comforting him with her gentle touch.

He raised his head and kissed her, there was a tang of desperation in his touch, but Elena understood it. "You're real," he said against her lips.

Elena kissed him back lovingly. "Yes, I'm real, Damon. I love you," she said, brushing another kiss across his lush lips.

He growled and took possession of her mouth in a kiss that set off a herd of butterflies in her tummy and very nearly curled the ends of her hair too! He pressed her back on to the bed kissing her hungrily. His hands roamed her body, tugging at her clothes in a frenzied need to be close to her—skin to skin.

Elena knew she should stop this, but his hands felt so deliciously good touching her and she sensed he needed this to sooth his turbulent emotions so she relaxed into his embrace and set to work at getting him naked too.

In a matter of moments their clothes were tossed aside, neither caring where they landed as the pleasure of being together again superseded all other thought. Elena was already wet when his fingers parted the folds of her nether lips and Damon groaned with satisfaction. He couldn't wait—his usual finesse was appallingly non-existent. He needed her, needed to be inside her, the sooner the better.

She parted her legs for him as he climbed on top of her. He braced himself on one arm above her as he guided his cock to her entrance. His hands were trembling and Damon swallowed convulsively. "This is going to be quick," he said by way of explanation and apology.

Elena's nails dug into his shoulders as she arched her hips upwards. "Don't care—need you—now," she panted, locking her ankles around his slim waist.

He gave a rumbling purr and slid deeply inside her with one forward thrust of his hips. Their soft cries of ecstasy bounced off the walls as he filled her. "Elena!" he gasped as he pulled almost all the way out, then plunged back in. His pace was fast and lacked his normal rhythm, but neither cared. This was desperate sex. Still fantastic, but filled with the despondent bitter tang of a man at the end of his rope and Elena had the feeling she was, quite possibly, the only thread holding him together.

He chanted her name like a prayer and Elena clung to him, needing him as desperately as he needed her. How Damon had become her rock was still a mystery, but it was what it was. She couldn't deny it any longer. "I love you," she said over and over, reassuring him with words and body that she was real—her feelings were real and that she wasn't going anywhere.

He buried his face in her neck. The vein-y lines that signaled his change appeared around his eyes and he raised his head with a gasp when the urge to bite her became almost overwhelming. Elena looked up, saw him struggling to keep his vampire visage at bay and made a decision. She cupped his face, stroking his chin with her thumbs as she brought him down for a kiss. His fangs cut her lip, but she didn't care, this was her way of telling him she accepted him—all of him. Then to Damon's shock, she broke the kiss, turned her head to expose her jugular and brought his mouth down to that pounding pulse point.

He reared back. "You're not a happy meal, Elena. I don't want to feed on you," he growled.

"But isn't it like a sexual thing too? I mean, I've heard—or maybe read a vampire's bite is supposed to pleasurable, it is right?"

He paused his furious pounding when he realized she was totally serious and wanted to share this with him. If possible his cock got even harder. "It can be," he said slowly, "if done right."

She slid her foot down his leg playfully. "And I bet you know how to do it right, right?"

The lines faded and his beautiful face was once again totally human looking. He grinned and Elena's heart swelled to see that arrogance back in the cocky tilt to his chin and the lazy lift of his brow. "Of course," he said with a smirk, but his aquamarine eyes searched her gaze intensely before he asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? It can become addicting. Once bitten—it's not twice shy—you're going to want it again and again, trust me," he said.

A shadow crossed his face and Elena knew he was remembering his own 'first' time. As awkward as it was bringing up 'HER' name while they were in bed, Elena wanted to know. "Was that how it was with Katherine?"

He nodded, but the last thing Damon wanted to talk about was Katherine. Not now—maybe not ever again, but especially not when he was in bed with Elena. "No more talking," he said, wriggling his hips.

She gasped and her thighs tightened around him. "Then do it," she said. Tilting her head to the side again, Elena closed her eyes and held her breath as she waited.

"Open your eyes," he whispered.

She did, watching in fascination as his fangs elongated. "You smell delicious," he purred, licking a trail up the vein that pounded in her throat. Elena's heart thundered in her chest as he suckled on her neck. Damon nipped at the spot he wanted to bite before slowly sinking his fangs in.

The first second was painful, but then her body started to throb and it seemed with every small pull of his lips on her neck, her clitoris pulsed too. He began to move inside her again and within seconds Elena's eyes fluttered closed, her body tightened like a bow and when her orgasm hit, she screamed his name as she came harder than she could ever remember getting off in her life. It was spectacular—the tiny bit of pain just added to the amazing pleasure.

Damon retracted his fangs and laved the spot wit his tongue, soothing the bite. He buried his head beside hers in the pillow, interlocking their fingers before he pinned her arms above her head. He rose above her, hips driving wildly as his climax rushed in on him with the force of a runaway train. He thrust harder, pounding her into the mattress as he frantically sought the release that was just out of reach, and then it wasn't and his eyes snapped shut as it him. Waves upon waves of unimaginable pleasure made his gut tighten and he gave a quick shout of her name as he came, shooting hot jets of cum into her womb, emptying himself inside her.

Damon collapsed on top of her and they lay there panting briefly before he rolled off her, carrying her with him so that she was cuddled against his side with her head on his chest and one arm slung across his lean belly. He ran his hand down her back, pulling her closer before tilting her chin up so that he could look into her flushed face. He petted back a damp strand of hair. "Now that's what I call cheering a guy up the right way. Jeez, even my headache is gone," he quipped, grinning at her.

She slapped his chest playfully. "What am I an aspirin?"

He wriggled his brows. "Baby, if I could bottle and sell what you just gave me…" He sighed dramatically and flopped back on the bed, spreading his arms wide. "I'd be a wealthy man!"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Oh brother," she said when his smile went from playful to lascivious, but hearing that 'old Damon' sound to his voice was music to her ears, even if he could be cocky and annoying, it was part of his charm and she wouldn't change it. She raised herself up on one elbow and ran her hand down the side of his face. He really was far too handsome for her peace of mind. Elena decided there and then that Katherine was an idiot. Well, she thought with a smirk, they certainly didn't have that in common! "I still don't like the idea of leaving Bonnie here," she said softly.

He cupped the back of her neck and brought her head down for a gentle kiss. "I know," he murmured, "but it's the only way. You still trust me, right?" She nodded. "Then trust me when I tell you nothing will happen to her, okay?"

She worried her bottom lip for a second, but finally she nodded again. "Okay," she said.

Pleased, Damon playfully nipped at her bottom lip. "Want me to thank you now or later?" he asked suggestively.

"You're insatiable!" Elena said, but she definitely wasn't complaining when he pulled her down for another deep kiss.

"If we don't stop now—we're not going to stop," she said breathlessly, pulling back from his far-too-tempting lips.

"So, what's your point?" he teased, seemingly over his near meltdown from earlier.

She pushed herself off his chest and scooted to the edge of the bed to begin the hunt for her clothes. "My point…" she said, spotting and grabbing her underwear off the lampshade, "is that we have things to do, right?" se asked, looking over her shoulder as she shimmied into her lacy thong.

Damon had sat up too when he saw her grab her panties off the lamp. He was grinning from ear to ear as he watched her wriggle into the sexy underwear. "I can think of a couple things I'd really like to do right now," he said huskily, letting his eyes travel over her slender body in hungry approval.

"Damon will you be serious?" Elena sighed as she searched for her bra.

"Looking for this?" he asked. Elena turned and smiled as she saw her bra hanging from one strap on his finger. She reached for it, but he snatched his hand back. "Unh-uh-uh," he said, keeping the under garment just out of her reach. "What's the magic word?"

She exhaled loud and long. "Gimme a break," she muttered.

He made a *tsking* sound. "That's three words, and definitely not magic ones."

Elena plastered on a smile. "Please," she said wetting her lips with her tongue and pouting for good measure.

Damon purred. "Now that's a magic word. Please what?"

"Please give me my damned bra Damon before I hurt you!" she joked and tackled him, taking advantage of his momentary surprise to grab hold of her bra. She gave an *aha* sound when she came away with the prize.

He pouted as she fastened the clasps. "That was cheating," he said, brows lowering in a mock scowl.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You know what they say…all's fair in love and war."

He came up behind her and Elena could feel his erection rubbing against her lower back as he placed a wet kiss on the side of her neck. She shuddered as he paid special attention to the spot where he'd bitten her, sending tingles racing along her spine. "So what's this? Love or war?" he asked his voice rough with renewed desire.

Elena turned and looped her arms around his neck. "A little of both, wouldn't you say?"

He grinned. Elena had spirit. It drew him in a little more each time he was with her. "Definitely," he said with a wink. "So how about we make a little more love before going off to war?' he whispered cajolingly.

It was tempting, but if she crawled back into that bed it'd be hours before they left it. She gave him one last kiss then extracted herself from his arms and stood up. Dressed in only her bra and panties she bent down to grab his boxer-briefs off the floor, ignoring Damon's wolf whistle at the view she gave him. She turned back to the bed with an impish grin. "Okay, so as the winner of out latest skirmish I say it's time for you to get dressed," she said tossing the underwear at him. They landed on his belly and he looked down at the black cotton garment with a glaring animosity. Elena stifled her giggle at his expression—could someone really murder an under garment?

His eyes raised to her and his lower lip jutted. "Now you're just being cruel," he said motioning to his hard on. "Are you seriously just going to leave me like this?"

She rolled her eyes. "Damon, just get dressed."

"Fine," he agreed with a sigh. He shrugged on the boxer-briefs lifting his hips to tug them up and over his erection. He stood and adjusted himself within the tight confines of the black cotton, wincing slightly as the tip of his sensitive cock brushed against the fabric.

Elena couldn't help but stare at his body. Fully dressed Damon was sinfully attractive. Half naked, his allure was positively lethal ad she licked her lips as she began to regret getting out of bed. Her arousal hit his sensitive nose and his head snapped up. "Or maybe you're not going to leave me like this after all," he purred getting around the bed faster than she could blink.

Elena stumbled back a step. "Damon, we don't have time. We can't—stop right where you are," she ordered, but her voice had lowered and he sensed the wavering in her determination to deny him and like the predator he was, he pounced on her hesitation.

Stalking her, he smiled. Elena felt her belly clench. There was a promise of a multitude of sinful delights in that grin. She backed up another step. "Damon, no," she said weakly.

"You say no, but your body is screaming yes, Elena…"

She retreated until her back hit the wall. Her pulse was pounding and the dull throb between her legs that was always there whenever Damon was in her vicinity was quickly becoming an unbearable ache. "Damon, we can't," she moaned softly, but her eyes had dilated and her voice was husky with anticipation of the pleasure he offered.

He placed both hands on the wall. One on either side of her head and leaned forward, rubbing against her erotically. "Say it like you really mean it and I'll stop," he challenged.

Elena raised large brown eyes to him and couldn't find the words to convince either one of them she didn't want this as much as he did. Damon's grin was predatory. "Exactly," he murmured. He reached down and lifted her up until she was at the perfect level for sex. He pressed her back against the wall, wrapping one arm around her to keep her still while his other hand moved between their bodies and brushed aside the thin wisp fabric keeping her from him. He yanked his boxers down just enough to free his throbbing cock and quickly guided it to her dripping center.

Bending his knees, Damon lunged upwards and buried himself inside her. "So damned good," he moaned as he slid in deep. "Wrap your legs around my waist," he ordered and Elena hastened to comply. She was too far gone now to resist anymore. Getting her release was her only goal at this point.

"Jesus, you're the best fuck ever," he growled as he thrust up inside her again and again. He was like an addict, and no matter how many times he got his 'Elena fix' it was never enough—he still wanted more.

His crude words only spurred her on and all too quickly that tingle-shock sensation that heralded the Big-O was upon her. Elena clutched at his shoulders, clinging to him as he drove her closer and closer to the rocky peak of perfect bliss. She rained kisses upon his flesh wherever she could reach as she felt her belly tighten. She was right there—then she felt his hand slip between their driving bodies and with unerring ease he found her clit. With just a few tugs he sent her headlong over the cliff and into orgasmic relief. She bit his shoulder to keep from screaming as her body shuddered in tune with the rolling waves of sensation washing over her.

Damon groaned as her inner walls clamped down on him, milking his own release from him. He let his forehead rest against the plaster of the wall as he thrust once, twice more before his own climax took over. He growled softly, gripping Elena's hips tight as he spilled himself inside her.

It was Damon's wobbly legs that finally broke them apart. His softened cock slipped out of her as he let her slide down his body until her feet were firmly on the floor. He took a step back and ran a shaky hand through his mussed hair. "Whew," he said, blowing out a well satisfied breath. "It's a good thing I'm already technically dead because I seriously think you'd kill me if I weren't," he teased, pulling up his boxers.

Elena gave a lazy smile. "Okay, at this point I think I'm just going to bask in the joys of vampire stamina," she purred, her body still humming from the pleasure he'd given her.

"You haven't seen anything yet," he said wickedly, studying her. She looked so well pleasured he couldn't help but puff his chest out with manly pride. Her hair was a wild mass of thick brown locks, her eyes were heavy lidded and still glazed, and her lips were ripe and swollen from his kisses. It was a good look for her and he reminded himself to put that well fucked look on her face as often as possible. At least two or three times a day, if not more, giving a silent thanks to vamp stamina himself for making that not just an idle boast.

He was in a perfectly happy mood until Elena said softly, "I can't leave Bonnie here, Damon. Either she goes with us, or I stay here."

He rolled his eyes. Shit, why was nothing ever simple with her?

************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*************************

Anna was sitting on the couch doing her best to ignore Ben's constant whining when Damon and Elena came downstairs. "Finally!" She got up from the couch and made her way across the living room to where the couple stood. "Have fun?" she asked with a smirk and Elena felt her face heat up as it dawned on her Anna was a vampire and had more than likely heard them upstairs.

Damon on the other hand merely flashed the tiny vampiress a Cheshire cat grin. "What do you think?" he said with a chuckle. "But you might want to change those sheets—they're a little used," he teased earning him a gasp and a punch in the arm from Elena.

"I see someone is feeling better," Anna said. She'd decided Damon wasn't the asshole she'd thought he was. He was arrogant and cocky, yes, but that she could deal with.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I am and…" he paused, before adding, "thank you."

Anna nodded. "Just make sure you keep your end of the bargain tonight, okay?"

"You'll get your mother back—even if I have to go in and get her myself," he said.

"Won't be an issue," she said, running a hand through her hair. "I want my face to be the first one she sees, but thanks for the offer."

Damon took Elena's hand and while she intertwined her fingers with his, she resisted his tug when he tried to lead her out the door. "No, you promised," she hissed.

Damon cursed softly and rolled his eyes before turning back to Anna. "She won't leave without Bonnie," he said without preamble.

Anna shook her head. "No. I said you could have her," she motioned to Elena, "but the witch has to stay. If she doesn't who's to say that her Grandmother will even help open the tomb?"

"Just let me take her with me. I won't even tell Sheila I have her if you want. I just need her to feel safe. Please," Elena entreated.

Anna snorted. "You could be lying for all I know!" She crossed her arms and a mulishly stubborn expression crossed her features. "No. She stays."

Elena took off her vervain necklace and handed it to Damon. "Ask me if I'm lying," she said. "I swear to you—I won't tell anyone she's with us. Please, just let her come with us, we'll get that tomb opened for you. I promise."

Anna glanced to Damon and he shrugged in response. "Go ahead compel her. She's not lying. I told you I'd open that tomb and I meant it," he said without actually asking for her to release Bonnie. That hadn't been their deal, but if Elena could convince her then he'd go along.

"You can't seriously be thinking they're telling the truth," Ben spoke up from the background.

Anna rounded on him. "Shut up—when I want your opinion I'll ask for it!" she snapped.

Damon grinned. He remembered the guy from the Grille. "Ouch," he said with a smirk.

Anna stared deeply into Elena's eyes and while it went against her suspicious nature she also realized that if Elena and Damon were both helping her the chances of getting her mother back was almost a sure thing. Stefan wouldn't interfere if Elena asked him not to. Before she could change her mind, she nodded quickly.

Elena breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I'm sorry about your Mother and I promise to do everything I can to make sure you get her back, but you know we can't let the rest of the go, right?"

Anna shrugged. "The only one I care about is her," she said flatly.

"I understand," Elena said softly. "Okay, so where is she?"

Anna glanced from Damon to Elena as if trying to decide if she was being played. He raised a brow at her and finally she said, "Up the stairs second door on the left."

Elena nodded and took off up the stairs. Damon watched her go before turning back to Anna. "Look, I'll make sure this all goes off without a hitch. Elena gave you her word, you can trust her," he said softly.

"I don't know why I'm trusting any of you honestly, but I swear if you screw me over…"

"I won't." He leaned down to look her in the eye. "I won't forget what you did for me today—everything I've done I did for Katherine and it was a lie. Elena isn't. We'll honor our part of the agreement," he told her firmly.

She nodded just as Elena came down the stairs, leading Bonnie, her arm wrapped around the other girl's shoulders. Damon gave Anna a small salute before he turned and met the two girls at the foot of the stairs. Bonnie shot Ben, Anna _and_ Damon a wary look and sidled closer to Elena as they made their way to the door. Damon rolled his eyes at the girl's ridiculous fear considering he was there to take her out of there.

Damon led them to his car, but as soon as they were inside, Bonnie turned to him shock evident on her pretty face. "_You_ saved us?"

He glanced back at her in the rear-view mirror. "What, only Stefan gets to play the hero in this little drama?" he teased.

Bonnie sagged back in the seat and crossed her arms. "No, but then again Stefan_ is_ a hero, you're not!"

Elena gasped and turned in her seat to look at her best friend. "Bonnie, that's not fair, Damon is the one who rescued us," she said.

Bonnie saw Damon's smirk and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, he may have got us out of there, but it's only because he has an ulterior motive," she insisted.

Elena frowned, not at all happy with Bonnie's reaction. "No, he doesn't. He could have left you there, but he didn't," she insisted.

"He didn't leave me because _you_ asked him not to, right?"

"So? Bonnie, I can't believe you're acting like this. You could at least say thank you."

"Yeah Bonnie," Damon chimed in not really caring if he was stirring the pot, "a thank you _would _be nice."

Elena shot him an exasperated scowl. "Not helping," she said.

"Not trying to," he fired right back, grinning unrepentantly.

Bonnie gave Elena a glare. "This is what you're trading Stefan in for?" Bonnie made a face. "What are you thinking Elena?!"

Damon made an *hmmm* sound as he met Bonnie's eyes in the rear view mirror again. "Wow, if I didn't know any better I'd think it was_ you_ that had a crush on Stefan." He chuckled when Bonnie's mocha skin turned a dusky copper with her blush.

Elena's eyes narrowed. "Do you?"

Bonnie snorted, but her blush spoke volumes. "I just think Stefan is a good guy and he…" she said glaring at the back of Damon's head, "isn't. That's all."

Elena sighed. In a way she could understand. Damon had done some horrible things to them all, but unlike Bonnie, she'd seen the softer side of him. The part he kept hidden from the world. He could be caring, tender and so vulnerable it made your heart break. She glanced at him. "Okay, so where to now?"

He flashed a grin and batted those impossibly long lashes at her. "I was thinking your house. We have a couple of hours to kill before it's time to go to the church. Got any ideas on how we could spend that?"

Elena flushed slightly at his suggestive words and the husky sound in his voice. He was getting aroused and while that thrilled her, it was totally not a good time what with Bonnie sitting in the back seat. "Okay, but no funny business," she whispered.

He put a hand over his heart. "Why Elena, what kind of vampire do you take me for—I'm not easy you know?" he teased.

Both of them heard Bonnie's "Oh brother," come from the back seat and Elena rolled her eyes at him and told him to behave.

He gave her another grin that told her quite obviously that he had no intention of following that demand…

*************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**************************

Salvatore Boarding House:

Stefan had been making good use of his own time while Damon was gone. He was currently searching Damon's room looking for anything that might prove to him that Damon had done something to Elena to make her fall for him, but so far he'd been looking for nearly an hour without any luck. He was about to give up when he found a stack of papers. Seeing Elena's name written on them stopped Stefan and he pulled out the yellow legal pad. He read the name on it. "Isobel?" he said, wondering where he'd heard that name before. Then it struck him. Mr. Saltzman's wife, her name had been Isobel. Why had Damon connected this Isobel to Elena?

It bore looking into and Stefan decided he needed to pay Mr. Saltzman another visit. If there was a connection there, maybe it would be one that would break whatever spell Damon seemed to have over Elena.

Stefan checked the time. He still had a few hours until he had to be at the Church—plenty of time for a chat. He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door feeling hopeful for the first time since discovering Elena had feelings for Damon…

* * *

_**Okay guys, I know-I know this was supposed to be the last chappie, but you see a funny thing happened while I was editing—Musie got a wild hair up her arse and I seriously have re-written this whole thing like from top to bottom in the last two days. I know *gasp* is right!! It's now way longer, but I'm almost done with it, I just didn't want to try and cram an ending in here because this chappie started getting so long I didn't want to rush it. PLUS—writing one more chappie gives me ONE more opportunity to get Damon nekkid, right? Right! lol! :D**_

_**I hope you enjoy it because I've added is my own little prediction on what I *think* is going to happen on Vampire Diaries in the future. I just think it too much of a coincidence that Alaric's (supposedly) dead wife, the one Damon was seen in a flashback biting and Elena's actual birth mother have the same name, so I've decided to go with this premise and add it to my fic. Also, I know Anna maybe wouldn't have trusted Damon like she did here, but I think in the end in Fool me Once, she actually felt bad for him so I took that and changed it up to suit my fic, okay? Okay.**_

_**Thanks again for all the amazing reviews. You guys are so incredible, now if you'll click that little blue button and feed my musie, she'll be a fat and happy little camper and give the inspiration I need to put the cherry topping on this fic and make it perfect. :)**_

_**Hope you all are having a great day!! And yay only 4 more days till TVD is back!!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Jen**_


	7. Chapter 7

Fool for Love

A fic by Jen

Rating M

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I wish I did, but alas I don't, so do not sue me!

**No A/N: Just a huge thank you to all of you who R&R. It inspires my musie. You guys all wanted this fic to go on longer and I swear I got so many PM's requesting me _not_ to end this, so guess what?? I'm not—at least not yet. The reviews spurred musie on and I added so much to this that it's now too massive to post what I have in just one part. I'm going to have to post it in at least two. lol! Seriously people all the pm's and reviews just got my musie going and I kind of went on a writing binge--before I'd realized it I had like over 20,000 words written. :o So I hope you like this massively LONG chappie because it's like epic people!! :)**

**Okay, so enough of my chit-chat, on with the show, right?**

**Hugs,**

**Jen**

* * *

**Chappie 6**

Stefan found Alaric Saltzman hunched over a computer in the library at the school. Stealthily he came up behind the teacher to see what he was researching so diligently. The page displayed on the screen caught his attention and caused Stefan's eyes to widen in shock. It was birth records—for Isobel. She'd had a baby girl on the exact day and year Elena was born.

The pieces fell into place instantly and a slow smile spread across Stefan's handsome face as he realized he finally he had the ammunition needed to take Damon down and break whatever spell he had over Elena. "So it's true…" he murmured softly.

Mr. Saltzman nearly leaped from his chair at the sound of Stefan's voice so close to his back. He spun in his chair, his hand going for the piece of wood he always kept near until he saw it was the brother he didn't loathe and fear with equal measure. "Do you always do that?" he snapped, willing his racing heart to settle down. Stefan shrugged and Alaric clicked the minimize button, the screen disappeared. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"Nothing now, I found what I was looking for," Stefan replied.

Alaric studied the young vampire that seemed so different from his brother. "I wasn't sure—she'd told me about the adoption, but I didn't connect the dots until Jenna mentioned something about Elena finding out she was adopted. She told me the story of a young girl named Isobel giving her baby to the Gilberts' and that's when I knew, but I had to be sure." He opened the page again and pointed to the date of birth. "Is that Elena's birthday?"

Stefan nodded. "Yes," he answered. He shook his head as his feelings warred within him. On one hand he was almost euphoric at Damon's fuck-up. But on the other, Elena would be devastated and more than anything he hated hurting her. "I have to talk to Elena," he said, turning to leave.

Alaric grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Wait. You're going to tell her your brother killed her mother?"

"I don't have a choice. He's weaved some kind of magic over her and she won't see what Damon is really capable of anymore—maybe this will remind her."

Alaric nodded. "Will you kill him?"

"I want to be clear with you, if you're here to kill my brother—things are going to end badly for you." Stefan leaned down so that he and Alaric were only inches apart and eye to eye. "I don't like what he does, but he's still my brother. Just let it go. I'll take care of Damon, okay?" he said with quiet determination.

"That's not good enough!" Alaric exclaimed, shoving his chair back as he leaped to his feet. "He didn't steal my girlfriend," he snapped. "He killed my wife! Do you really think I can just let that go?"

Stefan sympathized. He really did, but… "You're going to have to," he said softly, "because I can promise you, if you go after Damon…he _will _kill you." With that Stefan turned and left the building as quietly as he'd entered it.

******************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****************************

As soon as they were at Elena's Bonnie wanted to use the phone and call her Grandmother. Elena did her best to dissuade her, but her best friend was determined. "What do we do, now?" Elena asked Damon.

He snorted and rolled his eyes at her. "You're kidding right? _Now_ you're going to ask for my input?"

She shot him a disgruntled look. "I couldn't just leave her there, Damon," she insisted.

"Why? Anna wasn't going to hurt her." Elena turned those big brown eyes on him and he scowled at her. "Don't give me that look, Elena—taking her with us was your idea not mine. _You_ come up with a plan to keep her quiet."

Elena let her lip jut out as she sauntered up to him and placed her hands on his chest. She raised her eyes, and for good measure, batted her lashes at him. "But you're so much better with the planning—can't you offer up an idea or two?"

One side of his mouth turned up in a sardonic grin. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing?" he told her, but he did nothing to stop her obvious manipulation—this was yet another side of Elena and it excited him to see she had it in her. She ran her hands up his chest and cupped the back of his neck. Her fingers ran through his hair, scratching his scalp. Damon hummed in pleasure and let his desire to chastise her give way to his desire for her in general. "Fine," he said as she continued to pet him. "But we don't have a lot to work with here, you get that right?" She nodded, but her little smile gave away her thrill at getting her way with him. He smirked. "Smile all you want as I solve your little problem, but you better believe I'll think of a way for you to repay me later…"

Elena gave him a flirty look over her shoulder as she opened the fridge for a bottle of water. "Sounds awful," she teased, twisting the cap off and tossing it on the center island.

He chose to ignore her sarcasm and go right to the problem they were faced with. "It could be," he said, leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest. "On one hand, if we let Bonnie call her Grams the whole situation blows up in our faces if Sheila decides not to open the tomb, but on the other, if we don't…" He sighed, "Then _we're_ your BFF's kidnappers instead of Anna."

"So what do we do?" she asked before tipping her head back and taking a long swallow of the ice cold water. Her eyes closed and she made a long, drawn out *mmm* sound as it went down her parched throat, soothing it with its icy goodness. She wasn't really surprised to find Damon standing right in front of her when she opened her eyes. Her eyes sparkled at the sheer lust in his. "Did you solve our problem?" she asked innocently.

He snorted. She knew very well the problem at hand was forgotten as his appetite for her overwhelmed the tiny sense of duty he felt for Bonnie's plight. His eyes glittered brightly, the striking blue/green irises standing out in his face like twin pools of aquamarine desire. "What problem?" he asked just as innocently, even going so far as to bat his lashes at her. He closed the distance between them. "The only problem I see is that when you make that sound, I react. Do you know what I think of you when you moan like that?" he purred, taking the last tiny step forward that separated their bodies.

It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure that one out. Elena could feel the hard ridge of his erection pressing against her belly. "I have a pretty good idea," she said, backing up until her butt hit the counter. He followed and Elena shot a quick glance at the doorway. "Damon…" she warned. She knew that look and put her hand against his chest to hold him off.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "What? You started this game…" Elena acknowledged that with a nod, but she hadn't intended it to mean sex in the kitchen. His hands rested on her hips as he rocked his erection against her. "That's the sound you make when I slide inside you," he whispered, before swooping down for a taste of those pouty lips.

She'd known what he was thinking, but hearing him say it was like tossing a match on a pile of dry kindling and Elena's pulse jack-knifed. She moaned into his mouth as they kissed for several heated moments until she finally found the strength to push him away. "We can't, not here," she whispered huskily.

"Yes we can, right here—right now," he replied audaciously, allowing his hands to slide down her curves to palm her ass. He lifted her just enough so that his hard-on was snuggled tightly against the apex at her thighs.

Elena's head lolled back in pleasure. "Someone could see," she protested weakly, but there was no force behind her words. The truth was that she was impossibly turned on. Her panties were already soaked and Damon had that dangerously sexy gleam in his eye that never failed to make her hot and bothered. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her—end of story.

"I'll just compel them to forget," he shot back, totally unconcerned. "You know you want it too," he said, tugging the first few buttons of her low rise jeans loose.

She knew she should push him away. She really should, but God, his hands were magical. They just seemed to make her forget everything, but him. "Okay, hurry," she murmured, grabbing him by the belt and tugging him even closer. Her hands worked the buckle open before attacking the buttons on his jeans. "God, I need you," she panted, nipping at the chorded muscle in his neck as she shoved his pants and boxer-briefs down his hips in one fluid motion, freeing is erection.

Damon groaned when his cock was liberated and her small hand wrapped around his girth and began to stroke him. It was better than good and his eyes snapped shut, eye lids fluttering as he bit his lip and gave a soft moan in the sexiest way she'd ever seen. Elena couldn't take her eyes off his face. It was moments like these, when he looked so young—decadently debauched maybe, but still so innocently seductive that she fell for him a little more. _This_ Damon was all about his feelings—he wasn't calculating or cruel. He just felt. He was open and raw and Elena found him so irresistibly attractive that she almost forgot what he was. That is until his hands slipped inside her panties and went to work on her clitoris. In that instant, she was reminded in a wonderfully quick way that he wasn't the ingénue. He was a vampire with over a hundred years of sexual experience under his belt.

Elena writhed under his ministrations and while _she_ was still getting her rhythm giving him a hand job, _he_ had _her_ coming in 0.2 seconds flat. It hit her suddenly and all at once, like a drive by shooting, or in this instance, a drive by orgasm. Her back arched and she gasped, one hand gripping his bicep while the other tightened on his penis. She maintained both grips as she rode out the short, explosive climax he gave her.

When she'd settled, he winced, pried her fingers off his cock and lifted her onto the counter, spreading her thighs wide so he could wedge himself between them. With casual arrogance he ripped the thong from her body. "So sweet," he said, tossing the panties over his shoulder. He stared down at her dripping honey pot, licking his lush lips as he guided himself to his own private little nirvana. Elena was his slice of heaven and he intended to indulge as often as he could. His mouth was watering as he pushed the blunt head of his cock inside her small opening. He licked his fingers, using the moisture there to help ease his way.

"Christ—you're so tight," he growled, eyes rolling a bit as he slid inside her a little more. He hummed an *mmmmmmm* sound when he encountered the juices inside her passage from her release. He pulled out a few inches bringing that slickness with him before pushing back in, out and then in--his movements got her completely wet and ready before he pulled almost all the way out again. Their eyes locked and he paused another heartbeat before thrusting all the way inside her.

Elena bit his shoulder to keep from screaming his name loud enough for the neighbors on the next block over to hear as he filled her in one swift movement.

Damon simply threw his head back, eyes closed as he revelled in the feeling of being one with her. "Yesss," he hissed softly as those strong inner muscles of her vaginal walls pulsed around him. His hands clenched convusively on her hips and he stilled inside her, gathering his control. After a few seconds he was ready to go. He leaned down and kissed her thoroughly. "Fuck me--I can't get enough of you," he muttered against her lips, before he began to move, setting a quick pace, eager to find that bliss she gave him each and every time he slept with her.

Elena wrapped her legs around his waist as Damon gripped her upper thighs, right under her ass, and pumped into her. Her head fell back as stars and Technicolor visions of rainbow orgasms began to burst inside her head as he took her up the cliff, higher and higher she climbed until she was at the precipice--hanging right at the edge for a heart-pounding second before he used those magic hands on her. With a gasp she went over the edge, muffling her cries of release into his chest as waves upon waves of pleasure shook her to the core, curling her toes and making her head swim. She was so lost in the sensations he was giving her that it was like an icy cold bucket of water being dumped over her head when the front door suddenly opened and then slammed shut with a loud *bang*! Being torn from heaven and tossed pell-mell in to hell in less than a second made Elena feel physically ill. Her whole body froze before it went into hyper-drive. "Oh my God, get off-get off!" she shrieked, slapping at his chest and shoving at his shoulders in an attempt to get him to stop.

Still hungry for release, Damon wasn't too concerned with anything _but_ that. "I'm trying--hitting me isn't really helping you know!" he snapped, grabbing her hips tighter as he strove to get that release that was just there...so close, but not quite upon him. Elena was beyond freaked though and with a strength fueled by sheer panic, she shoved him forcefully away and out of her. He staggered back, knees wobbling a bit as he tried to come to grips with the sudden coitus-interuptus. He blinked at her furiously. "What the hell's your problem?" he growled, chest heaving as he stood there, pants around his thighs, looking far sexier than anyone had a right to in that undignified position.

Elena tried not to stare at his nudity as she hopped off the counter and began looking for her panties, but his raging hard on was an angry shade of red and it was more than a little distracting. "Damon, pull your pants, up!" she hissed, shooting a look towards the doorway.

His brows drew down and he stared at her, an petulant scowl marring his perfect features. "Why? Unless I've taken up masochism--which I haven't, I'm not quite finished here," he complained, stating the obvious as he motioned downwards to his erection.

Her heart was thundering in her ears and she felt queasy at the thought that someone had seen them screwing on the counter. "Didn't you hear the door?" she exclaimed in a whisper. "I think someone was watching us!"

Damon glanced over his shoulder at the empty doorway. He turned back to her and raised a brow. "So?" he whispered back. "Maybe it was the witch and now she's escaped—there...problem solved." He took a few steps towards her ready to reassume their previous activities. "Now…where were we?" he asked suggestively. She huffed in annoyance and with a slight roll of his eyes Damon realized she wouldn't be in the mood to continue unless he checked out the 'sound'. "Dammit," he cursed quietly, tugging up his pants before moving across the kitchen to investigate. He peered down the hall, but the front door was shut and nothing seemed amiss so he turned back to tell Elena the coast was clear, but she was already re-dressed. His jaw tightened. "Shit," he muttered sourly when it became apparent his quickie was officially over without the finish he'd expected.

Elena shot him a 'get over it' look as she maneuvered her way past him, buttoning the final buttons on her jeans. "Bonnie…?" she called, hurrying down the hall to the living room with Damon following more slowly behind her, scowling as he fastened his pants and tried to will away his lingering arousal.

Bonnie was sitting on the couch and turned to look over her shoulder at Elena. "What?"

Elena skidded to a stop. If Bonnie was here then…"Who just left?"

"It was Jeremy. He said something about meeting someone and just took off." Bonnie frowned as Elena's face took on a worried look and Damon bit out a low curse and a growl. She began to wring her hands nervously. "Why? What's wrong?"

Elena turned to Damon, a panicked expression suffusing her lovely features. "He went to see Anna—you know it!" A muscle ticked in his jaw as he nodded succinctly. Elena gripped his shirt in a white knuckled grip. "Go after him," she pleaded.

He pried her hands off his shirt, but kept hold of her wrists as he exhaled loudly. "You know she probably has him already…" he told her honestly.

Elena didn't care. Jeremy was her brother. Her lower lip trembled as she interlocked their fingers and added, "Please, just make sure he's okay."

Damon was toast. She had a way of getting to him like no one had since Katherine—and not even the vampiress had brought him to his knees with a pout. He tried to shrug it off, but it was obvious he was doing this for her and her only. He brought her hands to his lips and kissed each wrist, before letting her go. "I'll be back," he whispered and then he was gone—moving so fast the human eye couldn't keep up with him.

Bonnie got off the couch. "Where did he go?" Elena hugged herself and Bonnie got worried. "Elena, what is it? Does that girl Anna have Jeremy?"

Elena stared at the door, willing Damon to come through it with Jeremy in tow. "I hope not," she whispered, but the knot in her stomach told another story—one she wasn't so interested in hearing.

*****************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*************************

Damon got down the street just in time to see Jeremy get into a car with Anna. He sighed. He could run after the car, but the kid was going willingly—dragging him from the car might raise questions that couldn't be answered at this point. He headed back to Elena's, pissed at himself. He should have seen that one coming. He dialed Anna's number, not at all surprised when she answered on the first ring. "Okay, so you've got your leverage back with Jeremy. Clever girl," he said almost admiringly.

"I just needed some insurance. It's nothing personal."

"I know," he replied. He made the decision to let Anna keep Jeremy—Elena might freak, but Damon's instincts told him the girl wasn't going to hurt the kid. As a matter of fact, he honestly thought the petite vampiress actually had a crush on Elena's brother so he let her have her safety net. "Fine, keep the kid, but the witch wants to go home to her Grandmother—" Anna started to complain, but Damon cut her off. "Listen if the spell is going to work they need to have all their witchy powers aligned or whatever. You have Jeremy. That's your insurance. Bonnie needs her Grams for her powers to be on track." He paused and then added. "Trust works both ways—to get it you have to give it."

"Fine," Anna agreed. "But the plan hasn't changed. We meet at the Church at midnight, right?"

"Right," Damon agreed. "I'll even bring blood for Pearl…"

Anna giggled. "Trying to make sure I don't open a Gilbert vein?"

Damon smirked. "Actually I was being polite, but now that you mention it—that would be a really stupid thing to do," he warned.

"Don't worry lover boy—your girl and her brother are safe. Just be there at the witching hour and we'll all walk away from this unharmed—well, except maybe your brother…" She laughed softly. "Noah told me what he saw the night he attacked Elena at the school," she said.

Damon wasn't interested. "Yeah, he told me too and it really wasn't a shocker—I was there remember? I know exactly what Elena and I were doing, so why are you bringing it up?"

Anna giggled again. "Because I think good ole' Saint Stefan might be traumatized for life. He was outside her window the other night while you guys went at it…right?"

He'd already known she was there, but Damon couldn't resist giving her tit for tat. "Why Annabelle, were you listening and lurking too?" He chuckled wickedly. "Naughty girl—but then again you were kind of young when you were turned, weren't you? Maybe you wanted to listen to how the grown up vampires do it--get some pointers huh?" he taunted. He could hear her low growl and laughed again. "Hey, I'm all for vicarious thrills but really, what would Mother Dearest say if she found out you were listening to me do the nasty with Elena?"

"I think you have more to worry about than my mother finding out I heard you doing your thing, Damon. Stefan looked pretty bent when he was listening to you…" She paused a beat before saying, "And I was just thinking…here's an interesting twist—maybe he'll become the '_bad brother'_ out of jealousy and all that. What do ya think—makes for a good story, huh?"

"I think you read too many novels and you shouldn't be so concerned with my love life, or my brother's mood swings." That made him laugh all over again. "Hah! Stefan's brooding. Now _that's _a job that would keep you far too occupied to get your mother back—trust me. Just leave Stefan to me," he said and hung up on her before she could say anything else to set him off.

Damon knew she was just trying to rile him, remind him she wasn't under his control and would do what she pleased, but what she said niggled at him just the same. What if Stefan_ did_ do something out of character because he was jealous? It wasn't impossible and Stefan _had_ looked far too happy the last time he'd seen him. His gut tightened and every instinct he had sent a warning chill up his spine. Stefan was up to something. Damon knew it without a doubt and he also knew he better find out what the hell it was before it blew up in his face…

* * *

They dropped Bonnie off at her Grandmother's house an hour later. Elena was upset about Jeremy, but Damon calmed her down by reminding her they still held all the cards to open the tomb. Anna wouldn't hurt Jeremy. He also told Elena his suspicions that Anna was actually crushing on Jeremy.

"Really?" Elena had asked. "You think she actually likes him?"

Damon shrugged. "Why wouldn't she? He's a good looking kid—reasonably smart and not a total loser, right?"

She slapped him on the arm. "He's not a loser at all!"

"So there it is—so why wouldn't she be interested? Actually Anna was about Jeremy's age when she was turned and I don't know if she's ever…" He paused and gave her a 'you know' look.

"Ever what?" Elena asked with a frown.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't know if she's ever done what _we_ do _so_ well, kitten," he supplied with such a lascivious smile she blushed to the roots of her hair.

Elena nodded in understanding as she got Damon's reasoning. "So she's actually kind of innocent—even naïve when it comes to guys, is that what you're saying?"

He tapped her on the nose. "Bingo!"

That made her feel better and her body relaxed. "Okay, then let's get Bonnie home to her Grams and then you and I—"

"Can come back here and have wild monkey sex until we have to go to the church?" he remarked brazenly, batting ridiculously long lashes at her.

"You really have no shame do you?" she asked, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Not a bit," he answered, "and you love it." He picked up his car keys off the counter. "Now why don't you tell our little hostage we're taking her home—the quicker we get her back in the bosom of her Grams the quicker I get _you_ all to myself," he said huskily.

Elena gave him a look of mock disapproval, but they both knew her heart was pounding and there was a throbbing between her legs that had went into an over-drive kind of ache as soon as he had mentioned 'wild monkey sex'. Their eyes met and he mouthed 'Hurry'. She wet her lips, nodded and hurried down the hall to tell Bonnie the good news, all the while trying, and failing, to tell herself it _wasn't_ the lure of some alone time with Damon that added the extra spring to her step.

Damon couldn't help but notice how the room seemed to dim without her presence—and in a flash he thought of all the women who had come and gone from his life in the last 140 years. Too many to count or remember. Except for a few…but even those were just passing fancies. Lovers he'd enjoyed a little more than the rest. Elena…now_ she_ was different. She made him feel like a man again. She made him feel whole and for the first time, Damon gave serious thought to turning her…

* * *

**Half an hour later:**

To say Sheila had been surprised when it was Damon who returned her granddaughter would be putting it mildly. "I never would have believed it," she said when she opened her door to find Damon, Elena and Bonnie standing there. She hugged Bonnie tightly before raising her eyes to Damon. "I still don't trust you, but thank you for bringing her back to me."

Damon's lip curled. "Not much of an apology, but your welcome," he quipped. Elena elbowed him none too gently. "Okay, that would have hurt if I wasn't a vampire," he said with one of his lop-sided smirks.

Elena ignored him and focused her attention on Sheila. "Anna has Jeremy so please tell me you guys can really open this tomb," she said softly, obviously worried.

Sheila opened the door wider and stepped back to let them inside. "We'll do what needs to be done," she said cryptically, earning her a suspicious frown from Damon as he stepped inside the witch's house for the second time that day.

"When you say 'what needs to be done…'" he paused, "you do mean opening the tomb, right? Because anything else is going to get people killed."

Stefan stood up when they entered. "We're going to open the tomb, but no one gets out after it's opened. It's too dangerous—we have to think about the greater good here." He pointed to the several cans of gasoline, hoses and what looked like a flame thrower lined up neatly against a wall in Sheila's living room. "I have everything we need to destroy them once the tomb is opened—that way no one in there goes free."

Elena frowned, "What does that mean?" she asked turning to Damon.

"It means we've lied to Anna and she'll retaliate by killing Jeremy," he told her bluntly.

Elena's eyes bulged. "No!" she exclaimed, shaking her head vehemently. Her eyes flickered from Stefan to Sheila before finally resting on Bonnie—only her friend looked surprised at this news and Elena realized Sheila and Stefan had hatched this plan without Bonnie's input. "I won't let you do that!" she snapped, glaring at her ex. "Are you even thinking about what you're doing? Do you really hate me so much that you'd put my brother in a position to be killed?!"

Stefan frowned at that. "Wait, what are you talking about? Anna has Jeremy?" Elena nodded, wiping at her eyes. Stefan rushed forward to comfort her, but Damon stepped in front of him, blocking his path. The younger Salvatore skidded to a stop, eyes widening in surprise at Damon's show of possessiveness.

Stefan went to move around him, but Damon grabbed his arm. "Unh-uh, not your job anymore, remember?" he said, his fingers tightening on Stefan's arm until the younger Salvatore winced and pulled his arm free.

Stefan studied his brother. He hadn't seen Damon like this in so long he almost hadn't recognized the jealousy—only Katherine had ever elicited this response from Damon, but obviously as Stefan had feared Elena had gotten to the older Salvatore and while Stefan wanted nothing more than to wipe away Damon's smug look the time to spill what information he'd gathered wasn't now. It would have to wait since there were just too many other things going on. Reluctantly Stefan gave Damon his moment and backed away. "I didn't know that," he said softly. "I'm sorry."

"No shit, Sherlock," Damon said as his eyes bored into Stefan's trying to see what was really going on inside his brother's head. For an instant something had flickered there—a look of triumph, but it was gone now and Stefan's face was an unreadable mask. Damon tilted his head to the side, waiting, but surprisingly Stefan didn't tip his hand. Damon was actually impressed. He smirked, acknowledging Stefan's poker face without a word. "Well, now you do, so we better come up with a new plan that doesn't include torching Pearl!"

Elena turned to Sheila. "Look, she just wants her mother—I can relate. We promised her…we have to help her," she said.

Sheila nodded. "Fine, but only the mother goes free—no one else," she said looking at Damon as if expecting him to argue.

He noticed everyone but Elena staring at him and it dawned on him they didn't know about Katherine. He snorted. "Oh, that right…you didn't get the memo did you?" His face still held a trace of bitterness as he shrugged, "Well, here's the deal, as it turns out Katherine isn't even in there. She never was." Stefan, Sheila and Bonnie gaped at him with varying degrees of shock. He rolled his shoulders trying to appear carelessly uncaring, but Elena saw through it and went to him. He glanced down at her and for a moment his eyes flickered dangerously at her obvious show of concern, but instead of lashing out, he accepted her gift of support and took her hand instead. "Turns out she got out that night the tomb was sealed and she's been free ever since." His eyes glittered brightly as he gave Stefan a mocking bow. "You were right bro—she never cared after all."

Stefan's mouth open and closed several times and he forced himself not to look at Damon holding Elena's hand_, that _hurt more than Katherine's betrayal. "You mean all this time…" he shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around it. "She's been free? She could have contacted either of us at any time and didn't?" His shoulders seemed to sag just a bit as he spoke.

Damon recognized that look. He'd worn it himself yesterday. He nodded. "Yep—free as a bird. Bitch," he muttered, clapping his brother on the shoulder. "Why dwell? Crying over lost loves only gets you heartache—right?" He let that linger, smirking when Stefan's stoic façade slipped a bit as the barb hit home.

"Damon stop," Elena warned, noticing Stefan's pained expression. She gave Damon a nudge with her elbow, urging him to leave off the taunting.

Jealousy reared its ugly head at her defense of Stefan, but Damon resisted the urge to say anything more to rub his brother's nose in the drastic reversal of their roles in Elena's life. He wasn't clingy—she was his and he didn't need to flaunt it—she proved it to him every time he touched her. His hand found hers again. "Okay, so how about we move on to the sticking to the plan part of this Master Plan and let Anna have her mother—Elena will get Jeremy back, and this whole thing will be over sooner, rather than later, alright?"

Stefan bit back the words that would bring Damon down. As badly as he wanted to drop the 'Isobel' bomb, he held off. Now wasn't the right time. He'd wait for just the perfect opportunity and then he'd let it fly. He almost smiled as he imagined Damon's face as he tried to explain to Elena how he'd been the one to murder her birth mother—it was almost worth watching the arrogant bastard strut about now…almost, but as Stefan witnessed Damon take Elena's hand in his—saw her smile up at him and watched with agonizing silence as Damon cupped her cheek and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. It became too much, and with a soft growl, he turned away, realizing with a jolt that nothing would ever be the same. Even if he got rid of his brother Stefan would never be able to forget the image of Elena looking up at Damon with love in her eyes…

Sheila was busy getting together the supplies they'd need, but Bonnie saw the interaction between Damon and Elena. She ached when Stefan turned away, the look on his face made her heart hurt for him and she went to him and quietly took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry," she whispered sincerely.

Surprised, Stefan looked down at her and gave her a brief smile. "I'll be fine," he said softly.

She gave him a reassuring smile, making her pretty face light up. "Of course you will—you're the hero. Hero's always come out okay, right?"

Stefan blinked at how pretty she looked right then, but he shook it off. He loved Elena and needed her back. He squeezed her hand gently. "Thank you," he murmured looking away when Damon led Elena out of the room and onto the porch.

Bonnie sighed. "She loves him you know?" He shook his head and started saying something about a spell, but Bonnie made Stefan look at her. "No, Stefan. I didn't believe it at first until I saw them together. She _really_ loves him—I don't know why or how, but you were wrong when you thought he was compelling her. Elena's with Damon because she wants to be—you just don't want to see it."

Faced with the truth, Stefan nodded. He'd desperately tried to come up with an excuse when he'd noticed the vervain necklace _he'd_ given to Elena still hanging around her neck tonight. How could Damon compel her with that around her neck? Truth was he couldn't. Stefan clutched Bonnie's hand as he swallowed the bitter pill of truth he'd been denying so vigorously—Elena actually loved his wicked brother. "I know," he said softly, "but she doesn't know half of what Damon has done and once Elena finds out—" His words halted and he sighed. "Well, let's just say she won't feel the same about him. Trust me," he said with quiet determination.

Bonnie shivered at the anger there. She glanced out the window to the porch, sighing at how close Elena and Damon seemed to be getting. "Stefan," she said softly. "Before you do anything um…I don't know, crazy…think about Elena and what would make her happy too, okay? I hate to say it, but maybe she can make him change—he certainly hasn't acted like his normal creepy self since he hooked up with her. He's been different…almost mellow. Maybe she's what he needs to settle down." He nodded and Bonnie sighed. He wasn't listening. His attention was riveted on the couple outside. She patted him on the arm, "Just think before you act—that's all I'm saying," she said going off to see if her Grams needed any help.

"Yeah, sure," he said absently, barely glancing her way as Bonnie left.

Actually, Stefan hadn't heard a word she'd said, he'd been completely distracted by Damon leaning down to steal a kiss from Elena. Damon mentioned something about going home and getting back to where they left off in the kitchen, and while Elena chastised him and told him to knock it off, the slap on Damon's arm was more playful than painful, and even from inside the house, Stefan had heard her heart accelerate. Her pulse had never skyrocketed like that when_ he_ touched her.

Painfully, Stefan turned away from them, jaw tight, he clenched his fists as he swallowed back the urge to sprout fangs. Seeing them together made him feel things he'd never thought to feel—rage and a need for revenge. Suddenly he itched to have Elena experience what being betrayed by someone you loved felt like. He'd tell her tonight about Damon and her mother. He smiled. Let's see them play grab-ass after that bombshell, he thought, no longer caring if it was the right thing to do. What difference did it make? Everything he'd loved was gone, even his last lingering emotions for Katherine had been destroyed tonight. No one was real and nothing seemed to matter anymore so why not make everyone as miserable as he was—after all the saying was—misery loves company, and for once, Stefan was in agreement.

* * *

**Later that night:**

Desite the desire to get out of there, Damon and Elena had gotten stuck at Sheila's until it was almost time to go to the church. To say Damon's mood was sour would have been like saying Mount Everest was just a little hill. Finally when Elena thought Damon was going to come unglued being stuck inside the house with a bunch of people he sincerely didn't trust--it was that time. Stefan volunteered to go with Bonnie and Sheila to the church early and prepare while Damon and Elena went to the blood bank to heist blood for Pearl.

They got out of the car and headed towards the dark building with Elena following closely behind Damon as he took the lead. Elena tried to keep her nervous chatter at a minimum, but her heart was pounding a mile a minute. She was balancing precariously on the edge of losing it because technically she was committing a crime—her first ever and she was terrified. More to ease her tension than anything, Elena asked, "Did Stefan seem…off to you tonight?"

Damon glanced at her over his shoulder. "Is this really the time for this conversation?"

"Is there ever a right conversation when committing a crime?" she shot back. "Just answer the question, please."

He shrugged and whispered, "Stefan always seems off to me, what's your point?"

"No, not like brooding…I mean like off-off, as in weird and really moody."

"So? Stefan is always moody." His lip curled. "You can add self righteous, whiny and judgmental in there too—still not seeing your point."

"Damon, I mean it—there was something really wrong with him tonight." She heard a noise from across the lot and her eyes shot that way—when she didn't see anything, she went on. "I'm not sure if it was anything, it's just…well I'm worried about him," she admitted softly.

Jealousy tore through him again and he stopped so abruptly Elena bumped into him from behind with a small *oomph* he turned and grabbed her shoulders. "Feeling sorry for him? Wanna go run back and soothe his ruffled little feathers?"

"Stop," she said. A few days ago Elena might have shoved him away and slapped him for being an ass, but she recognized jealousy when she saw it and she smiled softly. "I can't just turn off my feelings Damon, you know that," she said, cupping his face. "It's not that I'm running back to him. I just want to make sure he's okay, just like I'd be worried about you if you were hurting. You get that, right?"

"Sure," he replied, going for flippant, but he leaned down so that they were eye to eye. "But if I was hurting you'd come to me first, right?" he asked, unable to help himself. He grimaced, hoping that didn't sound as needy as it felt.

Though fully aware of this side of Damon, each time she saw it—it melted Elena's heart to him a little more. He hid his emotions behind a façade of snide comments and sarcasm so well, that had they not become lovers she'd had never seen beneath his ruthless veneer of indifference to realize that what Damon wanted most in this world was to be loved by the woman he loved. She brushed his hair back from his forehead. He looked so young—it was hard to imagine him killing anyone right now.

"I'm trusting you," he said softly, but with a low down urgency that made her take notice. "I don't let people in—you know that." He paused and his eyes searched her face. "I love you…don't make me regret it."

Elena brought his head down and kissed him. They were in the middle of committing a felony, but surprisingly her biggest concern was soothing Damon. She guessed that was a sure sign she loved him. "I love you too," she confirmed gently. She ran the pad of her thumb along his lush lower lip. "That hasn't changed and it isn't going to, no matter how badly Stefan takes it. I never wanted to hurt him, but the heart wants what the heart wants, right?"

His body relaxed. It was almost imperceptibly, but Elena was looking for it, so she saw the muscles in his jaw unclench, witnessed the light come back in his eyes and realized when he believed her. He sighed and pulled her to him, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head. "Okay, so I'm being jealous and…" he made a face, "needy. Sorry," he said with a self depreciating shrug. "_Now_ you can call me an ass," he teased.

Elena smiled. His apologies weren't like Stefan's deeply regretful ones, but apologizing at all was a step in the right direction. Especially for Damon! "You're forgiven," she teased back.

He chuckled softly. "Damn if I'd have known just saying I'm sorry would have gotten me out of trouble—I'd have been saying it from the get go," he teased, taking her hand and leading her to the darkened entrance to the Mystic Falls Red Cross Center.

Elena let him lead her along, rolling her eyes at his audacious comment. "Well, if you wear it out it kind of loses its meaning."

He started to jimmy the door. "Really?" he asked, looking back at her over his shoulder. "Well, I guess I'll just have to use sex to get you compliant and just save the 'I'm sorries' for the really bad stuff, right?" Elena scowled and opened her mouth to reply, but just then the door gave way and he grinned at her. "Wait here," he whispered, handing her the spare flashlight. "Whistle if anyone comes," he said and before she could respond he'd disappeared inside.

Elena sighed as she glanced around the perimeter. Her pulse was racing, but she was serious about her job at keeping lookout so no matter what noise she heard she aimed her flashlight at it. She saw a movement out of the corner of her eye and a bush planted a few feet away shuddered, causing her to jump. She took a few steps back and swung the powerful beam of light at it, but it there was nothing there. She heard another pitter-patter of running feet and a bush off to her far left shook violently. All the hairs on her body were standing at attention and Elena tamped down her fear as she searched the bushes of the parking lot for whatever had moved out there. Suddenly a bizarre realization dawned on her and her brows drew down. "Oh no," she whispered out loud as she continued her pulse pounding search of the parking lot bushes, "What am I supposed to do if I can't whistle?"

"Clap really loud," Damon said appearing in front of her so fast that she cried out, stumbled back and tripped over her own two feet to land flat on her ass on the cement with an *oomph*!

She glared up at him as pain radiated from her tail bone. "Dammit Damon," she groused glaring up at him from her position at his feet. "Do you always have to appear like that?!"

"It kind of comes with the whole being a vampire thing," he said, holding out his hand. She took it and he lifted her effortlessly to her feet.

"Ow," she griped, rubbing her butt where she'd landed. "You could at least say you're sorry! God you scared the crap out of me!" she hissed, giving him a dirty look.

His head tilted to the side as he studied her. "Just how many apologies do you expect from me a day? Cause any more than one and we're going to have to go straight for the sex as an apology phase of our relationship."

He wriggled his brows at her in what could only be called a lewd and suggestive manner and Elena gave him a baleful eye roll and slapped him on the arm. "My hero," she said, waving an arm at him. He merely grinned unrepentantly and she sighed. "Whatever. Did you get it?"

"Seriously, you really need to ask me that?" He held up four full bags of O pos. "It'll get her going and then some—enough to get them out of town as a matter of fact."

She nodded and glanced around worriedly again as she remembered why she'd been so scared to begin with. "Good, I think we should go now because I saw something earlier—it was just a flash, but…"

"But what?" he asked, his body tensing as he sensed Elena's fear.

"I don't know, it—well…I never actually saw anything, but it just freaked me out, I guess."

He nodded, but his eyes were wary now as he scanned the area looking for a threat. They made it to the car without seeing anyone or anything. He opened the door for her and took her hand with a dramatic bow. "Mi'lady," he said assisting her into the car with a mannerism that had gone out of style a hundred years earlier.

Elena couldn't help the smile that quirked her lips upward as she got settled into her seat. He may not be the flowery words-poet-I want to save the world-kind of boyfriend, but he could be chivalrous in his own way. Not too mention Damon was handsome, charming and all kinds of sexy. He was kind of like one of those 'Cadbury' egg candies—once you got past the hard outer shell—what you found inside was sweet and yummy.

He jumped in the car, flashed that sinfully delicious smile of his her way, and gunned the engine. "Next stop—the Church. Ready?" he asked with a lift of his dark brow. She nodded and he nodded, pleased with her courage. "Buckle up," he said, waiting for her to fasten her seat belt before he peeled out, laughing softly as he told her she'd just committed her first felony with him. "Another first," he said mysteriously as they drove towards the church.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of Fells Church. Elena bit her lip in consternation as she witnessed all the cars and kids milling about the parking lot and wooded area surrounding the church. She got out of the car and followed Damon as they headed into the woods. "I forgot about the party tonight. I hope they stay away from the Church," she said, her gaze roaming all the teens that could become snacks if things went bad tonight.

"Whatever—who cares," he said, taking her arm in one hand and leading her into the party.

Elena gave him an exasperated look. Yep, he was still bad, but she loved him and was ready to make her choice known. She pulled out of his grip and grabbed his hand instead. "Look, I'm ready to do this, but that doesn't mean I'm okay with a bunch of kids becoming happy meals on legs!" He tilted his head to the side, waiting for her demands. "I'm compromising everything to be with you. I need you to do the same."

"I've compromised, Elena," he said softly.

"I know you have, but I need you to care just a tiny bit if someone _other_ than yourself or someone you love dies, okay?" she said seriously.

He frowned, not really seeing the point, but in the end he shrugged because he didn't care as long as he got what he wanted which was Elena. "Sure, whatever. I'll play Superman if you want except…" he made a face, "without the tights and the big 'S'" He shook his head. "No, not Superman, just call me the good vampire—" he winked. "The vampire with soul…helping the helpless and all that crap." He flashed a grin. "Happy now?" he asked, taking her hand again.

Elena giggled. "Sure thing—want me to call you Angel or Damon?"

He laughed and turned her so fast her head spun. He pinned her against a tree and inserted his knee between her thighs. He lifted his leg causing her center to press tightly against the hard muscle there. She gave a soft moan and shuddered as he ground his leg against her clit. "What do you think? Am I an angel or a devil?" he murmured as he pressed her hips down and let her ride his leg to orgasm.

Elena gasped as she came suddenly. "A devil," she breathed after her climax had subsided and he let her slide slowly down his leg. She grabbed hold of his shoulders to steady herself before raising heavy lidded eyes up to his face. "Definitely a devil," she said again, breathing heavily.

He grinned and took her hand again. "Mmmm, I'd have to agree, though Angelus was kind of my style—" he frowned, "well except with the whole sucking the world into hell thing. I would have just seduced Buffy and had a good time banging a Slayer, myself!"

Elena laughed. "And just how much Buffy the Vampire Slayer did you watch? I thought you hated the whole commercialism of vampires!"

He shrugged. "Buffy was cool…" Elena's eyes danced with mischief at his confession to liking the campy TV series when he spouted off at his hatred of the Twilight movies. His lip curled in derision. "Hey, none of the vampires in Buffy ever sparkled or got all weepy—well maybe Spike, but he had a chip in his head. That would be rough…" he mused. "But it was still cool. Edward is such a wimp—God, someone stake his whiny ass before he gives us all a bad name."

Elena giggled again. "Okay, I'm seeing a whole new side to you and I have to say—it's actually kind of cute."

His brows drew down. "I'm not cute. Gorgeous—irresistible—definitely sexy…" he said with a smirk, "but cute?" He made a *blech* sound and shook his head with a frown. "No, cute is for puppies and bunnies and maybe Edward Cullen, but not me," he muttered.

Elena laughed out loud. "Okay, so you aren't cute. You're…" Her eyes roamed over him. "Hot. Better?" A slow smile spread across his face and Elena felt her stomach flip-flop at that look. He was right. He wasn't cute. He was sinfully delicious. Like an ice cold glass of lemonade on a scorching hot day. He was sex on legs and so tempting even a nun would have a hard time saying no to Damon Salvatore. She swallowed hard and looked away. "Okay, are we ready?" she asked breathlessly, taking his hand in an attempt to appear normal as she tried to reign in her own desires.

Damon quirked a brow as he inhaled her sudden arousal. His lips lifted at one corner and he glanced down at their entwined fingers, "I don't know, are you?" he asked, blinking at her a few times.

Elena knew he could scent her desire, but she also knew that wasn't what he was really asking. Walking into this party, holding hands with Damon would solidify them as a couple. Her eyes met his and she squeezed his hand. "Yeah," she said. "I am."

He paused, studying her for a long moment as if looking for a trick. Finally, he tilted his head, flashed that smirk of his and chuckled softly. "Then by all means lead the way," he challenged, allowing her to lead him into the High School party that it appeared would be a coming out in more ways than the one originally planned.

* * *

Jeremy and Anna were standing off to the side, in the woods and away from the party when Jeremy spotted his sister holding hands with Damon and chatting with Matt and Caroline.

"I guess she finally did it," he said.

Anna glanced over to where he was looking. She breathed a sigh of relief to see Damon and Elena there. "Did what?" she asked, turning back to Jeremy.

Jeremy braced his back against a tree and shrugged. "Broke up with Stefan and admitted how she feels about Damon."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Um…I think she admitted how she feels about Damon a while ago," she said, giggling.

Jeremy made a face as he remembered what he'd walked in on a couple of weeks ago. "Yeah, I—wait a minute, how did you know that?"

Anna thought quickly. "I saw them together a few weeks ago," she said off handedly. Then to distract him, she grabbed his hand in both of hers flirtatiously. "So this place is pretty wild, huh?"

Jeremy felt a tingle from her touch. He smiled. "You really have a thing for dead people don't you?"

"I'm strange, remember?" she replied, a somewhat shy grin making her eyes sparkle.

He pushed off from the tree and stood over her. "No you're not—you're…" He paused, frowned for a second as if trying to find the right words. A smile broke out on his face as he said, "You're quirky. I like quirky," he said softly and leaned down to kiss her.

Anna felt her undead heart leap when his lips touched hers. There was something so sweet about him that a part of her wanted to go back on her word. She wanted to take Jeremy with her—turn him and keep him. She forgot about the tomb for a second as she kissed him back, getting lost in the sensation for a moment until she felt the tell-tale veins popping around her eyes. "Oh god!" she gasped, yanking herself out of his embrace and turning her back on him.

Jeremy stared at her rigid back in shock. Had he seen what he thought he saw? "Anna your face—are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing," she said, taking deep heaving breaths to get her emotions back under control.

"It didn't look like nothing," he said, still frowning.

She turned back to face him—a 'far too cheerful' smile plastered across her delicate features. "It was nothing." Anna started to leave. "Sorry," she mumbled, "I gotta go."

He grabbed her arm. "Go where?"

She sighed as she realized she wasn't escaping so easily. "I'm leaving. My Mom and I…we're moving away, so I just wanted to…" She shrugged, "I don't know, see you again, I guess."

It was like a punch to the gut and Jeremy almost doubled over. He was really starting to like her. "That's…" He searched for the right words, but couldn't find them and begging her to stay was out of the question so he settled for, "a bummer."

"Yeah," she said, nodding her head. He was so close—just one bite…

Jeremy leaned in close again and Anna licked her lips, resisting the urge to take what she wanted. "So I guess this is goodbye?" he whispered.

Anna desperately concentrated on anything but the beating of his heart. She was seconds away from losing control again, but God help her she wanted another taste of him before she left. "I guess it is," she agreed.

Their mouths met, this time Jeremy was slow in kissing her and Anna breathed—really breathed for the first time in longer than she could remember. He tasted like heaven and she gave herself over to kissing him. She looped her arms around his neck and their mouths meshed for several moments until suddenly Jeremy groaned and fell at her feet. Stunned at the loss of him, Anna glanced up, blinking in confusion until her eyes focused on Ben standing over Jeremy, a dark look on his face. "You didn't have to hit him!" she snapped.

Jealousy was reeking off him so badly Anna's nose twitched with the stench of it. "Yeah, I really did," he snarled back.

She rolled her eyes and decided she was staking him tonight. She'd have her mother back and there was no way in Hell she needed male companionship so badly that she had to put up with a Neanderthal loser like Ben. He'd only been hired muscle anyhow. She grabbed him by the shirt. "I'm going down to the tomb now." She glanced down at Jeremy. "Don't hurt him—if you do, you won't see tomorrow, got it?"

He puffed out his chest, took a step towards her and looked like he was about to fight her on it, but she slapped him back like he was nothing more than a gnat—irritating at best. He bounced off a tree, fell at her feet and cowered. She smiled in satisfaction. "I made you—you're no match for me." She took one last look at Jeremy, before turning harsh, angry eyes on Ben. "I mean it—even a hair out of place and you'll be sporting more wood than you like tonight. Are we clear?" He nodded and bowed his head. Her smile was coldly dangerous. "Good, now stay here like a good boy," she ordered and walked away without a backwards glance.

***************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**************************

Damon was still chortling as they rounded the bend that led them to the tomb. "Did you see her slip her hand in his? God she was always was soooo clingy," he said dramatically.

Elena stopped. "Okay, I don't want to talk about the time you had with Caroline, okay?"

Damon wriggled his brows. "How come you didn't freak on her back there? Doesn't it bother you that your best friend is with your ex-honey?"

Elena shrugged. "Not really. She can have Matt…hell, she could even have Stefan, but when I think of you and her…it—ugh!" Her words choked off in a strangled little growl before her face clouded over and she rounded on him angrily. "It makes me crazy, okay? So can we just not talk about it?" She took a long deep breath, glowering at him mutinously before letting it out in a loud huff.

Her irrational anger sent off red flags and Damon's eyes widened as it dawned on him she was jealous. A slow, extremely satisfied smile spread across his face. "So it's only her with _me_ that bothers you—is that right?"

Elena's hackles raised and her dark eyes blazed at the first sign of a smirk from him. "Are you looking for a fight?" she hissed.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Easy tiger," he said, smile broadening when she hissed at him like a spitting kitten. His striking aquamarine eyes danced with mischief as he took in her flushed face and angry expression. "It's just—I never thought to see you jealous, that's all," he told her truthfully.

Some of the angry wind left her sails, but she wouldn't be teased. "So what?" she shot back. "You think you're the only one who get's jealous?" He shook his head 'no', but she was on a tangent and poked him in the chest with her finger. "Well, you're not. I get those feelings too and if you tease me about them, you'll so regret it, I swear to God!" she warned.

Her possessiveness turned him on far more than it turned him off, and Damon wrapped an arm around her waist and yanked her to him until their bodies were flush together—only the thin barrier of clothes separating them. "Actually…" he whispered into her ear, "I think you're really hot like this—all growly. Maybe we can play a game later…" She shuddered in his arms and Damon purred softly. "Ever try any B&D?" he asked wickedly. His tongue traced the outer shell of her ear before taking a little nip out of the fleshy part of her lobe and sending her into another round of shivers.

She gave a soft gasp and clutched his biceps, steadying her suddenly wobbly knees. "What? D&D—why?" she breathed. She had no idea why he'd want to play some nerd sci-fi game with her, but whatever, he rocked her world when he touched her. She'd agree to a root canal with no anesthesia if the end result was naked Damon.

He chuckled. "Not Dungeons and Dragons silly…" He chuckled at her misunderstanding. "B&D," he corrected. She frowned. "You know Bondage and Discipline…?" She just stared at him blankly and he rolled his eyes as he took her hand again. "You really are naïve aren't you?"

She followed behind him as they came to the entrance to the underground tomb. He was such a mercurial character—one minute hot and sweet, the next sexy and dangerous. Elena was constantly walking on egg shells wondering which one would change his mood. In this though, she felt safe in teasing him. "Compared to you? I'd hope so."

He caught her meaning and grinned. "Guess you're right there. I'd be worried if you were as experienced as me at your age."

"Yeah right!" she scoffed. "You'd call me a slut and run the other way."

He shook his head, a small grin tugging his lips upwards. "Au contraire, I'd have had you in my bed the first night I was here and we wouldn't have had to suffer 'Stefan-The Boring Year'."

Elena gave him a reproachful glare. "Damon," she said and he rolled his eyes as he scented another lecture coming on.

"Okay-okay, I get it. No more teasing of the brooding wonder. Fine, I won't pick on Stefan, but can we just get this over with?" he asked.

"Just remember your promise not to rub his nose in it anymore."

He sighed. "Jeez, next thing I know you'll have mne going to church to confess my sins," he wise-cracked.

Elena giggled. "Well we are here…" she said, waving her arm at what used to be the church gorunds.

He snorted. "That'd take more a hell of a lot more time than we have tonight--trust me," he added sarcastically, but with a brutal honesty that gave Elena pause. She hesitated a second before she accepted his statement for what it was—the truth. Granted, a truth she probably never wanted to hear about, but at least he didn't lie to her. With a small nod, Elena followed him inside. Bonnie, Stefan and Sheila were already there. Damon nodded at them. "Brother—witches," he said. "So are we ready to go?"

Stefan nodded and glanced back to where Damon and Elena had just come. "Where's Anna?" he asked.

There was a pregnant pause before Anna appeared out of the shadows. "Right here," she said, inching along the wall towards the opening of the tomb.

Elena rounded on her. "Where's Jeremy?" she demanded.

"Safe," Anna said. Damon stared at her hard but she didn't flinch. "I promise, he's safe," she said again.

He nodded just as Bonnie and her Grandmother began the spell by lighting the torches. "Earth," Sheila said lighting a torch, "air," she said lighting the next one, "Fire," she said as she lit the final one.

"And water," Bonnie said handing her Grandmother a plastic water bottle.

"That's it, just regular tap water?" Elena queried with a puzzled frown.

"As opposed to what?" Sheila asked, sprinkling the water at the fourth point.

"I just thought it would have to be blessed or…" Elena shrugged, "Mystical or something."

Sheila smiled at Elena before she and Bonnie joined hands and began to chant softly.

Damon pulled something out of his jacket and Stefan flashed his light on it. "What's that?"

Damon handed the bags of blood to Anna. "Something to get Pearl going—no one here is going to offer up a tap, right?"

Anna took the bags gratefully. "As soon as I get my mother out I'll bring you to Jeremy," she told Elena.

Bonnie and Sheila's chants got louder and the tomb door rattled and then with a scrape it opened.

Damon glanced at Stefan. "Don't you have some fire to get?"

Stefan nodded. "I'll be right back," he said and headed out of the tomb.

Anna started to hurry to the entrance, but suddenly she stopped and grabbed Elena by the arm.

Damon froze. "Don't take her with you," he snarled as Anna dragged Elena with her to the entrance.

"I'm sorry," she said to Damon, "it's not you I don't trust…" She nodded her head at the witches. "It's them. I won't hurt her," she said.

Sheila glared at the little slip of a girl that was proving to be a deadly adversary. "If you take her with you, I'll bring the walls down on you and everyone in there."

Anna smirked. "You'll bring them down if I don't. Do you think I trust you not to seal me in?"

"No!" Damon yelled and tried to make a grab to snatch Elena back.

Anna violently tugged Elena away and out of his reach. "Back off Damon," she said softly. "Don't make me do something neither of us want me to do," she told him as she pulled Elena slowly, but determinedly to the entrance of the tomb.

Damon's jaw was clenched so tightly the muscle there ticked. "Then let me go too," he said, trying to barter for time. He glanced to the cavern that led up-top and wished fervently to see Stefan there—he'd never thought to actually wish for that, but here he was, praying for Stefan to come down that slope so they could tag team her and save Elena—yep, he was in love.

But Elena took the decision away from him as she relaxed and went with Anna. "It's okay," she said, calming him. "She needs me to come for leverage. I get it. I'll go." Damon looked like he was ready to tear the place apart—starting with Anna so Elena smiled at him, reassuring him with her demeanor. "I'll be okay. Let me do this."

Despite the fact that his gut was twisting so bad he wanted to double over, he nodded harshly. His shockingly bright eyes drilled into Anna's dark ones. "Hurt her and I'll never stop hunting for you," he threatened.

She nodded. "I know, and I won't. She'll come out the same way she went in, I promise."

He snorted and his laughter was entirely without humor. "Like I'll believe any more of those," he spat. Damon watched with a sickening feeling of dread as Elena went into the tomb with Anna.

He waited about a minute or two, hoping Stefan would show up to help in case he needed it with the other vampires enclosed in the tomb, but his patience ran out before Stefan showed up. "Tell Stefan what happened," he said bending down to grab a torch. "Make sure Elena gets out—no matter what," he growled as he headed for the tomb entrance.

Bonnie rushed over to stand in front of him. "Damon, you can't go in there," she cried, grabbing hold of his arm.

He looked down at her like she was a bug he was about to squash. He took note of her hand on his arm and his brow shot up. "If you want to keep that I suggest you let me go," he growled softly.

As if suddenly remembering what he was capable of Bonnie let him go took a quick step back, but still kept her slim frame between him and the door.

"Don't make me hurt you," he warned her in a deadly soft voice.

Sheila came over to stand next to her Granddaughter. "If you go in there, you aren't coming back out," she told him bluntly.

"You think I don't know that?" he fired back. "I trust you witches as much as Anna does—looks like we were right," he mused with a smirk. He shook his head and straightened his shoulders. "Doesn't matter," he said. "There are about twenty six vampires in there—all of them starved for human blood. Do you think they won't smell her? They'll tear her apart—now get the hell out of my way!" he roared.

Sheila appraised him with a whole new eye. "You really love her," she said in a slightly amazed voice.

Damon gave her a wary glare, he still remembered her little mind-whammy from earlier—it had brought him to his knees. "Gee Dr. Phil, as much as I'd love to share my feelings right now—I have a little bit of a bigger problem right now," he growled. He took a threatening step forward and his face began to morph. "Now get the hell out of my way or I'll move you—no matter what mental torture you send my way," he told her with a quiet determination.

Bonnie tried to stand firm, but Sheila put her hand on her shoulders and gently dragged her away from the entrance. "Let him go, child," she murmured. "He won't stop until he gets in there."

"First truthful thing you've said, witch!" Damon snapped and in less than a second he'd rushed past them and into the tomb.

Bonnie turned on Sheila with tears in her eyes. "Grams, no matter how I feel about Damon, we shouldn't have let him go. Don't you see? When Elena gets out, she's going to hate us for trapping him in there!"

"And he would have killed you for standing in his way," Sheila said in rebuttal.

Coming into the underground entrance Stefan froze when he saw only the two witches standing there. "Where's Elena and Damon?" he asked sharply.

Bonnie swallowed. "Anna took her into the tomb, Damon followed after them."

Stefan raced towards the entrance, but Bonnie's cry stoped him right at the threshold. "Stefan, you can't go in," she pleaded.

He turned and shot her a puzzled frown. "Why?"

Sheila's eyes were hard as granite as she told him the truth as bluntly as she'd told his brother. "Because if you go in, you're never coming out, that's why."

Stefan closed his eyes briefly. "You never planned on breaking the spell, did you?"

Sheila held her head up high as she met Stefan's eyes head on. "I told you, I will protect my own. Now I'm warning you, just like I warned your brother, if you go in—you won't come out. The seal on that tomb isn't meant to keep a vampire out—it's meant to keep a vampire in."

"So Elena can get out," Stefan said softly. Sheila nodded. "But Anna and Damon can't." He closed his eyes as a numb sense of pain swept over him. It certainly wasn't the euphoria he'd expected to feel at hearing Damon would be trapped forever in that tomb. Why was that? He should be doing cart-wheels knowing Elena would be away from his debauched brother. It was a mystery, but one Stefan didn't have time to figure out. "I can't just leave her in there," he said, squaring his shoulders as he came to a decision.

Sheila took hold of his arm before he made the choice to sacrifice himself. "Damon will lead her back out," she said, "and when he does, she can exit. He won't. I'm sorry, but you need to wait here for her." Her face was drawn into harsh lines as she said, "Remember what we talked about earlier—she'll be free and he'll stay trapped."

It was exactly what he and Sheila had planned, so why did he feel so sick about it? Stefan nodded and stayed by the entrance without actually going in. "Okay, but if she's not back in ten minutes I'm going in—seal or no seal," he said. His fists clenched. "I can't just leave them—her in there."

* * *

Anna led Elena along as they searched for Pearl. Elena heard a scuttle and a rustling noise off to her left, then a groan and something like a growl. "What is that?"

Anna kept her flashlight aimed forward. "They can sense you," she said. She glanced back at Elena. "So let me ask you—when did you get a taste for vampires? I mean you scream and run, but here you are, right back with one." She gave Elena a cheeky smile. "Come on…give me the scoop, which Salvatore brother really turned you on to the dark side?" Elena ignored her but Anna just went on. "I'll bet it was Damon—he was always the wickeder of the two." She made a face. "Katherine couldn't get enough of him…went on and on about him actually." She shrugged. "I guess that's why she decided to turn him."

Elena gnashed her teeth. "Can we skip the trip down memory lane and just find your mother?"

Anna giggled. "Jealous? Why? You look just like her, if anyone stands a chance at keeping Damon Salvatore's attention, it's you."

"Whatever," Elena sighed, trying her best to ignore the girl. "I'm not Katherine. Damon knows that," she said.

"No, you really aren't," Anna agreed mysteriously. Suddenly the flashlight moved over a woman in a ragged dress leaning against the wall. Anna jerked the beam of light back and focused it on the bedraggled figure. "Mother!" she gasped and ran over to crouch next to her.

Elena took one look at the sunken, hollowed cheeks, the pale almost chalky color of Pearl's skin and remembered a time when Stefan was going to do this to Damon. "Oh God," she gasped and stumbled back a step. She tripped over something and fell. Suddenly hands were grabbing at her and she screamed as something heavy fell on top of her. It was a man—or a vampire. "Oh God," she cried, bucking and kicking at the creature, trying to fight him off, but he was holding her down with surprising strength. His face loomed over her. He had a beard and a mustache, but his skin was so ashen, pasty and cracked that it looked like old folded paper. He opened his mouth wide, flashing fangs and his rotten, fetid breath made her gag. "No!" Elena got out before he dove for her throat.

She cringed, clenching her eyes tightly shut in anticipation of the bite, but it never came. As quick as the attack had come it was over just as suddenly when the man's weight was just lifted off her and gone. Elena blinked open her eyes and was never happier to see Damon than she was at that moment. "Damon!" she cried and nearly barreled him over when she threw herself at him.

"Elena!" he breathed, crushing her to him in a hug that was almost more painful than the initial attack, but Elena endured, his embrace was one of love, mixed with fear and it was safe.

She hugged him back, clinging to him as if he was the last donut on an all night stake-out. "I'm okay," she reassured him softly. He squeezed her tighter and she made a little *eep* sound. "Well, I will be unless you crush my ribs…" she gasped.

He immediately relaxed his hold and held her at arms length, using his torch to check her out as thoroughly as he could. He leaned down to look her in the eye "Are you sure you're okay?"

Elena opened her mouth to respond when a loud scream pierced the air. Their heads whipped towards Anna and Pearl and Damon cursed softly and fluently when he saw several of the other vampires had awoken. "They must have gotten some of the blood," he mused. A few of the vampires turned and started sniffing the air. Damon's brows drew down in a fierce scowl and he began to drag Elena out of the tomb. "You need to get out of here, now!"

Elena dug her heels in and resisted. "We can't just leave them, Damon! We have to help."

He shot her a look that said clearly he thought she'd lost her mind. "Are you crazy? She kidnapped you!"

"But still they can't fight off all those vampires by themselves—we should—"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her—hard. "Those aren't cuddly vampires back there, Elena! They're starving and they won't play nice, do you hear me? Am I getting through to your moral little brain?" he snapped, poking at the side of her head with his finger.

Elena glared up at him and smacked his hand away. "Totally, you don't need to poke at me or rattle my teeth loose to accomplish that, you know?"

He simply raised a brow as if questioning that statement "Then you'll go?"

"No," she said mutinously. "We have to help them."

"Pearl can handle herself trust me!" he growled just as Stefan suddenly appeared behind Elena. Damon stared at his brother in shock for a second before cursing long and hard again. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Looking for you and Elena," Stefan replied, almost as hostilely. Another scream came from down the dark corridor and Stefan's eyes searched for the source. "What was that?" he asked.

"It's Anna and her mother and we have to help them," Elena answered.

Damon closed his eyes briefly. "Take her out of here, Stefan. I got this," he said softly.

Stefan shook his head, "Damon those vampires have got to be so starved they'll even cannibalize their own kind. I can't let you—"

Damon's short bark of mirthless laughter cut him off. "Oh come on, don't go all brotherly love on me now. We both know you want me gone, so go on—grow a pair bro and get her out of here," Damon snarled, shoving Elena into Stefan's arms.

Elena struggled, but Stefan dragged her to the entrance. She turned and slapped him across the face hard. "You're just going to leave him in there?" she yelled, trying to get past him and back into the tomb.

Her hand-print stood out in stark relief on his pale face and in that heartbreakingly long instant Stefan realized he'd truly lost her. His eyes swept over her features one last time and his face was a perfect mask of misery as he hovered at the entrance. "No," he said softly, not bothering to tell her he couldn't come out. "I'm going back for him," he muttered and turned his back on her, walking away and back into the tomb that could very well be his final resting place without another word.

Elena felt her knees wobble at the bleak expression on Stefan's face. It made her heart ache. Somewhere inside she still loved him—she hadn't just stopped, she just wasn't _in love_ with him anymore. "Can you hold the door open until they get out?" Elena asked Bonnie, chewing on her bottom lip nervously as she paced back and forth.

Bonnie wouldn't look at her and Elena felt her stomach knot up. "What is it?" she asked stopping her pacing to stand in front of her friend. Bonnie still wouldn't meet her eyes and Elena's suspicions turned to panic. "Bonnie, now isn't the time to keep secrets. What aren't you telling me?" she demanded, leaning down so Bonnie was forced to look at her.

"They aren't coming out, baby," Sheila said, causing Elena's head to whip her way.

Elena's stomach dropped before her heart rose swiftly to lodge somewhere between her lungs and her throat. She couldn't breathe. "What do you mean?" she choked as sheer terror threatened to overwhelm her and send her into blind panic-mode.

Sheila's face was hard, unrelenting even as she said, "That door is a one way trip only for vampires, child. Once they enter, they don't come back."

Elena felt the vice that had her heart wedged in it tighten until she was forced to swallow back the acidric urge to vomit up the sickening fear that had clawed it's way into every pore of her being. "No! They—" She stopped as a horrifying realization smacked her upside the head. "Damon knew!" she gasped. "Oh God that's what he meant when he said it didn't matter."

"Stefan knew too," Bonnie chimed in. "He heard you scream and rushed inside."

Elena blinked back her tears as she realized both brothers had sacrificed themselves for her life. Trauma can do weird things to a person and Elena was no different. She straightened her shoulders and a hard glint entered her normally soft brown eyes. She turned to Bonnie. "Fix it," she said fiercely. "I don't care what you have to do, but break whatever thing is holding them in there."

Sheila didn't need Bonnie to tell her Elena was on the edge of a break—she saw it, but she wasn't about to let the vampires out. "They made their choice," she said with as much sympathy as she could muster.

Elena rounded on Bonnie. "You're my friend! Don't do this to me!" she screamed, but it came out more a broken, strangled cry and Bonnie turned to her grandmother angrily.

She grabbed the book and marched back to the center of the circle. "We have to try," she said. Sheila looked like she was about to argue so Bonnie closed her eyes and readied her mind to unleash everything she had in ways of power. She gave her grandmother a final look. There was a steely determination there that made Sheila proud. "If you won't help, I'll do it myself," she said fiercely.

Sheila nodded. Who could turn down that demand? Bonnie was feeling her power and Sheila couldn't help but admire the girl's determination. With a sigh of resignation she joined her granddaughter in the circle. She took hold of Bonnie's hands and she was flowing with a power that made Bonnie's hair stand on end. "It takes a lot of magic to open that seal, baby, but come on—together we can do it," she said and together they began to chant again—breaking down the seal that Emily had forged all those years ago.

* * *

It didn't take long for Stefan, Anna and Damon to beat off or kill the vampires that were attacking them. They were stronger. Stefan spied Damon's burnt out torch lying amidst the bodies and broke it in half. "We have to put them out of their misery," he said, handing Damon the other half.

Damon rolled his eyes, but grabbed the piece of wood just the same and began making short work out of whichever vampire growled or hissed at him.

Anna tended her mother. Once they were able to, Anna helped Pearl to her feet and the four of them made their way to the entrance.

"You know they aren't going to let us out, right?" Damon bit out beyond angry that Elena was lost to him.

Stefan rounded on him. "Maybe not you, but they'll let me out, and since you're with me…" Stefan glared at Damon. "You'll get out too—even if you don't deserve it!"

Damon chuckled. "Well, aren't we feeling feisty. Who pissed in your Cheerios, brother?"

Stefan ignored the comment. Damon knew very well why Stefan was angry, no need to bring it up in front of Pearl.

But Anna had no such qualms. "The Salvatore brothers are in love with the same woman again and wait until you see her mother…you'll think you're seeing a ghost—or a traitorous bitch, actually—just don't get them confused..." She glanced at Damon. "It's not quite 1864 all over again."

Pearl just gave her a strange look, that is until they came to the doorway and she saw the girl standing there waiting for them. She gasped. "No! Why is she here?" Her eyes darkened and veiny lines began to appear around her eyes. Pearl was near starved, but the rush of anger gave her strength and she tore herself free of Anna's hold. "You bitch!" she screamed and rushed Elena.

Elena jumped back just as Damon and Stefan both tackled the older vampires to the ground and held her there. Anna rushed forth. "She's not Katherine, Mother," she said in a soothing voice.

Disorientated, Pearl allowed herself to be led away by her daughter, but she shot Elena a withering glare over her shoulder. It was at that time that they got to the entrance of the tomb. Sheila and Bonnie were chanting, lost to everything but their powers. The room started to shake and the flames from the torches blazed high. Anna tried the seal and smiled when she was able to step through. She watched Damon and Stefan warily as she herded Pearl out of the tomb and out into the fresh night air. "Mother, I have so much to show you…" she was saying as they left.

Elena grabbed Stefan and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered. Then she stroked his cheek softly, as if rubbing away the pain she'd given him. "I'm sorry," she said, before she pulled herself out of his embrace.

Stefan let her go reluctantly, but when he saw her launch herself into Damon's waiting arms he had to look away. It was just too much. The tomb door slammed shut with a bang and Bonnie and Sheila sagged together in a hug that was borne from sheer exhaustion. Bonnie wrapped her arms around her grandmother, who looked awful weak suddenly, and started to lead her out of the tomb whispering to her softly.

Stefan noticed their slow progress and went to her, offering his help. "Here, I've got her," he told Bonnie gently.

But Sheila was a proud woman and she pulled herself up and shook off their helping hands. "I got down here on my own and I'll leave just the same, thank you very much,' she said. At the entrance, they all glanced back for an instant, just in time to see Damon wrap his arms around Elena and lower his head…

Stefan was the first to look away, but Bonnie wasn't far behind. "There's nothing you can do about it, Stefan," she told him, her dark eyes full of sympathy. "The heart wants what the heart wants," she said, taking his hand in hers.

He nodded, but he knew that wasn't true. All he had to do was tell Elena the truth and Damon's house of cards would tumble down around him. He closed his eyes, if only that sounded even half as tempting as it had a couple of hours earlier. Instead he took Bonnie's hand and let her lead him away from this place that held so much heartache. "But what if you don't know what your heart wants?" he asked when they reached the surface.

Bonnie squeezed his hand as they made their way out of the woods. "You'll know it, Stefan—the right thing to do will come to you, just follow your instincts."

They came to the parking lot and Bonnie asked him if he wanted to ride with them, but Stefan declined, saying he needed to be alone for a while. When they paused by Sheila's car, Bonnie gave him a smile that was far too bright to belong to such a dark night. "You're going to be okay, you just need to trust in yourself, that's all," she said softly.

Stefan blinked at her as if really seeing her for the first time. His mouth quirked and he gave her a gentle smile. "I wish I had as much confidence in me as you seem to," he said.

Bonnie helped Sheila into the car before turning back to him. "You do. You've just forgotten—get over your pain and anger. It will only make you like him," she said, and they both knew she meant Damon. "Elena may have changed him, but you don't need changing." She gave him a shy smile. "There are others who still think you're pretty amazing, you know?" she said before getting into the car. She rolled down her window. "Sure you don't want a ride?"

He put his hands deeply into his jacket pockets and shook his head. "No, but I think I'll take the advice," he said with a soft smile, watching her car until her taillights faded into the distance. Stefan headed for home. Bonnie was right. Elena changed Damon—but was he a 'good' enough guy to accept that and let her go? He hunched his shoulders as he walked—he wanted to believe so, but whenever he remembered them kissing, or worse, having sex, a part of him he thought long buried surfaced and made him want to hurt them. He was almost all the way home when _she _stepped in front of him.

"Now why on earth would you be walking out here all alone when you had a perfectly good ride willing to drive you home?"

Stefan staggered back. The face was the same, the smile…but the eyes—they were cold. Deadly and so ruthless it sent a chill up his spine. Until this second he'd never realized just how very different their eyes were. "Katherine?" he gasped.

"In the flesh," she said, curtseying like the belle she used to be…

* * *

*****Okay, I know that was a huge chappie without much smut, but the next one has a LOT of that in it and it also goes into Elena finding out about Damon and Isobel and of course I added Katherine to this. I don't know where it came from, but Musie just got inspired and I just had to deviate from cannon and bring Katherine back…(though) I think they're going to do that themselves sometime anyhow.**

**Okay, anyhow, hope you liked this very, very long chappie. I figured you'd waited a while for it. I wanted it to be extra long… Thanks again to all of you who take the time to R&R…it really means a lot and it gets musie off her a$$, so review away!! ;) :) :)**

**Jen :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Fool for Love.

A fic by Jen.

Rating: A HUGE M in this chappie.

I own none of the characters, please don't sue.

No A/N: This is just a quickie to tide you guys over until next chappie which will be long, but I'm still fine tuning it…and yay, TVD is on tonight!!

Okay, enough of my chit chat on with the show.

Jen

****************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*****************

Chappie 7

"Katherine?" Stefan breathed, stunned to see her there.

"In the flesh," she answered, giving him a sassy grin while she curtseyed in a fashion he hadn't seen in over a hundred years. Stefan couldn't help but notice it didn't matter that she wasn't in a hooped skirt and petticoats, she still managed to look like the haughty southern belle she used to be, even dressed in jeans and a leather jacket. "What? No welcome home kiss?" she asked, sauntering closer to him, her cold dark eyes glittering with malicious excitement. Stefan stared, jaw dropping a bit as she stalked him. It was almost like she'd stepped right out of the pages of his memories with her flirty eyes and long dark locks perfectly curled and cascading down her back. She was as beautiful as he remembered, and as dangerous too.

It was the coldness in her eyes that reminded him of the danger and he stumbled back another step. "How? Why are you here?"

She raised a brow at his retreat. "Why wouldn't I be? You did open the tomb looking for me, right? Well Damon did…" She gave a little shrug and her lips curled up in an intimate smile. "He always was the more passionate of the two of you," she said with a husky laugh. Stefan looked around for a weapon of some sort—any piece of wood would do. She rolled her eyes with dramatic flair. "Oh come on, don't tell me you're scared of little ole me?" she asked, batting her lashes in the way that had snared him over a hundred years earlier, but this time he knew what she was about and while Stefan sensed an attack, when it came he still wasn't prepared. She was beyond strong. Older than most of the vampires in that tomb, but unlike them, Katherine had not been locked away for over a century—she'd been feeding and hunting at will. She raced forward quicker than even his vampire vision could detect and pinned him against a tree by his throat. "You're no match for me, darling. Quit trying and I won't have to hurt you." She petted his face. "I don't want to hurt you, Stefan, but if you force me…" She let the sentence hang and her smile was quite cunning, letting him know she could and would kill him.

He didn't care, he wanted no part of her and began to struggle in her grasp, but Katherine merely laughed in his face. "Silly, stupid boy," she said and slammed his head against the rough bark several times. His head cracked and stars exploded behind his eyes. He tried to remain alert, but she gave him another rough shake, banging his head a few more times in the process and Stefan lost his fight for consciousness. She dropped his limp form to the ground and kneeled next to him, patting his cheek in a warped kind of affection. "Oh well, guess I'll just have to take what I want…now where's that brother of yours?" she murmured, her eyes scanning the road just beyond the trees.

She gave a low snarl when a few minutes later, Damon drove past with her doppelganger safely ensconced by his side. Her fangs elongated, but Katherine had long since gained control of her face and willed them away without much trouble. "Poor baby, trying to replace me with a cheap imitation," she chided as she tossed Stefan over her shoulder as if he weighed no more than a few pounds. "The nerve of the girl wearing my face to steal my boys…"

Katherine made a *tsking* sound and without even breaking a sweat she made it back to her car in seconds carrying Stefan the entire way. She tossed him into the back seat before hopping into the driver's seat of the convertible red Ferrari. She checked her make-up in the mirror, added some bronze gloss before she fired up the Italian sports car and sped out of the woods, heading back to the main road and Damon. She paused at the fork in the road. She should probably should go and finish off Pearl like she did the other stragglers who'd escaped the tomb, but even at her strongest, Pearl had never been a match for her. One more night wouldn't give her old friend the advantage she'd never possessed to begin with.

Katherine made the right instead. She wanted a reunion with her boys. Damon especially. She couldn't wait to see his face when he saw her for the first time. He loved her so much and she wanted to bask in his adoration. She'd actually missed it, much to her surprise, but then after years had passed she'd forgotten. That is until word of the up-coming comet had reached her ears. She'd almost come back then, but the party scene in New York had been too fabulous to pass up and she'd blown it off, figuring if Damon got the tomb opened he'd find out she wasn't in there and come looking for her. They could celebrate together. It hadn't been a great plan, but it had worked for her, until she'd ran into Lee at a club in Manhattan and he'd told her how he'd seen Damon with a girl that looked just like her. The girl; Elena, had actually thrown herself on top of Damon to save him when Lee was going to end his life.

Now that had been an interesting twist and Katherine had been intrigued. She'd insisted, rather violently as a matter of fact, that Lee tell her everything. It seemed history was repeating itself. Both Stefan and Damon had fallen in love again and with a human who was apparently her twin. The irony of the affair had tweaked more than just her curiosity. It had infuriated her. They were hers. She didn't mind them having others, but they certainly couldn't actually love another. It was unthinkable. That night Katherine had packed her bags and for the first time in over a hundred years, headed for Mystic Falls, where it all began for them.

She gunned the engine, laughing with glee as her speed went from reckless to insanely dangerous. She swerved, took a corner too fast and almost hit the guardrail, but it only made her laugh harder. She drove like a maniac and the sheer lunacy of her devil-may-care attitude would have terrified even the bravest of men, but Katherine had no qualms in pushing boundaries. As a matter of fact, she wanted to test a few tonight. She was mouth-wateringly eager to see what kinds of delicious treats her boys had learned since the last time she'd had them. She had a feeling Damon had all kinds of new tricks he could show her; he always had been the wilder of the brothers. Her smile was cunning. She was more than eager to experience each and every one of his new tricks—after he'd gotten rid of his little playmate and she'd made sure he was properly sorry for daring to love another, that is.

In her arrogance Katherine refused to believe either Damon or Stefan might actually choose someone else over her, but if they did—well there were ways to eliminate one annoying little human who just happened to look like her, right?

* * *

They dropped Jeremy off first and after some arguing they left for Damon's.

On the drive over, Elena was still hedging about the whole idea of spending the night at Stefan's, but in Damon's room and Damon's bed, rather than Stefan's. "Maybe we should go back to my house, Damon. I don't want to hurt Stefan any more." She chewed her bottom lip. "Why rub salt in the wound?" she asked softly, feeling the gulit again of hurting her ex-lover.

He eased up on the accelerator, clenching his jaw as he swallowed back the words about how it had rubbed him raw to hear her and Stefan that first time, but instead of spouting off about it, he grabbed his phone and called Stefan. It rang and rang before going to voice mail. Damon clicked the phone off and tossed it on the seat beside him. "He didn't answer—I'd say that means he doesn't want to talk to us. There," he said, shooting her a quick sideways look, "problem solved."

Elena rolled her eyes, but against her better judgment she let Damon drive them to his house. "Fine, but I still have a bad feeling about this," she said.

"I don't," he said, not bothering to hide the smugness he was feeling at having her with him. She gave an exasperated sigh, but he simply shrugged. Whatever. He had no qualms about taking Elena home with him--let Stefan brood, it was what he did best anyhow. Damon was revelling in his victory. Unlike Katherine, Elena had chosen him and him only. He wanted her in _his_ bed and he didn't give a shit if Stefan heard them or not. He parked the Camaro in front of the house, but when he turned her way she looked sick and it made his gut tighten. He sighed. "You know, if you really have a problem with this, maybe you aren't quite over Stefan," he said softly, staring straight ahead as he gave her an out.

She recognized that look--he was giving her another choice. Words of denial sprang to Elena's lips, but words wouldn't matter to him. He needed her to show him. Only her actions would soothe his insecurities. He was beautiful--dangerous, but vulnerable, and Elena's resolve just appeared out of nowhere. She opened her door and with a determined stride got out of the car. He was still sitting in his seat and she leaned down to look inside, "Were we planning on sitting in the car all night or are we going upstairs?" she asked softly.

Damon tilted his head to the side, realized she was making her choice and smirked before leaping out of the car. He was in front of her in his usual quick as a cat kind of way, but his faster than a blink of an eye moves didn't make her jump anymore. She was getting used to it. "I've never seen your room," she said, trying to ease the sudden tension between them. "Show me?" she said it as a question.

He cupped her cheek. "Are you sure?"

She rubbed her face against his palm. "Yes," she said simply.

Damon didn't argue or give her a chance to change her mind. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house and up the stairs to his room. Finally she was where he'd wanted her. Once inside his room, he shut the door and leaned against it for a moment, taking the time to savor the moment. Elena was here, with him and he was going to take her in his bed like he'd been dying to do since he laid eyes on her. It was almost surreal. "I can't stop thinking this is a trick and you're going to stop and say just kidding," he said sarcastically. Almost as if that would be easier—like he could deal with that response with more understanding than her love for him.

Tossing her jacket on the back of a chair, Elena glanced over her shoulder at him as she made her way around his room. "No trick. You know that. What I feel for you is real, I think the only question is…can you handle it?"

He nodded and shrugged off his own jacket. "Yeah," he said. "I can handle it."

Elena made an *um-hmm* sound as took note of his personal space. She'd never been in Damon's room before. It was bigger than Stefan's and darker. Most of the furniture was either dark brown or black. The bed was massive, with a huge carved wooden headboard, and the comforter, like most of the room was dark—but upon closer inspection she realized it wasn't black, as she first thought, it was a red so deep and rich it appeared black until the light hit it. It was silky smooth and very Damon, she decided. "This is really you," she said softly.

Seeing her standing next to his bed, Damon quickly forgot his reservations. How could he doubt her? She was real and he wanted her above all others. "No, it's really you--get on the bed," he said to her seductively, advancing on her slowly, like he was stalking her. She kicked her boots off, took off her sweater, leaving her clad in only her jeans and tank top and crawled up on the huge bed.

"Where do you want me?" she asked, striking a pose in the middle of his bed.

Automatically several ribald and lewd suggestions of possible positions popped into his head, but he went with the honest, more heartfelt truth for once. "Wherever you want to be," he replied, watching her intensely. He purred when she kneeled on his bed and held out her arms to him, welcoming him into her embrace. "Do you know how long I've wanted to see you there?" he asked.

She shook her head, sending her long locks flying. "How long?" she asked, wetting her lips with her tongue as her heart began to pound.

"Since the first time I saw you," he whispered, getting on the bed too and sliding up behind her. His hands swept up her sides to her shoulders and parted her hair, pushing the heavy mass aside and baring the creamy flesh there to his hungry gaze. He bent his head to lave the back of her neck where his name was emblazoned. "You never got rid of it," he said, kissing the tattoo.

"Neither did you," she returned.

He placed hot, wet kisses along her neck and up to her ear. "No, I didn't. You already owned a piece of my heart at that point, why not a bit of my back too," he murmured, laving the shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue.

Elena turned in his arms. "Damon, I need you. I need you to make me feel alive, especially after tonight."

Damon was more than happy to oblige. He tugged her tank top up and off, admiring the sexy red lace bra she was wearing. "Have I ever told you I love your lingerie?" he asked, running a finger down between the cleft of her breast and fingering the little jeweled heart clasp that held her bra together. Elena shook her head. "How lax of me," he commented. "Well I do. Front clasp—easy access. Nice." He flicked it open effortlessly. His smile was positively lewd. "You _really _have to wear those all the time," he told her palming her breasts and pushing them together to make a massive cleavage. Elena let her head fall back as he ran his tongue along that cleft, nibbling here and there before letting them go to sit perkily upon her chest naturally. He sat back and admired the view. "You have amazing tits—high and firm and just a bit more than a handful—really they're perfect and I've seen a lot," he added with a sideways slant to his lips.

Elena's eyes flashed and she smacked him across the arm. "Are you _trying_ to be an ass and pick a fight?" she asked with a huff. "Amazing tits—sweet!" she muttered.

He made a face and Elena could tell something snarky was about to come from his mouth so she put her hand over it. "Damon," she said scooting closer to him and stroking his cheek with her palm. "I know tonight was hard on you—facing the absolute truth that Katherine was not in that tomb—almost getting stuck in there yourself. I get it—it was bad, but being a jerk isn't going to help, it's only going to get me to call a cab and go home, is that what you want?" His eyes narrowed and he removed her hand from his mouth, but the smart-assed comment he was about to make died in his throat when she took his hand and placed it on her naked chest. "Feel my heart. It's pounding right now—for you. Don't do this," she entreated softly.

Lightning fast, he grabbed her and pulled her flush to his body. "I almost lost you," he gritted out against her neck.

His reaction didn't surprise her. Elena was becoming used to Damon's mercurial mood swings and the walls he threw up to keep his heart protected, but she knew he had one, even if it didn't actually beat. She ran her hands through his hair soothing him. "Ssshhh, it didn't happen. I'm here," she pulled back and smiled up at him. "You're here…"

His eyes wandered down her body and once again that sinful little smile quirked his lips "And you're naked," he said emphasizing the naked.

She flushed slightly, but she'd been with him so many times now the shyness was pretty much gone. "Exactly, thought you'd forgotten for a minute there," she teased.

His teeth scraped his lush bottom lip as his urgent panic receded and was replaced by urgent lust. "No way, never happen," he said lowering his head. His lips were bare inches from hers. "I never thought I'd love anyone like I loved Katherine, but you, my dear Miss Gilbert, have effectively proven me wrong." He brushed his lips across hers softly. "I love you," he whispered, pulling her down to lie on top of him. He cupped her head, fingers tangling in her rich chocolate colored hair as he angled her head so he could have more control. They both gave an appreciative *mmm* sound as his mouth settled over hers in a wet, open mouthed kiss. It was hot and sexy, wonderfully so, and it went on and on. Elena was sure she'd happily stay in his arms, just kissing him for eternity if he'd let her. Their tongues played, battled and sometimes waged outright war for dominance, but it was pretty much the most erotic experience of Elena's life. She'd forgotten how insanely sensual a kiss could be if done properly and Damon knew how to kiss, that was for sure.

Finally he pulled back, panting. "Hot," he murmured as he tugged her jeans down her hips. His eyes glittered with desire as he took note of the thong panties that matched the lacy red bra she'd been wearing earlier. They even had a little jeweled heart sewn into the front. "Very hot," he added, swallowing hard.

Elena sat up and her hands gripped the hem of his black t-shirt and tugged it over his head. She admired his sculpted chest and abs for a moment before letting her eyes wander down to where his jeans rode dangerously low on his slim hips. His pubic bones were clearly visible and the line of hair that ran from his navel to his groin was on display. She couldn't resist running a finger along that treasure trail. "That's so sexy," she murmured, wetting her lips with her tongue.

He gave a soft growl at that tiny movement. "You're sexy," he said, laying back on the pillows and putting his arms behind his head. He forced himself to relax so she could satisfy any and all curiosity she had with his body. "Go ahead—explore," he said, his eyes daring her to do it.

Never one to deny a challenge, Elena nodded. "Okay," she said and unbuckled his belt. Her hands were shaking, but she wasn't sure if it was because of nervousness or the sheer thrill to have Damon laid out before her like a banquet of carnal delight—ready and willing to let her do anything she wanted to him. Elena was leaning towards the latter though.

She tugged his jeans down and off, leaving him clad in only a pair of black Calvin-Klein boxer briefs. "You have the most amazing body," she whispered. He was truly a work of art—all chiseled musculature. Like Michelangelo's David, only far better looking. She ran her hands down his chest, reveling in the smooth skin and hard muscles she found there. "So perfect," she said, scraping her nails across one flat nipple, then the other.

Damon hissed in pleasure and arched into her touch, purring. He reminded Elena of a big tiger, all sleek, sinewy muscle—dangerous, but exotically beautiful. She tugged his underwear down, freeing his penis. It rose up high, lying flat on his ridged belly and she swallowed, still surprised that it actually fit inside her, but as they'd found out, many times, it did and wonderfully well too. She took him in hand, bent over his belly and licked her lips eagerly before wrapping them around the large mushroom shaped head of his cock. He made a strangled sound of pleasure and Elena hummed, pleased with the effect she had on him. Damon's hips rose in time with her movements and he buried his hands in her hair, clutching at her head in an effort to gain some kind of control, but Elena was having none of it and refused to let him guide her. She allowed her throat to relax and with one fell swoop, she deep throated him.

Damon's eyes bulged and he jerked upright, nearly leaping off the bed with the suddenness of that move. She hummed again and his body tightened. Damn, but she'd gotten almost _too_ good at that, he thought, clenching his eyes shut as he fought for control. His orgasm was right around the corner and Damon wanted to come inside her. He tugged at her hair trying to get her to release him, but she refused. Instead her hand went between his thighs and fondled the twin sacks of his scrotum. Gently she rolled them in her hand and Damon gave another strangled groan. He couldn't hold back any longer. "Elena stop! I'm—shit!" he gasped…it was too late. His body jerked and much to Damon's shock he spurted his cum in her mouth like an adolescent boy getting his first blow-job!

Elena swallowed every drop, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and making an *mmm-mmm* sound as she gave him a very satisfied smirk. "Yummy," she said, still grinning at him.

When he could see straight again, he tilted his head to the side, studying her. "You're pretty pleased with yourself, aren't you?" he asked dryly. It was a moot question, the lift of her chin and smirk said it all. But she nodded just the same and he shook his head. "You should be," he told her truthfully. "I can't remember the last time anyone made me lose control like that."

Elena crawled up his body, feeling like the predator for the first time in their short, but passionate affair. "I could eat you up," she purred, taking a nip at his flat belly. He sucked in a sharp breath at the gleam in her eye and she responded by swirling her tongue in the indentation of his navel. "Tasty," she murmured, savoring the slightly salty taste of his flesh.

Damon's grin was licentious. "I think I've created a monster," he said, looking down his body at her as she hovered over him like she was about to devour him. It was a turn on and within moments he was hard again.

"Maybe you have," she teased back, fluttering her lashes at him. "Would that be so bad?"

This was yet another side to her and it thrilled him to see her letting go of her inhibitions and just playing in bed. "Definitely not," he told her, but as much as he loved her playing the Dom—Damon liked to be in control and in a flash he grabbed by the shoulders and rolled her under him. "But be prepared for the consequences," he said with a definitely naughty spark in his striking eyes.

Elena felt his newly arisen erection butting against her flat tummy and she arched up, rubbing against him like a cat in heat. "Oh, I think I'm prepared—more than willing, so why don't you show me instead of talking about it," she said, eyes sparkling as she egged him on for a change.

He stopped, surprised before he threw his head back and laughed with delight. He _really_ had created a little vixen. In seconds he had her as naked as he was. His eyes never left hers as he kissed and nibbled his way down her belly. "Two can play this game, kitten," he told her, a devilish smirk adorning his handsome face as he spread her thighs wide to accommodate his shoulders between them.

Elena gasped as she felt his breath on her nether lips. "I was—" She moaned when his tongue flicked out, tasting her intimately. "Counting on it," she finished softly, tangling her fingers in his soft hair to hold him in just the right place. Damon chuckled at her sassy reply, but her scent called to him and he was starving for a taste. With a growl he buried his face between her legs, licking and sucking at her clit until he had her writhing against his mouth just as out of control as he'd been earlier. He slipped two fingers inside her passage, quirking them upward to rub against that sensitive tissue just under her belly button—the elusive G-spot. He purred, adding that vibration to the talented ministrations of his mouth and hands. In seconds she came undone, grinding against his face and screaming his name as she climaxed.

He made several satisfied murmurs as he drank her in—savoring the sweet juices that flooded his mouth. Finally when Elena couldn't take another lick or touch there, he raised his head and licked his lips in much the same way she had earlier. "Yummy," he said, echoing her words with a cocky grin.

That was amazing," she sighed, throwing an arm over her head as she allowed herself to just be—it was like she was melting into the bed, she was so utterly spent and satisfied.

He crawled up her body. "Wasn't it though?" He was still wearing that arrogant look that both annoyed and turned her on at the same time. "I've been told I'm really quite good at that."

Okay so now it was annoying, she thought and smacked him on the chest. "Damon," she warned.

He blinked at her, wearing an innocent expression she was certain he hadn't actually earned in more years than she could count. "What?" he asked. "You tell me how good I am at that all the time, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just as long as it's only me we're talking about here"

His brow shot up. "Getting possessive are we?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." He was braced above her and Elena opened her legs for him while at the same time pulling him down so that he was lying on top of her. She loved the feel of his weight pressing into her. It made her feel safe. He was heavy, but she reveled in the feel of his chest pressed flat against her breasts. "I need you," she whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist and anchoring him to her. "Make love to me."

Make love. It was quite a foreign concept for Damon. While he'd had hundreds, maybe even thousands of sexual partners—making love wasn't something he indulged in. Mindless gratification of lust was more his style, but it was impersonal. Everyone had fun, well usually, he amended, there were those times he'd been peckish and had eaten his bedmates, but generally the women he'd slept with had simply woken up with a headache and no memory of his snacking—just the very pleasant memory of being fucked to within an inch of their lives. But it was never making love and this position was by far the most intense. The eyes were windows into a person's feelings and he tended to keep his locked away and he certainly didn't want to see any sign of love from the women he'd screwed over the years. Any whispered words of that affection had always heralded the end of their affair, but with Elena, it was different. This was his preferred position. He loved watching her when he was inside her—her face was so expressive and while it allowed her to see his emotions too, that wasn't as scary as it once was. She loved him. It still blew his mind, but he believed she really did…it was time to let her in.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay guys, I know this was just a teaser, but the next chappie is so long—I simply couldn't add it, plus I'm still editing it and working it out as far as the Katherine storyline, but I wanted to give you all what we didn't get tonight—a little D/E loving-ness! God, is it just me or do Ian Somerhalder and Nina Duprev just light up the screen?? WOW! Amazing chemistry, the likes of which I haven't seen since Sarah Michelle Gellar (as Buffy) and David Boreanaz (as Angel-or Angelus) it's just electric. **_

_**So anyhow, hope you enjoyed this little smut fest—click the button and feed the musie, cause she's such a review whore!! lol! :) :) :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Fool For Love**

**A fic by: Jen **

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I own none of TVD characters, though you all know I wish I owned Damon! ;)**

**A/N: I want to say thank you so much to all of you who've followed this fic so religiously. I also want to give a shout out to some of my BtVS buddies who've followed me here. If ANY of you love Angelus and Buffy together, you simply have to read frosty600's fics. She's amazing. Also to Lia (ashes at midnight) she has some great B/A and a very cute Buffy/Liam fic. My good friend, Vixangel and Jaymartinez also have some really great B/A fics out there. Just in case any of you are interested… Also, for some VERY hot D/E fics, check out 'Georgia on my Mind' by Meredith girl, ''Guilty Pleasure' and 'You Know You Crave a Little' by Shari79, 'A Deep But Dazzling Darkness' by LaiRaye, 'I Now Pronounce You Mr and Mrs. Damon Salvatore' by xXAnime AquamarineXx, and "A Matter of Trust' by clandestinewords. Those are just the ones I've read that have some wicked hot smut—there are a ton of very good D/E writers here, but you all know me—I'm a smut hound, so that's what I look for the most!! lol! **

**Anyhow, I just wanted to give a shout out to some of these very talented people and say thank you again to all of you--it means to me that you R&R. Really, the fedback inspires me to write more. Okay, okay, before I get carried away and melt into a pile of Jenna-goo, enough of my chatter and on with the DElena fun! Right?? :) :) :)**

**xoxo**

**Jen**

* * *

_**Chappie 8**_

**Salvatore Boarding house: Damon's room.**

He stared down at her for what seemed an eternity. He wanted to let her in, but making love wasn't something Damon understood, at least not recently. Maybe not ever, he amended. Elena was so different than anything he'd ever felt—even with Katherine. With Elena it was mutual—give and take. Katherine had always only taken, so this reciprocated mutual love thing was new to him.

He interlocked their fingers as he poised himself above her, ready to at least try and give her what she wanted. "Elena, look at me," he demanded softly. She raised her eyes to his and Damon swallowed hard at the love and trust shining in those deep, chocolate colored eyes. He nuzzled her neck and his penis nudged her swollen core, it was a reminder of how good they felt to one another and they both moaned at the contact. Damon paused when she tried to pull him into her. He wanted it to be real. He wanted her to know how he felt before he was inside her. "I love you," he whispered softly. "I've never loved anyone like I love you—never," he said and with those words he entered her with a gentle thrust of his hips.

He waited for the fireworks, or the paralyzing fear, but when no dulcet choir of little birdies went off and he didn't feel like he was being suffocated, he realized saying 'I love you' wasn't this huge thing. It was actually kind of easy; maybe because it was Elena. She definitely made him crazy and she was, by far, the best sex of his un-life. But then again it might be that he simply couldn't deny it anymore. He was head over heels in love with her. Damon stopped over-analyzing. Whatever the reason, when he brushed her hair back from her face she looked so happy, he felt better for having said it.

Elena _was_ happy. He'd said that with more feeling than she'd ever heard in his voice and it thrilled her to the point that her toes had curled with pleasure. He'd said he loved her, but never like that. It was so intense. She too expected it to be some "cha-ching' moment. In the movies some dramatic music would have started at that second, but here in his bed, no symbols crashed. There was no 'dun-dun-duh' cinema phonic flair. It was just a declaration of love from a man—well, vampire to his lover and she treasured it for it's simplicity and realness. "I love you too," she replied, cupping his face in her hands tenderly. "I've never loved anyone like this either—not anyone, Damon."

They didn't need to say the names of their previous lovers. They knew who each of them was referring too and while Stefan and Katherine still had a hold on residual emotions, they no longer held a place in bed with them. There was no guilt or desire to share this special place with ghosts or boyfriends of the past. In bed, it was simply Damon and Elena—and the love they were finally openly admitting.

Elena ran her hands into his thick dark hair as they kissed for several moments, until finally his lack of movement was starting to make her squirm under him. "Damon," she whined, "I need you. Please...move…" she demanded huskily, wrapping her legs around him and tilting her hips to receive his thrusts.

He pulled her thigh up higher on his waist and began a deep, steady rhythm. Their eyes locked and held. Elena swore she could see her soul in his eyes. Damon knew he saw heaven in hers as they made love for the first time. This wasn't sex—it wasn't fucking. Damon knew the difference. He leaned down and kissed her as he sped up his movement imperceptibly. Elena arched under him, matching him thrust for thrust as he brought her higher and higher up the peak. She knew what was waiting for her now and was eager to have it again.

"Damon please!" she gasped, clutching at the hard muscles of his back. She ran her hands up and down his back, scoring the flesh there with her nails as she got closer and closer to her climax. "Yes-yes—right there!" she gasped, digging her nails in so hard he winced and growled when the smell of his own blood filled his nostrils.

"Elena," he panted, pounding into her, the finesse he usually had gone now that his blood was surrounding him with its scent.

Elena tilted her head to the side. "Do it," she moaned, dragging his face to the pulse pumping away in her neck. Her belly clenched and her inner walls fluttered at the thought of his teeth and cock in her at the same time. She gave a little growl of need and pressed his face close again. "Please…' she added, a hint of desperateness in her voice.

"I told you you'd crave it," he said, face changing.

Elena had no intention of getting into an 'I told you so' conversation. "I do—so what? You want it—I want it. It's perfect, so do it already," she demanded.

He chuckled. "God damn, I love you, Elena," he purred and lapped at her neck for a second before sinking his fangs in. He barely sipped, but it was enough to send them both over the edge.

They cried out simultaneously, clinging to one another as they came with a *bang*. Elena's nails dug into his shoulders as her body exploded and tiny pinpoints of bright sparkly lights danced behind her eyelids. Damon groaned, forcing himself to only sip as she pulsed around him so tightly, his eyes rolled. His body jerked and he shot jets of warm cum into her. It was a surreal, highly erotic experience and they both savored it.

Damon lapped at the wound, purring in utter contentment as she ran her hands up and down his back. "That was—"

"Amazing," Elena supplied, sighing when he levered himself off her.

He flipped over and made a *whew* sound as he stretched out on his bed. "You, my dear Elena, are going to be the second death of me," he teased, winking at her.

She folded her arms on his chest and rested her chin there. "I'd never let that happen—I'd bring you back," she said softly.

He blinked at her. The conversation had gone from teasing to serious in 0.1 seconds. "I'd never leave you," he responded.

Elena was content with that. She brushed a kiss across his lips. "You better not—remember you already owe me your life, don't make me have to hunt you down to repay the debt. Your mine," she said, but there was a hint of seriousness there that told Damon she wasn't entirely joking around.

It turned him on. He lifted her to straddle his waist. "Why don't you show me how I'm yours," he challenged.

Elena gave him a smirk that was sweetly indecent as she took hold of his cock in her hand as if she really did own it. "Okay," she said rising to his challenge.

Damon closed his eyes and let her have her way with him—he couldn't wait to see what Elena would do when he got out the silk scarves, handcuffs and nipple clamps—judging from the little bit of Dom personality he was seeing here, he had a feeling she might try and use them on him—it made him even harder and he knew he'd let her, _but,_ he reminded himself, only if he got to used them on her first.

******************************************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx******************************************************

**Outside the Salvatore Boarding House:**

Halfway up the drive, Katherine cut the engine of the Ferrari and hauled Stefan out. She wanted to surprise Damon and driving up in her sports car would ruin that. With quiet stealth she got inside the boarding house without alerting Damon to her presence, but as soon as she was inside, she realized why. The moans and sighs coming from upstairs gave her the answer—he was otherwise disposed with Elena.

*************************************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx********************************************************

**Upstairs:**

Damon froze as he thought he heard the front door. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

Elena was drunk on the power of having his amazing body under her to do with as she wanted for a change and shook her head, too lost in the daze of passion to care about anything but the incredible sensations that were starting to churn in her belly as she bounced on his cock.

All too quickly, Damon became distracted by the same thing and within moments they were riding the wave of ecstasy again, shouting each others' names as they came together again.

* * *

Katherine made a moue of distaste as she overheard her former lover shout another woman's name as he got off. After that she was less than kind to Stefan as she dragged him down the stairs, not really caring if his head bounced along every step or not. Her boys loved another. Katherine was not pleased. After securing Stefan in a room in the basement, Katherine returned to the main house. She could hear them giggling up there, and the sound of their laughter nearly made her eyes nearly cross in fury. She poured herself a healthy dose of bourbon as she decided how to play this. She sipped her drink, taking note of how the place had barely changed in over a hundred years when she suddenly realized it had gotten awfully quiet upstairs. She paused, listening and growled when the moaning started again, she couldn't take it anymore. She shot down the rest of her drink in one gulp. This simply had to stop, she thought to herself crossing the room towards the staircase that led to the upper floors.

With cat-like grace Katherine crept up the stairs, following the sounds of lovemaking to Damon's room. Silently, she opened the door and stood in the doorway, taking a moment to admire the view. The sheet was pooled around his hips and she watched the lean, hard muscles in his back, bunch and ripple as he thrust inside the girl under him. He was a wild thing in bed, she hadn't forgotten that and she licked her lips at the sight of his powerful body. He was just as beautiful as she remembered, maybe even more so with all the energy she could feel flowing through him. The couple in the bed was so into each other they didn't realize they weren't alone anymore, and that more than anything angered Katherine like nothing else could. He didn't sense her. It was as if she wasn't important to him anymore. This Elena creature had his entire attention and that would never, ever do.

"Mmmmm, you know? I think I'm jealous" she said striding into the room.

Damon froze. He'd gone from heaven to a suspended state of disbelief in less than a second flat. He glanced over his shoulder, stunned to the very marrow of his being to see Katherine standing there. "What the…?" he stammered, staring at his ex-lover in shock. He noticed Katherine's eyes glittered with malice as they landed on Elena. It was his worst nightmare come to fruition. "What are you doing here?" he asked quietly, rolling off Elena, but putting his body between his current lover and his ex, shielding Elena from Katherine's hateful glare. Damon tried to gather his scattered wits. He was at a disadvantage, naked and in bed with Elena in this situation, but even had he been fully clothed and ready for her, Katherine was older and far stronger than he was. She could tear him apart if she chose. What the hell was he going to do? Katherine smirked and it sent chills down Damon's spine and he swore if his heart beat, it would be pounding—and not in the happy-joy kind-a way he would have felt if this had happened a month ago.

Elena was faring no better. Seeing Katherine standing there, especially in such an intimate moment had tilted her world upside down. It was eerily like looking into a mirror and while seeing her picture had alerted Elena to the fact that they looked exactly alike, nothing could have prepared her for Katherine in the flesh. They walked the same, their laughter was identical, even their voices had the same timbre and pitch. Katherine was exactly like an evil twin and it gave Elena a distinct case of the creeps.

Katherine raised a brow at the way Damon protected the little mortal. "Why are you hiding her, love? You're not scared of me, are you?" she asked, batting her lashes at him, coming closer and closer with each unhurried step.

Damon felt suffocated. Like he was trying to breathe again, but couldn't. "Of course I am," he shot back, making sure to keep his body in between Elena and Katherine. "This isn't a social call. You want something—so what brings you to Mystic Falls—it can't be the night life, I heard New York is so much better this time of year, right?" he asked, leaning back, almost laying on top of Elena when Katherine stopped next to the bed.

She reached out and ran a finger down his cheek. "You kept tabs on me—how sweet."

Damon swallowed, while Elena gave him a strange look at that statement. "Did you?" she asked, looking as jealous as she sounded.

Damon gave her a 'Do you really think _now _is the time for this talk' look and Elena shot him a glare just as Katherine ran her thumb along his lower lip. "What if I were to tell you, I came back for you," the vampiress said softly. He yanked his head away with a snort and Katherine's brows drew down. "You don't believe me," she said with an exaggerated pout.

Elena popped her head around Damon's shoulder and gave the other woman a disbelieving glare. "He might've had you showed up oh…a hundred years ago—or even last month!" she huffed, incensed that the bitch thought she could just pop in and Damon would come a-runnin. Elena closed her eyes and gave a brief prayer that her faith in him was well put.

Damon pushed Elena behind him again, ignoring her indignant gasp at being pushed aside. He'd take her anger, it was better than having Katherine focus her wrath on her. He got his ex love's attention again by flashing his 'devil-may-care' smirk and rolling his eyes dramatically. "You don't want me, Katherine. You just don't want anyone else to have me."

She shrugged. "Whatever—same thing." She peered around his body and raised a brow. "I figured you wouldn't stay single forever, but really—did you have to settle for a pathetic human version of me?"

Elena could_ feel_ the rage pouring off the creature standing before her. Katherine was _not_ happy to be replaced. She felt Damon's body tense and clutched at his shoulders, willing him not to do anything stupid.

Damon ignored her. His biggest concern was for Elena. He needed her out of here safely. "So what's your plan, love? Roll back into town and take up where we left off?" he asked as he got out of bed, unmindful of his nudity, everyone here had seen him naked, no need to be shy now. "Where's Stefan?" he asked as he pulled his jeans on. "Wait, let me guess—tied up somewhere?" he asked, flashing a semblance of his teasing grin.

Elena saw through it—he was scared. She'd never seen Damon really frightened, so it was a new experience.

Katherine giggled. "A little, but he's not hurt—at least not yet," she added.

Damon sighed. Katherine always did like playing games. He didn't have it in him today. Within seconds he was dressed and ready to leave. His eyes met Elena's and for a spilt second she saw regret there before they shuttered and the snarky look he used to sport constantly took its place. "Well, this has been…fun, but I gotta go." He grabbed Katherine's hand and pulled her to him. "I missed you," he whispered softly, dipping his head and kissing her with a tenderness that made Elena feel sick.

Katherine looped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with a voracity that had Elena going from nausea to teeth gnashing fury in less than a second.

"Damon, don't do this," Elena said, praying he was trying to protect her with this display. The actions looked so forced on Damon's part; Elena couldn't believe Katherine was falling for it.

Damon shrugged. "Don't what?" He paused. "Everything I've done…I did for her," he said, twirling one of Katherine's curls around his finger. "I love her—always have. You knew that from the get go so don't get all clingy on me now. Just go home—back to your normal little pathetic life," he said softly.

Katherine looked from Damon to Elena and back again. Her eyes narrowed on his face. He was lying and it pissed her off. "Nice speech, but why don't I believe you?" she said right before she tossed him across the room. Damon bounced off his bookshelf, sending books, papers and his body falling to the floor with a crash.

He jumped back up. "Run Elena!" he shouted and cut Katherine off when she went to make a grab for Elena.

Elena had scurried back on the bed when Katherine had attacked him. She heard Damon tell her to run, but she was frozen, pressed against the headboard as Katherine blurred across the room, grabbing Damon by the throat so fast it made her eyes cross. "Silly boy—I made you, do you really think you can take me—or fool me?" she snarled, lifting him up in the air with one hand. She shook him like a rag doll. "I could rip you apart—limb from limb without breaking a sweat!" With that she sent him flying again. Damon smashed into the wall with a thud and fell to the floor. Katherine was on him in an instant. "How dare you try and trick me to save her!" she growled, kicking him in the ribs hard enough to make his body sail across the room again.

Seeing Damon being beaten finally snapped Elena out of her stupor. "Stop it, you're killing him!" she cried, grabbing the sheet and wrapping it around her body. Elena rushed across the room to kneel at Damon's prone body. "Damon—can you hear me?" she asked gently, brushing back a lock of his hair so she could see his face. His eye was already swollen shut and she bit her lip. "Damon?"

"How…disgustingly sweet," Katherine snapped. "I thought Stefan was the one who craved the vanilla, Damon—not you!"

Damon opened his good eye and glared at Elena as she picked his head off the floor and cradled it to her breast. "What part of run gave you the trouble?" he growled, pulling away from her and struggling to his knees. "I don't need your help," he said pushing Elena away from him, "get out of here…now."

Elena hesitated. "Damon—"

Furious and terrified simultaneously, Damon shoved her away from him hard enough to send her skidding across the floor. "Go—vamoose. We fucked—it was hot, but I'm done, now get out of here, God dammit!" he shouted, getting right into Elena's face when he did so.

In tears Elena got to her feet. She grabbed her clothes and ran for the door, but Katherine was there to stop her. "Leaving—so soon?" the vampiress said in a sing-song voice, her eyes as deadly as a viper as she blocked Elena's only path of escape. "Oh no, I don't think so. He may be done, but I've only just started…"

Elena stumbled back a step and Damon's body froze as fear grabbed his heart in a vice. "Don't," he said, very close to begging. "I'll go wherever you want—_do_ whatever you want…just…" He swallowed hard. "Just leave Elena alone."

Katherine turned on him in a snit. "How self sacrificing of you," she snarled, her eyes raking him from head to toe. "Who are you?" she snapped. "Where's the wicked lover I left behind? Did I fall into an alternate universe where you're the good guy now?"

While this was going on, Elena took the moment to drag her jeans on under the sheet. With some finagling she managed to pull one of Damon's t-shirts on too while Katherine and Damon were having a silent battle of wills. It hit Katherine then and her eyes narrowed. Elena's breath caught, the vampiress looked furious as she stalked Damon. "You really love this little twit, don't you?" He didn't reply, but Katherine's patience had run out. She grabbed him by the face and kissed him before she yanked his head to the side and buried her fangs in his neck. Damon moaned softly as she gulped at him, draining him to the point where his strength gave out and he sank to his knees clutching her weakly as drank.

"Stop!" Elena screamed, rushing forward as Damon's eyes rolled and he lost consciousness as Katherine fed off him.

Katherine dropped him. Her eyes glittered fiercely as she flashed bloody fangs wickedly, before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Mmmmm, he's still so…tasty," she said with a smirk before her face hardened. "And he's mine! I made him and I can kill him if I want," she said in a deadly soft voice.

Elena felt sick. "Don't—don't kill him."

Katherine's lips turned up. "Of course I'm not going to kill him you silly imbecile—God, what does he see in you?" she muttered as if to herself. She toed Damon's body, sighing. "No, he's far too pretty to kill. I'll make him suffer and then I'll take him back—after he's sufficiently apologized, that is," she said with a giggle. Her eyes darkened and Elena's heart raced when the veiny lines began to appear around Katherine's eyes again. The vampiress tilted her head to the side, watching Elena with an intensity that was chilling. "But I don't see a problem in killing you…"

Those words spurred Elena to action and she searched frantically for a weapon—anything to save herself from becoming this bitch's victim, but Damon didn't exactly have any stakes just lying about in his room. The vampiress was backing Elena into a corner of the room when Stefan attacked her from behind.

"Elena run…now!" he shouted, banging Katherine's head off the floor with every bit of strength he possessed. Katherine snarled in fury and this time Elena didn't hesitate—she ran. She grabbed her purse and car keys, pausing for a second to look at Damon, lying there so pale on the floor. Her heart bled and she wanted to try and take him with her, but he was too big and heavy to move. Elena glanced up just as Katherine tossed Stefan off her and knew she only had mere seconds to escape—with a strangled little sob she left the Salvatore brother's to the mercy of their sire and escaped the boarding house.

She was just starting her car when the door was flung open and Katherine stood there in the doorway. Elena didn't miss the smirk on her twins' face as she peeled out of the driveway. Elena's eyes narrowed in anger. The bitch even waved! Elena searched her purse until she found her phone. She had to take several deep breaths, her hands were shaking so badly she could barely hit the send button, but finally she managed to make the call to the only person she could think of that might be willing to help. It rang twice before it was answered.

"What do you want now?" Anna asked in exasperation. "I thought we agreed to leave each other alone!"

Tears streamed down Elena's cheeks as she gasped, "Anna—it's Elena. Katherine's back! She has Damon and Stefan! Please—I wouldn't ask, but I need your help."

Ana felt a cold knot of dread. Katherine was a selfish bitch—no one needed her making trouble again. "Shit! Anna growled. "I'll tell my mother, she'll know what to do," she said and gave Elena directions to the farmhouse where she, her mother and a few other vampires who'd escaped the tomb had found sanctuary.

* * *

Katherine hummed softly as she readied the room. First she stripped Stefan's shirt off, running her hand along the muscles she found there. She glanced at Damon, laying on the table off to her right. She sighed. Both brothers were gorgeous—she'd never really been able to choose, though in the sex-capades-dept, Damon was the brother she enjoyed most. He could take her body to staggering heights of sheer pleasure, but secretly she'd preferred Stefan. He was the good brother and it had given her the added thrill of corrupting him while she seduced him.

She walked over to Damon. Had they changed so much since she'd last played with them? Was Damon really the good brother now? Somehow Katherine found that hard to swallow. She sighed as she let her hands reacquaint themselves with Damon's naked chest. He was muscular and lean. She ran her hand over the ridges of muscle across his belly—and so pretty. She'd missed him. She'd missed them both. With another sigh she turned away from them and pulled on the industrial strength gray rubber gloves. She reached into a pail and pulled out a length of wet rope and stopped before Stefan first.

He blinked open his eyes. "Wh-why are you doing this?"

She shrugged. "I'd say this is going to hurt me more than it is you, but well…that'd just be a lie. This is definitely going to hurt you more," she said before wrapping the vervain soaked ropes around his wrists. With a pull of the ropes she had Stefan suspended, his toes a few inches above the ground. She leaned forward and took a little nip at his hard belly before attaching Damon's ropes to the pulley secured in the ceiling and repeating the process. When both brothers were sufficiently secured, she stepped back to admire her handiwork. "There," she said, nodding in satisfaction as she gingerly disposed of the vervain soaked gloves. Damon looked near dead—even for a vampire he was very pale. Katherine realized she might have taken too much earlier. Killing him was not what she had in mind. His body gave her too much pleasure for that. He needed blood. She patted his cheek. "Don't worry darling—everything will be fine," she said almost gently. She grabbed her keys, gave on last glance to her playmates and headed out the door to hunt. She wanted them weak, but not dead—it was almost like old times—feeding her boys. Katherine smiled as she fired up the car and drove into Mystic Falls.

"My name is Elena Gilbert and I've just become the town's biggest bitch!" she said to her reflection in the rear view mirror—laughing with diabolical glee. Maybe this girl looking just like her wasn't going to be such a bad thing after all—whatever Katherine did would be blamed on Elena!

She laughed again. "Oh that's rich!" she chortled as she pulled into the parking lot of a place called The Grille.

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House; The basement:**

"Damon?" Stefan croaked after she'd left. Damon was still out and Stefan couldn't help but notice the fresh bite mark on the side of his neck. He winced. Katherine had fed on him and it looked painful—not a loving bite. He grunted in pain as he tried to move and the vervain dripped down his arms, burning him as it sapped his strength. "Aaaahggh!" he cried out as he realized what the ropes were doused in. "Bitch!" he hissed, sagging in his bonds.

He swung his body, bouncing against Damon and causing them both to swing from side to side. Damon's head just hung limply, his chin almost resting against his chest and Stefan started to get worried. What the hell had Katherine done to him?! "Damon!" he whispered, trying again to wake his brother, but the elder Salvatore was completely out and Stefan realized he was most likely staying that way until he got some blood in him, and even if Stefan could—the vervain on his wrists prevented him from feeding Damon. Damn! They were well and truly captured. What the hell did she have planned for them? Stefan had a sinking feeling he really didn't want to know…

***********************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx***************************

**A farmhouse outside of town**:

Pearl listened as Elena described Katherine's attack. "She's jealous," the vampiress said softly, patting Anna's hand where it rested on her shoulder. "Katherine always was a vain creature, she can't stand that Damon or Stefan might actually prefer you to her." Pearl's eyes were hard as they rested on Elena. "You're in grave danger. She will kill you."

Elena made a scoffing sound. "I kind of got that when she said she was going to kill me! How do I get Damon and Stefan back?"

Pearl shrugged. "She won't let them go easily now that she's decided she wants them again."

Anna made a sound of distress. "Mother, we can't just leave them with her. They came back for us, remember?"

"Katherine won't kill them." She shrugged. "Though she might make them wish they were dead—it depends on a few things." Pearl met Elena's eyes. "Do they love you?"

Elena looked away. "Yes," she admitted.

Pearl sighed. "Then she'll make them pay for that." Pearl glanced at her daughter. "She'll secure them and then she'll feed…" She glanced back to Elena and raised a brow, "and since she looks just like _you,_ I'd expect some wild rumors to start spreading around town about your behavior if I were you," Pearl said, as if it was a matter of fact.

Elena cringed at that. "Great!" she muttered, but that was secondary at this point. She wanted Damon back. She put her hand over her mouth as tears threatened again as she remembered his pale, lifeless body falling to the floor at Katherine's feet. "She drained him. Just sunk her teeth in and gulped him down!"

"She was teaching him a lesson," Pearl said by way of explanation. "It's a vampire thing and I can't explain it to you. We do that sometimes. It's a way of reminding him where he came from—his blood is hers." She shrugged again, "Though with Katherine, you never know because she's such a selfish creature—she may have just wanted to hurt you by letting you see she could take him just like that!" Pearl said, snapping her fingers.

Elena blinked back tears and swallowed. "Well it worked," she said sadly. "So how do we get him back?"

Pearl smiled. "By thinking like she does—and luckily for you, you've come to the only person who really knows how Katherine thinks."

* * *

**The Grille:**

Katherine giggled as she led the boy—Matt outside.

"Elena, where are we going and why did you need to take me out here to talk?" he asked, not comfortable with being alone like this with his ex. He and Caroline had finally started to come to an understanding, the last thing he needed was to have her find him behind the Grille with Elena.

Katherine tossed her hair and gave him a flirtatious smile. "Oh come on, Matt. We both know you want me"

His jaw dropped. "Are you drunk?" he asked staring at her in surprise.

She frowned. This Elena must be really boring, Katherine thought twirling her hair around a finger. "No, just feeling free—is there something wrong with that?" she asked, shimmying right up to him and patting his cheek.

Matt almost tripped over his own feet stumbling back from her. "I don't know what you're on, Elena, but don't play games with me. You know Caroline and I are dating and hitting on me isn't cool!" he snapped, going back into the Grille in a huff.

Katherine pouted for a second; surprised he'd run away like that. "Well, that didn't work," she said and went back inside looking for another victim.

* * *

Anna made it to the Grille just as Katherine was leading her latest mark out the back door. She rolled her eyes as she watched the vapid creature work her prey. She really hadn't changed at all in over a hundred years. She always went for young, sexy guys—but when the boy turned and Anna recognized Jeremy, her undead blood ran cold—then hot with fury. Oh no, she isn't, Anna thought to herself, following them.

Jeremy gave his (sister) a strange look. "What is it, Elena?" he asked, trying to put his finger on what was off about her. "If I didn't know you better I'd think you were loaded, but I do, so what's your problem tonight?"

"I'm high on life, sweetie," she said putting her hands on his chest and giving him her best sensual, heavy lidded look that had always had men falling at her feet.

Well it didn't fail this time either. Jeremy _did_ fall at her feet, but not in the way she'd expected--not at all. As a matter of fact, his eyes bulged and he gagged, muttered an 'Oh my God,' before scrambling away from her with such haste that he tripped over his own feet and ended up landing on his butt on the pavement.

Katherine was more than shocked, she was floored. What was with these guys? Men fought to get her attention, yet this little human was looking at her like she was something he'd just stepped in and found repulsive. It was not the reaction Katherine had expected. Her eyes narrowed in anger--well, if she couldn't get him willingly, she'd just rip his pathetic little throat out.

Anna recognized the danger and stepped out of the shadows. Her presence stopped Katherine and the younger vampiress couldn't help it, she smirked, fighting to hold back her laughter at what had just happened. "Is this a private party or can anyone join?"

Katherine turned and her eyes flashed with cold malice. The last thing the older woman wanted was for anyone to see her humiliation. "Well, well…Annabelle, whatever gave you the inclination that I wanted or needed your help here?"

Anna snorted. "Not you," she said dismissively. "Him." She turned to Jeremy. "Are you okay?"

Jeremy glanced from Anna to his (sister). He looked ill. "Um…no, not really," he said keeping his distance from (Elena). His mind was still reeling from the fact that she'd just tried to make a move on him. His stomach cramped. "Can you help me?" he asked, brows scrunching up in confusion. "I kind-a need to get Elena home, but…" He leaned down to whisper in Anna's ear, "I don't really want to be alone with her."

Anna shook her head. "No, you really don't want to have anything to do with her Jeremy--especially inviting her home with you," she whispered back. "Remember what I told you earlier? About vampires?"

Jeremy frowned. "Yeah," he said, a tingle racing up his spine as (Elena) glared at him and her eyes seemed to darken to a dangerous shade of black. He swallowed hard. "Is she?"

Katherine nodded. "Definitely," she said with flourish.

"Is that why she...?" Releived his sister wasn't some sort of pervert, Jeremy began to put it together. All these things started happening when the Salvatore brothers came to town. He glared at Anna. "I know you're not evil, but whoever did this to her is." Jeremy stared at Anna. "Are Damon and Stefan vampires too?"

Anna sighed. She hadn't planned on 'outing' Damon or Stefan, but really, this was Katherine's fault not hers, so they'd just have to take it up with her. "Yes, but this isn't--"

"So was it Damon? Did he turn you?" he asked (Elena) angrily. "And is this what being a vampire is all about, suddenly you hit on your brother?!"

Katherine'e eyes widened as his words registered. She tossed her head back, laughing with wicked delight as she realized why the boy had freaked. Well, at least his reaction wasn't because she'd lost her appeal, that was immensely relieving. Her eyes danced with evil mischief, clearly relishing the mix-up and Jeremy's reaction. She sauntered over to him, hips swaying. "Not quite sugar…but if you want to play kinky with big sister--I'm game."

Jeremy looked like he was about to hurl and Anna shot Katherine a quelling glare before she hastened to explain. "Jer—that isn't your sister."

Torn between utter relief and utter confusion Jeremy rounded on Anna. "Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked shaking his head as if that would make it all make sense.

Katherine gave Anna a smirk. This was going to get complicated now which equaled boredom. "Well, I'll leave you to the explanations then—I'm starved. TTYL," she said airily and headed back inside the Grille.

Anna glared at her departing back. "Bitch!" she muttered under her breath.

"Okay," Jeremy said after she'd left. "Wanna share what the hell is going on? If that wasn't Elena, which..." he amended with a sigh of releif, "I'm totally glad it wasn't because that'd be just..." He made another face, "ugh. Then who was it? And why does she look exactly like my sister?"

"Well, that was Katherine—the vampire that made Damon and Stefan." Jeremy's jaw dropped and Anna nodded. "Yeah, she's that old—older than my mother even. As to why your sister looks like her is anyone's guess. I'd say they're related somehow, but no one knows for sure." She shrugged. "Katherine probably knows, but as you can see, she's not really the sharing type."

Jeremy still looked confused. "This is all so--crazy," he muttered, running his hand through his hair. "Okay, so she made Stefan and Damon, but why is she here?"

"Like I said, she's not really the sharing type and she apparently didn't want to share her 'boys' with your sister—so here she is."

"Do you think she'd hurt Elena?" he asked warily, obviously worried about his sister's safety.

"Elena's with my mother—we'll protect her from Katherine."

"Take me to her," he said and Anna agreed.

Katherine watched them leave. They'd been speaking low, but she'd heard every word. So Pearl was going to protect the little bitch was she? We'll see about that. The corner of her mouth turned up giving her dainty beauty a dangerous edge. Her eyes sparkled and she chuckled huskily at the showdown to come. Her laughter caught the attention of several young men by the pool tables.

"Hey Elena," one called out, "wanna play?"

Katherine turned, tossed her mane of hair over her shoulder and batted her lashes at him flirtatiously. "Definitely," she purred, sauntering over to the tables like the predator she was. The boys glanced at each other, elbowing one another and jostling each other out of the way for the next round of pool. It was a testosterone fueled display of immature youth trying to get the girls attention, and one Katherine was very familiar with.

She studied the boys like a lioness looking over a herd of gazelle—she just had to cull the herd a little. "I think I'll pick you," she said with a flirtatious smile, leading him away from his friends.

The boy's chest puffed out and he shot his friends a smirk as he followed her lead. Within moments Katherine had her meal and a few extras for her 'boys'. She put her 'snacks' in the trunk of Damon's Camaro. The best part was if anyone asked who was with these boys last—it'd be sweet little Elena Gilbert—who'd suspect her of being a killer?

Katherine hopped into the front seat of the car, fired up the big engine and headed back to the boarding house. Once she'd fed her pets—they could spend the rest of the night apologizing. Katherine wet her lips in anticipation. She already had several, _very_ pleasurable ideas in mind on how they could make this up to her.

* * *

**Salvatore House:**

Katherine was unloading the last of the boys' bodies in the basement of the boarding house when Stefan awakened again. He raised his head wearily, watching in disbelief as Katherine floated down the stairs carrying a body. He noticed a few others lying on a table and his eyes widened. "What are you doing? The town council is still active! You're going to get them looking for vampires again!" he tried to shout it, but it came out more as a hoarse grunt.

Katherine made a *tsk-tsk* sound. "No, they'll be questioning Elena as to what happened to these boys, so don't worry—you're safe."

Stefan's eyes rounded even more. "Is that supposed to comfort me?" he spat, stunned at her arrogance.

"God, you really are in love with the little twit too, aren't you?" She shook her head, sending her brown curls flying. "Really—Damon clinging to my twin isn't surprising, but you too?" She made a face. "That girl is giving me a headache!"

Stefan wisely decided to not say anything else about Elena. Katherine was volatile—selfish to the extreme and if she seriously saw Elena as a threat to her desires, she'd have no qualms in eliminating that threat in whatever brutal fashion she so chose. "So what's with the happy meals?" he said instead, getting her attention off Elena. "I don't do human anymore, Katherine. A lot has changed since you abandoned us," he said, reminding her _she'd_ left _them_, not the other way around.

Katherine waved a hand. "Then you must be starved," she said with a grin. She grabbed one of the boys and bit into his wrist. His blood flowed freely and Stefan felt a grumble in his belly. He ignored it, pushing the craving away with practiced ease. Katherine wasn't to be deterred. She shrugged off her top, drank some of the boy, then used her fingers to rub the blood across her chest and the tops of her breasts that filled out her demi-bra to the point of overflowing. Stefan felt his mouth water. No matter that she was cold and calculating—she was so beautiful his eyes burned and she had blood all over her. He felt his cheeks huff as struggled to quash the need to taste that bloodied flesh.

She danced up to him, nearly skipping as she sensed his turmoil. "You know you want it," she said in a sing-song voice. "Just one little taste—what'll it hurt. No one will ever even have to know," she said, pushing her hair back and offering her body up to him.

Stefan's face was changing and he clenched his eyes shut to blot out her enticing image. "No," he panted in a strangled whisper. "I won't…do it."

But his fangs had sprouted and Katherine knew she was close to getting to him. She unhooked the bra and smeared the blood across her breasts, pulling on her nipples lightly as she soaked them in blood. She glanced up at him, noticed his eyes riveted on her and smirked. "Sure you don't want just a little taste?" she asked with a little smile. She pushed her bloodied breasts together making a horrific cleavage for most, but to a vampire—it was heavenly.

Stefan groaned. He turned away, swallowing hard as saliva filled his mouth at her provocative pose. "Stop," he said, nearly pleading as his inner desires threatened to overcome his conscious morality.

"I will after you give in," she said, rubbing his lower lip with her bloody thumb.

"Same old Katherine," Damon said softly, having woken up when the scent of blood had filled the room, "always yearning to turn Saint Stefan into a monster—he's not your monster, lover—that was me, remember?" he growled, face shifting as the blood hit his needy senses with the force of a Mack truck.

Stefan had started to suckle at her fingers when Damon spoke. "You I'm seriously pissed at so I'd be quiet if I were you," she snapped and went back to feeding Stefan.

Damon watched as his brother vamped out and Katherine brought his face to her breasts. Stefan half groaned/half growled as he suckled at her nipples greedily, lapping at the blood with a hunger Damon could easily understand. That wasn't what bothered him. What bothered the hell out of him was that Katherine looked so much like Elena in those clothes that it was easy to see her as Elena right then and that seriously made Damon feel sick and enraged at the same time. His eyes glittered fiercely and Katherine grinned, mistakenly believing he was jealous—which he was, but not of her.

"Want some?" she asked sweetly, swaying over to him.

"I'll take mine straight from the tap," he said with a smirk—motioning to the boy lying on the table.

She slapped him—hard. "You'll get nothing if you continue this little game of yours Damon!" she snapped and grabbed her shirt. She shrugged it on, patted Stefan on the cheek and kissed him. "Good boy," she said softly before glaring at Damon and leaving them alone.

Stefan seemed to snap out of it as soon as she was gone. "God, what did I do?" he moaned softly, ashamed and showing it.

Damon rolled his eyes. He was starving—needed the blood and right then he could have cared less if Stefan had sank his fangs in the kid's neck himself. "Get over it—she offered you something more tempting than Bambi, alright?" he licked his lips as he stared at the bodies. "We need to get out of here—that means we need to feed. Can you get free? You got some blood in you now?"

Stefan shook his head. "Can't you feel it?" Damon raised a brow and Stefan sighed. "Maybe because you're already drained it isn't affecting you as badly—the ropes are dripping in vervain."

Damon nodded. "I was hoping that was just the cast off from the little farm Zack had growing down here." Damon tried to move—found he couldn't even offer a token of strength and sighed. "I got nothing. It's up to you this time, bro. You need to get her to let us go—or at least let us feed."

Stefan snorted. "Me? It's you she seems pissed off at the most—it's you she wants, not me."

Damon rolled his eyes. "You really are blind, aren't you?" Stefan glared at him, but Damon didn't have the time to be gentle. The time had come for blunt honesty—even if it hurt his ego. "She's pissed at me because I wasn't pining for her when she returned—" He paused and made a disgusted face. "Which I was, up until a month ago—"

"But now you're not because of Elena," Stefan interjected, not at all happy to be reminded of Damon's new-found relationship with his love.

Damon heaved a sigh. "Um…yeah, but let's not dwell on the why's okay?" he said. "The fact is I always had to fight—rock Katherine's world in bed just to get her attention…" His mercurial aqua colored eyes met Stefan's gaze head on. "All you had to do was walk into the room, brother. She always preferred you—you just never saw it." Stefan looked stunned, but Damon wasn't through. "That's why I hated you—wanted to hurt you…" Damon's voice was soft, husky even as he said, "you had what I wanted so badly, and then you gave her up without even fighting to save her."

Stefan made a snorting sound. "Now you have what I wanted more than anything…" The younger Salvatore shook his head weakly. "Ironic, isn't it?"

Damon tried to shrug, couldn't and just gave a wry smile instead. "Better. Isn't life grand?" His smile faded when he noticed Stefan looking angry. "Okay, before you get your thong in a bunch—back to Katherine," he reminded Stefan of the dire situation they found themselves in. "She's going to torture us, you know that right?" Stefan nodded. "Then you need to use your 'Super-Stefan' powers to get her to let us out of these ropes so we can feed."

He rolled his eyes at the 'Super-Stefan-powers' comment, but when he realized what Damon was referring to he shook his head as vigorously as he could manage. "I can't. I'm not feeding on those kids, Damon. I won't do it."

"Always the moral little judge, aren't you?" he said it as a snarky comment, rather than a question. His lip curled. "You know, I didn't see you getting all high and mighty a few minutes ago when you were sucking that kids' blood off Katherine's tits!" Damon snapped. "Jeez, not everything is about how you feel about it Stefan!" Damon made a face and clenched his jaw. "And they call _me_ narcissistic!" he added sarcastically, glaring at Stefan. "Can't you just shove that moral little conscience of yours wherever it was a few minutes ago and do this? We have to get the hell out of here and Katherine won't trust me to get free. You know that!"

Stefan seemed to think about it—a little too long for Damon's impatient personality and the older Salvatore was opening his mouth to berate his brother again when Stefan nodded slowly. "Okay, I'll do it, but you have to promise whatever happens here tonight stays here—you won't tell Elena any of it." Damon rolled his eyes with dramatic flair, but Stefan was adamant. "I mean it Damon, if you don't give me your word we'll just have to hang here until Katherine decides to have pity on us and release us or she kills us. Your choice," he said quietly.

"Do you honestly think I live to tell Elena all the things you do that would freak her out?"

Stefan simply raised a brow and Damon gave a smirk as he had to admit to that being a partial truth. "Okay, so I do take particular joy in making you look bad, but this is a little more hairy—life or death than you raiding the fridge for my stash of O pos, wouldn't you say?"

"Definitely," Stefan agreed, "but I still want you to promise."

"Fine," Damon said exasperatedly. "I promise. Hell, I'd pinky swear it to you if I could, but I'm a little tied up at the moment," he added, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

Stefan didn't comment, instead he raised a brow at his brother and asked, "So, any ideas on how to get her back down here?"

Damon gave Stefan a devilish grin before opening his mouth and yelling, "Oooh Katherinnne—we're oh so ready to apologize…" He frowned. "Well, Stefan is," he said under his breath. He winked at his brother who was staring at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Any chance of a meal down here, sweetheart?

Stefan just shook his head at Damon's antics. "You don't seriously think that's—" His words screeched to a halt when she suddenly appeared.

"Did I hear you say you were ready to apologize?" She sauntered closer, smirking at them both. "How much and how often?" she asked, licking her lips audaciously.

"I'm hungry," Stefan said, taking his cue from Damon.

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "Nice try, Damon, but I know it's you who really needs to feed and it's you who I want to see beg for my forgiveness," she snapped at him, still livid he'd actually attacked her in order to save his little human, she conveniently forgot Stefan had too. She expected that behavior from him, but not Damon. He was supposed to have been over-joyed at her return.

Stefan gave Damon an 'I told you so' look, but Damon simply smiled. He'd expected her to see through that. "I'll beg. I'll feed and kill, then I'll fuck you until your eyes bleed—when has that ever been a problem, Kat?" he asked with a grin. "But Stefan here…" He nodded his head at his brother. "He's always been the little moral censure reminding all us bad vampires that feeding off humans is reprehensible…" He paused, waiting for her interest to pique and when it did, he leaned forward as much as his bonds would allow. "Well, I gotta hand it to you, after that little taste you gave him earlier…he's ready to take a trip to the wild side." Damon said in a stage whisper. He gave Katherine a winning smile. "Didn't think you'd want to pass up the opportunity to be the one to lead him down that path," he said with a wink that told her he was going to enjoy it as much as she was.

She studied him intently, but she couldn't see any subterfuge in his bright blue eyes. Damon looked absolutely thrilled Stefan was caving. She smiled. "Fine, but you get to stay here, love—just until I know you're not playing some kind of game"

Damon nodded, but his mouth was watering at the smell of blood that was still on her even though she'd washed it off and was dressed again. "Can I—you know—have a little snack while I wait?"

Katherine grinned. "You both can," she said; ready to put Stefan's new found freedom to the test right away.

Damon gave Stefan a look that said clearly 'don't fuck this up' before he bit in to the flesh of the kid Katherine offered up to him. He drained the boy quickly, feeling some of his strength returning almost immediately. He smacked his lips. "I'd lick my fingers, but with the vervain—well that's just defeat the purpose right?' he teased, before frowning at Stefan who still hadn't partaken.

Finally Stefan swallowed hard, closed his eyes so he wouldn't remember the boys face and bit in. His senses exploded as fresh, hot blood flooded his moth. He growled deeply and tore in deeper, losing control as human blood; hot alive human blood hit his taste buds for the first time in more years than he could count. Katherine pulled the boy away when he was drained, but Stefan snarled at her and tried to gulp more.

"Frisky boy," she teased and got him another. Damon's eyes widened and he frowned as Stefan tore into the next guys' throat and quickly drained him too. Katherine clapped her hands in glee, but Damon had a feeling this was going to have far more repercussions than just keeping the news from Elena.

Shit, he thought to himself, what have I unleashed here?

******************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*****************************

*****Okay guys, hope you liked this newest chappie…I'm actually going to incorporate the newer episodes in this fic…BTW: I know that Jeremy just found out about vampires and all that, but it worked here so in MY little world he already knew, okay? I also haven't had Elena find out about Damon and her mother—which she will, but I'm not sure how I'm going to deal with the fact that Damon has "slept" with Katherine, Isobel and now Elena--that's three generations of Elena or her relatives! Yikes! So, I think I'll just gloss over the he "did" her mother part--or maybe it'll cause them strife--haven't really decided yet. But I can promise love does conquer all—if I wanted cannon and unhappy endings I'd have never started writing B/A fan fic nor would I be re-writing TVD either. Right? Right**! **So in my fics I like the big happy with the red bow on it too—just an FYI. :)**

_**Okay, you know the drill…click that button, feed the little beastie and she'll flood my brain with inspiration! Yay and then we'll all be happy! ;) :) :)**_

**_Oh and btw: The scene with Katherine and Jeremy is dedicated to twinkiecat--you gave me the idea babe to make it all it could be, and I simply had to go back and re-write that scene! lol! I hope you like it! :) :)_**

_**hugs,**_

_**Jen**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Fool For Love**

**A fic by Jen**

**Rating M**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Vampire Diaries characters—if I did, I'd have Damon & Elena together! :)**

**A/N: Okay, first off thank you to all the amazing response this fic has gotten. WOW! You guys blow my mind. Awesome. I will get replies out soon; I'm just trying to get caught up on some writing. I have a fic in BtVS Born of Darkness that has taken over me again and I need to write on that a bit, but I promise I LOVE Damon too much to forget him. lol! Not too mention I have The Auction, which I'm enjoying immensely. Anyhow, I'll have another part of this fic posted next week and a part to The Auction before that, okay?**

**Thanks again, now enough of my chit-chat…on with the damned show, right?? ;) :)**

**xoxo**

**Jen**

****************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*****************************

Chappie 9

_**previously**_

_Stefan swallowed hard and closed his eyes so he wouldn't remember the boys face. His fangs elongated and he growled before he bit in. His senses exploded as fresh, hot blood flooded his mouth. He growled deeply and tore into the boy's throat deeper, losing control as human blood; hot alive human blood hit his taste buds for the first time in more years than he could count. Katherine pulled the boy away when he was drained, but Stefan snarled at her and tried to gulp more._

_"Frisky boy," she teased and got him another. Damon's eyes widened and he frowned as Stefan tore into the next guys' throat and quickly drained him too. Katherine clapped her hands in glee, but Damon had a feeling this was going to have far more repercussions than just keeping the news from Elena. _

_Shit, Damon thought to himself, what have I unleashed here?_

**Basement of the Salvatore Boarding house**:

The dungeon was dark with only a few candles and a small overhead light bulb illuminating the interior of the concrete room, but with her vampire vision Katherine could see every nuance on his face as she circled Stefan, looking at him closely as if trying to decide if he was serious. What she saw in his eyes convinced her and she clapped her hands, ecstatic. "Stefan," she crooned, petting him like one would a puppy that's learned not to make a mess on the carpet, "that was wonderful. Look at you. Do you feel it? All that power just rushing through your body—it's amazing, isn't it?"

He remembered saying something very similar to Damon all those years ago—on the night they'd turned. The night he'd killed his father. "Yes," he whispered.

"Good boy," Katherine murmured and lowered him until his feet were on the floor, but still tied with the vervain ropes. She turned to Damon. "Now you…" He gave her a cheeky grin and Katherine's lips twitched at his arrogance, but she refused to show him any reprieve. "What am I going to do with you, Damon, my love? You've betrayed me."

His eyes widened. "That's—you're kidding right?" he replied, jerking in his bonds. "I plotted for over a hundred years to get you out of that tomb, only to find out you were never in there, but I betrayed you?!" He laughed mirthlessly. "Oh that's fucking rich Katherine! Really—wow…" he muttered, shaking his head at her, "and I thought I had a screwed up view on life! You take the cake sweetheart!"

She slapped him. "Would you have preferred I be in that tomb, wasting away? Is that it?" she asked, big huge crocodile tears filling her eyes. Her lower lip jutted in a pout that used to make Damon go weak in the knees—it still affected him, but not like it used to, now he saw it for what it was—manipulation. But still…he'd loved her once—so very, very much and he couldn't help feeling a pang of that remembered love as he admitted, "No, I never wanted that for you."

She smiled. "I didn't think you would, my love, that's why—"

"Why didn't you come for me?" he interrupted, asking the question that had burned in his gut ever since he'd found out she was never locked in that damned tomb ro begin with. Katherine paused before answering and Damon could almost see the wheels turning in her head. He laughed, again without humor. "Never mind, whatever you're about to say isn't the truth and we both know it. The truth is you never loved me. I was a plaything—something you amused yourself with. Nothing more," he growled, finally admitting out loud what Stefan had been telling him for years.

A perfectly shaped brow shot up and Katherine shrugged her dainty shoulders. "That's not it exactly, Damon. Yes, you were an amusement, but you became more. I became infatuated I guess you could say, but..." she paused again, "did I feel the same 'love' for you that you felt for me...?" She sighed, "No, but I have a hundred years on you, love. I was and still am a bit more jaded than you are. But I did and still do have feelings for you, Damon," she said softly, running her hand down his chest. "You were my beautiful creation…and there were many times I wanted to come for you, but—well it never worked out," she said with another shrug of her shoulders, still touching him. He snorted and she scowled at him petulantly. "I got discovered as a vampire because of you, isn't that enough?!"

He sneered at her, pulling at the ropes that held him prisoner. "No! You got discovered because you were turning Stefan--it was supposed to be me! Only me!" he shouted at her.

Katherine paused and tilted her head to the side. "Is that what's bothering you, sweetie? That I turned your brother too?" She went to Damon then and ran her hand along his face. "I told you the rules were mine--they still are. I didn't want to choose, but I never wanted you any less than I do Stefan. In my own way, I tried to show you I loved you, Damon," she said.

Damon ignored the tightening in his chest at her words. She was lying. He knew it. He focused on Elena—her love was real, not this creature that'd obsessed his every thought and action for so long. Her love was poisonous and he was through letting it cripple him. Elena had showed him what real love was about and Katherine's love was not it. "Riiight," he said with a smirk, "Just like you looked for me, but we just kept missing each other, huh?" He snorted. "Is that really the story you're going with?" He rolled his eyes dramatically. "C'mon, Katherine, you can do better than that." He shook his head and chided, "I mean, really…that's just…beneath you. I don't think you're even trying to put any effort in your lies anymore. I'm gonna have to give this one an F for lack of originality and style!"

Her eyes narrowed as her hand drifted down his belly to cup his package. She squeezed and Damon sucked in a sharp, hissing breath as pain rocketed through his body. "You might want to save the sarcasm, love…at least until you're not tied up!" Katherine snapped. She gave another hard squeeze before letting go of his crotch.

Damon sagged in his restraints—pain was radiating from his genitals, making his head spin. "Bitch…" he groaned softly and was rewarded with a stinging slap to his face for that comment.

Stefan watched the whole interaction impressed that Damon was finally seeing through Katherine's deceit. It also helped to remind him who he was and the bloodlust he'd been feeling lessened to a more manageable level. But Katherine was furious at his brother and Stefan surprisingly had no interest to see his brother tortured so he drew her attention back to himself. "Katherine, he's angry. You left us—don't listen to him right now. You know how Damon is—he reacts with his emotions and you've hurt him-both of us—badly."

"I can speak for myself, Stefan," Damon growled, but Katherine simply took off the scarf she was wearing and gagged him.

"Oh do be quiet, Damon," she said exasperatedly before turning back to Stefan. "I think your brother may be on to something…" She crossed her arms and tilted her head, studying him. "Okay, convince me why I shouldn't just tear him apart, right now?" She walked over to a table and picked up a riding crop and snapped it against her thigh. The loud *thwack* sound caused Stefan to wince and Damon to begin struggling in his ropes again, but Katherine had the floor and she was quite obviously reveling in having their total attention once again. She sauntered over to them, slapping the crop lightly against her palm. "He replaced me with a pathetic little mortal—a mortal who looks just like me, but when I come back—he rejects me and protects her!" Her eyes narrowed, "Which now that I think about it, so did you, Stefan. So why should I listen to anything you have to say?"

"I can give you a thousand, but if you ever had any feelings for me you won't do this." Stefan's voice dropped to a husky level as he said, "Yes, I saved Elena. I'd do it again too if you tried to kill her. She doesn't deserve it, but the reason I fell in love with her was because she looked like you. The moment I saw her…I knew I had to have her." Katherine paused, intrigued now. Stefan licked his lips and Damon gaped at him wondering when Stefan had become such a good liar! "I tried to forget you—unlike Damon; who focused everything on getting you back, I tried to forget. Tried to make amends for the creature I'd become, but then one night I happened to see a car crash and I dove in the water to help them…" He sighed and when his dark green eyes met Katherine's they were raw, hurt and full of an emotion that was so deep it made the vampiress pause. "That was the first time I saw Elena and it all came back in a flash—you—what you made me feel. I still loved you." His shoulders sagged and he let out another long sigh. "That's when I decided to come back—to know Elena. To see if she was anything like you, and even if she wasn't—at least she looked like you. I could pretend…" he finished in a whisper.

Katherine was totally enchanted. Now_ this_ was what she'd wanted—expected to hear.

Damon on the other hand wasn't sure if he should be saying 'and the Oscar goes to…' or wanting to beat the shit out of his brother for using Elena like that! Was Stefan really that good a liar? Damon had never seen any signs of it before, but life and death situations can make a person find reservoirs inside themselves—strengths they never realized they had. Maybe Stefan's hidden strength was lying through his teeth! For all their sakes he hoped so because that little tale would devastate Elena—even if she and Stefan were over, it would taint everything they'd ever shared.

Katherine untied Stefan. She brought his head down for a kiss and Damon watched, his feelings jumbled as they locked lips for several long moments. He was about to rattle his restraints to remind them he was still there when they finally broke apart.

"Go upstairs and clean up, Stefan."

"What about Damon?" he asked.

"He's safe—for now," she said with a little smirk. Stefan paused, a frown creasing his brow as he gave her a worried look. "Look, he's gagged so he can't piss me off too badly, right?"

"Katherine…" he started, but she placed her finger over his lips.

"Go upstairs—shower and wait for me in your room." Her dark eyes drilled into his. "Stefan, don't try anything silly, okay? I want to believe you, darling, but…just in case…you'll find a welcoming party for you at the front door if you try and leave."

"Don't hurt him," he said, giving his older brother one last look over his shoulder that eased Damon's worries tremendously.

Despite the pain of the vervain soaking into his system, the older Salvatore brother almost laughed out loud at the smirk on Stefan's face. Damn, Damon thought, impressed with how his little brother had played Katherine like a drum. It seemed Stefan had a super power after all—who'd have guessed it was bullshitting?!

Katherine gave him a little shooing motion with her hands. "I won't—well not a lot," she amended with a wicked little laugh that had both brothers' wincing as it became abundantly clear Damon wasn't quite out of the woods yet…

***************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**************************

**Pearl's farmhouse:**

Elena huddled on the edge of her seat on the couch, wringing her hands as Pearl gave her the complete rundown on the history between Katherine, Damon and Stefan.

"So she compelled Stefan to drink her blood, but not Damon?" Elena asked softly. It wasn't that it was such a shock. She'd known from the get go Damon's feelings for Katherine were by far stronger than Stefan's, but hearing how he'd willingly given up his humanity just to be with her—well, it had her gut churning with insecurity.

Pearl had no desire to hurt this girl, despite her being the identical twin to the bitch who'd left her in a tomb to rot for over a hundred years, but now wasn't the time to beat around the bush so she answered with brutal honesty. "Yes. Damon drank from Katherine with the full knowledge she'd turn him. He wanted it so he could be with her."

"Then why didn't she ever look for him?"

Pearl shrugged. "Katherine was always fickle and she may have thought they'd betrayed her. Who knows?" she said with a sigh. She reached for her glass of blood, noticed Elena's eyes as they locked on the glass and smiled. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

Elena hadn't realized she was staring and her eyes darted to Pearl's. "Does what make me uncomfortable?"

"The blood," Pearl replied. "How can you be involved with two vampires and still cringe at the blood?"

"I don't. I can see you're not like some I've—"

"Damon is," Pearl reminded her. "He's a killer, Elena. He wanted this, remember?"

"I know," she said wrapping her arms around her middle, "but he's—he's changed. He hasn't killed anyone in…" Her lips twitched, "well according to him—too long. He was angry—hurt and he felt betrayed by his brother so he spent the last hundred years punishing Stefan for getting Katherine caught. Now he knows she was never locked up. He can be good—h" Anna and Pearl's eyebrows shot up and Elena sighed. "Okay, maybe he's not going to go out and…" She remembered their conversation from the other night, "…help the helpless, but he isn't killing at random anymore either. He loves me and I love him." She stood suddenly, fists clenched. "I won't let her get her claws back into him! So tell me what we have to do and I'll do it!" Elena stated, crossing her arms and tilting her jaw at a pugnacious angle that spoke of her determination.

Pearl recognized the look. Katherine used to get it whenever Pearl had warned her something was too dangerous. Except in this, Elena wasn't fighting for her right to do as she pleased no matter the consequences. No, she was determined to save someone she loved. Pearl admired that. "Okay, here's what we're going to do…" she said.

*****************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****************************

**The Salvatore basement:**

Damon let out a growl, arching forward as far as the ropes would allow as the riding crop whipped across the flesh of his back again. He was sweating, panting with pain as he jerked his body away from the next switch of her whip. He didn't know how much more he could take…his head was already swimming because of the lashes Katherine had already doled out.

"Say it!" she demanded.

He sucked in short gasps of breath, not because he needed them to exist, but because they eased the pain. When he'd calmed, he shook his head stubbornly. "No…" he whispered, hating her now as much as he'd once loved her.

She gnashed her teeth and applied a stinging blow of the crop to his back again. "Damn you, Damon! Must I peel the flesh from your back before you admit you simply used that girl as a substitute for me?!"

His flesh was a criss-crossed mass of bloody welts but Damon still refused to submit and tell her the lie she wanted to hear. He knew he could end this if he told her Elena was just a poor replica of herself, but it wasn't true. Elena was so much more than Katherine could ever hope to be and Damon would take everything she had to dish out before he'd give in to Katherine's demands. She ran the tip of the crop over the welts and Damon hissed in pain. It felt like fire was licking along his skin. "Fuck!" he groaned, letting his body sag, his chin rested on his chest as he fought to keep from blacking out.

"Just tell me the truth, darling and all this will be over. I'll take you upstairs and we can make up properly," she told him, dragging the leather tip of the crop along his body as she walked around him. She paused in front of him and her eyes roamed over his half naked body. "You are beautiful like this," she purred, trailing the crop along his chest and then down again, giving his crotch a sharp little snap.

Damon gasped and jumped at that stinging blow to his 'family jewels', but he still refused to give in. "Didn't use her…" he said, raising his head to stare mutinously at Katherine. He gritted his teeth as another wave of pain washed over him from his raw and bleeding back. "I love her…" he said with pained conviction.

Katherine's face flamed and her mouth twisted into a cruel line of rage. "Stupid boy!" she snarled, circling around him again. "You have to be so stubborn—usually I'd love that, but now it's seriously pissing me off, Damon!" she spat, bringing the crop down hard across his back several times in rapid succession. Lost in her fury, she cracked the whip down upon him over and over, ignoring Damon's screams as she flogged him. Suddenly she stopped and placed a soft kiss to a yet uninjured part of his back. "Tell me--tell me I'm the only one you love and this will all end," she whispered, giving him another gentle kiss.

He pulled away from her touch. "No," he grunted, voice hoarse from screaming.

Furious that he'd reject her so brazenly, Katherine screechd in fury and brought the crop down again and again, paying special attention to the tattoo of Elena's name. She wielded the crop over the tattoo over and over, slashing open the skin across Damon's shoulder until her rivals' name was hardly recognizable. "I'll make you admit it—or I'll simply beat her out of you," she bit out, wiping the blood off her face. Damon was hanging limply in his bonds and she stopped. "Now…tell me she didn't mean anything to you," she said, licking his blood off her fingers.

"She means the world to me," Damon replied dazedly.

"Then I'll simply remove her from your body!" she growled and swung the whip again, obliterating the last bit of the 'E' in Elena. She gave him a few extra strikes for his insolence before stepping closer to peer at her ex-lover's back in order to make sure the hated name was finally gone. Katherine nodded in satisfaction. The bitch's name was nothing more than a memory. "There we go…all gone," she said softly

Damon was close to passing out. His back was such a mess that the scent of his blood in the room was overwhelming. Katherine's eyes blackened as it assailed her senses. Her mouth watered and she licked her lips as the sweet tang of it called to her. He was hers—made from her. Her nipples hardened. She wanted him and in a flash, she blurred up to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, tweaking his nipples as she licked the blood from his back. She made a *mmm-mmm* sound as her hands roamed his body while her tongue lapped at his blood, soothing his welts at the same time.

Surprised, Damon groaned at the sensation, his vampire instincts reveled in the pain/pleasure aspect of the act and to his disgust, his body reacted. He got hard as she tasted him, but it was against his will and he hated her for it. He didn't want her touching him and tried to pull away, hating his body's reaction near as much as he hated her, but there was no where to go. He was caught—tied up like a sacrificial lamb at Katherine's mercy and he was quickly learning she didn't have any. He gasped when she began to unbutton his pants. "No…" he gritted out, twisting his hips in an effort to get her off him. "You're the poor substitute!" he spit out hoping she'd get pissed again and not touch him like that, He'd rather have her beating him than trying to seduce him.

Katherine's head snapped up and her dark eyes turned black with anger. "Don't make me gag you again Damon…" she warned poking him in the chest, watching as he swung to and for. She ran her hand over his bare flesh, purring at the hard muscles she found there. "You're tongue can be so pleasurable, I'd hate to make you lose it…" she said, gripping the buttons on his pants and ripping them open. "Ahh, look at that—you are happy to see me," she taunted when his hard cock burst free.

Damon attempted to will away the erection, but his body—well the lower half of his body had a mind of its own and didn't care that it was being groped by the bitch who'd abandoned it! He was busy trying to pretend he didn't feel a thing when her hand encircled him. "Shit!" he gasped, arching into her palm without thought.

Katherine smiled. "I'd almost forgotten how nicely put together you are, love," she whispered as she stroked him.

He got himself back under control by sheer willpower, but she was still touching him—fondling him and he gritted his teeth, refusing to answer or even acknowledge what she was doing to his body. He may not be able to control the 'little head's' reaction, but he could control what _he_ said to her and he refused to give her any kind of satisfaction by begging her to stop—or (which she probably expected) keep going. She was pretty much raping him and he wasn't going to take part in it. He closed his eyes and tried to block out how her hand was jacking him off by reciting some of the most boring lessons from his childhood—Latin—he snatched onto that and tried to lose himself in the dead language as Katherine continued to use her hands to stimulate him. He was just completing the sixth case of Latin nouns when he felt her mouth on him.

"No!" he growled, writhing in his restraints as it dawned on him she was going to have his submission even if it was against his will and Damon didn't like _anyone_ controlling him like that. He had to get a handle on this and fast. "Katherine, stop!" he pleaded, desperate to get her off him before she made him come. He blinked at her, aqua eyes shockingly bright as he played the only card he had left. He only hoped she bought it. "I'll play. Just not like this," he said softly, looking down at the erotic sight of Katherine, on her knees giving him a blow job. It was something he would have relished just two months prior, now it was obscene and all he wanted was for it to stop.

She lifted her head and gave him a cunning smile. "You're already playing, Damon. That's what scares you right now, my love. You're so close—do you think I can't smell your arousal?" She made a *tsk-tsk* sound. "Don't treat me like I'm your little mortal. I made you," she reminded him. "I know you're ready to get off and you want me to stop because you're trying to be faithful to your sickeningly weak little replica of me." Her hand slid up and down his length and Damon bit his lip as the pleasure washed over him, but he still refused to utter a sound. Katherine merely smiled. "Fight it all you want, but you _will_ remember what it used to be like between us. How much passion we shared…" She suddenly giggled. "I'm sure you also remember it's rare that I even do this—I much preferred _your _mouth on _me_," she added with a smirk, "so you should just relax and enjoy it, love, because this really is a special treat just for you," she told him before she settled her lips over him again.

A short grunt of pleasure escaped his lips as Damon's head fell back. He clenched his eyes shut and bit back the next moan that wanted to burst forth as she swallowed him all the way down. Fuck! This was worse than the whip, he thought as his hips jerked forward of their own accord. He seriously hoped he wasn't wrong in believing what he saw in Stefan's face because at this point, he could really use some help down here…

*********************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx********************

**Pearl's Farmhouse hideaway:**

Pearl assembled all the vampires she'd helped that had escaped from the tomb. As she told them the situation, many let out grumbles in regards to helping either Salvatore brother.

"I don't care what happens to them! They're the reason we got locked up in that tomb to begin with!" a dark haired, goateed vampire snapped.

Pearl sighed. "We're smarter than that, Frederick. The Salvatore brothers aren't our enemies...we can't hold onto past grudges or resentments."

"This isn't a past grudge--it's current and I say we should just let Katherine have them," he growled in reply.

She took a deep breath, "We can't live our lives based on revenge, Frederick."

"I don't want to live my life on revenge, I just want revenge on the Salvatore brothers!" he shot back.

"And...what about Katherine?" she asked.

"What about her?" he answered, frowning. "She's one of us."

"Is she? You feel no need for revenge on her when it was _she _who left us in that tomb?" Pearl responded. Frederick paused and Pearl locked in on the one thing that might actually get the rest of the vampires motivated to save the Salvatore brothers. Revenge. "Why should Katherine get what _she_ wants?" Her voice rose as she addressed the crowd. "Really, if you all think about it, wasn't it Katherine who got us locked up—not the Salvatore brothers?" She saw them pause as they thought about her words. "And didn't _she_ get out, when _we_ didn't!" she called out, her voice strong and confident. She let that sink in for a moment, smiling slightly when immediately there were grumbles of agreement. She raised her hands to settle them down. "Listen to me, Katherine could have saved us all the night she saved herself, yet she didn't and do you know why?" Every vampire in the room was focused on Pearl, even Frederick was all ears as her words began to make sense and he had a real target for his rage. "Because Katherine has only ever cared about herself, that's why," she said, answering her own question. "She wanted the Salvatore brothers and despite several warnings to leave them be she seduced them and then fed them her blood." The other vampires were nodding their heads and rumbling in anger. "And to make it worse when her game with them was discovered, the backlash fell upon us, but yet she managed to get herself freed, didn't she?" Pearl said, waiting for that to take effect. It wasn't long in coming. Several of her listeners were already sporting the veiny lines that signified intense emotion. "But, when she got out, do you think she thought to help us—the ones who had also suffered because of her obsession? No, she didn't because as always, Katherine thought of herself only. Now I ask you…who betrayed us, Katherine or the Salvatore brothers?" Pearl finished softly.

"Katherine!" they all growled. The anger and rage was palpable in the room and Elena backed up a step a little afraid they'd see Katherine in her and settle the debt they felt owed on her instead of the bitch that deserved it.

Pearl's eyes narrowed and she let her face shift. She faced her fellow vampires in her true form and flashed her fangs. "So why should we let her get what she wants? She wants her boys back—I say we get the Salvatore brothers away from her and finally make Katherine pay for her betrayal. Who's with me?" she asked in a soft, but deadly voice.

The cheers were deafening and Anna and Elena both stared at Pearl in awe. Elena turned to Anna. "Okay, that was--wow."

Anna shrugged. "Mom always did have the gift for the gab," she said, but pride was glowing in her dark eyes and Elena recognized it.

"That was more than gift for gab--she even got me cranky!"

Anna smiled before she said suddenly. "So, are you going to like freak if me and Jeremy start dating?"

Elena's jaw dropped before she managed to snap it shut. "Um...no, that'd be like really hypocrytical of me, right?"

Anna nodded. "Still...if you were totally against it, it'd bother him."

Elena sighed. "I'm not just..." she paused before sayiong heatedly. "Just don't turn him--even if he asks, okay?"

"He already has and I wasn't planning on it..." she admitted, then she winked, "at least not until later."

Elena rolled her eyes and gave Anna a determined 'Dont you dare' but her attention was again snagged by Pearl readying the rest of the vampires to go after Katherine. With all of them on their side they should be able to rescue Damon and Stefan with no problem, she thought, experiencing the first stirrings of hope she'd had since Katherine waltzed into Damon's room when her phone suddenly vibrated in her pocket. She reached into her jeans and pulled it out. Her jaw dropped when Stefan's name and number flashed across the screen. She immediately answered it with a breathless, "Stefan? Is it really you?"

On the other end of the phone, Stefan's face melted into a smile. She sounded so happy, it lifted his spirits, maybe she wasn't totally out of love with him after all, but her next words dashed his hopes and had him sinking onto the bed when she asked where he was and if Damon was okay—_not_ if _he _was okay, only if Damon was. He sighed and finally let her go. Truthfully after watching his brother tonight he had to admit Elena was good for Damon, she made him a better person. He loved his brother despite their past and if Elena made Damon human again then Stefan would let her go…with love. "Yes, Elena, he's fine. At least he was when I left him. I'm upstairs at the boarding house, but I have to talk quick before she hears me. Look, can you get to Pearl? I think—"

"Already done," she said, interrupting him. "I'm here now and she's got the other vampires all worked up against Katherine. I think their planning some kind of raid on the boarding house so just wait for us to get there."

Stefan smiled; he had no doubts Pearl was going to take care of it. She was always stronger than Katherine—at least as far as seeing the big picture. Katherine was too selfish and narcissistic, she focused only on what she wanted—tonight it'd be her downfall. "Okay, just hurry," he told her. "Katherine's had Damon down in that basement for a while. I begged her not to hurt him, but…"

He didn't finish the sentence and Elena cringed. "Oh no!" she cried softly. "Okay, we're on out way." She paused a beat—her heart accelerating as she thought of Katherine hurting Damon. It made her sick. "Stefan…" she said before he hung up.

He already knew what she was going to say. "I'll save him Elena," he told her before she could ask.

Elena worried her bottom lip at asking him to do that, but relief flooded through her just the same. "Thank you. I know I don't have a right—I mean…after everything, but—"

"You love him," Stefan supplied softly, but without malice. He couldn't hate either of them, even when he wanted to at times.

"Yes," she answered in a soft, pained little voice, hating that she was very likely hurting him right now. Elena swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry. I never meant to—"

"Ssshh, I know," he said soothingly. "The heart wants what the heart wants, Elena. I'll be okay—just don't expect us all to hang out together right away," he said, trying to joke, but it sounded strained even to his own ears.

"I do love you, you know?"

"I know, but not like you love him now, right?" he answered.

"I'm sorry," she said again, answering without really answering. He was about to hang up, but she stopped him with an urgent, "Stefan..."

"Yes, Elena?" he answered with far more patience than she probably would have if she were him.

She wet her lips nervously, "Please…don't let her hurt him," she finished in a hoarse whisper.

"I won't," he said, hanging up before he broke down and let her hear how badly that little chat had gutted him. He sat on the edge of his bed for several moments, taking deep breaths in order to get himself back together. It was then he realized it had been an awful long time and he still hadn't seen Katherine up here. He'd expected her to come up stairs shortly after he had, but she still hadn't made an appearance. She was still down with Damon. Shit! He got up off the bed, pulled a T-shirt over his head and headed out of his room. He raced down the stairs towards the basement hoping he wasn't too late to keep that promise.

***************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****************************

**Downstairs:**

It was finally over. Damon's body was still trembling and his chest heaved as he glared at Katherine—furious at her for what she'd just done to him. On some level of his psyche he wrestled with the rage he felt because he'd loved her for so very long, but the other part of him—the cocky, dangerous side of his persona that never let _anyone_ get one up on him wanted to rip her throat out for this stunt. He grimaced when she licked his release off her fingers. The 'far too satisfied' smirk on her face made his skin crawl and he closed his eyes in disgust with himself and her.

She patted his cheek arrogantly and his eyes snapped open. "Mmmm, I'd forgotten how good you taste, baby," she said, rubbing her thumb over his bottom lip while lightly scraping her nails along his jaw.

He made a *blech* sound and yanked his head away from her touch. "Don't," he said, making a face. The fact that she'd made him lose control of his own body made him sick to his stomach, but what was worse, he felt like he'd just failed Elena in some way. He glanced down at his now softened dick. "Would you mind…" he motioned for her to take care of his exposed flesh, "it's a little cold down here," he complained.

She flashed what would have been a flirtatious grin if Damon didn't want to wring her neck. "Really?" she asked, batting long lashes at him in a way that used to make it chase after her like a love-sick puppy. He winced at how ridiculous that seemed now. She didn't notice. "I thought it was kind of hot," she said chuckling huskily, but tucked him back in his pants—she was done with him for now anyhow.

Damon rolled his eyes when she fondled him again in the process. Her cockiness rubbed him the wrong way and his own natural arrogance reared its head. "It was hot, but c'mon…you're like how old?" A satisfied smile spread across his face as he watched her eyes widen and then narrow dangerously, but he couldn't help himself, she'd seriously pissed him off. A wicked gleam lit his eyes up, making them sparkle. "So really, is it such a stretch that you give great head? At your age you must have had a lot of practice, right?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

The resounding slap filled the room just as Stefan burst in. "Damon?!" he gasped out, looking towards his brother who still hung from the rafters in the vervain ropes.

Damon turned his head to where Stefan stood silently taking in the scene before him. Damon was stunned at how happy he was to see his little brother, even if it was a day late and a dollar short. He grinned crookedly despite the painful throbbing in his cheek and back. Katherine's handprint was emblazoned on the side of his face, a red welt that stood out like a stop light on his pale flesh. "Hey bro," Damon said with smirk, "Um…could've used you, oh…about five minutes ago, but hey at least you're here…"

Stefan turned to Katherine, his body tense like a coil ready to snap. "You said you wouldn't hurt him," he accused her, eyes flashing red.

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't—well not much. His back is a mess, but I wanted that bitch's name off him!" she growled.

"You—what?" Stefan asked, brows drawing down as he stared at Katherine in confusion. He turned to Damon. "What is she talking about?"

"Shit…" Damon muttered. He'd never had told Stefan about his and Elena's tattoo adventure in Atlanta. Crap! How would little brother react? Stefan had human blood tonight—he could wig out or he could handle it like a trooper. It was basically a toss up and Damon didn't like iffy situations like this one was turning into.

Seeing each brother's reaction; Katherine clapped her hands and giggled. "Oh, this is priceless—you didn't know?" Stefan just stared at her confused so she grabbed his hand and dragged him to stand behind Damon's restrained body. "Shame on you, Damon you should have told Stefan about you and Elena earlier," she chortled, stirring the pot and loving it.

Stefan winced at his brother's raw, bleeding back that, while starting to heal, was still a macabre sight to behold. He felt sick. He turned to her with an angry look. "So—you whipped him—for what?" He grabbed Katherine by her shoulders and hunkered down until they were eye to eye. "Why would you do this to him? He loved you!"

She shoved Stefan off her. "You can't be this blind!" she snapped before directing Stefan back to Damon's back and pointing to his shoulder. "Look closely—he loved me, but he loves _her_ more!" she gritted out.

Stefan peered closer and gasped when he made out the name. "Elena," he breathed.

"Exactly," she said with a nod. "Wasn't she _your_ girlfriend first?" she added cruelly, ruthlessly trying to pit brother against brother just as she had years ago.

Stefan bit back the anger he felt at seeing that tattoo. "I already know about them, so what?"

Katherine ran her hand up Stefan's arm in a parody of a loving gesture. "It hurts, I know, but aren't you the tiniest bit curious just how long he's had that?!"

Damon could almost feel the wind shift in Stefan's mood. "Fuck," he hissed under his breath as Stefan came to stand in front of him, heavy brows almost flat-lining into a deep scowl.

"When did you get that?" he asked.

"Stefan, does it really matter?"

"Yeah, since you don't want to answer I'm thinking it does."

Damon blew out a frustrated breath as he tried to shift his weight to ease his aching shoulders and back. "How about you loosen these ropes and I tell you the whole story?" Damon asked, bargaining for relief and a way to get a little closer to freedom.

**************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**************************

**Across town:**

Elena couldn't help but continually glance into her rear view mirror as she drove to the Salvatore boarding house. She was terrified for Damon and Stefan _and_ she had two totally unknown vampires in her back seat. They just grinned at her whenever she caught their eyes and it was seriously giving her the creeps. Only Pearl sitting alongside her and Anna in the backseat with the other two kept her from losing it completely. Her phone buzzed. She glanced at it, saw Bonnie's name and answered. "Hey Bonnie, I'm a little busy right now, can I call you back?"

"Elena, I have a bad feeling and I know something is wrong, so just tell me what's going on?" she asked bluntly.

Surprised, Elena tried to brush it off but Bonnie wasn't buying it. "No, I feel something off with both you and Stefan—Elena, he's lost right now. I just felt it, so tell me what's going on, okay?"

"He's fine, I just talked to him," Elena replied.

"No, he isn't. I just know it…"

Elena briefly wondered when Bonnie had started to know Stefan better than she did, but let it go. If they could be happy together, she wished them the best. She'd much rather see Stefan with Bonnie than that bitch he had for a sire! "Okay," she said and told Bonnie what was going on.

"Any chance you could use a witch?" Bonnie asked.

Elena sagged in relief. "If not a witch a friend, for sure," she said softly.

Bonnie sighed. "Always Elena, I hope you know that. Even if I've been having a hard time dealing with my Grams and you and Damon...you're still my best friend."

"Thanks Bonnie," Elena replied softly before telling her she'd see her there and hanging up.

Pearl glanced sideways at her after she'd put her phone back in her jacket pocket. "Was that the littlle witch who's related to Emily?"

"Yeah," Elena answered. "Why?"

"It's good that you invited her," she responded. "If Katherine becomes too difficult, maybe your friend can use the mind control that Emily possessed."

"Bonnie's still pretty new at the whole witch thing," Elena said warily.

Pearl merely shrugged. "It'll come. She's related to Emily—she was by far the most powerful witch I'd ever seen, but even she realized Katherine was on a fool's journey when she became infatuated with the Salvatore brothers. We all saw what might happen, but Katherine wouldn't listen—as usual," she added with a roll of her eyes. "But at least Emily still felt a sense of loyalty to us in the end and protected us with the spell." She placed a hand on Elena's. "I'll protect her descendant. I promise."

Elena believed her. Just then they came to the road that led to the Salvatore home. "Thank you," Elena said as she made the turn that would lead her face to face with the woman who not only wore her face, but knew the men Elena loved about as well as Elena herself did. It was an intimidating mission, but Elena was determined neither Damon nor Stefan would suffer at Katherine's hand any longer than necessary, even if she had to go in there and stake the bitch herself!

***************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx************************

_**Okay guys…I had to stop it here because the next scene is just too long to add it to this chappie. I know there was NO D/E interaction in this chappie, but I promise—promise you our lovers will be reunited in the next chappie, okay? So don't flame me! ;) :) Also, I know some of you might freak at the Katherine, Damon scene, but remember she used sex to control them before and since it would be Nina in the role, it wasn't as gross to me as say—Matt's mother or worse from the looks of next weeks epi—Elena's!! **_

_**Now I'm off to write some more on The Auction because I simply can't stomach Damon banging Elena's mother!! Aaaggh! My eyes! They're burning…*sigh* but I'll watch like a good little addict and then I'll change it to suit me D/E needs, right? *wink* lol!**_

_**Okay, so click that little button, feed my greedy musie beast and we'll all be fat and happy with what she churns out, oaky? Okay! :) :) :)**_

_**Jen**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Fool For Love **_

_**A fic by Jen**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm injured—please don't sue! This is purely for entertainment value. :)**_

_**A/N: Okay, most of you know I had a serious car accident and that's why I disappeared…I am again truly sorry for that. I hope you like this chappie. I'm trying to get my fics updated, but I also don't want to do too much either. Sitting at a computer for hours is tiring…**_

_**Okay, now enough chatter. Thank you so very much to all of you who R&R. I will try and get some replies out, but like I said I'm still recovering from a broken ulna-kneecap and collar bone. Please bear with me, okay? Anyhow, you guys have all been so amazing. I can't say thank you enough, but I do hope this satisfies for a moment. I'll be updating The Auction next…**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Jen**_

**Recap:**

Elena, Anna, Pearl, Bonnie and the other tomb vampires are outside the boarding house—ready to rescue Stefan and Damon from Katherine. Meanwhile, downstairs in the basement of the boarding house, Katherine has Damon tied up. She's tortured him in an attempt to make him bend to her will, but he's refused. Stefan has fed on human blood again and Katherine has just pointed out the tattoo of Elena's name Damon got while he and Elena were in Atlanta to Stefan, who is angrily curious as to 'when' Damon got the tattoo. (A/N: see my fic '**Aftershocks'** for the events of the tattoo—since that fic is a prequel to this one.) Okay, so that's where we are: Now on with the show…

**Chappie 11**

Stefan walked around Damon, his eyes were glowing a dark black. "When did you get that, Damon?" he asked in a far too silky soft voice to suit Damon. There was a dangerous edge to his brother's voice that Damon recognized; it was a tone he himself used when intimidating someone.

He watched his brother closely, but he'd be damned if he'd let Stefan back him down. Lifting his chin, Damon met Stefan's eyes head on. "A few weeks ago in Atlanta," he answered, a slight smirk curling his lip. "Oh but you gotta see Elena's," he said with a wink. "She has a beautiful heart on her neck with my name in it. It's gorgeous—and what a turn on it is to see_ my_ name branded on her body every time I'm taking her from behind," he added just to get the last word in.

Stefan's face showed his shock and Katherine patted his cheek in a show of faux sympathy. "You poor thing," she soothed and one might actually believe she meant it if it wasn't for the fact that her eyes glittered with gleeful malice. "They've been playing you for a while, haven't they darling?" She batted long lashes at Stefan and made a *tsking* sound. "Tattoos are permanent—sounds to me like she knew who she wanted all along…" she said, obviously wanting the seed of doubt to take hold and fester inside Stefan's head.

Elena had told him she'd slept with Damon, but Stefan hadn't a clue they'd gotten tattoos with the others' name. They'd been drunk, yes, but still...it infuriated him and a part of Stefan wanted to take up the whip and give Damon a few lashes of his own, but his determination to _not_ become a monster held him back. The bloodlust was calling-churning inside him, making his very gums ache to draw his brothers' blood, but he couldn't give in to it. He _refused_ to give in to it because to do so would change him forever. He shook his head, shrugging Katherine's hand off him. "I already knew something had happened there…" he said softly. He waved a hand at Damon's bloody back, wincing at the tattered flesh there. "Just not—that…" he admitted. Stefan stared hard at Damon while the elder Salvatore simply gave his signature half smile-daring Stefan to give in to what his base-vampiric desires wanted.

Damon was well aware it might be better to apologize at this point. Stefan was teetering on the edge of true violence. Damon sensed it, but he simply wouldn't allow them to make him feel bad about his feelings for Elena. Plus, he was bitterly determined to keep the pain of his ordeal Katherine under wraps. He refused to give Katherine-or Stefan, for that matter, the pleasure of seeing him give away any weakness. "Go ahead and hit me," Damon said. "You know you want to."

Stefan sighed. He recognized that smirk and the stubborn tilt of Damon's chin-his brother would rather be staked to death before admitting he'd done anything wrong. "Yeah, I do," he admitted, "but really nothing you say or do matters because once Elena hears what happened here tonight-she won't want you anymore. So either way-you lose." Damon's smirk dropped as Stefan voiced his worst fear out loud. Stefan gave Damon a triumphant smirk of his own before he turned to Katherine. "I have to admit a part of me wants him to suffer, but not like this. He's my brother." He sighed long and hard. "He deserves to suffer, but I don't want to be the one to do it. Just…let him go. Please," he added softly.

Katherine's eyes widened before they narrowed and she glared at Stefan as if he was something nasty she'd stepped in. "How can you just forgive him?" she spat. "After everything he's ever done to you!" She turned away from him. "God, you're such a wimp!"

His nostrils flared and his eyes darkened momentarily before he controlled himself. "I didn't say I forgave him," Stefan said calmly, folding his arms across his chest. "I don't, but I also said Elena wouldn't forgive him—to me, that's as good as getting her back."

Katherine spun around, her face contorting at his words. "You're weak!" she growled. "He's been screwing your girlfriend for 'who knows how long' and you still can't find it in yourself to feel the bloodlust?" She raked her eyes over him in disgust. "Pathetic," she added, lip curling as she shoved him aside. "Well I don't forgive him!" she snarled, reaching for the whip again.

Just then a woman's voice was heard from somewhere upstairs. "Katherine!" the woman called out and the sound of feet rushing down the steps could be heard before the door to the cell they were in was flung open and a dark haired woman stood there. "I found it!" she crowed triumphantly. "I called John and he said—" The woman's eyes widened at the scene before her. "Oh…I see you're a bit busy," she said, lips curling upward.

That voice-Damon's head whipped about and he gawked at the woman standing there for a second before a low growl rumbled up in his chest. "What the fuck? Isobel-what are you doing here?"

Isobel strolled forward. Her eyes traveled over his near naked body appreciatively. "Mmmm...hello, Damon," she said coming to stand before him. She ran a nail along his chest and down his belly, admiring the lean muscles there as he inhaled sharply, sucking in his stomach when she got to his treasure trail. Her eyes lifted and she grinned lewdly. "You know—the bondage look—it's really you. I should have tried it—then you wouldn't have run away after you turned me."

Her mood improving dramatically at the look of stunned surprise on Damon's face, Katherine giggled. "I think we just managed to finally shock him." She nodded to Isobel. "Well done," she said with a smile.

Damon rolled his eyes as they practically high-fived each other. "Seriously?" he growled looking from one ex-lover to the other. They both grinned at him and he fervently wished to be anywhere but there at the moment. "What…did you two get together and compare notes?"

Katherine winked. "Personally she got the better deal—vampire stamina and all," she said with a purr.

Damon groaned and Stefan leaned in towards his brother. "Do you know her?" he asked, his eyes going to Isobel.

"Weren't you listening?" Damon replied, shooting a quick but annoyed look at the younger Salvatore—not the brightest bulb there, Damon thought. "I turned her," he said gruffly. Stefan's brows drew down, but Damon wasn't paying attention. His penetrating gaze had returned to the women in the room who were, as far as he was concerned, definitely more dangerous than his brooding, nit-wit of a brother. He stared at Isobel. "What the hell are you doing here with her?"

Katherine smirked and answered for Isobel. "Does it make you uncomfortable?" she taunted, giving Damon a little pout. "I can imagine it does," she said, chuckling softly as she waltzed around Damon's strung up and exposed body. "Just imagine little Elena's reaction if she knew that you've done the nasty with three generations of Pierce women!" She laughed at the look of shock on his face. "Oh seriously, you didn't think Elena's resemblance to me was a coincidence, did you?"

"No, I kind-a figured she might be related to _you_," he said to Katherine, "but…" His eyes landed back on Isobel and he shook his head. "Shit," he muttered, "so it's true. You're—"

Isobel nodded. "Elena's mother," she supplied.

Damon cursed softly. He'd had a feeling after Elena told him her mothers' name, but he hadn't completed his search. Now he wished he had. He'd had no inkling that Isobel was related to Katherine though. He cursed inwardly. He should've seen this little twist coming. Why hadn't he followed his gut? If he had he would have found out and then he wouldn't have been blindsided like this. "Dammit!" he growled softly.

Stefan scowled seeing this as a whole new low for his (at times) devious brother. "So…let me get this straight both of you are related to Elena?"

Katherine clapped her hands. "Did you figure that out all by yourself?"

Stefan ignored the taunt. "What are you to Elena?" he asked.

Katherine shrugged. "A girl never kisses and tells," she replied mysteriously.

Stefan almost groaned at that vague response—Damon actually did heave a huge sigh, but Stefan was already talking again and didn't hear it. "And you're Elena's mother?" he asked Isobel; who simply nodded. "And you slept with Damon?" Again Isobel nodded, only this time she gave Damon a thorough once over and added 'many-many times'. Damon was griping about her kissing and telling as Stefan grimaced and turned back to his brother. "Is nothing beneath you?" the younger Salvatore asked, censure obvious in his voice.

Damon stopped bitching at Isobel and glared at the other three vampires in the room. "Hey, first off I didn't even know Elena when I was with Katherine..." He rolled his eyes. It had been 1864 so that was a given. "And I'd never seen Elena when I was with her..." He motioned to Isobel, "either, so quit acting like I cheated on Elena with her mother, dammit!" he growled. "As a matter of fact," he added in defense of himself and his actions. "This is all news to me…" he snapped, tugging again at the bonds that kept him an unwilling participant in this little drama. When the ropes refused to give, or maybe it was that he was too weak from the vervain, he gave a soft growl as he gave up trying to pull free. He glared at Stefan. "Don't give me that judgy little look, brother-you have no idea what the hell happened here." Stefan made a scoffing sound and Damon rolled his eyes. "Look, Isobel came to me, okay? Not vice-versa. You think you have something to tattle to Elena about don't you, brother dear? But you don't because I didn't kill her mother—her mother killed herself!" he snapped, yanking and struggling again against the ropes that kept him tied to the ceiling like a sacrificial lamb.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly put it that way, but yes, I did find you first, Damon," she said, exchanging a meaningful look with Katherine. "But you certainly enjoyed…" she air quoted, "'corrupting' me, now didn't you?"

Damon's eyes narrowed-he appeared calm, but inside his heart was racing at the thought of what Elena would think of everything that had transpired in this room today. He bared his teeth at Isobel. "And _you_ loved riding my cock—so what?" he fired back. "Are we going to play show and tell with Elena?" He gave a smug grin. "Not really seeing a win here for you, Isobel," he said snidely.

Katherine laughed, finding the whole situation amusing. "Priceless!" she chortled, glancing at both parties. "Oh, come on, Izzy—surely you see the humor here? Either way, Elena's heart is broken! It's perfect." Isobel frowned as Katherine went on. "Where's a camera when you need it?" she asked, still chuckling softly.

Damon watched her eyes, surprised that the darkness dancing there—the one he used to find so entrancing—now repelled him. He found her repugnant and told her so.

Katherine glared for a moment before her whole demeanor shifted. "Whatever—that's not the truth as we both know it," she said, sliding up to him. She nuzzled the side of his neck-nipping at the flesh there. Her blunt white teeth took hold of his ear lobe. "I think you proved you still want me when you came in my mouth a little while ago, right?" she breathed, tugging at the tender flesh of his ear, smiling as he shivered. "Thought so!" she said with a knowing smirk. Katherine's eyes were hard and cold when she next focused her gaze on him. "But you still lie beautifully, lover—too bad you're going to die soon. I would have taken you with me, you know?" She tilted her head and a tiny frown marred her beautiful face. "But now you're as weak as your brother," she said, almost sadly. She gave a little shrug. "Oh well, I'd love to stick around and tell your little girlfriend all about your indiscretions, but I have other things to do."

Katherine gave Isobel a hard look. "Did you get it?"

Isobel nodded, handing Katherine a small golden object. Katherine stared down at it, a cruel smile twisting her pouty lips into a sinister grin. "Perfect," she whispered. "Call John. I think it's time we blow this popcorn stand."

Isobel nodded and reached into her pocket for her phone. While she waited for Isobel to reach John Gilbert, Katherine studied Damon.

He stared back defiantly—he'd seen what Isobel had given her and his mind worked furiously on why she'd want that. "Raiding my room?" he asked. "And here I thought you'd come back just for little ol' me…" He laughed without humor. "Should 'a known you had another motive."

Katherine ignored the comment. She _did _want him with her. He was a perfect mate. Gorgeous—an animal in bed and he had the capacity for true wickedness. Basically he turned her on and so she decided to give him one last chance to change his mind and side with her. She placed her hand on his cheek. "Come with me," she said, stroking his jaw lightly, flirtatiously in the way that used to drive him wild. "We'll travel the world, you and I—together, just like you wanted…"

He shook his head, pulling away from her touch. "I have Elena now—why would I want you?"

Katherine reared back like he'd slapped her, but her face relaxed just as quick and she cupped Damon's cheek again in an almost loving gesture, but the nails digging into his cheeks, almost drawing blood belied the apparent gentle touch. "Is she really worth it?" she asked, looking deeply into his eyes.

She looked so earnest—so needy that for just a second Damon felt his heart lurch. He'd waited—wanted her for so very, very long, but then he remembered how she'd left him so brutally _without _looking back and the wave of longing disappeared as if it never existed. He smirked just as cruelly as she had earlier. "Yeah, she is," he said softly. His eyes sparkled with mischief as he added. "Hey, Elena may not give a blow job like you do, but you're a pro, right?" he said wickedly, watching as Katherine's face went into hard, cold lines. Now it was Damon's turn to chuckle. "But she's not, she's sweet—innocent. Something you never were, that's for sure," he purred, giving Katherine an audacious wink. "The first time I tasted her-slid inside that delicious body…" His eyes closed and an expression of bliss crossed his face as he rolled his hips exaggeratingly. "I thought I'd died and actually made it to heaven," he said, his voice a gruff moan.

You could have heard a pin drop in the room as Damon opened his eyes to meet both of his ex-lovers' hostile gazes and his brothers' irate stare. He winked. Not at all unhappy at this turn of events—talk about killing three birds with one stone! He almost crowed a 'cha-ching'! Instead, he licked his lips again and gave Katherine his heavy lidded bedroom eyes-knowing it turned her on. He wanted to hurt her now and making her want him-then denying her would have to do. "Oh yeah she's definitely worth it. She's what I've been searching for all these years. As a matter of fact," he added, a cunning smile curling his lush lips upward into a taunting, smirk, "it's the only good thing you did for me, Katherine," he said, focusing on his love's look-alike again. His hands clenched around the ropes holding him bound and he glared at the woman he'd once loved more than his own life. "Looking for _you_ lead me to Elena…" he shrugged, "so I guess I should thank you for _that_ at least."

Stefan, Katherine and Isobel were all wearing identical expressions of shock at the end of Damon's little speech.

Katherine grabbed the whip and lashed out at him. "You son of a bitch!" she snarled, bringing the leather down again and again, slashing open Damon's beautiful flesh until finally Stefan grabbed her arm to stop her. They tussled over the whip and in the commotion Jonathan Gilbert's invention fell to the floor. It made a tinkling sound as it bounced across the stone floor and all four vampires in the room watched it with a mixture of fascination and fear.

Damon growled. "Be careful with that!" he snarled, "none of us know how it works and I'm not really into playing guinea pig, thank you very much!"

"Don't worry about it-we do," Isobel told Damon while Katherine rushed across the room to retrieve the object. Stefan raced after her.

Katherine knelt down on all fours and fished the invention out of a crevice inside the wall. When she straightened and found Stefan hovering over her she smirked, "If you really wanted to be gallant you would have gotten that for me, sugar," she said patting his cheek before she walked around him as if he were nothing more than an annoying fly buzzing around her head.

Unwilling to be dismissed like that, especially when she had something in her control like that invention. Stefan had seen what some of Jonathan Gilbert's other inventions had done and it didn't bode well for his kind-what did Katherine have planned? He grabbed hold of her arm and spun her back around to face him. "Why do you want that?" he demanded. "You know it only affects vampires. If you set it off—you'll be affected too."

Katherine yanked her arm out of his grasp. "I didn't give you permission to touch, sweetie," she purred, but her eyes had returned to the normal coffee colored eyes he'd fallen for rather than the vein-y black irises that had compelled him to love her so long ago.

He shook off those memories. Too disturbing. "Tell me why you want that thing?" Stefan asked this time, genuinely puzzled.

Katherine simply smiled. "That's for me to know and you to not," she said with a careless wave of her hand.

He gaped. "But if something happens you'll get nailed by it too or do you really think you're invincible now?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

She giggled. "Only if we hear it," Katherine replied with a shrug as she pulled a pair of tiny, bright orange ear plugs out of her pocket. "If I'm within the five block radius—these will come in handy," she told them, putting the plugs back into the front pocket of her jeans.

She turned to Isobel just as the other vampiress was hanging up her phone. "Well?" she demanded, raising a brow in question.

Isobel tucked the phone away. "He…uh…didn't answer," she finally admitted.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Perfect! He has the other part of this, Izzy, You realize that right?" she bit out.

Isobel nodded. "I know. He'll call back, Kath—just give him a minute."

Katherine's dark eyes narrowed. "He better," she spat.

Damon chuckled despite the pain in his arms and legs. "Uh-oh—problems in paradise?" he teased.

Katherine whipped about to stare at him. She was furious with him, but…she licked her lips as her eyes traveled over his glorious physique—his new-found attitude to her was kind of a turn on. He was suddenly a challenge and Katherine always had loved a challenge. "You know—I think maybe I will keep you after all…" she purred, her smile widening when she saw the look of surprise, then a flicker of actual trepidation cross Damon's handsome face.

In that moment, several things happened at once. There was a loud crash from upstairs just as Isobel's phone rang. Isobel glanced at her phone. "We have to go," she whispered urgently before answering her phone with a "Hello John—where are you?"

Katherine attacked Stefan first since he was free and Damon wasn't. She rushed him across the room by his throat and plunged him upon a steel hook hanging from the wall. He twisted and turned but couldn't reach the hook imbedded in his back. She smirked. "I hate to leave you hanging like this, but I really do have to go now," she teased before turning all her attention back to Damon.

He groaned not liking the look in her eyes. "Wait," he said with a smirk, going for cocky. "Don't tell me—you'll be back," he said in his best imitation of Schwarzenegger.

Katherine smirked, grabbed him by the face and kissed him hard. "You can bet your sweet ass I will and when I leave…" she licked his face, "you'll be coming with me—either as my mate or captive." She flashed him a wink and a smile. "Take your choice…" she said before she rushed out of the cell to escape, leaving Damon to stare after her with a worried/angry scowl on his face.

"Great," he muttered before he noticed Stefan swinging from the wall. He almost smirked until Stefan began to comment on what Damon had said about Elena.

"Did you have to remind me you've had sex with her?" the younger Salvatore asked. "It's bad enough I have to see you with her, but I didn't need you to describe it so—visually," he growled, wrestling against the hook the held him pinned to the wall. Damon sighed—now_ this_ was real torture, he thought as Stefan continued to go on—and on and then on some more, whining and complaining…

Damon closed his eyes and sagged in his vervain soaked bonds-finally giving into the weakness that had been seeping into his body for the last couple of hours. "Damn—at least she could have taken _yo_u with her," he griped hoping the Calvary would arrive soon to rescue him before Stefan started bringing up things he did to him when they were kids too.

**Upstairs:**

Elena followed behind Pearl as her 'gang' of vampires broke through the door. "Find Katherine," Pearl ordered. "I know what she's after and if she gets it…" Pearl's face hardened, "she'll destroy us all!"

"What about Damon and Stefan?" Elena chimed in, worrying her bottom lip. "You need to help them."

Bonnie gave a little snort and Elena shot her a look. "Sorry, but Damon so isn't my first concern," she replied.

Pearl sighed at the witch. "Leave that anger at the door," she instructed.

Bonnie pulled away from the vampiress. "As if I'm going to listen to you!" Fire raised around her and Pearl instinctively hissed and took a step back. Bonnie smirked as the fire died. "My point exactly…" Her eyes raked Pearl up and down, "you're not my friend, so don't act like we're chummy! You're just a thing that escaped that tomb-just like the rest of these vamps. Get in my way and you'll see what I'm capable of," she warned.

Elena grabbed Bonnie's arm. "Bonnie what's your problem?" she asked, shocked at her friends' utterly ruthless attitude. "Pearl is trying to help us."

"Sure she is," Bonnie scoffed. Elena frowned and Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Do you really think she's here to save Damon, Elena?"

Elena looked back and forth between the two. Something was going on, but truthfully Elena was far too worried about Damon and Stefan to care. "Whatever," she snapped. "I thought you both were here to help me save Damon-my bad!" she huffed and started to walk away. Bonnie's harsh laughter froze her in her tracks. Elena turned to look at her friend. "Bonnie, what's wrong with you?"

Bonnie bit back her anger. Elena choosing to be with Damon was bugging her. He was basically the cause of her Grandmother's death and Bonnie hated the fact that Elena seemed to conveniently forget that. "Look Elena, I'll help you, but only for _you_—_not_ for _him_, but as far as the real reason I'm here…" She shot Pearl a hard look. "I'm here to get my hands on the invention just like her…" the witch said, crossing her arms and meeting Pearl's surprised look with a determined lift of her chin.

"What invention?" Elena asked, confused and showing it.

Bonnie gave another short laugh. "You didn't tell her…wow I guess that's something we have in common." A look of determination crossed her pretty face as her and Pearl faced off visually. "Look, I'll help rescue Damon, but I'm going to find Katherine first and when I do—she's toast!" Bonnie shot Pearl a warning look. "And if you get in my way all bets are off and I will toast you too—got it?" she spat before she turned on her heel and marched off down the hall.

Elena stared after her friend-ex-friend? She really didn't know what she and Bonnie were anymore because the girl blew so hot and cold lately. One minute she was offering her help and then the next she was threatening everyone around her. Elena was torn, but saving Damon won out and with a sigh she let Bonnie go.

Pearl watched the novice witch. There was so much power in the girl it was a bit intimidating, but she sensed a good light in the girl too. She took Elena by the arm, patting her in a soothing manner that belied her vampire status. "Don't worry-she's struggling with her conscience, but she's a good person and will do the right thing in the end," Pearl said. "Right now we need to worry about Katherine. Bonnie was right…I need to get my hands on your great-great Uncle Jonathan's device," Pearl admitted.

"Is that what Bonnie was talking about?" Elena asked.

Pearl nodded. "Yes, and that's what Katherine is after too—it's what we've all been searching for since Anna got me and the rest of us out of that tomb. I think Damon has it—so I'm sure Katherine has come to the same conclusion. It's why she's here—besides the fact that she's making everyone miserable…" Pearl rubbed her temples briskly, not at all happy with having to deal with an angry witch _and_ Katherine! "That's just a bonus to her," she added with a sigh.

Elena's bows knitted, but the knowledge that Katherine had other motives besides Damon was soothing. "Oh, she's here for something my family invented? I thought—"

Pearl interrupted her. "You thought she was here to take Damon and Stefan back, right?" Elena gave a small nod and Pearl shrugged as they headed further into the Salvatore home. "That still may be part of her plan," Pearl warned. "She was obsessed with them so I wouldn't put it past her…"

Elena nodded. "Well, she can't have Damon back!" Elena snapped, chin lifting. "He's mine now and I'm not losing him to a-a—" Elena paused not wanting to call Katherine a_ thing _and therefore backhandedly insult Pearl, who was helping her. She chose her words carefully. "Some _woman_ who never cared enough to choose between him and his brother-and that's not even mentioning how she let him pine for her, blaming his brother for getting her captured for over a hundred years, never letting either of them know she was never locked up at all!" A mutinous look crossed Elena's delicate features. "Unh-uh-isn't happening! She doesn't deserve either of them, but she definitely isn't getting her claws back into Damon. I'll stake her myself first!" she stated, clutching the stake she held just a little bit tighter.

Pearl studied Elena for a moment before she smiled. "Feisty little thing aren't you? I see why he loves you—why they _both_ love you. You're—"

A shout from down the hall interrupted whatever Pearl was about to say.

"They're under the house!" a man's voice yelled.

"Which door leads to the basement?" Pearl asked. She had a vague memory of this house, but she'd never explored it like Katherine had when they'd stayed here all those years ago.

"The cells!" Elena cried darting around Pearl and rushing towards the door she knew would lead them downstairs and into the cellar underneath the house. Stefan had told her that was where he'd once kept Damon locked away. It made sense Katherine would make use of them to hold the brothers captive.

Pearl followed closely behind Elena, calling out to the others to follow her.

Damon glanced up as he heard them making their way down the stairs. "We're in here!" he shouted hoarsely.

"Sorry!" Elena apologized as she shoved the vampire in front of her out of her way when she heard his voice. "Damon, where are you?" she called, rushing down the corridors of the Salvador cellars.

Damon's head snapped up at the sound of her voice. He'd never heard anything sweeter and the first _real_ smile graced his face then. "Elena! We're down the last staircase-make a right, first cell," he yelled back.

She rushed down the steps and into the cell, skidding to a halt when she saw him strung up and beaten bloody. Tears sprung to her eyes and Elena clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle the whimpers of pain she felt at seeing him like that. "Damon!" she sobbed softly.

She was a sight for sore eyes and he would have happily stared at her for hours, but he really needed to get cut down. "Um…I could use a little help getting out of these ropes, sweetheart," Damon prompted, writhing a bit in the torturous bonds that still kept him a captive.

With a jump Elena flew into action. "Oh my God!" she cried, rushing over to him, completely missing Stefan hanging on the wall, so worried was she over Damon. "What happened—did Katherine do this to you?" He nodded, not really wanting to get into _everything _that Katherine had done to him, though he knew he'd have to come clean-_now_ was not the right time. "That bitch!" she growled as she worked at the ropes. Elena bit her lip as they refused to give. "They're wet-I can't get them loose!" she cried, getting frustrated.

Damon stared at her-really seeing her. She was beyond worried-she was nearly crazy with worry over him. Suddenly the pain wasn't so bad and he smiled at her. "I love you," he said softly.

Her heart soared. She'd been worried she'd never hear him say that again. Elena threw her arms around him-still missing Stefan in the room. "I love you too," she said back, hugging him tightly. When she pulled back, she eyed his ropes again. "We have to get you down…" She bit her lip. "I need a knife or something." And then almost as an afterthought she asked, "Where's Stefan-did he go with her?"

Damon winced and at that second Stefan sagged against the wall. The hook in his back didn't hurt nearly as bad as the realization that Elena was gone-well and truly gone and she wasn't coming back. "Elena," he said softly, startling his former girlfriend and drawing her attention to him. "I'm right here," he croaked.

A look of guilt washed over her features along with the deep flush that stained her cheeks as it dawned on her Stefan had been there the entire time and she hadn't known-or cared. When Stefan just hung there like he was a living portrait, her brows drew down and she took a hesitant step towards him. "Stefan-are you-why are you stuck to the wall?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

Stefan nodded, telling her he was fine, lying easily as he tried to muddle through the situation they all found themselves in—history had indeed repeated, but with a twist. This time the girl chose and Stefan had to face the facts that the girl didn't choose him. He ignored her offer to help him and pointed at the table off to the side of the room. "I'm fine-get Damon down, there's a knife somewhere over there-use it to cut him loose," he said.

Elena rushed to the table to search for the knife. When she'd found it, she cut Damon loose. He sagged to the ground limply. "What's wrong with him?" Elena cried when she realized how weak he seemed.

"Vervain," Anna said from the doorway. "I can smell it everywhere in this room."

Elena cursed softly as she helped Damon over to the bench that was placed against the wall. He collapsed upon it, hissing in pain as his tattered back hit the rough stone of the wall.

"Oh baby—what did she do to you?" Elena murmured, helping him to sit forward so that he wasn't resting against the wall anymore.

"Whipped me because I wouldn't tell her I loved her," he said, still managing a smirk. He gave Elena a weak, half-hearted wink. "Told the bitch I loved you more…"

Elena whole body tingled at that and she tried but couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She tilted his chin up. "I love you…" she whispered against his lips and this time she knew Stefan was there, but she simply didn't care anymore. She'd made her choice.

Damon kissed her back, but cut it far shorter than he would have liked. For the first time in over a hundred years-he hadn't the urge to rub his brothers' nose in one-upping him. Elena wasn't a prize. "I love you too," he whispered, laying his forehead against hers. "Thank you for coming for me."

She stroked the part of his jaw that wasn't scratched or bruised. "Like I wouldn't?"

While Elena and Damon were reuniting, Anna had smelled Stefan bleeding (from more than his heart) and had crossed the room to help him down from his pin-cushion status on the wall. After she'd got him down, she waited for the 'love-birds' to finish. Finally she lost her patience and interrupted them with a not so discreet cough. "Sorry to break up this um…moment, but Elena, do you know where Jeremy is?"

Elena glanced over her shoulder at the small brunette. "At home…?" It ended as a question when Elena realized she really didn't know.

Anna scowled. "I've been calling him, but he hasn't answered…he always answers," she added.

Stefan staggered to his feet. "We need to find him. Katherine might go after him to get to us…"

Damon pulled himself to his feet. "Okay we'll—k" He took a step, stumbled and went down with a thud.

Elena cried out and rushed to his side. "He can't help anyone right now-he's too weak from the vervain."

Anna winced as she gazed down at the torn flesh of Damon's back. "Wow, Katherine really did a number on him," she said.

Elena's worried brown gaze met Anna's. "Do you really think Katherine has gone after Jer?"

Anna looked away, but her fists clenched and in that instant Elena realized how much the young vampiress cared about her brother. "I hope not," Anna gritted out.

Their conversation was interrupted when Pearl strode into the room. "Katherine has escaped!" she growled, eyes nearly black with fury. "We've looked everywhere, but she's gone!" She quickly took note of the room and the brothers. Damon looked like he'd been run over by a semi and Stefan, while better off didn't look that great either. Her gaze narrowed at Katherine's cruelty. "I take it you two did something to piss her off," she commented.

Anna nodded and briefly explained. "Mom, I need to find Jeremy," she said and while Pearl's face tightened she gave a sharp nod, allowing her daughter to go and find Elena's brother. "Be careful and if you see her-call me immediately. Do not try and take her on your own!" Pearl ordered.

"I won't-promise," Anna called over her shoulder as she rushed from the room.

Pearl sighed as she took in the rag tag group. "We need to find her," she said. She glanced to Damon. "You know her just as well as I do—any ideas?"

"A few," he replied, trying to stand again. His body refused to co-operate though and Elena ended up half carrying him, half dragging him out of the room.

Stefan watched them with semi-angry eyes. "Yeah we have lots to talk about. I'm sure Elena wants to hear_ everything_ Katherine did to you, right Damon?"

Damon leaned against Elena as she helped him out of what he now considered his own personal 'torture-chamber'. His angry blue eyes met Stefan's and they had a small battle of wills there and then. Finally Damon heaved a sigh. "Yeah…I'm sure she does, but that can wait till after we find Jeremy, right brother?" he said, waiting with bated breath and a churning gut to see if Stefan would spill the beans before he had a chance to tell Elena himself about the more lurid details of Katherine's assault on him.

Stefan witnessed something in Damon's eyes he'd never thought he'd see…fear. Damon-the demon that laughed in the face of death and violence was terrified of Elena's reaction. That humbled Stefan and made him realize that maybe what he'd heard was the truth-maybe Damon really did love Elena. He sighed and looked away. "Yeah, it can," he agreed, keeping his face averted as the couple made their way past him and up the stairs. He hated seeing Elena cuddling his brother-worrying over him and hugging him, especially after what Katherine had said happened between them. But it was what it was and Elena loved Damon. Stefan had lost her. He'd expected it to happen sooner or later, just not like this. He sighed.

Pearl glanced up to where Damon was leaning against Elena heavily as they slowly made their way up the steps. Elena looked up at the dark haired vampire, a look of concern on her face. She asked if he was sure he was okay and Damon actually smiled, assuring her now that she was there he was fine and then he kissed her softly on top of the head-a loving gesture that Pearl recognized. She'd seen him in love with Katherine, but this was far deeper-this wasn't a lusty infatuation. Damon truly needed Elena. She glanced at the younger sibling and leaned in closer to him. "He loves her. Leave it alone, Stefan," she said quietly.

The green eyed vampire nodded sadly as he gave Elena one last longing glance. "I know," he whispered back. "It's just…" He looked away from the couple as Elena murmured something to Damon that made the elder Salvatore chuckle huskily and kiss her again. Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, making his way up the steps by habit now. "It's hard to see that," he finally said, opening his eyes again and staring at Pearl with an agonized look of heartache stamped across his handsome face.

She nodded. "Sometimes things seem bleak, but then you realize they _are_ the way they're supposed to be." She laid a hand on his arm. "Trust me-I thought I had reached the darkest point when I was locked in that tomb and realized my best friend had left me there alone without my daughter or her for support."

Stefan stared, realizing then how deep Katherine's utter selfishness really went. "I'm sorry. I—we—" He paused and Pearl shrugged.

"It wasn't up to you to save us. Katherine should have helped us all when she helped herself, but as usual-she was selfish and impulsive." Pearl glanced again at Elena and Damon. "Elena is different. She's loyal and strong. I'm sorry you've lost her, but you must let her go because holding onto something you never had will only make you miserable." She glanced at Damon. "I'm sure he could tell you what that's like," she said.

Stefan nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure he could." They reached the top of the landing and Damon and Elena turned right, heading for the staircase that led upstairs to the bedrooms. Stefan watched for a brief moment before turning back to Pearl. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Pearl simply nodded. Stefan told her they were welcome to stay the night, but Pearl declined, reminding him that Katherine was still loose and in possession of a weapon that could hurt each and every one of their kind.

A frown pulled at Stefan's brows as they made their way into the living room. "Where would she go?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders as he felt his back knitting together. It wasn't healing as fast as it should, but then again…he needed to hunt, but he also needed this situation somewhat settled too—at least he wanted to hear their plan before he left to feed. "So…what now?" he asked, watching as several of the other 'tomb-vampires' made their way into the living room along with Anna.

"Well," Pearl said straightening her shoulders-all traces of softness left her face as she glanced around the room, meeting the wyes of each and every vampire there. "Katherine has the device," she announced. "How she plans to use it is still a mystery, but we have to find her before she does."

Murmurs of agreement went through the crowd.

"How are we supposed to find her?" Anna asked.

Pearl glanced at Stefan. "You have this thing called the internet, right?" Stefan nodded and Pearl smiled. "Good, I'd suggest we search for the wealthiest house that's currently unoccupied, most likely in some kind of escrow or foreclosure and I'd be willing to bet we'll find her." Pearl shrugged. "Katherine is far too spoiled to stay in something as cheap as the local Motel, believe me."

**Upstairs: Damon's room.**

It was slow work, but Elena finally got him to the bathroom adjoining his room. She watched as Damon struggled to get his clothes off, insisting he could do it by himself every time she offered her help. When he couldn't even get his shoes off, she stepped in. "Stop," she hissed, angry at him for being stubborn-angry at Katherine for being a royal bitch and just about angry at the whole world right then for every other little trauma in her life!

"I can do it," he complained, but Elena batted his hands away.

"Just let me help you dammit!" she snapped with a determined look Damon recognized and knew better than to defy.

"Fine," he sighed and leaned against the counter of the sink as she knelt down to pull his boots off. Done with that, she stood and her hands went to the button on his jeans. Elena's face flushed. Normally when she was undressing him there was a sexual tension, but this was different-this was loving-caring and it threw her. "Thank God you're okay," she suddenly said, hugging him gingerly-aware he was still injured. "I don't know what I( would have done if I lost you," she murmured against his chest.

Damon's hands tunneled into her hair and he tilted her chin up. His aquamarine eyes memorized every perfect feature on her face as he racked his mind, desperately trying to come up with a way to tell her about Isobel and Katherine-without losing her. Then there was the added threat of Katherine coming back for him too. All of it swirled in his brain, but only one thought made sense to him at that moment. He loved her. He needed her. He never wanted to let her go-ever. He hugged her to him fiercely. "I love you, Elena," he whispered raggedly, over and over, placing tender kisses along the crown of her head.

Elena tilted her head back and her eyes searched his for a minute. She gripped his biceps, feeling his muscles tense. Something was wrong and she wanted to know what it was. "Damon...what's going on-what aren't you telling me?" she asked.

It was on the tip of his tongue to just confess and spill it all. This was the perfect opportunity, but he was so, so very tired and he was utterly terrified she might walk out on him. He was hopelessly in love with her and really wanted at least one more loving night with her IF she did decide to leave him. So instead of telling her-for the first time in his life-Damon chickened out. "Nothing," he replied. "It's just...I can't lose you-I think I'd go crazy if I did," he admitted urgently, swooping down to take her lips in a toe curling kiss that completely distracted Elena and left them both breathless, hungry, and desperately aching for more than just a kiss...

_**Okay, thought I'd end it there so I could do a yummy smut chappie next…or should I carry on with the plot? You guys let me know, kay?**_

_**Anyhow, hope you liked this chappie…I'm off to read a few of my friends' fics and R&R. I seriously need to return the favors here… so here goes…Just an FYI- if any of you love Buffy/Angel-here are a few writers I seriously suggest. These authors have some amazing fics to choose from. Frosty600 is amazing as is ashes to midnight, vixangel, Helmi 1, Kay8abc, JayMartinez, Brandi Rochon and elaine451 all have some brilliant B/A fics out there. Now on to D/E…okay, these are some really great writers of D/E. (IMO at least) Meredith Girl, Kara.R.K, Bad Boys Are Best, Nikki Exley, NykkiLeighVampireHeart,Ciara2531 and iamnotavampire2…all of these authors have a fic that has totally had me obsessed at some point or another. You should check them out…**_

_**Okay, prop are done. Now, please click that button and tell musie what you think 'cause she's like the most scandalous review whore! lol! Reviews are like cookies and she's a monster… :) :) :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Fool for Love**_

_**A fic by: Jen**_

_**Rating: Definite M-for mm-mm-good smutty numminess…**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing so do not sue me! **_

_**Thank you to each and every one of you who've sent me reviews and well wishes—you're all so amazing! THANK-YOU! Please check out my favorites-I have some incredible authors and fics on there. There are a few I've recently found that are truly heart-stopping...One is The-Night-falls' 'Secrets of the Chase' It's a wicked little piece and trust me when I tell you, this woman can write the smut! Anyone who loves DElena goodness should read it. The next is FirstHeartBroken's 'Thinking of You' This is a seriously amazing fic. It explores the angsty/loving/lusty side of DElena and it's a truly to die for read. You must check it out! I want to name everyone. Kara R.K is amazing so is BadBoysAreBest. Nikki Exley, NykiLeighVampireHeart is to die for too...I'm sorry, there are so many others and I wanted top list them all here, but I'm getting very tired right now…(can't sit at my computer like I used to-everything starts to hurt) but you know who all you are and anyone reading this-check my faves for some awesome reads!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Jen**_

_**Okay on with the chappie—and the smut…**_

****Chappie 12****

_**Damon's bathroom-after Elena rescued him:**_

He was worrying her. Determined not to be distracted by his nudity, Elena gripped his biceps, nails digging into his taut flesh as her eyes searched his-looking for answers. Something was wrong and it wasn't just that he was tired. "Damon...what's going on? What aren't you telling me?" she asked.

It was on the tip of his tongue to just confess and spill everything that Katherine had done to him—really this_ was_ the perfect opportunity, but he was so, _so_ very tired and truthfully, he was terrified she might walk out on him if she heard how Katherine had made him respond. Damon couldn't imagine losing Elena. He was hopelessly in love with her and if she was going to leave him, he had to have at least one more night with her. So instead of telling the truth, for the first time in his life, Damon chickened out. "Nothing," he replied, brushing her hair back from her eyes. "I can't lose you. I think I'd go crazy if I did," he admitted urgently, swooping down to take her lips in a toe curling kiss that completely distracted Elena and left them both breathless, hungry, and desperately aching for more than just a kiss...

"Damon…" she sighed, giving in. He was, after-all, oh-so-talented in that department. He literally made her knees buckle with a simple brush of his lips on hers. She tunneled her hands into his soft dark hair and opened herself to his kiss, letting her tongue come out to play and dance with his.

"Elena…" he returned softly, nibbling at her lips, tasting her, burning the memory in his brain just in case this was his last moments with her. He cupped her face and angled her head so he could really taste her. In seconds the love/lust between them exploded-just like it always did. It was primitive—instinctual even, and Damon reacted to Elena in a way he never had with anyone—not even Katherine. It was as if something deep inside him cried out for her and in that moment he knew Katherine had simply been a means to an end. She'd simply been the bread crumbs on a path that lead him to his true mate; Elena. His usual sarcastic-seductive wit deserted him and he simply grabbed her, desperate to be one with her.

"I love you," he whispered, pulling Elena into the shower. He pushed her against the wall, eagerly rubbing his hard muscled body against hers. Elena chuckled huskily. He was a little more forceful than normal as he pushed her against the wall, but she understood. They had almost lost each other tonight. Words weren't needed to_ show_ each other how much they loved each other. Who needed words when hands were hungrily exploring slick, naked flesh?

He spun her and pressed her face first into the wall. "Damon!" she cried as he pressed the tip of his erection against her entrance from behind. Her hands grappled for purchase on the slick tiles of the shower as he spread her legs further, positioning himself behind her.

He bent his knees, rubbing his cock along her slit. "Damon!" she gasped again as the head of his penis slipped inside her to tease her. "Please!"

He chuckled. "Need more," he said, bending again to hook his elbows under her knees. In one fluid movement he hoisted her up to perfect 'fucking level'. "Ahh now that's more like it…" he purred, looking down at her honeyed entrance like it was the pearly gates of heaven-and to Damon she was.

Elena's hot cheek was pressed against the tiles, one hand gripped the water faucet tap and she trembled uncontrollably as she felt the head of his cock pressing against her again. It was surreal. Like she was floating in a sauna, Damon was holding her mid-air, her core tilted at the angle he wanted and she waited—whimpering until she finally felt him push into her. She let out a loud mewl of satisfaction, but he only gave her a few shallow thrusts before drawing almost all the way out.

Damon!" she whined. "Stop teasing me!"

Damon's eyes were glued to where they were joined so intimately. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen in his long life. She was his own personal slice of heaven and he wanted to savor this moment. The water beat down on his back, adding to the heat that was already between them. She was shaking, clawing at the water tap as she tried to push back and force him all the way in. He chuckled. "Ready baby?" he teased, nipping at her shoulder as he rolled his hips and slid a little deeper.

With a gasp, Elena nodded eagerly, panting in the steam filled shower. He chuckled and plunged inside her body. "O-oh-ooh-Gawwwdd!" she groaned as he filled her completely with one sure thrust.

Damon hoisted her even higher, fucking her from behind in slow, sure thrusts. He wanted to keep the teasing pace, but she was so tight-and she felt so good…He couldn't maintain teasing when he wanted to possess her! "Elena!" he gasped as she fluttered around him, signaling she was already close to orgasm. His hips moved faster-pounding into her. "Fuck! You're so tight—so sweet!" he panted, nipping at the back of her neck as he pumped inside her hot, wet body-eager to come with her.

Elena's eyes rolled and she tossed her head back, crying with the enormity of the feelings washing over her. "I'm-I'm gonna come!" she whimpered, amazed it was happening so fast. He hadn't even given her foreplay, but she was climaxing anyhow.

Damon's hand slipped down her belly and found her clit. His fingers played with it gently, rubbing it until he felt her body shiver and shake. "Come for me…." he growled against her shoulder and Elena did. In that moment she exploded, tightening around his cock as her orgasm hit her. She bucked, writhing in his hands as her orgasm rolled over her, sending Damon into release too. "Elena!" he cried, thrusting once-twice more before emptying himself inside her.

Slowly they came back to earth. The water was getting cold and Damon smiled against her shoulder. "I love you," he breathed huskily. Opening up and giving her his heart like never before. "I love you," he whispered in between kisses. "Love you-love you…love you…" he punctuated, nipping at her neck with gentle love bites

Elena pulled back and turned to face him, attempting to really look at him for the first time since they'd come upstairs. His declaration, while sweet and amazingly sexy, was totally out of character for him. Damon wasn't mushy. He could be loving-tender even after sex, but sappy? No. That was more Stefan's style—not Damon's. So it made Elena curious and she couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on here…

When she tried to make eye contact, he pulled away from her and she couldn't help but notice how he wouldn't meet her gaze. That was so un-Damon; it made her more than curious now. The sex had been as amazing as always, so why was he being shy? She studied him for a moment, tilting her head to the side as she swept the wet hair out of her eyes. He looked away and her suspicions skyrocketed. "Okay," she said, cupping his cheeks and making him look at her. "What's up?"

He attempted a smirk, but it fell far short of his normal snarky arrogance. "Well I could say me, but you've worn me out," he quipped.

Elena wasn't buying his sarcasm. "You're bullshit isn't flying right now, Damon," she said turning off the water so she could really get a look at him. "What's wrong?"

Damon felt like a mule kicked him. How did she see him so clearly? He looked away. "Nothing," he snapped, putting off telling her anything.

Elena watched him open the shower and get out. Her brow rose almost to her hairline at his snippy reply. What was he hiding? She got out after him. "Damon," she said, grabbing his arm and turning him to face her. "What the hell is wrong with you? And don't tell me nothing because that's there's something you're not telling me, so just spill it," she stated, crossing her arms and staring him down, unmindful of her nudity. "Or should I just go and ask Stefan—I'm sure he'd tell me," she said.

Her tone was adamant and Damon stared at her for several long seconds, blinking those long lashes at her as he tried to figure a way out of telling her the truth, but in the end he knew he wouldn't—couldn't lie to her. He never had and he was damned proud of that. Plus, Stefan would just love to spill the beans. Fuck that! With a long sigh, he pulled away from her and looked away. It was now or never—he wasn't a 'never' kind of guy. He grabbed a couple of towels and handed one to Elena before wrapping the other one around his hips. He hated to cover up her glorious body, especially after making love to her, but the conversation they were about to have was not a 'let's be naked' kind of chat. He just hoped she wouldn't be mad he hadn't told her before the 'shower-sex'. Elena took the towel, her brows drawing down in worry as she wrapped it around her body. She looked like she was about to start an inquisition so Damon gathered his courage and took her hand, pulling her into his bedroom to explain what happened with Katherine.

He sat her on the bed then took a seat next to her. There was a long silence and Elena opened her mouth but Damon cut her off with, "You're right…something happened with Katherine and me…"

Elena's body tensed and her breath caught and held. Her stomach began to churn with a sick feeling of dread. "What?" she breathed.

His jaw clenched tight and he was quiet for a minute before answering. "We—she—" Damon's throat closed up and he literally felt sick all over again. "She…did things to me…" he finally admitted, swallowing hard, "When I was tied up…"

Her tummy dropped and she felt nauseas, but another part of her knew it wasn't Damon's fault. He'd been tied up-helpless, but still—her stomach clenched. "What kind of things?"

Damon lowered his head and Elena felt sick. "No…" she breathed. Damon never felt remorse or shame—he was generally shameless. Her heart pounded. "Did you-did you…sleep with her?" she asked softly, looking down as she clenched her fists because she feared she already knew the answer.

"No!" Damon exclaimed, shaking his head. "No-no-no, Elena I swear I didn't sleep with her, but…" His throat closed up and he took hold of one of her fists, unclenching it so he could hold her hand. "She touched me," he said softly, rubbing his thumb along her palm. Damon wanted nothing more than to run away from this conversation, but she deserved to hear this from him. "She...made me…_feel_…" he made a face, "_things_." He finished quietly. Elena sucked in a pained breath and his eyes narrowed. "I didn't want to, baby," he explained urgently, his hand tightening almost painfully on hers. "I swear to you it made me sick, but the bitch didn't care. She wanted to prove a point and she did," he bit out, grimacing in distaste at the memory.

It took Elena a moment to process that. Her first instinct was to fly off the handle, but Damon's uncharacteristic shame clearly said whatever had happened between Katherine and himself had been against his will. Elena's temper lit, but not at Damon. "That-that—what a skank!" she growled.

Damon's eyes widened at her reply and he suddenly laughed. "Now that's something we agree on," he said, his blue eyes glinting with humor.

Elena met his gaze and it dawned on her that he'd been worried she'd be mad at him. "Damon, you didn't really think I'd blame you for something Katherine did to you, did you?"

He shrugged. "It crossed my mind…" he said with a shrug.

"Why?" Elena asked. Damon shrugged again and she buried her hand in his hair and brought his head down for a soft kiss. "I know you love me," she said. "I trust you, Damon. I believe in you."

He tunneled his hands in her hair and crashed his lips to hers. This was why he loved her. She was the first person to really see the good in him. "I do love you, Elena—only you," he said fiercely, nipping at her lips and placing soft, heated kisses down her throat. "You make me want to be a better man…no one else has ever made me feel like that," he admitted, hugging her to him tightly.

Elena blinked back the tears his declaration inspired. This was why she loved Damon. He really needed her. Her love made him feel—really feel. It was amazing and scary at the same time. She hugged him to her just as tightly. "I'll always believe in you…" she whispered, kissing his jaw softly.

He pulled back, smiling. "Elena…" he said laying her back on the bed and pulling her towel away. His eyes drank in her nude body, glittering with lust as they roamed over her. "I love you," he said, covering her body with his own.

"I love you too," she sighed, wrapping her arms and legs around his him, mewling with pleasure as he slid inside her.

Damon braced himself above her and began to move in a slow, easy rhythm, making love to her in slow, gentle strokes. Elena matched him stroke for stroke, arching her hips in time with his, raking her nails down his back and urging him deeper. In seconds Katherine was forgotten as they gave in to the raging lust that was constantly between them—hovering there, just waiting to be indulged and tonight, Damon and Elena were going to happily indulge that lust, if only to remind each other that they were the ones they loved—no one else mattered, just them and what they felt for each other…

**Across town:**

Katherine paced back and forth, talking on her cell phone. "Yeah, you heard me right-they're all out!" She paused. "Pearl's in charge, just like we thought," she snapped before continuing, "Look, it's time to level this town once and for all!" she snarled into the phone. Katherine stopped pacing for a moment as she listened to the person on the other end before pulling the phone away from her ear and glowering at it. "Are you forgetting who you're talking to? Don't you dare lecture me about Damon! Just take care of your part and I'll deal with Damon!" she snapped putting the phone back to her ear, her face a perfect picture of raw fury. "Look, Pearl came rushing in to save the day just when I had him where I wanted him. Where the hell were you?" Black bloody veins were snaking across her cheeks as she clutched the phone so tight it cracked. "I need the other part of the device, but I'm not here just for that and you know it, so if you keep it up I might just decide you're more trouble than you're worth!"

Katherine paused for a moment as she listened to John on the other end before she snapped. "Okay, listen and listen well… _if_ and that's a big _if—_I decide to let Damon rot here along with the rest of them that'll be my choice-not yours—got it?" she snarled out, tossing the phone across the room and smirking in satisfaction as it shattered against the wall.

Katherine screamed in fury, stomping her foot and clenching her fists. "Arrgh!" she growled. "I hate having to deal with him!" she growled, "If he thinks that little ring of his will save him from me..." She gave Isobel a smile that could only be called wicked, "he's sadly mistaken."

Isobel reclined on the couch, nibbling on a piece of chocolate. "Why the hysterics, Kath?" she asked, yawning slightly. "We both know you're not going to kill Damon, so why even fight about it? You want him, so why not admit it?" she asked, giving Katherine a mocking little smile. "I mean really…" she said rolling her eyes, "it's not like it's a secret that you're still fascinated with the Salvatore brothers. I think tonight proved that. Really, John has a valid point-Damon is a problem that maybe you aren't willing to face, but we could and would get rid of him for you," she quipped as she lay back on the gold couch in the opulent living room of their 'borrowed' home and popped another bon-bon in her mouth.

Katherine's head whipped to her and her eyes narrowed. "My, aren't _we_ feeling comfy? Did you suddenly grow a pair, Isobel? When did I give you the impression I'd put up with you daring to taunt me or make decisions for me?" she growled. She studied Isobel for so long the younger vampire began to squirm. Katherine smirked and her brow shot up, "Do I look like a fool to you, Izzy?" she asked sweetly—too sweetly as she sauntered across the room towards Isobel.

Sensing the danger, Isobel sat up. That voice usually meant an attack and Isobel wanted to at least be able to be in a position to try and defend herself before Katherine could do major damage. "No-that's not what I meant, Kath…" she hastily explained, getting to her feet as she realized she'd pushed Katherine too far. She back-peddaled quickly. "I'm just saying you still want him. That's all and honestly I don't blame you, either," she added, waving her hand, "he's gorgeous…sexy…wickedly seductive and amazing in—" Suddenly Isobel's words grinded to a halt as Katherine's features darkened even further.

"In bed?" Katherine supplied in a voice that was far too nice to be good. Isobel gulped and didn't reply as it became clear that approach had been the wrong one. Katherine crossed her arms, waiting, when Isobel remained silent, she smirked sensing the other woman's fear. "In bed, right? Wasn't that what you were going to say, Izzy?" she prompted, tapping a foot. "Were you going to remind _me _how amazing _my _lover—the man _I_ turned—the man who searched for _me_ for over a hundred years is in bed? Seriously, is that what you were doing?"

Isobel swallowed nervously. This was getting dangerous and Isobel began to inch towards the door. "Um…I mean…well…you know—"

Before Isobel could finish her sentence Katherine had her by the throat and was rushing her across the room faster than even Isobel's vampire vision could keep up with. They slammed into a wall hard enough for Isobel to become imbedded into it. Plaster flew and Isobel groaned, but could only be thankful none of the wood in the wall had pierced her heart. Katherine smirked as she listened to Isobel's gasps of pain. It was music to her ears and she squeezed Isobel's throat even harder, causing the younger vampire to choke and gag. The older vampire's smile turned cunning as she dug her nails into Isobel's neck, drawing blood. Isobel began to writhe and whimper in fear as veins appeared along Katherine's cheeks and her chocolate eyes turned a deadly black.

"Please Katherine—I'm sorry!" she cried, her hands coming up desperately in an attempt to pull Katherine's imprisoning hand off her neck.

Katherine batted her hands away easily and pressed Isobel harder into the wall. "I know you are…" she purred, leaning forward to lick up the drops of blood trailing down Isobel's throat. "But I simply don't care." She giggled like a schoolgirl as her fangs scraped Isobel's neck. "If you knew me better you'd have known no one takes what belongs to me and then have the nerve to brag about it!" she growled, flashing her deadly fangs. Isobel squeezed her eyes shut waiting for Katherine to strike the killing blow, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes when Katherine suddenly released her and gave a tinkling laugh. "Oh Izzy…you should see your face!" she chortled, pulling the other woman out of the wall where she'd slammed her. She dusted Isobel off, still chuckling. "You thought I was going to kill you because you slept with Damon—didn't you?"

Knees shaking in fear, Isobel tried to laugh, but it was a dismal failure and she simply sagged against the wall and stared at Katherine as if the older vampire had lost her mind. "I wonder what gave me that idea?" she muttered, trying to regain her composure.

Katherine leveled her dark eyed gaze on Isobel and raised a brow. "Isobel need I remind you_ did_ fuck my favorite, that's not something I can just forget, you know?" Before Isobel could reply Katherine gave a dainty shrug, "but that's in the past and I forgive you," she said, as if bestowing a grand favor.

"Um…thanks," Isobel said, warily, waiting for yet another shoe to drop.

Katherine noticed her apprehension and took her by the arm, looping her elbow through Isobel's. "Oh stop!" she said in exasperation. "If I wanted to kill you—you'd be drained and lying at my feet right now." That was hardly comforting and Isobel took a small step backwards. Katherine simply sighed. "Isobel, I have plans for us—plans that involve you-and as much as it pains me…John too, but remember this-I can and will carry on without either of you if you piss me off too badly. But in this…" She smiled, "I'm not going to kill you for sleeping with Damon, but never forget this is _my_ game-_my_ rules and I won't have you trying to take what belongs to me again-are we clear?"

Isobel finally relaxed, and nodded. "I'll stay away from him…I promise," she said eagerly.

Katherine gave another little laugh and looped her arm through Isobel's as she requested/demanded for Isobel to give her the 'grand-tour' of the house she'd acquired for them. With the practiced ease of a habitual flirt, Katherine fluttered her lashes and teased, "I said my game-my rules-but I didn't say you couldn't play Izzy, so don't pout," she chided, dragging the younger vampire along side of her.

Katherine was pleased with the house. It was massive, well furnished and opulent. Everything the spoiled vampiress desired. They came to the Master bedroom and Katherine gave a soft coo of delight as she surveyed the huge suite she decided then and there was to be hers. Her eyes strayed to the wall that was made entirely of glass, covered with the sheerest of white curtains giving her a spectacular view of the amazing waterfalls that gave the town the name 'Mystic Falls'. Katherine stared. The sheer majestic beauty of the falls had her enraptured. "Beautiful," she breathed before dashing across the room to stare out the windows. She turned to the younger vampire, her face beaming. "This is fabulous, Izzy, I love it!"

Isobel breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't even want to think of what would have happened if Katherine had hated the place! "You said it had to have a view and this was by far the best. Plus Damon told me once you loved the falls—it was one of the things that brought you here in 1864, right? So I thought this was perfect."

Katherine's eyes narrowed for a moment. "It is," she said, her previous enthusiasm seeming to evaporate as she walked around the room taking in the soft pastel wall colorings. She paused, her toes curling into the thick white carpeting of the room. Katherine noticed Isobel's worry and shrugged. "It's amazing-really it is, Izzy," she said. Off to the side of the room was a sitting area with a divan and a dressing table, with a magnificent carved brass mirror in front of it. The room had an old world feel, but what dominated the room and made it truly spectacular was the floor to ceiling wall of glass and the massive king sized bed with an elaborate oak headboard that sat upon a raised dais, adjacent to the wall. Katherine eyes glittered in pleasure. "Well, at least Damon taught you how to find a proper home," she said, as she padded across the room to examine the full walk in closet. She nodded in satisfaction. "Very nice," she murmured, crossing the room again to sit at the foot of the bed. Katherine leaned back. The bed was soft and downy-just the way she liked-it reminded her of years ago. She turned her head and stared at the falls and for just a moment Katherine imagined making love to Damon on this bed.

The fantasy was so easy to picture, it was ludicrous. Of course all the curtains would be open, with those incredible waterfalls in the background as they made love. Damon would be gloriously naked and thanks to the waterfalls nearby, Katherine could hear the thundering sound of water crashing around her as she imagined Damon pinning her to the bed and thrusting deeply inside her. He was so wild-impetuous. The sex would be hard-brutal even, but he was like those waterfalls-untamed and wild-beautiful and dangerous. Katherine's belly clenched in sheer desire-she wanted him back. She knew he wanted to punish her—maybe she'd let him. She bit her lip to keep the moans at bay as she imagined all the ways they'd make up. The dramatic/erotic fantasy had her body responding immediately and while the timing sucked, the image was perfect. "Mmm, this is wonderful…" she sighed, throwing her arms out and giving in to her licentious musings for a minute more as she luxuriated in the soft bed.

Isobel stood there watching as Katherine seemed to fade into her own world, obviously lost in fantasy. Her face was a picture of earthy pleasure for a second there before she suddenly snapped out of it and sat up abruptly. With sheer determination, Katherine shook off her lusty thoughts, she had work to do first and fantasizing about Damon wasn't going to accomplish her goals, _but_ Isobel had redeemed herself with her choosing of this place. It was magnificent and just like that, Katherine's happy, enthusiastic response to the house was back and a rare honest to goodness smile graced her features. "Okay, you're totally forgiven now—this place is amazing!" she said with a wink.

Isobel finally relaxed, even smiled when she noticed Katherine's joy. A happy Katherine was a safe Katherine. "Are you going to tell me why you had me tell John pick up that priest and bring him here? What do you need a mystical priest for Kath?"

Katherine patted the seat next to her. "In due time," she replied with a sly smile. Isobel crossed the room to sit next to her mentor and Katherine's grin broadened until it was positively wicked. "Now Izzy," she said, taking Isobel's hand as if she were talking to a child, "we had a little set back tonight, but that little scene at the boarding house was just the opening salvo. The game has just begun…" Her eyes glittered blackly and Isobel couldn't help but feel the power radiating off Katherine. It was alluring-addicting even and she leaned closer, eager to hear what the other vampire had to say. "The pieces are all in place—just wait 'til the little pawns see what I have planned for our next move…It's going to blow their little mortal minds…" she said, giggling like a school-girl-albeit a slightly mad one…

**Gilbert House:**

Standing on the porch, Anna asked Jenna if Jeremy was home.

In a dull tone, Jenna said, "Jeremy is on a trip with his Uncle John and they'll be back in a week."

Anna frowned. "When did they leave?"

Jenna seemed to ponder that before she shrugged and said again, "Jeremy is with John and they won't be back for a week." Anna felt her stomach clench, she recognized compulsion when she saw it. "Um…thanks," she said and left. She made her way around the house and within seconds was standing in Jeremy's room. She glanced around looking for signs of a struggle, but nothing seemed out of place, just the normal hap hazardous look Jeremy's room always had. Just then a piece of paper on the bed caught her attention and she crossed the room quickly and snatched it up. Her undead heart froze as she read the words.

"Oh no!" she breathed and quick as a flash she was out the window-heading back to the boarding house.

**Salvatore Boarding House:**

Stefan and Pearl were arguing over the list of possible locations for Katherine to be holed up in when Damon came downstairs. Damon was exhausted, but happy that Elena had forgiven him for his unwilling escapade with Katherine. Though his lover _had_ demanded he _show_ her who he really wanted above all others-over and over again. He groaned a bit as he carefully trudged the last few steps. He gripped the banister as his knees wobbled a bit. Vampire strength be damned Elena was a ravenous task-master who'd literally drained him in his quest to 'make it up' to her. Damon paused at the bottom of the stairs and smirked. Maybe he should have taken up Elena's sweet offer of herself as sustenance, but he'd refused to use her as a 'happy-meal'. While he loved biting her during sex—and he had earlier—he refused to 'feed' off her. He turned to head for the kitchen and his blood supply when Stefan's raised voice drew his attention. He did an about face and made a B-line for the parlor. He paused at the entrance listening to Pearl and Stefan's discussion for a second before he headed over to where they were. He leaned over Stefan's shoulder to see what they were doing.

"Hmm, house hunting?" he asked with a smirk. Stefan sputtered and glared, but Damon merely winked. "I didn't think you'd move so quickly, bro, but thanks, me and Elena could use the privacy."

Stefan looked away angrily. "You're such an asshole…" he growled out. Damon merely shrugged as if to say, 'and…?' while Stefan sighed and gave up trying to egg him on. He pointed to the list. "By the way, I'm not house-hunting," he informed his brother, smirking when Damon's smile slipped a bit. "I plan on staying right here—right by her side as long as she needs me, " Stefan quipped, smiling widely when Damon's half smile turned into a scowl.

"She doesn't need you," Damon growled.

"That's still up for debate," he said, directing Damon's attention back to the list. "What we're trying to here is figure out which of these to go to first looking for Katherine…" he said, ignoring Damon's lingering growls about Stefan's Elena comment.

Pearl pointed to the most lavish home listed. "I say this one. Katherine is spoiled and this is spectacular-over five thousand square feet with a Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom and a ballroom-we all know how Katherine loved to dance…"

Stefan pointed to another one. "But this one is the most expensive-and on this I agree with Pearl, Katherine is spoiled, she'll want the best and this is obviously the best, it has over ten acres of land and it has an Olympic sized pool."

Damon gave up arguing with Stefan and read the ad Stefan was so sure of. He made a face and shook his head. "Ten acres of land and a man made lake may be a hot selling point for you, brother, but believe me…Katherine isn't out to kill Bambi or swim the decathlon!" he quipped, giving Stefan a snarky grin, "She won't care about that—she'll care about vantage points, defensive strategies and a view…." Stefan huffed in anger, but Damon ignored him while he perused Pearl's choice. He was about to agree with her when something down the list caught his eye and he read it over. It clicked and he nudged Pearl. "Bingo! Look at that one…" he said, pointing to an ad for an impressively large house in foreclosure that touted being wedged against a bluff and an impressive view of the 'Mystic-Falls'. He glanced down at the female vampire. "The house is built along a mountain and overlooks the falls!" he noted as Pearl and Stefan both read it. "That's the one she'd choose," he said, nodding for emphasis.

Pearl agreed. "He's right," she said standing up, "this house is perfect. It gives only one way in—through the front. Her back is protected by the mountain and it overlooks the waterfalls. That'll have special meaning for Katherine."

"Why?" both Stefan and Damon asked at once.

Pearl sighed and ran a weary hand down her face. "Because…" she paused and then admitted with a sigh, "That's where Klaus turned Katherine…He took her to the falls when he made her a vampire."

Damon and Stefan gaped at her. Stefan sputtered, but didn't say anything. This was news to him.

"I knew there was something…she never told me…" Damon muttered. "I should have known it meant far more than she let on!"

Pearl shook her head at him. "She wouldn't have ever told you. Once she'd escaped Klaus' stranglehold-she was determined to never be under his thumb again," Pearl said. "As a matter of fact, the only reason we came back here in 1864 was because we'd heard a rumor that Klaus was looking for her again and she said she needed to be here in order to get away from him forever…."

Again Damon and Stefan stared at her slack jawed.

"I take it she never told you about Klaus?" Pearl asked.

Damon was getting angry now as he realized how little he really knew about the woman he'd carried a torch for some 145 odd years. "No," he admitted grudgingly. "I guess she neglected to mention that in all the seduction she had going on!" he snapped.

Pearl rolled her eyes. "Don't pout Damon, remember I was there. You were a willing participant. Katherine never compelled you."

He made a face, glaring at Stefan when the younger Salvatore chimed in with 'she did me!' Damon gave a wry smile and rolled his eyes. "Yeah and look what you turned into—a squirrel's worst nightmare!"

"Better than what you turned into. You're a monster!" Stefan fired back. "You kill people Damon! Just how long do you think Elena will put up with that?"

Damon shot Stefan a quelling look. "Aren't there some bunnies out there just calling your name?"

Stefan smirked. "Thanks but I fed already…" He pointed to the page on the screen. "Maybe you should go to Katherine, Damon. She still wants you—I think that's obvious after what she did earlier. Go and leave with her. The town would be safe—Elena would be safe." Damon scowled at him, but Stefan went on, trying to prove his point—the more he'd thought about it the better the idea had become. If Stefan could get Damon to leave then maybe he could mend things with Elena. Damon glowered at him, but Stefan was eager to make Damon see his point. "It would solve everything and if you think about it- you and Katherine are better suited than you and Elena will—"

"No-we are-not!" Damon interjected, clenching his fists, barely resisting the urge to physically attack Stefan.

But Stefan barreled on, warming to his argument. He leaned forward, speaking quickly-eagerly as he tried to convince Damon to take Katherine and go-forgetting all about his earlier resolve to accept the couples' feelings for each other as he saw an opening to get Damon away from the woman he wanted for himself. "Yes-yes you are, because Elena will eventually reject what you are, Damon. Don't you see that?" he insisted. "She isn't like you…she cares about people. You'll only hurt her. Go with Katherine and maybe we can avoid this whole mess altogether—maybe you could even convince Katherine to leave Elena alone. It's pretty obvious she's here for you, maybe if you go and see her she won't feel the need to destroy Mystic Falls and everyone in it."

Damon stared long and hard at his brother before he suddenly threw back his head and laughed bitterly. "Wow-that was so 'Tony Robbins' of you brother! How long did it take you to come up with that rousing little speech? He taunted making a show of shaking imaginary pom-poms like a cheerleader as he crossed the room towards the liquor cabinet. "It really had that Rah-Rah-Damon-just take one for the team-kind of spirit!" He poured himself a glass of whiskey and immediately shot it back before pouring himself another full glass. "I'm wondering…" He poured another glass and downed it, "did you come up with that before or after Katherine was torturing me!" he bit out, slamming the glass on the table so hard it cracked. He frowned at the glass, tossed it aside and grabbed another.

Pearl watched the brothers as they argued back and forth. They didn't have time for this. They needed to be on the same side, yet here was Stefan trying to drive a wedge between them again. Finally she'd heard enough and stepped in. "Stefan, I know you're upset, but surely you don't think this situation will be solved simply by Damon turning himself over to Katherine to be tortured again!" Stefan paused, frowning as he mulled that over and Pearl laid a hand on his arm-she felt for him, but he needed to deal with his jealousy and not like this."Look what she did to him already," Pearl reminded, "she wants him to pay—she wants you both to pay. This is hard for you, but you're going to have to let your anger go-at least until we deal with Katherine because I can assure you she's plotting her next move right now and she won't be happy until she gets everything she wants and that includes both you and Damon and the destruction of every vampire in that tomb!"

Stefan sighed. "But…"

Damon interrupted him. "Look," he said waving his newest glass of booze as he spoke, "I know you hate me and Elena together, but you're going to have to deal." He sighed and leaned against the fireplace, sipping his drink. "And while personally I don't give a shit if you cope or not…" He shrugged, "Elena does, and if she heard you telling me to give myself to Katherine…" He took another swig of the whiskey and made a *tsking* sound towards his little brother. "I have a feeling your little plan would seriously piss her off-so you might wanna keep it to yourself."

Stefan opened his mouth to reply, but Elena's voice came from the doorway, cutting off whatever he was about to say. "And you'd be totally right," she said. Pearl and Stefan turned to see her there.

Damon saluted her with his drink. "Well, hello kitten," he purred. "How long have you been standing there?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Long enough," she said leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and a 'not-so-happy' look on her face. She drilled Stefan with her dark eyed gaze. "I'm not going to keep saying 'I'm sorry' Stefan," she told her ex-boyfriend bluntly, pushing away from the wall. Elena strode over to Stefan; who rose to his feet, holding out his hands in supplication.

"Elena—" he started, squirming like a bug under a microscope at Elena's steely eyed gaze.

"No!" she snapped, "We've been over it and over it. We're just beating a dead horse…" Her voice softened just a tad as pain etched its way across Stefan's face. "I never meant to hurt you," she said softly, "I-I didn't plan it this way, but..." Her eyes drifted to her lover and a soft smile lit up her face as their eyes met and held. "I love him." It was said so simply and a devilish smile quirked Damon's sensual lips as he gave Stefan an 'I told you so' look. Elena couldn't help but roll her eyes at his cocky expression, but her lips twitched at how his chest seemed to puff up too. He really was cute when he was being cocky. She turned back to Stefan and her expression sobered again. "I'm sorry if that bothers you, but you're going to have to accept it and move on."

Stefan huffed out a ragged breath as his heart seemed to shatter, but he didn't give up. "I don't understand how you can accept what he is—what he's done! Can't you see he's just going to—?"

She cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Enough!" she shouted. "I don't want to hear anymore!" Her voice turned sharp as a razor blade as she rounded on him furiously. "Nothing you can say will excuse you asking _your brother_ to sacrifice himself just so we don't have to deal with Katherine!" Stefan tried to explain, but Elena gave him a sharp jab to his chest ignoring his excuses. "What the hell were you thinking? Or are you just so determined to get rid of him you don't care what happens to him—or how I would feel about it?"

**vampirediaries**vampirediaries**vapirediaries**vampirediaries****

Just then the door to the boarding house burst open and Anna rushed in. Her hair was wild and tangled and she looked grief stricken. "They have Jeremy!" she cried.

Elena shuddered and stumbled, falling against Stefan as Anna's words hit home. In seconds Damon was across the room and taking her in his arms. "What?" Elena croaked, holding onto Damon's biceps in a white knuckled grip as she turned towards Anna.

"Anna, are you sure?" Pearl asked, hurrying across the room to give her daughter a once over to make sure she was okay.

Anna's chest heaved and her pretty face was streaked with tears, but she was unhurt. "I'm sure Momma." She dug into her pocket and handed a piece of paper to Pearl.

Pearl read it then handed it to Damon. His aqua eyes scanned it quickly before cursing softly and fluently in Italian. "Damn!" he muttered.

"What does it say?" Elena and Stefan asked at the same time.

Damon handed her the paper. "I want what's mine—give them to me and you can have your brother back…"

Stefan growled. "I told you!" he muttered and Elena glared at him.

"We're not handing Damon over to that bitch so you can just forget it!" she spat at him, almost lunging out of Damon's arms.

Stefan hastily retreated and Elena curled back into her lovers' embrace, quietly sobbing against his chest. "What are we going to do?" she asked, looking up at him with big, watery brown eyes.

Damon's gut clenched as he imagined being back under Katherine's cruel hand. "I'll go talk to her…" he started.

"No!" Elena, Pearl and Anna all said at once.

Pearl shook her head at him. "You can't do that. We have to have a plan and…" she pointed to the note, "it says 'them' so she either means both you and Stefan or she means you and the rest of the device." Pearl's eyes hardened. "Do you have the toher part?"

Damon's jaw tightened and he gave a quick shake of his head. "No. If she wants to set off the device she'll have to get John Gilbert's part…"

Anna spoke up. "Well, then she probably already has that because he was the one who took Jeremy."

Elena's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Anna nodded. "Your Aunt was under compulsion and she told me Jeremy left with 'Uncle John'."

Elena looked sick. "But that means…"

You could have heard a pin drop…

Damon spoke up. "That dear old Uncle John is in bed with Katherine…" He made a face. "Great."

vampirediaries*****************************************************************vampirediaries

**Okay guys I was supposed to get this out a few days ago, but more RL drama got in my way! Grrr!**

**Anyhow-I had a whole other scene to this chappie, but I added the smut and then-before I knew it-this chappie started getting so long…anyhow, hope you liked this-everything is coming to a head soon, so it shouldn't be too much longer for the conclusion. I see this going about 3 more chappies. I'll miss this fic. Anyhow, thank you again for all your awesome reviews and kind words. I'm doing better and I'm trying to get chappies out…thank you for bearing with me, btw, you all are the best!**

**Now if you'd click the button-feed the musie and she'll feed me! :) :) :) Then we'll all be happy, right? lol! :D :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fool For Love **

**A fic by: Jen**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from TVD—wish I owned Damon, but alas, I do not. *sobs a bit***

**Pairing: D/E**

_A/N: Okay, when I started this fic it was in season 1 of TVD so Elena had not found out that JG was her father yet, she knew about Isobel, but she'd never met her and Katherine had not actually returned. And she'd *definitely* never told Damon 'It was always Stefan.' *Ugh* (I still don't get all the Stefan love there, but whatever…I do have a theory and it's one I'm implementing in this fic as a matter of fact-guess you'll just have to read it and see. Hm? lol) _

_Anyhow, while I am planning on adding some of the cannon parts that have happened in TVD since I began this, it will not be all of them. The time lines will be a bit skewed because, as I said, when I began this fic epis like 'A Few Good Men' and 'Isobel' had not happened so I'll be skipping a lot of stuff that doesn't fit in with my fic. Okay? Okay. Oh and (sorry) but I refuse to go with the 'It's always been Stefan' crap! (If they *really*wanted me to buy that, they should have picked another actor besides Ian to play Damon.) Also, I know it's been a while since I've posted on this and I'm sorry to all you loyal readers, but…well, I'm not going into a bunch of excuses—let's just leave it with I'm sorry and I'm working to get it completed now. Hope you all still enjoy this as much as I'm enjoying getting into it again. _

_You guys might want to go and flip through the fic again to get the basic gist of where it's been because I'm taking up right where I left off in the last chappie…_

_Hugs, _

_Jen :) :)_

**Where we left off: **

Damon and Elena are together. Stefan hates it, but is (very-slowly) coming to terms with her choice. Bonnie and her Grams got Pearl and a few other vampires out of the tomb. Katherine returned with an agenda to reclaim what was hers. Pearl and the vampires that escaped the tomb with her helped Elena rescue Damon and Stefan from Katherine at the boarding house. Katherine and Isobel; are working together, along with John Gilbert. At the boarding house; Elena, Damon and Stefan have just found out that Katherine has Jeremy and that JG was involved in the kidnapping.

Okay…now that we're all up to speed, on with the show. :)

**Chappie 13**

Elena was on her feet and pacing furiously back and forth, wearing a hole in the carpet in front of the large fireplace in the parlor of the boarding house. "We have to get Jeremy back. This is my fault," she muttered. She turned to Damon. "What are we going to do? How are we going to get him back?"

Damon attempted to soothe her, but she spun out of his arms. "No! Damon, I'm not going to sit here and let you coddle me while Katherine has Jeremy. I'm not a child. We need to rescue him. If I have to I'll go after him myself!"

"And that's the stupidest thing I've heard all day!" he shot back. Elena made a move to brush past him and head for the door, but he grabbed her arms, stopping her. He hunkered down so that they were eye to eye. "Listen to me," he ground out between clenched teeth. "I'm not going to let you run off after him half cocked!" He barely resisted the urge to shake some sense into her. "Elena, Katherine is over five hundred years old. We're not going after your brother without a plan." She struggled for a moment, but he held her firm. "She'll kill you and then where will we be?"

Big huge tears filled her eyes as she glared mutinously at him. Her chin lifted despite her watering eyes. "I need to get my brother back. It's my fault he's in this mess."

"No, it's not, and we will get him back," he assured her, "but we're going to do that without you dying." He glanced to Pearl. "Me and Stefan will go to the house to bargain for Jeremy." Elena immediately started to protest, but Damon clapped a hand over her mouth. He glanced at his brother and Stefan nodded. Damon winced as Elena bit him, but he didn't remove his hand or hesitate in continuing with the plan that was forming in his mind. "She wants the rest of the device…" he paused, "and maybe one of us too…but, whatever. The 'you know what', is 'you know where'…" he said secretively, causing everyone to turn and stare at him.

All except Stefan, he simply nodded. "Got it," he said and sped up the stairs.

Pearl watched the younger Salvatore leave before turning back to Damon. "But she got the part you had. Didn't she?"

Damon smirked. "Most of it—not all of it, that's why she's so pissed."

Pearl's eyes widened before a wry smile curved her lips upward. "You altered it. Clever."

"Yep." Damon glanced down at Elena, who was squirming in his grasp and shooting daggers at him with her eyes. "Will you listen to reason now?" She stubbornly glared at him a moment longer before nodding her head. He removed his hand.

"Damon! You are _not_ handing yourself over to that bitch as a sacrifice!" she yelled as soon as her mouth was free.

"Wasn't planning on it. She wants the device more than anything, Elena," he explained.

"Seemed to me she wanted_ you_ just as much," she muttered, crossing her arms.

Damon sighed. "I know Katherine. She's selfish and spoiled. She's pissed that Stefan and I moved on, but I can't help thinking her real agenda has nothing to do with either of us."

Stefan entered the room in a blink of an eye and handed something, tiny and golden to Damon. "Here," he said. "So if it's the device she's after why did she chain us up and…" he glanced at Damon, clearly remembering what Katherine had done to him. Damon growled and shook his head. "Why go through all the trouble of holding me and Damon hostage. Why didn't she just take the device and go?"

Pearl rolled her eyes. "She never could resist playing games if it concerned the two of you."

Damon snorted. "Ya think?"

Stefan ignored him and continued to puzzle out the riddle of why Katherine really came back. "Okay, so we all agree she came back to get the Gilbert device. But why? It only hurts vampires."

Damon walked over to the liquor stand and poured a glass of scotch. "That's the million dollar question. Why now? What got Kat's panties so knotted up she came back for a device that she can only use on her own kind?"

"Klaus," Pearl whispered, her face going so pale it was beyond ghostly.

"Huh?" Damon asked, taking a sip from his drink.

"It has to be Klaus," Pearl told him. "He's the only thing that really scares Katherine. He must have found her again."

"Who's Klaus?" Damon, Elena and Stefan all asked as one.

"Better yet—what_ is_ Klaus?" Damon asked. Anything that terrified Katherine was something he wanted to know about.

Pearl glanced to her daughter. "We have to leave." She grabbed Anna's arm and headed for the door.

Anna dug her heels in. "I'm not leaving Jeremy with Katherine." She yanked her arm free. "I won't!" she said stubbornly, ignoring her mother's burning gaze.

Pearl snatched her daughter's hand again. "You don't understand…if he's coming—we're getting out of here."

Damon and Stefan both sped in front of her.

"Whoa, not so fast…you never answered our questions," Damon said.

"Who is Klaus?" Stefan asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "And why are you scared of him?"

Pearl's eyes darted from her daughter's mulish expression to Stefan and Damon's determined ones. She sighed and admitted defeat. She wasn't getting out of here without an explanation. "Klaus is an Original."

Damon's eyes narrowed. "Original?" His frown turned into a scowl. "As in-'Original Vampire'-original?" Pearl nodded. "Well that's great! That just adds a whole new level to this mess!"

"What connection does Klaus have to Katherine?" Elena asked.

"It's a long story…" Pearl said.

"We have time," Damon replied.

"No, we don't," Elena interjected. "Are you forgetting she has Jeremy?"

"She won't hurt him, Elena. He's bait," Damon said.

Anna stood up. "I'm going to start checking these addresses," she said, grabbing hold of the print out of possible homes Katherine might be in. "I'll call you if I find anything."

Pearl started to argue, but Anna shook her head. "No, Momma. I'm going." When Pearl swallowed hard and finally gave a small nod, Anna went to her and took her hands. "I've survived over a hundred and forty years, mother. I can survive tonight. I promise."

Stefan frowned. "If you find something, call us. Don't try going in alone."

Anna smiled. "Wow, you're talking to me like I'm not older than you." She shot Damon a smirk. "Ask your brother. I may be small, but I'm strong."

Damon curled his lip at her at the reminder of how she'd nearly crushed his windpipe a while back. "Yep, you're a hundred pounds of incredible hulk," he responded sarcastically.

Anna turned to her mother. "Tell them. I already know this story, so I might as well be doing something useful."

Pearl embraced her daughter. "Be careful," she whispered.

"Always am, Momma," Anna replied before heading out in search of Katherine's new digs.

Pearl watched her daughter leave with a sigh before she crossed the room to take a seat on one of the large leather couches in the parlor. "Well then might as well get comfortable…"

The rest of the group followed. Stefan took up a post by the fireplace, arms crossed over his chest.

Damon leaned a hip against the edge of the couch facing the older vampire and pulled Elena back to rest against his chest. She settled against him, but her body was tense and he placed a soft kiss on the side of her head. "We'll get Jeremy. I promise," he whispered into her ear. "But let's hear what she has to say first. The more we know about Katherine, the better."

Elena glanced up at him and nodded. "I know, Damon. I'm trying."

His smile was almost gentle. "I won't let anything happen to him. You believe me, right?"

Her gaze softened. "Yes," she said simply.

Stefan turned away from the tender moment, a frown on his face as he focused his gaze solely on Pearl and not the gut wrenching sight of Elena in his brother's embrace.

Pearl began her story of why she and Katherine had come to Mystic Falls to begin with in 1864. "We were looking for the Gilbert device then…she wanted to use it against Klaus..."

"Why?" Stefan interrupted. "Pearl, who is Klaus to Katherine?"

She shrugged. "All I know is what Katherine told me. She met him when she was human…in 1492 if I remember correctly. He became obsessed with her…" Damon and Stefan exchanged glances. "And she became a vampire to escape him," Pearl said. "When he was unable to find her he slaughtered her entire family in revenge and he's been chasing her ever since."

Damon snorted. "And I thought I was bad…"

Elena shot him a look that said she was _not _amused and he zipped it. "Sorry," he murmured, "go on," he said to Pearl.

"Well, before we came here Klaus had almost caught up with us in France. He was ruthless…killed several of our associated looking for her." Pearl shuddered in memory. "We barely escaped with our lives," she whispered.

"How did you?" Elena asked.

"Emily. She was powerful enough to stop him momentarily. Not for long, but just long enough for us to get out of the house. We booked passage on a fairy crossing the channel and fled to England and then Ireland. It was while we were in Ireland that Emily informed Katherine about a device she'd heard about. A device located in America, created by one Jonathan Gilbert. Your ancestor," Pearl said, nodding her head at Elena. "Anyhow, this device supposedly emitted waves of sounds—undetectable to human ears—but to a vampire…it would be incapacitating. Emily had friends in America. Magical friends and she got word that the device worked. It completely made a vampire shut down when it was on." Pearl took a breath, wetting her lips before she said, "Katherine became obsessed with getting it."

"To stop Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"Yes. It was the only thing we'd heard about that might stop an Original."

"Why didn't you just attack him together and drive a stake in the bastard?" Damon asked.

"An Original cannot be killed by stakes or the sun…not even a werewolf bite will harm them…"

"Werewolves?" Damon scoffed. "C'mon do they really even exist? I've been around awhile and I've never seen one."

Pearl glanced at him and frowned. "_You_ are a _vampire_, yet you doubt werewolves exist?" She smirked at him. "Trust me they do and if you ever see one, you had better not let it bite you, because it _will _kill you…" She paused, letting her words sink home, before adding, "Werewolf bites are lethal to vampires and there is no cure. You get bit-you die, simple as that."

They all took a moment to mull that over, but since it had nothing to do with their present situation they let the subject drop. Though Damon made a mental note to do some research on werewolves sometime in the very near future.

"Okay, so maybe they do exist," Damon said, frowning. "How did Kat think this device would kill Klaus if the sun, stakes and even a werewolf bite wouldn't?"

"It won't kill him," Pearl replied. "But it will incapacitate him. Jonathan researched vampires extensively. He'd traced our origin all the way to the Originals. And when he created the device it was with the intention of taking out any and all vampires, including an Original."

"But you said it won't kill them…" Stefan reminded.

"No, it won't, but a dagger made of pure silver and blessed by a mystical priest will," Pearl told him. "Through Emily, Katherine knew such a priest and she had the dagger to do it."

Damon made a face at the 'mystical priest' comment, but kept his thoughts to himself as Pearl continued to explain. "You see, an Originals' hearing is even better than ours…far better as a matter of fact, and while that device would bring us to our knees—to an Original…it would be so loud it would make them nearly powerless because their senses are so acute. Katherine planned on coming here, getting the device and then luring Klaus here after her. And then she'd use the dagger to kill him and free herself from him once and for all."

"But wouldn't it affect her too?" Elena questioned. "I mean, it may hurt this Klaus, but how could she get to him if she was out too?"

Pearl smiled. "Emily was going to put a spell on the device to amplify the sound waves so that they were so high a normal vampire wouldn't hear them—only an Original. It was a simple, yet brilliant plan and we all wanted it to succeed because we all loved Katherine." Pearl sighed as Damon and Stefan exchanged uncomfortable glances-yes they knew how easy it was to love the selfish bitch. "All she needed to do was get the device and be patient…" Pearl finished softly.

"Not one of her strong suits," Damon quipped.

Pearl paused and turned her gaze on the Salvatore brothers'. "No, it wasn't," she told him, a hint of anger in her voice, "but had she not gotten so distracted by you two…" Her mouth twisted—over a hundred years in a tomb flashed through her head and she shuddered. "The plan would have worked. But she refused to listen to either Emily or myself and chased after the both of you anyhow." She composed herself and sighed, "And since we all know the rest of the story from there, I don't see a need for a recap of the rest of it."

Damon and Stefan both looked a bit stunned at that bit of information. Neither of them had ever heard of Klaus before, but hearing Katherine had a 'secret' agenda when she seduced them wasn't at all surprising, but what _was_ a revelation was that she'd let her 'master' plan fall apart _because_ of them.

Damon was the first to shake it off. "Okay, so basically Katherine wants the rest of the device to stop this Klaus guy…" Pearl nodded. "Then that must mean he's found her again…" His blue eyes glittered with malice. "I say we find him and give—"

"No!" Pearl interrupted, cutting Damon off before he finished his sentence. "We all must stay away from him," she told him urgently. "Klaus is beyond dangerous. He would kill you as soon as look at you. He has no regards for life—any life, whether it's human or vampire."

"I'm not afraid of a danger. If we turn her over to him—problem solved. We get rid of Katherine and Klaus in one shot." Damon smirked. "Win-win as far as I'm concerned."

"It's not that simple," Pearl told him. "I don't know the whole story of why Klaus was after Katherine…but I know it had something more than just his desiring her. He wanted her human. When she became a vampire, it was simply about revenge at that point." Pearl turned to Elena, "_You_ are obviously related to her in some way. _You _are human. I'm worried if Klaus sees you he'll decide you'll make a suitable replacement for Katherine." She turned back to Damon. "Now do you see? We cannot let him even get a hint of her." Pearl looked worried and that was rare for a five hundred year old vampire. "Once he sets his sights on something…trust me, he's relentless. You don't want him after Elena."

Damon and Stefan locked eyes and imperceptibly nodded at the other. They may be mad at one another-hell, sometimes they even hated each other, but they both still loved Elena and would do anything to keep her safe

"Over my dead body," Damon snarled.

Stefan too nodded and stepped forward. "I'd die before I'd let him harm her."

Elena's eyes shot to her ex-boyfriend and she gave him a grateful smile, more than a little surprised at his vehement defense of her.

Damon suddenly had a horrible thought. "Maybe we're looking at this wrong," he said. All eyes turned to him. "Katherine wants Klaus dead, but he wanted her alive—right?" He didn't wait for a response. "What if Katherine is here to use Elena as the bait to lure Klaus here. What if he already knows she exists?"

Pearl seemed to ponder that before nodding her head in agreement. "That actually makes more sense than her coming back for wither of you." Damon and Stefan looked both offended and pissed at the same time and she smiled, "No offense, but really…you know Katherine. She thinks of herself and herself only. Her being here for Elena makes the most sense."

"But she didn't even go after me. She went after Damon and Stefan," Elena said.

"Katherine always did love to play games…especially with the Salvatore brothers," Pearl replied.

Damon and Stefan both winced at the truth in that.

Damon tipped Elena's chin up so that he could see her eyes. "Don't you see? It absolutely makes more sense that she's here for you and not me or Stefan. She could have contacted us at anytime over the last 150 years…she didn't. She's here because of you…we're just…" His lip curled into a sneer and he rolled his eyes as he snapped, "side-show entertainment for the bitch!"

Elena sat forward and turned so she was facing her lover. "So she's using Jeremy to get to me. Is that what you think?" Elena asked.

"Yeah," Damon answered. "I'd bet my last bag of blood that she's going to demand that you bring her the device."

Elena nodded in understanding, her mind working on how they could use that against the conniving bitch. She leaned back against Damon's chest, her hands resting atop his. "Okay, so maybe she is after me, but I think we can use this information about Klaus against her. I'll bring her the device and—"

Damon's eyes bugged. "What? No way! You can't—"

Damon's words ground to a halt when Elena pulled out of his arms and spun about so that they were eye to eye. She gripped his biceps and resisted the urge to shake him. "I have to, Damon. It's my brother."

"No, you don't. Me or Stefan will bring it to her," he said just as stubbornly.

"But you're the one who said it's really me she's after…so it'll have to be me that brings it."

"No," he stated, prying her fingers off his arms and shaking his head. "No way is that happening."

"Elena you can't risk handing yourself over to Katherine," Stefan spoke up. And while normally it may have been a shocker to see Stefan agreeing with Damon about anything. In this they agreed. Elena had to be protected.

"It's the only way, Stefan and it's my choice…so please accept it," she told her ex-boyfriend quietly, but with the utmost determination.

He wilted back, as always, he hated making her upset.

Damon had no such reservations. "You're not doing it so come up with another plan," he told her in no uncertain terms, crossing his arms over his chest.

Elena's chin lifted. "Yes, I am."

"No…you aren't," he snapped glaring at her with those mesmerizing blue eyes of his.

Elena glared right back at him and her chin rose another notch, so that is was one step above simply being stubborn. "I'm doing this, with you…or without you. Your choice." She smiled at him sweetly, but the steely determination in her eyes told him she was deadly serious about her threat.

They had a silent battle of wills for several long tension filled seconds during which Pearl's phone rang. She answered it while Damon and Elena were staring each other down. Finally Damon caved with low growl. He'd never had been able to deny her anything when she gave him _that_ look. He gave a curt nod feeling as much of a sap as his brother when it came to her. "I swear you're going to be the second death of me," he grouched.

Elena bit back her smile of victory. She'd gotten her way, but if she looked _too_ pleased he might just decide to fight with her some more. She turned and once again rested against Damon's chest. "Good, so it's decided. We arrange the meeting and exchange Jeremy for the part of the device you still have."

"And what if she decides to keep you?" Damon asked, looking down at her.

"You won't let that happen," she told him quietly.

"Got that right," Damon bit out. He was quiet for several moments before he sighed. "Fine we'll do this your way, but you're not going alone. Me and Stefan are going with you," he said, holding her a bit tighter, nervous energy radiating off him in waves.

"Of course not," she agreed, "I'm trying to be brave here, not stupid."

Pearl hung up her phone. "Okay, that was Anna. She's found the house."

"Did she see Jeremy?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Yes, she says he's fine. She tried to get in, but there is a barrier, so John or some human he knows must own the house. Now we can either attack them there or call them and get an assigned meeting place. I would go with the latter since none of us, but you, Elena, would be able to enter that house."

Damon's jaw clenched tight. He didn't like the plan—not one bit, but he knew how stubborn Elena could be. He handed Elena his cell phone. "Here, call Uncle John and tell him we're ready to play 'Let's Make a Deal'."

**Cut scene: ****D&E****D&E****D&E****D&E****D&E******

**Across town:**

John Gilbert was standing in the opulent front room of the house Isobel had secured for Katherine. He looked worried as he sipped from the crystal glass of scotch whiskey he held. He'd done the unthinkable tonight by dragging his nephew into this mess and it was wearing on his mind. He finished off his drink and was about to pour another when his phone rang. He glanced across the room to where Isobel and Katherine reclined on one of the plush golden duvets, sipping wine and chatting (plotting) about what their next move would be. He thought of Jeremy upstairs, unconscious and sighed before answering the call.

It was Elena, ready to discuss the release of her brother. If John noticed the frosty tone of her voice, he chose to ignore it. He spoke to her briefly, trying to explain his part, but Elena wanted no part in his excuses. He gave up and turned to a very interested Katherine. "It's her," he said simply.

Katherine unfolded herself from the divan and sauntered across the room to take the phone. "Hello, Elena…" she purred. Across the miles Elena got chills. It was still too eerie how they sounded so much alike. "So you have what I want?" Katherine asked her voice full of sly innuendo.

Elena told Katherine that yes, they had the rest of the device and where did she want to make the exchange.

"Oh you have more than just the device, but we'll get to him in a minute," Katherine said with a husky laugh.

Again Elena cringed at the innuendo in the other woman's voice. She told Katherine they would give her the device for Jeremy, an even exchange.

Katherine twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "We'll see about that, but back to the business at hand. Here's how this is going to happen. I want _you_ to bring it. You and Damon. Just the two of you…all alone," she said, her smile widening when she heard Elena mutter 'I knew it'. Katherine did so enjoy playing her mental warfare. "I mean it. No one else. Understood." Elena grudgingly agreed and Katherine told her the time and place. "I'll meet you both at the remains of the old Salvatore house in one hour." Elena again agreed and was about to hang up when Katherine stopped her. "Oh and Elena…if I see anyone else besides you and Damon, I'll drain your baby brother dry right in front of your big brown eyes. Are we clear?"

Elena's voice hitched a bit, but she managed to choke out an agreement to the meet before disconnecting the call. Katherine tossed John his phone and smirked. "It's all arranged. We get the rest of the device and they get the teen-dream upstairs. Not like I wanted him anyhow. He was—is—simply a means to an end..." She smirked. "Although it _was_ fun messing with his head when he thought I was his sister." She chuckled again before picking up her wineglass and taking a long sip.

"Okay, so here's what we're going to do…" Katherine paused when Isobel and John shared a look of concern over their daughter's involvement in all this. "Let me remind you…if either of you even thinks of betraying me, I'll turn your precious Elena over to Klaus so fast it'll make your head spin. She's my doppelganger. He'll definitely be interested despite his…obsession with me." Her eyes narrowed on them as she waited for a response.

"Kat, I'd never betray you," Isobel hurried to say.

John looked a little less gung-ho, but he swallowed thickly and told Katherine he would follow through with his part of their plan.

Katherine gave a smirking nod. She liked getting her way and it showed. "Good. Now, like I was saying, here's what we're going to do…"

**Cut scene: *****D&E*****D&E*****D&E*****D&E*****D&E*******

**Back at the boarding house:**

Elena handed Damon back his phone. "Okay, she said—"

"We heard," Damon said. When Elena frowned. He smirked. "Vampire hearing sweetheart."

Elena rolled her eyes. Would she ever get used to that? "Then you know she wants _you_ to go with me and only_ you_," she said to him, poking a finger in his chest. "I told you she wants you as part of the prize!"

Smoke was practically coming out her ears and Damon's lips quirked. "Well, she can go to hell. We're not going there alone."

Pearl agreed; her eyes focused on Elena. "No, I should go with you as well as Stefan. Anna is already there at the house watching after Jeremy, but I can call her and have her meet us. The more we have the better the odds we all come back."

"But she said to come alone."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Every kidnapper says that. Since when does anyone listen?"

Pearl gave a soft chuckle before going on. "Listen to me, Elena, if she makes a move for you or Damon, we'll show ourselves and in the end she will give you your brother in exchange for Damon's part of the Gilbert device. Trust me, I know her and despite being a vain and shallow creature, Katherine is a survivor. She's cunning and knows how to get what she wants. Ultimately her goal is to kill Klaus and the only way she can do that is with that device. If push comes to shove she will let Damon go for the device. Believe me."

"But what about Elena?" Damon asked, "Will she let her go if her plan is to give her to Klaus?"

Pearl sighed. "That is the only thing I can't honestly say. If her survival depends on giving Elena to Klaus then Katherine will be ruthless in getting to her. Like I said…she is a survivor. But with all of us against just her, John and Isobel, I'd say the odds are in our favor."

And so it was agreed. They would all go, but Pearl, Stefan and Anna would stay out of sight while the exchange went down.

**Cut scene: *****D&E*****D&E*****D&E*****D&E*****D&E*******

Damon and Elena stood next to the ruins of the old fireplace at the sight which used to be Damon's home over a hundred years ago. He looked around, memories flashing across his mind. It figures Kat would pick this place. Where he first met her. Manipulative bitch! Despite her jacket, Elena shivered in the cool night air and Damon moved behind her and ran his hands up and down her arms to warm her.

"Do you want to wear my leather?" he asked her, kissing the side of her cheek.

"No it's okay," she answered, but then she smiled at him over her shoulder. "Who knew you could be such a gentleman," she teased, but with appreciation for how much he'd changed for her.

He smirked and leveled those baby blues on her. "I _was_ raised with manners you know," he teased back, no longer so bewildered by what she made him feel.

Elena was about to reply when there was a rustle off to the distance. Damon immediately stepped in front of Elena, shielding her with his body.

Katherine came out from the shadows looking perfectly put together in her black skinny jeans, red tank, leather jacket and knee high black boots. Her long hair hung in curls down her back and her make-up was dolled out like she was going out clubbing instead of negotiating a hostage release.

Damon raised a brow. "A little overdressed aren't you, Katherine?" He couldn't resist the taunt—she pissed him off and it showed.

She twirled a lock of hair around her finger as she let her eyes roam his body appreciatively. "Oh, I always look good, Damon. You should know that. Just like you always look your best," she replied with a sly smile, licking her lips as she focused on how well his black t-shirt clung to the muscles of his chest.

Elena had heard and seen more than enough. "Where's Jeremy," she said, interrupting the repugnant exchange.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a bore, Elena. Can't two very old and..._dear_ friends catch up for a minute before you start making demands?"

Damon snorted. "Give me a break. Where's Jeremy? Bring him out now or I'll take this…" He opened his hand to show the small golden pin that fit inside the Gilbert device, "and we'll leave."

Her eyes raked Damon from head to toe. "God, she's rubbing off on you. Since when did you become such a drag?" She pouted briefly, giving him a look that used to bring him to his knees, but Damon remained unmoved by her theatrics and after a moment she exhaled in a huff, rolling her eyes again as she glanced over her shoulder. "Izzy," she called out, "bring the boy…"

Damon had to hold Elena back when Jeremy was walked out by Isobel. Elena fought him, but his grip was too strong and finally she stood beside him quivering with a mixture of stunned disbelief and anger. Elena's eyes narrowed as she stared at her birth mother. "Oh my God," she whispered. "It's you."

"Elena…" Isobel said.

"Wait, you know me? You know who I am?"

Damon began to fidget. He desperately did not want this conversation to go towards his past relationship with Isobel—at least not before he had the chance to tell Elena himself.

Isobel nodded. "Yes, I wanted to come and see you, but—"

"But you decided to help _her_ instead," Elena jerked her chin at Katherine. "How could you?" she accused softly.

Isobel looked sick. "I wanted to protect you. I _am _protecting you, Elena. Trust me."

Elena snorted. "Right. Like I'd trust anything you say now."

Katherine delicately covered her mouth as she yawned dramatically. "As sweet as this reunion is…" she said, her eyes going to Damon and lingering. "And as telling as it could be…" He barely managed not to squirm when she winked at him in a 'I know your secret' kind of way. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we." She glanced from Elena to Isobel. "You two can catch up on your own time and preferably when I'm not around to witness the nauseating exchange." She sped across the grass, stopping a few feet in front of Damon and Elena. "Give it to me," she demanded, holding her hand out for the pin that would make Jonathan Gilbert's device work.

Despite being more than a little relieved that they were doing this _without_ his skeletons getting dragged out of the closet; Damon shook his head. He wasn't about to hand over their only leverage without something in return. "Let Jeremy go first."

Katherine narrowed her eyes on him, but he simply smiled back at her. "Fine," she acquieced with a shrug. "Let him go, Izzy."

Jeremy stood frozen for all of a second before he rushed across the grass and into Elena's embrace. Elena clung to him. "Oh Jer…thank God. I'm sorry. I was so worried..." she murmured, hugging her brother tight.

Katherine watched the tearful reunion for about a heartbeat before turning away with an eye roll. She raised a brow at Damon and gave him a sultry smile. "Happy?"

"Not even close," he answered with a growl.

She fluttered her lashes. "Well, you could always come home with me..."

"So not going to ever happen..." he replied coldly.

Katherine's eyes flashed. "You want to be a ridiculously tamed vampire pet for your little human. Go ahead, see if I care. Just give me the device," she spat, holding out her hand again.

Damon went to drop the pin in her hand. Katherine caught it with one hand and grabbed his shirt with the other. He yelped as she yanked him forward until they were eye to eye, nose to nose and lips to lips. "This isn't over, lover. I know what you really are and it isn't this," she whispered, before laying a deep, wet, smacking kiss on him. She rammed her tongue in his mouth for a second before shoving him away. He flew back, stumbling over his own feet to land on his ass several feet away. Katherine giggled at the dumbfounded expression on his handsome face. "TTYL, baby," she said with a grin and with that she was gone in the blink of an eye.

Isobel stood there a second longer. "Elena…please let me explain," she entreated, but Elena simply turned her back on the woman who'd given her life to help Damon to his feet. Damon growled at her and Isobel took his warning to heart and fled after Katherine.

"Elena, are you okay?" Jeremy asked, sensing his sister's distress.

Elena gave him a wobbly smile. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Hey what's a kidnapping compared to finding out your mom is a vampire?"

Elena's eyes widened as that suddenly hit home. "Oh God…I hadn't even thought of that…She _was_ a vampire, wasn't she?"

Damon visibly gulped. Shit! He took Elena's hand in his knowing there was no way he could put off that particular conversation any longer.

After meeting up with the rest of their group it was decided Jeremy would go home. Jenna would trip if he just took off, but Anna had agreed to stay with him, much to Pearl's dismay. They agreed to meet at the boarding house the next day to decide what their next course of action should be. Should they openly go after Katherine, or wait and see what she had up her sleeve? Stefan said he would give Jeremy and Anna a ride back to Elena's while Damon and Elena gave Pearl a ride since it was on their way.

The ride home was quiet. Each person seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Elena was stunned her birth mother was working with Katherine and she was still fuming over that kiss Katherine had put on Damon. And Damon was in his own little hell as he sweated 'The Talk' he would have to have with Elena. How would she react when she found out it was him that turned Isobel? He was head over heels in love with her and he knew she loved him too, but what he'd done…Could she forgive him? For the first time in over a hundred years, Damon wondered if he might actually puke. Just the thought of Elena breaking it off with him literally made him sick to his stomach, and a part of him wanted to desperately ignore his gut and not tell her anything, but he knew he had to come clean. After tonight the truth was like a time bomb just waiting to go off and explode in his face and he'd rather Elena hear it from him than from someone else—especially if that someone else was Katherine. Damon only prayed it wouldn't be the end of them.

Pearl was relieved to get out of the car. She glanced at the two lovers. Tonight had been trying, but knowing Katherine the way she did…this was only the beginning. They needed to not let her get to them and she told them as much before shutting the door and heading into the farmhouse to do her own worrying over her daughter's burgeoning relationship with one Jeremy Gilbert.

**Cut scene: *****D&E*****D&E*****D&E*****D&E*****D&E*******

The Boarding House:

After a quick bite for the both of them; Damon's coming from a blood bag and Elena's consisting of reheated pizza; the couple finally made it back to Damon's room.

Elena sighed as Damon closed the door behind them. "I'm so tired. I think this has been the longest day of my life."

Damon fidgeted near the door. His brain spinning. Should he just break into his story or should he wait?

Elena made the decision for him. She turned to him wearily, looking exhausted. "I feel so…dirty," she said softly, "I definitely need a shower."

"Go ahead, baby. I'll go see if Stefan made it home yet." He headed for the door, but her next words stopped him in his tracks.

"Wanna scrub my back for me?"

Damon turned. That was a loaded question if he ever heard one. So was her smile. It was sexy and he tingled all over when she gave him that look. His answering grin was wicked. "Do I get to wash all the good spots too?" he asked, wriggling his brows at her suggestively.

"You can wash anywhere you want…especially those hard to reach places..." she teased, pulling her tank top over her head and tossing it in Damon's closet with the rest of his laundry. "At least then maybe I'll feel dirty in a good way," she said, discarding her jeans and giving him that 'come hither' look that never failed to get his engine running. When she was standing before him in nothing more than her bra and panties, she raised a brow, fiddling with the strap of her bra. She let one strap slide down her arm provocatively. "Well…care to join me or not?" she asked, all big brown eyes and tussled brown hair.

Damon was already hard as a rock. Just looking at her fully dressed made him crazy, but half naked Elena... He tried to form a witty reply, but unfortunately all his blood was south of his belt buckle at the moment—it didn't leave much for the higher brain to function properly. He knew he should tell her they needed to talk, but she took off her bra and just like that his mind was made up. Confession could wait until _after _he'd sinned a bit more. He yanked his T-shirt over his head, exposing his perfect torso as he toed off his boots. He was working on getting his belt buckle undone when Elena's bra hit him square in the face.

He sputtered, grabbed the bit of lace and smirked. "Minx," he said, ripping open his belt, no longer giving a crap if he broke the damned thing or not. He wanted to be naked and now.

Noticing his eager gaze and the definite bulge in his jeans, Elena gave him a tinkling laugh and wriggled out of her panties too, tossing them at him also before she turned and ran for his bathroom.

Damon caught her panties and brought the tiny scrap of lacey lingerie to his face. He inhaled deeply, purring at her scent while simultaneously dropping his pants, and kicking them away. His boxers were gone in a flash and in another blink of an eye he was giving chase, speeding into the bathroom and right up behind her as she adjusted the water temperature.

Elena squealed when he wrapped his arms around her and maneuvered them into his open glass shower.

"You, my sweet little, Elena, are a tease…" he murmured against her ear, taking a moment to nip and nuzzle the sensitive outer shell there.

Elena turned to look at him over her shoulder. She batted her wet, spiky lashes at him. "I'm not a tease if I plan on putting out…now am I?"

If possible Damon got even harder. His belly clenched when she talked like that. "I love you," he murmured, placing wet kisses along her cheek until he reached her lips.

Elena's arms automatically went around his neck as she leaned into him. "Love you too," she whispered against his lips as they kissed.

Kissing wasn't enough. The hunger they had for each other just seemed to burn brighter and brighter with each day and each time they made love.

Damon groaned as his hands slid down her wet, silky flesh to cup her bottom and raise her to the proper level so he could get inside.

Elena helped by reaching down between their bodies and gripping his erection and guiding him to where she needed him most.

Damon…" she moaned when he slid home.

He whispered her name in return as he began a steady pace inside her. He wanted to take it slow, but as always, their passion was soon a blazing heat that quickly burnt to raging inferno status. And all too soon he was thrusting into her with only one goal in mind…that sweet oblivion that he found in her arms and her arms only.

She clung to his shoulders, head thrown back, long wet hair slapping this way and that as he pounded into her. "Yes! Yes-right there!" she cried when he angled his hips and hit that amazing spot deep in her sheath that made kaleidoscopes of brilliant colors dance behind her eyes. Her body tightened and her internal muscles began to quiver around him.

The water pounded on his back, heating his skin as Damon let one hand slide down her belly to where they were joined so intimately and found her sweetest spot of all. He used his thumb to rub her clitoris, sending her quickly over the edge.

She shouted his name when she came and it was enough to send him spiraling into his own climax.

He held her to him as they came down from their high, whispering words of love and enchantment...because Damon had no doubt that was what he was—enchanted. He couldn't lose her.

He let her slide down his body. "I love you, Elena…" he said again, struggling for breath he didn't need after such an explosive release.

"I love you too, Damon…" Elena said with a tender smile. She turned and gave him a very satisfied smirk over her shoulder. "Now, how about that backwash?"

He grinned, picked up the body wash and loofah (that he'd purchased solely for her of course) and happily began to rub it all over her deliciously wet, naked skin.

They had to talk and he'd never been a coward, but Damon wanted to make this moment last…especially if it was to be one of the last good ones he had with her…

**Cut scene: *****D&E*****D&E*****D&E*****D&E*****D&E*******

_Okay…*Whew* there it is…another chappie of 'Fool For Love' I almost ended the chappie after the car ride, but after going through all that trauma—I needed some DElena lovin…didn't you? I have most of the next chappie already done! I'm amazed at how well this is flowing from musie again. Wow. I think some of the fantastic authors (you know who you are ladies) I've been reading lately have truly inspired the little beast I call a muse. I hope you all enjoy this and I hope you understand the timeline switches. If you have any questions…just ask. Like I said epis like 'A Few Good Men' where Elena finds out Damon turned her mother—and Isobel can't happen in this fic because Elena is already with Damon before that…(doubt she'd let him auction himself off—right?) lol! I know I sure as hell wouldn't!_

_Anyhow, please be kind and feed the musie beast so she feeds me. :) :) :) _

_xoxo_

_Jen_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Fool For Love**_

_**A fic by: Jenna**_

_**Rating:M**_

_**Disclaimer: I own none of TVD characters, but if I owned Damon—he'd be in my bed covered in whipped cream every night! lol!**_

_**Now—I'm trying to cut my A/N down, but I'd like to dedicate this chappie to all the people who have stuck by me through thick and thin—and I know there has been some thin times as far as fics from me are concerned, but I have some readers—who R&R my fics-each and every time, no matter what, so thank you! To have that kind of following is just awesome. **_

**_xoxo_**

**_Jen_**

**_Now enuff of my chatter. On with the show._**

**Chappie 14**

Damon leaned up on one elbow, watching her sleep. She was easily the most perfect thing in his life, yet he just might blow everything out of the water because he had to tell her about Isobel. It made his stomach clench with dread, but Elena deserved the truth. She'd had enough lies and half truths in the name of protection from Stefan; she expected him to tell her the truth and he would, no matter what it entailed.

He brushed her hair back from her face. "I hope you forgive me, because I can't even imagine a life with you hating me…" She smiled in her sleep and nudged her cheek into his hand. She looked so peaceful. So utterly beautiful; Damon's heart clenched tightly. He was ridiculously in love with this girl—if she dumped him, he honestly did not know what he'd do.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Mmmm," she said yawning, "Morning." Her smile was sleepy, but full of love. "What are you doing?"

"Watching you," he answered, giving her a small smile in return.

She sat up and brushed her tangled hair back, tucking a few strands behind her ears. "Have I told you how weird that little habit of yours is?"

He chuckled. "All the time," he told her with a smirk.

"But…" Elena said, hearing a 'but' coming.

"No buts. You simply look so peaceful when you're sleeping…" He leaned down a brushed a kiss across her lips. "Do you know how many times I wanted to enter your dreams and find out what made you smile the way you do when you sleep?"

Elena blushed crimson as some of her racier dreams about him flashed through her head. Dreams she'd had long before they'd actually gotten together. She shot him a warning look. "I so would have killed you…"

His expression said he was well aware of that. "And now?"

"Not so much," she told him. She gave him a teasing glance, running her fingers through his hair as she swung her leg over his lean hips and climbed into his lap. "But…" she whispered, peppering his cheeks and jaw with kisses, "if you really want to know what or who I dream about…" He growled softly as her nails raked his scalp. "All you have to do is…" She kissed him, "look in the mirror," she finished, nibbling on his bottom lip sensuously.

Her words were like pouring gas on a fire. He pounced, rolling her under him in a flash. She squealed and giggled as he teasingly mauled her, nipping at her throat and giving exaggerated growls along her flesh. Her legs spread, cradling him between her thighs.

His morning erection nudged her center, pressing firmly, making her ache to have him inside her. She wrapped her arms around his broad back, scraping the firm muscles there with her nails. Her knees hugged his waist and the never ending need for each other flamed to life.

He buried his face in her neck and nipped at her artery there.

"Damon, please," she moaned, tilting her neck to the left and her pelvis up to accept every bit of him. She wanted him buried inside her with everyhting he had to give.

Damon's mouth watered. Elena was already wet. He could actually smell her arousal. His gums ached and he wanted to fucking bite her so damned bad!

As if answering his prayer, she pulled him to her neck. "Do it..." she whined, wanting the quick, explosive relief his bite would give her. He got her so hot-so quick. She wanted to come and she wanted to come now. His fangs would give her that. It was a perk of having a hot vampire boyfriend and Elena loved that Damon indulged her in this on a very regular basis.

Without hesitation, he let his fangs pierce her flesh while simultaneously rocking his hips forward and sliding deep inside her with one slow thrust. Sensations wracked his body at once. Her blood and her tight sheath clenching around his cock was simply spectacular. "Elena..." he groaned as his eyes snapped shut and he let her succulent blood flood his mouth and throat. He growled deep in his throat as he felt her coming around his shaft. She was nirvanna. He never wanted to leave this bed!

Meanwhile, Elena was lost in her own little slice of heaven. She writhed under him, panting and heaving in the throes of her orgasm. His fangs made her come like a lighting bolt. It was so good. "Yes-Oh God, Damon...I love that..." she whimpered as he gave another deep pull at her jugular.

He couldn't agree more. She felt and tasted so damned good. He raised his head, licking his lips clean of her blood. "I love you…" he told her.

"Love you too..." she sighed. Elena was floating around on cloud nine, absently running her hands up and down his back as he drank until he thrust deep inside her. Hard and forceful. Like the animal he could be in bed and it rocked her world. Her eyes widened. Oh-Lord-In-Heaven! Her world tilted. He was so satisfying. So right. She clung to his shoulders, holding him tight as she raced towards that pinnacle of sweet euphoria all over again. "Oh God, Damon!" she cried, eyes fluttering in pleasure as he filled her completely over and over again.

Damon braced himself above her, his biceps bulging as he set a steady pace, moving in and out of her with unhurried strokes that carried them leisurely towards release, instead of hurtling them pell-mell into the stratosphere. He took one of her hands in his and raised it above her head. "God, I love morning sex…" he groaned as her inner walls fluttered around him.

She laughed breathlessly as he hit that sweet place deep inside her that made her head spin wildly. "Morning sex is…" He hit her G-Spot dead on, "Oh-oh-oohh God!" Her breathing became labored and whatever she was about to say went right out the window. "Damon!" she cried, digging her heels into his lower back. "Harder…"

He flipped them over suddenly, letting her take control. Elena wasted no time in riding him the way she needed to in order to get off. She braced her hands on his chest and rolled her hips, grinding down on him so that the shaft of his cock stimulated her clitoris.

Damon's hands went to her hips, holding her steady as he watched her under heavy lids. She was glorious and he ab-so-fucking-lutely loved watching her in this position; especially first thing in the morning. She hadn't straightened her hair yet, so it was a mass of tangled chocolate locks that hung nearly to her waist; her face was free of makeup and she still had that sleepy look in her big doe eyes that never failed to turn him on. In those moments before the outside world intruded, it was just Damon and Elena, and it was wild, abandoned and it was obvious she was totally into the joy-ride she was getting from his body.

He knew the second her orgasm was about to hit her. Her entire body went tight and her hips slammed up and down his length at a pace that was almost vampiric, her sheath clenched upon his shaft tightly, squeezing his dick in a rapid fluttering hold that held him captive, practically enthralled to her and Damon could not have cared less. He was her willing prisoner as she rolled her hips frantically, desperate for both of their release. Her hands dug into the sheets as it began-the tingling little shocks that started in her toes and belly. "Ooohh...Oh-oh God!" she panted, her head tipped back, her hair brushed his thighs, gently tickling and adding extra stimuli to his already over-sensitized nerve endings.

"Damon-Damon-Damon!" she chanted his name like it was a prayer that was going to bring her into the light. And maybe it did.

Damon knew what she needed and delivered. His fingers went to where they were joined and found the button that would shoot her into orbit. With a few practiced twists, he gave her what she needed.

"Yes! Oh Yes-right there…" she cried, falling back so that she was almost vertical with his body as her climax washed over her in rolling waves of bliss.

Her release triggered his and her inner muscles tightened on him to the point where he hissed in pleasurable pain as she milked his orgasm from him. He held her tightly, gritting his teeth as he lost himself to the ecstasy Elena brought him.

He shouted her name as he spurted his cum deep inside her womb, whispering his love to her as she collapsed on his chest, panting and out of breath.

Minutes later, Elena raised her head and gave him a well satisfied smile. "Now, _that's_ what I call a good morning."

Damon gave a short bark of laughter. "You think?"

She placed a wet kiss on his nipple and Damon groaned as his body immediately responded to her slightest touch. She glanced down and giggled as his cock stirred back to life. "Already?"

Damon watched as she scooted down his body. He knew what she was about and his eyes closed in zesty anticipation. He felt her breath on the head of his penis and he sucked in a sharp breath as she took him in her hand. He swallowed thickly. "Baby, I swear you're going to be the second death of me the way you use my body so shamelessly!"

She chuckled huskily, her tongue snaking out to lap at the swollen head of his cock. "Oh puh-lease, you love it and you know it."

She took him into her mouth then and Damon's eyes clenched shut, utterly under her thumb at that point. He had nothing to say except "God yes," and he didn't care if she took that as an agreement to her statement or a prayer—either way, she was right. He loved the way she loved him and he wasn't about to argue differently…

***An Hour Later***

They'd showered and gotten dressed to go downstairs and Elena had finished her hair when Damon broached the subject he knew he couldn't put off any longer. She was coming out of the bathroom when he brought it up.

He felt sick, but on another level Elena knew him—understood him. He wanted no secrets between them. "I have to talk to you."

She paused and something in his face made her tense. "Damon, what is it? Did something happen to Jeremy or Jenna?"

"No, nothing like that," he hastened to reassure her.

She relaxed instantly. "Good. Your expression was so…serious I thought—"

He nodded. "I know, but it is something about your family…something I did to your family, Elena."

Her whole body went tight again. "Damon, what do you mean?"

Deciding to take the bull by the horns, he sat her down and told her the absolute unvarnished truth. He explained how Isobel came to him. How she'd researched vampires and wanted to turn. He did skip over the sexual relationship he'd had with Isobel, but didn't delete it altogether, he simply didn't dwell on it, and instead, he went to the part that she was here and working with Katherine.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know she was your mother until after we were together."

Elena sat back. That was a huge amount of information and drama to absorb at once. "You made my mother—my birth mother a vampire?" she reiterated.

He looked stricken. "Yes," he acknowledged.

"And Isobel is here…working with Katherine?"

Again he nodded. "Yes."

Elena digested that, she was quiet for several seconds and Damon started to squirm. "Elena, I didn't know you then and if I did…I never would have—"

She put her finger over his lips. "I know. Don't apologize. From what you said, she came to you." Elena took his hand and squeezed it. "I'm not mad at you, Damon. I'm hurt my mother would work against me…" Her breath hitched. "Why is she here? Does she really not care if I end up dead?"

As always he gave her the truth. "She's in cahoots with Katherine the 'Bitch' Who knows what they're up to." He gathered her into his arms as he saw tears fill her eyes. He stroked a hand down the back of her head, petting her gently as he cradled her close to his chest. "She's not worth your tears, Elena. She gave you up…she's here with Kat...she sucks," he whispered, placing soft kisses along the crown of her head. "But I swear to you—nothing—nothing will ever hurt you."

He would have gladly ripped Isobel's throat out for making Elena shed even one tear. How could the bitch come here, knowing it was her daughter she was sacrificing? He held Elena tightly as he told her again and again nothing would ever-ever get to her; not while he was around. She finally calmed down and curled against him.

"Thank you…," she said softly, placing a wet, tear soaked kiss on his neck.

"For what?" he asked, tucking her under his chin.

"For being here…for loving me…for everything," she said. She tilted her head back and her big brown eyes were so filled with sadness that Damon decided then and there he was going to kill Isobel_ and_ Katherine, even if it was the last thing he ever did! "I love you, Damon."

He (once again) thanked whatever God had decided to finally be kind to him and let him have this woman. "We'll get through this…"

"Together," Elena supplied, finally smiling through her tears.

"They don't even stand a chance," Damon said, his infamous smirk firmly in place.

*******Downstairs*******

Stefan, Pearl, Jeremy, Alaric and Anna were in the parlor when the doorbell rang. Stefan went to the door. "What the hell do you want?" he growled when he saw Katherine standing on the other side.

She smirked. "Play nice or I'll bite."

"So will I…" he snarled back at her.

"But I'll bite harder," she taunted with a grin.

He sighed and leaned against the doorjamb. "Enough with the games, what do you want?"

Katherine leaned around him to inspect the house. "Where's Damon?"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Upstairs, trying to forget the hell you put him through…" His green eyes drilled her brown ones. "So…I'm only going to ask you once more, Katherine…what-do-you-want?"

She paused, licked her lips for effect and asked, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

He smirked. "Not on your life."

She stepped over the threshold. "Well, then I guess you should have signed this house over to a human."

Stefan grabbed her by the neck and blurred her across the hall to slam her against the wall. "Give me one reason I shouldn't stake you right here-right now!" he hissed, in her face, black veins slithering along his face as his fangs dropped.

She swatted him away as if he was a fly. "Get off your Thumper diet before you try that with me again!"

At that moment Pearl and Anna sped into the entry way and Pearl grabbed Katherine by the throat in an attempt to get control. Katherine choked, but managed to throw Pearl off her. Katherine backhanded the other woman, sending Pearl crashing against the wall and sagging to the floor in a heap. "That tomb took a lot out of you…" Kat spat, flashing her fangs at her ex-best-friend. "Don't do that again or I will rip your throat out, sweetie." Anna took a step towards Katherine, but the older vampiress warned her off. "Annabelle," she chided, in a tsking manner, "you're cute, but you're not a match for me…come at me and I'll make your mother very-very sads. I promise you."

"Anna..." Pearl said, calling her daughter away from Katherine. When Kat was like this she was very dangerous indeed. Pearl certainly didn't need to see her daughter dismembered to remember.

Kat looked around the room, weighing her opponents. Alaric had a cross-bow pointed at her and Jeremy was gripping a stake menacingly. She sighed. "Okay, I know you're all a little pissed about how I came in here last night, but..." She glanced at Stefan, "That was between you, Damon and me. I was angry you forgot me. I'm over that now and you may not believe it, but, I didn't come here to fight."

Pearl, Stefan and Anna all stood glaring at her just as Jeremy came out of the living room. "Yeah, sure you are. I think you came here to kill my sister, didn't you?"

They all turned to stare at him and Katherine smirked, actually laughing softly. "Close, but no cigar…" She shrugged, "I'm not here to kill Elena, but she_ is_ the reason I'm here." Katherine let her words sink in before she said in almost a stage whisper. "Elena's in danger and I'm here to help."

At that moment Damon and Elena came down the stairs, giggling and playing as new lovers do, but as soon as the scene below came into view they both froze.

"You gotta be kidding me," Damon growled, staring at the ex that had pretty much violated him heart and soul...and more than once!

"What the hell?" Elena gasped. "What is she doing here?"

Damon didn't utter another word. He pushed Elena behind him and rushed down the steps, slamming his body full force into Katherine's, sending her flying back. "You bitch!" he hissed as he dug his shoulder into her chest. Katherine went on the attack and Stefan sped to his brothers' aid, grabbing her by the neck holding her against the wall while Damon shoved his hand into her chest.

The Salvatore brothers' had her pinned. The woman who'd destroyed them was finally within their grasp.

Stefan's eyes met Damon's. They nodded as one. "Let's end this," Stefan said.

"Definitely," Damon agreed. He turned to Alaric. "Stake-now!" he demanded, his blue eyes blazing with rage.

Jeremy; who had a stake in hand, went to give it to Damon, but Katherine kneed the blue eyed vampire in the family jewels and swung her arm wide, hitting Jeremy with the force of a truck. Her blow sent him and the stake skittering across the floor. She brought her elbow up hard and caught Stefan in the jaw. His teeth snapped together hard, his jaw bone cracked and his grip slackened. In less than a second, she'd tossed him off her. She stood there glaring at them all, panting and a little out of breath. "You know, I'm five hundred years old," she taunted, raising a brow, "If I was here to kill you—I would've already done it!"

Elena rushed to Damon who was curled up on the floor, clutching his groin and groaning at the pain between his legs. She pulled his head into her lap. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," he choked out. "Any plans for fun today might have to be put on hold," he tried to joke, but it came out as a gasp of pain and Elena turned to glare at Katherine.

"Remind us how you're here for a good deed again?" Elena spat.

Katherine actually frowned. "Now, I have to admit, hitting Damon there is more than a waste. Sorry." Her smile said she was anything but. She smirked at Elena, "After all, he's so hot and talented with that part of his anatomy, isn't he? It certainly was the reason I could never say no to him."

Elena ignored the bitch. Katherine wanted to start trouble-even when she was there to help, she wanted to stir the pot and Elena wasn't biting. She simply rolled her eyes and helped Damon into a sitting position, definitely more concerned with making sure Damon was okay rather than dealing with Katherine and her drama.

Stefan got slowly getting back to his feet as Pearl and Anna hovered around Kat looking for an opening to hurt the older vampire.

"So what are you here for?" the youngest Salvatore brother asked, wincing as his jaw knitted itself back together.

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "I'm not here to kill you, so whatever issues you have with me, I suggest you get over it because you have bigger problems now," she spit out.

"And just what would those be?" Pearl asked. "What could be worse than leaving your best friend—your companion of over two hundred years in a tomb? It trusted you and you left me to wither away…"

For a brief second Katherine looked genuinely distressed. "I never meant for you to get trapped, Pearl, but there wasn't time to save you. I had to get out of here before he came. You know that."

And for just a second, Pearl wanted to believe in her friend again, but then common sense kicked in. "So why_ are_ you here then?"

Kat's eyes flashed dark malignant fire. "Because Elijah is in town. He got here this morning," she told her ex-friend, her brow creasing with worry.

Pearl's eyes widened and she gasped. "No."

For the first time Katherine looked frightened. "Yes. And you know what that means…?"

Pearl nodded, swallowing hard. "Klaus is on his way."

"Yahtzee!" Kat said, her eyes resting on Damon for a second longer than was necessary before she went back to Pearl. "Now I suggest we work together or soon…everyone in this town will be dead. Vampire or no—you know Klaus…" Pearl and Katherine shared a knowing look, _"nothing_ survives when he is on a rampage!"

******Later******

Elena frowned, "So in like 900 BC Klaus fell in love and basically stalked this…"

"999 BC to be exact," Katherine interrupted. "And her name was Nina Konstantinova Petrova and she was the original." Katherine paced for a moment before she paused and glanced at Pearl. "Do you remember when we were in France and I was researching the Bulgarian and Romanian culture so furiously?"

Pearl nodded. "I remember."

"It was because I needed to know where this curse came from. I had to know what Klaus knew, so…" Her eyes met Damon's, "you can believe me or not, but your fate pretty much lies in my hands since I know more about Klaus than anyone else alive."

"So what does he really want?" Elena asked. "Is it just my blood that will end his curse?"

"No," Katherine said. "Nina was a princess. She was Dacacian Transylvanian Royalty…"

Damon snickered. "Transylvania, really…?"

Katherine glared at him. "Not all myths are false, Damon," she told him. "And believe it or not, Bram Stoker was more than a little bit right on the money, so why don't you shut up and just listen."

"By all means…tell us how Dracula was my ancestor," he sneered.

Her eyes narrowed, but she went on to tell the rest of her tale. "His name wasn't Dracula. It was Klaus and his family were the Original Vampyre Family. Greggor and Katarina were the parents. Elijah was the eldest brother, and then Klaus, Samuel and Christian; who was the youngest. They were born of the blood of a Thracian sub-group in the year 1500 BC. They were firm believers in mythology and the bible, believe it or not…and they were vampires. They flourished for centuries until the werewolves rebelled in 1155 BC. After a bloody war, the Originals had lost most of their women and werewolves were nearly extinct. Hundreds of years later when the family was down to just the few Originals, mostly all men, Klaus heard of a Romany Princess that could breed with their kind."

"What?" Damon asked. "Are you saying Originals can breed?"

Kat waved him off. "Just listen, Damon. Your questions will be answered." She poured herself a drink. "Okay so where was I?"

"Klaus met Nina," Elena said, frowning at how much she sounded like a child getting read a bed-time story.

Katherine smirked. "Right. He sought her out and fell in love. She was beautiful." Kat looked at Elena. "Looked just like us, and he courted her insistently, but she rejected him. Nina prefered his brother-Elijah." Kat smirked. "I think _that_ is the Petrova curse-to always be between brothers."

Elena glanced between Stefan and Damon and cringed. God, she hoped not.

Katherine went on. "So, when Nina shot him down, Klaus and his younger brothers kidnapped her. They raped and tortured her for three days and nights." Katherine sighed. "Klaus is an animal, but the Rom…they were powerful gypsies; magic was in their blood and she stayed Romany. She didn't turn vampire, but she did get pregnant. When Nina's Clan heard what Klaus had done they cursed the entire Original Clan, making them unable to ever breed again, but Elijah; the eldest brother; the one who hadn't forced himself on Nina, he went to them for a deal. He would offer up the first born from any vampire union if the Rom would leave the clan alone. The Rom agreed, but those tricky gypsies cursed the fruits of the brothers' labors instead of cursing the brothers' individually. They placed the curse on the child born from the rape of Nina; it was the first Original vampire of our kind."

"Our kind?" Damon asked. "As in—what the hell are you talking about?"

"As in, there is the Original line and there is our line of vampire, Damon," Pearl said. "As I told you, the Originals are immune to everything that kills us, yet thay have almost died out because they cannot even turn a vampire anymore. They used to be able to procreate, but since the Rom, not even bloodletting and death will get them another Original—only one of our kind. Their species is nearly extinct, while ours has flourished. That is because of the Romany curse." Pearl glanced at Kat.

Katherine took over. "But if a vampire from the Original bloodline were to mate with the Petrova doppelganger, the curse would break and the Originals and their children would be free again. Meaning they wouldn't be immune to sunlight, stakes, vervain or werewolf bites."

"Well, that would be us, wouldn't it?"

"No," katherine repleid. "I wasn't turned by Klaus, Damon."

Damon's eyes widened suddenly as the ramifications of what she'd said really hit home. "Wait a minute does that mean_ every_ child he's created since 1500 BC?"

"Yeah," Katherine said. "Damon, if Klaus breaks the curse every child he's ever made will have all the perks of an Original."

"Okay, just how many are we talking here?" Elena asked.

Pearl wrung her hands. "Thousands, I'd say."

Katherine nodded. "Maybe even tens of thousands all at once!" She paused and looked truly scared again for the second time ever. "Literally, Klaus could take over the world with his army of children."

Stefan was pacing. "So, if Klaus get's Elena and he was able to—"

Elena shot Stefan a look cutting him off and Damon let out a snarl that was frightening as he leapt off the couch. He glared at Stefan, who looked embarrassed at what he'd been suggesting. "I'll rip his fucking guts out through his eyeballs first…" Damon looked fierce and angrier than anyone had ever seen him.

"Damon, I'm sorry. You know I'd never let anyone hurt Elena," Stefan said.

Damon simply nodded. "If this Klaus comes for her—it won't be easy for him."

Elena pulled Damon back to her. She needed his arms around her and after a few seconds he complied. "Okay, since we all agree I'm not going to breed with Darth vampire, how do we stop him?"

Katherine glanced to Damon and Stefan. "He's not ugly or disgusting, Elena," Kat informed her, "so get that visual out of your head or you'll fall for his fake charm. He's English and can be very…" Katherine seemed far away for a moment as she said, "entertaining and sweet."

"If he was so charming and sweet, Katherine," Damon chimed in, "why didn't you just give yourself to him when you had the chance and save us all this trouble?"

She narrowed her eyes on him. "Because I didn't want to be his sacrifice then any more than you want Elena to be a fill in for me now. Okay?"

"So he intended to what?" Stefan asked, interrupting the tense moment as he was still trying to wrap his mind around the tale Katherine had just spun for them all. "Breed a new vampire with you?"

"Yeah," Katherine replied, making a face. "Ugh. He wanted me to breed a whole new line for him. That's why I ran." She shuddered. "Like I wanted his spawn in me! When I heard Elijah talking about his plans for me I decided I wasn't going to be anyone's brood mare and I took off—got turned by an ordinary vampire and therefore became unusable to him!"

"So only Petrova blood is fertile? And why is that?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan," Katherine chided, shaking her head. How _had_ she thought he was the smart one? He really wasn't bright at al! "I knew you were clueless at times, but really—pay attention," she snapped. "Do I really need to go over it again?"

Damon smirked and jumped in their conversation, sticking up for his brother. "It _is _a little Buffy the vampire Slayer, you know with the Gypsies and all that. Maybe you're just a prankster and trying to get us to go along with some diabolical plan you're hatching."

Katherine glared at him. "Say whatever you want, Damon, it doesn't change what's happening. The curse is reaching a full circle. It's been almost three thousand years since Nina died. In July the moon will be right again and Klaus will be coming for your little human…If he gets her..." She paused and let her words take affect, "It will change the world as we know it, so I'd suggest you get rid of the attitude and play nice with me, lover, because if you want a chance at escaping Klaus alive—you're going to need me." She ran a hand along his cheek, ignoring the way Damon reared back and away from her hand. She gave him a callous smile. "After all, I'm your best shot at saving your girlfriend."

*****Okay guys, I made this a little smaller…I cut the chappie in half because I thought maybe my chappies are too long. I usually post like 8000-10,000 word chappies so that is why my updates aren't as quick because they're like 2 chappies in one, but I'm going to start shooting for shorter chappies and quicker updates. How's that?**

**Let musie know what you think, will ya? :) :) :)**


	15. Chapter 15

_Fool For Love _

_A fic by Jenna_

_Rating: M_

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of TVD….wish I owned Damon. Grr. But they keep taking him back._

_Okay: I know I've been slow on getting replies out. I am sorry, but I am really trying to update fics right now, so please bear with me. I really do appreciate all reviews, alerts and Pms I get. Thank you. You guys are the best._

_Now, enuff of me…on with the show._

_Jenna_

**Chappie 15**

**Salvatore Boarding House:**

Elena took a step forward, pushing Katherine aside and claiming her place next to Damon. "No, actually, I'm thinking you're what drew him here…not me."

Katherine's face showed her surprise that Elena had come to that conclusion so quickly. "Really?" she laughed. "And why do you say that?"

Damon recognized that look. He growled softly. It was the same careless disregard she'd shown when he asked her about Emily. Yep. She'd drawn the fucxker here to offer up Elena instead of herself. "Typical," he snapped, "I'm not even surprised anymore. He was getting close, so you brought him here to save your own neck," he said with a glare, "just like you turned Emily in after the tomb fire…right?"

Katherine seemed to debate telling the truth, but finally she shrugged. "What can I say…I told you, I like my loose ends tied up."

"Like leaving me in the tomb," Pearl snapped. "Was I a…loose end that needed tying up?"

"No," Kat replied. "Honestly, Pearl, I'd planned for all of us—you, me and Anna to get out of Mystic Falls the night I was captured." She glanced to Stefan and Damon. "These two screwed that up, not me."

"How dare you!" Elena growled. Damon grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her back when it looked like she might actually attack Katherine. "You strung them along," she snarled, "telling them you loved them and yet you blame them for trying to help you when you got captured?" She stopped, chest heaving and rolled her eyes dramatically. "Wow, you really are a piece of work."

Stefan was deathly quiet. Damon glanced at his brother for a brief moment. They both knew why Katherine was _really_ found out; Stefan had 'screwed the pooch' on that one, but Kat didn't know and since Damon didn't really care what she believed anymore, he remained silent about the circumstances, biting the bullet of blame—like he'd always done for Stefan. "I screwed that up, Kat, deal with it," he said with his infamous smirk. He ignored Stefan's surprised expression, but Elena took note of it as Damon went on. "What we need now is to get a game plan together on how we're supposed to take down a Vampire as old as time it-self!" His eyes landed on Stefan for a heartbeat, before flickering from Pearl to Katherine as he said, "I think that's a little more important than this Dr. Phil conversation of how I fucked up your life a hundred years ago, right?"

"Damon…" Stefan started, but Damon rolled his eyes and waved him off. He was in no mood to turn this into a Jerry Springer episode by Stefan admitting what he'd done all those years ago.

"Let's not have a chick flick moment here, baby-bro. We have bigger fish to fry…namely Klaus." He turned to Katherine. "Now spill…how do you plan to lure him in? And take note, any mention of using Elena as bait is going to get you a stake in your chest."

Katherine smirked. "Well…that was Plan A."

"Tell us Plan B," Damon demanded.

"Elena luring Klaus is part of both plans, Damon," Katherine explained. "She's the doppelganger. He'll come for her. Originally, I planned to come here and lure Stefan away from her, because I heard Stefan was dating her…" She drilled Elena with dark eyes that mirrored Elena's own. "Funny, now that it's _you_, I guess it's not so hard to understand how I fell in love with both of them…is it?"

Stefan, Elena and Damon all shared a glance, before turning back to a smirking Katherine.

Elena looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"Enough," Stefan said. "We all get it, Katherine. Quit beating us over the head. History has repeated itself and all that. We know. Just get on with how you planned on killing Klaus."

Damon shot Stefan a surprised and impressed glance. Way to go, baby bro, he thought.

"Well, according to Damon, that option isn't an option at all," Katherine griped. She crossed her arms. "I'm telling you, the only way to lure Klaus in is offering him Elena…the newest Petrova doppelganger."

"Not an option," Damon snarled.

The doorbell rang and they all froze. Stefan and Damon shared a look before speeding across the room to answer the door.

On the other side was a shorter, but well tailored man. "And you must be the Salvatore brothers…" His speech was clipped, but eerily polite. He inclined his head and smiled in a affable manner. "I believe you're looking for me."

Not frigging likely. Damon was instantly hostile. "And_ you_ are…?" he asked, rudely blocking the entrance to his home.

"Elijah," the man said, and in a flash he was around Damon and stepping over the threshold of the boarding house. He spotted Katherine and his smile widened. "Ah, Katarina…Pearl…how nice to see you both again."

Katherine and Pearl both flashed across the room to attack him in force, but Elijah knocked Katherine aside as if she was nothing more than a fly and sent his fist deep into Pearl's chest. It exited out her back, holding her heart in his bloodied hand. He ripped it out. "I didn't come here to fight,' he said, tossing Pearl's heart aside.

Pearl's face stayed frozen in shock as she fell to the ground, turning grey and withering like a flower dying on the vine.

Anna screamed and rushed Elijah. He turned his head and prepared to kill her, but Jeremy tackled Anna to the ground. She knocked him off her and got back to her feet, but Damon stopped her, grabbing her by the nape of her neck before she reached the vampire that had just killed her mother.

"Stop!" he growled, holding her struggling body.

Jeremy scrambled to his feet and rushed over to where Damon was holding Anna. He took her shoulders in his hands and made her face him. "Anna, please, listen to me. Don't," he whispered, "he'll kill you."

"I don't care!" she screamed, glaring at Elijah with red eyes and fangs flashing. "He just killed my mother!"

Elijah glanced down at Pearl. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt her." He took a few steps towards them, but Damon and Stefan stepped in front of him. he smirked as if they were amusing-and maybe to him-they were. He glanced to Anna. "You must be Annabelle?" He shook his head. "I've already said I didn't come here to fight…" He glanced to Katherine. "You should have told them, Katarina." He made a *tsking* sound. "As always, you think of yourself and not of others…"

Every eye in the place turned to Katherine. She got to her feet. "What? He's an Original. He can't be trusted."

Elijah scoffed. "I have helped you in the past, yet now I cannot be trusted. You knew my only goal here is to see Klaus dead…why didn't you inform them of that?"

Damon, Elena and Stefan all gaped at her, stunned at how heartless she really was. Anna screamed, but Jeremy whispered something to her that calmed her down. She turned in his arms and to everyone's surprise, she collapsed into his embrace before she let Jeremy lead her away.

Elijah took note of the interaction. "Do all of you have the tendency to fall for humans?"

Katherine snorted and laughed. "Really Elijah? Aren't you the pot calling the kettle black?"

Damon glanced from the two of them and the way Elijah looked at her was so clear—it was pitifully as if he was looking into a mirror. He recognized the look the Original was sporting. "You loved her too." He rolled his eyes and glanced to Kat. "Was there anyone you didn't bring to his knees, Katherine?"

"Klaus," she answered. "He had no feelings for me at all…" She glanced to Elijah. "Did he? Isn't that why you conspired to save me?"

For the first time, Elijah looked uncomfortable. "I…" he paused, "conspired to defeat my brother, Katarina," he explained, but there was more to it than that and everyone knew it.

Kat laughed, a low husky sound, but Elena wanted to hear more.

"You didn't just help her for your clan," Elena asked.

"No," Elijah said softly. "I wanted her to live."

"Why?" she asked.

Elijah glanced to Katherine and for a moment he looed sad, but her eyes, so cold and deadly, they dared him to tell the truth. He glanced away. "I simply didn't want her to die so I had an elixir created that would save her, but she decided to run instead," he said, preferring to meet Elena's eyes rather than Katherine's.

The elder vampiress snorted, getting his attention again. "Yeah, and I was supposed to believe you because you and your family were so trustworthy!" Katherine crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at Elijah. "You're lying, Eli. Why not tell the truth, lover?"

"My honor has never been questioned," the Original replied. "Unlike my brothers' I have always upheld my word." His eyes were intense as he stared at Katherine. "I would have protected you, Katarina."

She wavered and for a heartbeat and Damon stared, facinated because Katherine's eyes held something; regret, or maybe even some kind of—god—dare he say it...love? Damon almost glanced outside to see if the Armageddon had come about because he never thought he'd see anything like that in Kat's eyes. It was scary, but as quick as it came, like the Iron Curtain coming down, the empty coldness he was used to entered her eyes again. Her chin raised and Damon knew something vile was about to come out of her mouth.

Katherine sauntered closer to Elijah. Her eyes were cold as granite now. "I didn't believe you had the willpower to refuse your brother," she told him. "So, I chose my own salvation." She gave him a smirk. "I never loved you. I used you to get away from Klaus."

Damon rolled his eyes as Katherine ripped into the elder vampire with brutal efficiency and yep, it was vile with a capital 'v'. But it was also cathartic. Elijah was old. Sophisticated in the ways of the world that Damon wasn't and yet he fallen for Kat and her bullshit lines.

Damon felt liberated. He was free. Yes, he'd made a choice to love her, but she was conniving and manipulative. He wasn't alone in her victims.

She patted Elijah's cheek. "If you're here because you think that's going to change…think again. It was never you. I never wanted you…" Katherine turned her gaze to Damon and practically petted him, much to his and Elena's displeasure. "I want him more than I want you now."

"Touch him again and—" Elena started, but Katherine cut her off.

"Elena…" she scoffed, "seriously, if I wanted him under me right now, you couldn't stop me. I want to kill Klaus," Kat said, glancing at Elijah. "I just want to make sure Elijah knows that his family is ALL he will get when this is over. Are we clear?"

His smile was almost as cruel as hers. "Crystal." His eyes were dark and turbulent as he said, "And for the record Katarina…the only thing I wanted from you was to help you. You were lost. I never expected anything from you, but I would have saved you."

Katherine stared and he smirked. "Does that surprise you?"

"I—" she started, but he chuckled softly, cutting her off.

"I suppose the term you're looking for now is O-M-G," he said and turned his back on her. "Get used to it…you might be saying it again if we save Elena, but leave you for Klaus," he taunted.

Katherine started to say something, but something on Elijah's face shut her up. He bowed to them. "I look forward to working with you. The full moon of July 13th is in two weeks time that is when my brother will be at his most vulnerable. It is the third day of the moon cycle and he will be in transition from werewolf to vampire…" He paused and his eyes were deadly cold as he said, "We can kill him then."

"Why would you kill your brother?" Damon couldn't help but ask. It didn't sound Kosher because no matter how pissed he was at Stefan…he didn't think he could ever stake him!

Elijah sighed and seemed to weigh the question as if to tell the truth or not, finally he said, "my brother killed my entire family…buried their bodies in the sea somewhere…I don't even know what he did with most of them.' There was true hate on Elijah's face as he said, "Trust me…my brother is a liar. He is evil and he has to die. I don't ever want a child from him running around." He gave Katherine a smirk. "And that my dear is why I am helping you…" he sighed. "Get over yourself, Kat, maybe then you might be happy."

"I'll be in touch," and with that he left the house without a backwards glance.

Damon laughed, glancing from Katherine's pinched and angry face to Stefan's puzzled one. "You know…I want to hate him, but I kind-a like him," he said, leaning down to stage-whisper his comment to Elena.

She grinned up at him, "Me too," she replied in the same low voice. "Anyone who shuts Katherine up like that is a friend in my book."

Damon rolled his eyes, but didn't respond. What was the use? She was right. Instead he gave instructions to remove Pearl's body, help Anna with dealing and find Bonnie.

"What do we need Bonnie for?" Elena asked. "She didn't really want to help earlier."

Damon glanced down at Elena. "Then we need to convince her because if we're dealing with Originals'—we're going to need a witch!" he told her.

Elena swallowed and only hoped her friend was in a generous mood…

*******D&E****D&E****D&E****D&E****D&E****D&E****D&E****D&E****D&E****D&E*******

A week had gone by since the visit from Elijah and Katherine. Pearl's death had affected Anna hard and Jeremy was practically glued to her side. Elena was worried.

"She wants revenge, Damon…"

He glanced at Anna. "I know."

"Well, I don't want Jeremy getting caught up in that," Elena replied tightly.

He heaved a sigh. "What do you want me to do, 'Lena? Go over there and pry him off her with a crow-bar?"

She frowned at her lover. "No. I…" She floundered. "I want you to protect him."

"And I will. Did you really doubt that I wouldn't?"

Elena's face crumbled, hr brave front going south for a moment as she started to cry. "No. I kn-know y-you w-would…"

Damon felt like all kinds of a jack-ass—not too mention he felt like he'd been kicked by one when she started to cry. He grabbed her up in his arms. "Ssshh…" he purred, clutching her close. "No one—and I mean no one is going to hurt anyone that you love." He tipped her head back. "We already had Ric take Jenna out of town and Jeremy knows what's up." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "I would die before letting even a drop of your family's blood spill, Elena. You know that."

She gripped his shirt and glared up at him like a fierce little tiger. "Don't say that," she hissed. "I'd die if something happened to you, Damon. I would literally…" She shook him, "waste away and…" she paused, "die," she said, still spitting like a tigress, "so don't ever say that to me again…okay? Or I swear…"

"I know—I don't wanna know what you'd do," he supplied, his wit on automatic pilot as it finally sunk in that Elena Gilbert was 'In-Love' with him. Like-"IN-LOVE-IN LOVE" Sure, they'd been together for months, but…it hadn't registered that she really loved him. He'd always been kind of waiting for the Stefan shoe to drop, but now... Fuck! She was really his and for the first time ever, Damon was damned scared of what he was going to do with her now that he had her.

He pulled her into his arms, cradling her to his chest. "I'm sorry, 'Lena. I love you. I'd never leave you," he told her gently, stroking the back of her head. That seemed good and solid. Create a level of comfort and safety.

What the fuck! Where was he getting this shit? The girl he'd dreamed about was seriously-finally-no questions-asked-his and…he was fucking scared shitless! Was he insane?

She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't. Don't ever leave me. Just stay with me and if Klaus gets me…just be there for my family," she said, whimpering softly and holding onto him like he was one of the last life jackets on the 'Titanic' and the ship was going down.

Damon patted her back, blinking back ridiculous tears. This girl had done to him what Katherine had tried and failed—she'd whipped him. He loved her so deeply; he'd do anything to make her happy. Anything that is, except let her sacrifice herself to save everyone else. No. That he would never let happen.

"I will. I'll take care of everyone…" he told her, swallowing hard because he knew he was lying. If it came down to a choice of her life or his own-or even her brothers'? He'd choose her. He'd always choose her. He didn't care. He wouldn't even hesitate. Whether it was Blondie or the witch or even Stefan…he'd choose Elena. It wasn't something he even thought about. It simply was. She was worthy. He'd definitely lived past his expiration date. But instead of telling her that, he held her and told her he'd never leave her and he didn't feel guilty as he lied to her because for once in his long life this was a lie he was willing to live—or die with.

"I love you, Elena…" he whispered against her hair. And he did, that wasn't a lie. He could no more lie about that than he could about being a vampire. "I always will…" he added softly, as she curled into him and fell into a soft, yet troubled sleep against his chest.

**************D&E**********D&E***********D&E************D&E***********D&E*************

Two days later:

Katherine came to the house and Damon came downstairs to find her and Stefan in the parlor with an extremely youthful looking elderly man. The guy looked fifty, yet his skin seemed to glow and shimmer with a healthy shade of olive and he looked—Damon almost chuckled. The dude looked like George Hamilton in that damned vampire movie.

"Am I interrupting something?" he said as he entered the room.

Kat glanced up and smiled. "Not at all, lover," she said as she slithered over to him. "I've been waiting for you."

He almost tripped over his own feet as he backed away. He swatted her hands off him as she tried to grope him. Really, why had he been upset when he thought she wanted Stefan again? He couldn't seem to remember now.

He went to the bar, but she was there, hovering, right up in his space. "Katherine!" he snapped. "Back off! Really, I can pour a fucking drink without you holding my hand!"

She grabbed his glass and took a sip. "I don't think so. Anything you do concerns me, Damon." She sidled up closer to him, tiptoeing her fingers across his chest. "Haven't you figured that out yet?"

He batted her hands away and raised a brow as he grabbed his glass back. "Really—how?"

"Because if you even think for one second I'll let you kill yourself to save her—you're mistaken lover. I'll save you even if I have to hand her heart over to Klaus myself."

He bared his teeth at her. "I'll kill you…"

She giggled. "No, you won't. Because the truth is, without your precious, Elena…you'll come running right back to me and you know it," she said confidently.

Damon gaped at her for a second before he got pissed. "Fuck you!" he snarled and left her standing there glaring after him.

He went over to Stefan. He motioned to the very tanned guy. "Care to share who that is?"

Stefan smirked. "Oh, it walks like George Hamilton, talks like him too, but it's not. He's a Mystical priest apparently and he has new info on Klaus. Apparently he's blessed also the dagger that can kill the fucker."

Damon's eyes widened at all that. "Impressive bro." His eyes dragged over to Katherine and he sneered."So why is she here?"

Stefan flashed a huge smirk at Damon, "Who-Katherine?" Damon simply raised a brow as if saying 'really?' Stefan couldn't help it-Damon had teased him so often, it was rare to get a chance to clown him back. "Oh, well she's here to stake her claim on you again. You know, make sure you know who you belong to and all that kind of good stuff."

Damon scowled, but Stefan simply grinned and the elder Salvatore finally rolled his eyes.

"You're fucking kidding me," Damon muttered, not at all amused at how their roles had been reversed.

Stefan grabbed Damon's glass, took a sip and smirked. "She's made her choice." Stefan shrugged and downed the glass. "Only took her a hundred and fifty years, but it looks like it's you, brother."

"Shut up," Damon snarled and snatched his glass back. He refilled it and shot the drink down, not at all pleased with this turn of events.

It made no sense. When Katherine had first showed up—they'd all assumed she was here for Stefan because she'd shown such a preference for him in 1864. But now...it seemed _he_ was the flavor of the decade and Damon wanted to gnash his teeth at the whole fricking ordeal. How had this happened? He must be the most un-luckiest bastard ever. When he wanted the bitch—she wasn't there. When he didn't—he couldn't get rid of her! Seriously, what the fuck!

He sighed. "Is he here?"

Stefan played dumb. He was enjoying Damon's discomfort far too much. "Who?"

Damon gave him a look. "Don't be a dick. This is Elena we're talking about…is _he-you know who _here?"

Stefan relented. The 'E' word never failed to bring him to heel. "Yes. Kat says she'll show me tonight."

Damon's brow shot up to his hairline at the easy-breezy way Stefan had said that. "Oh…so it's 'Kat says' now…?" He studied Stefan and a slow scowl made his heavy brows draw down. "Oh shit..." Damon snapped, "Tell me you didn't…" Stefan's smirk disappeared and he put his head down. Damon cursed under his breath. "God dammit, Stefan, " he hissed, "I can't believe you're fucking her again! What the hell are you thinking?"

"It's not like that so keep it down!" Stefan replied in an angry whisper.

"Really? So you're not doing her?" Stefan wouldn't meet his eyes. "You dumb ass!" Damon said. "It's exactly like that and soon you and everyone will see it when she publically humiliates you—what part of that shit with Elijah didn't you get, Stefan?" He rolled his eyes. "Jesus fucking Christ, you're a naive son-of-a-bitch! She's a viper. Her only agenda is to save her own ass and maybe humiliate as many men as possible in the meantime!" He glared at his brother. "I thought you got that?"

Stefan shrugged. "It doesn't seem so hard now that I don't love her. I just want to fuck her. She says she loves you…"

Damon's lip curled. "And you actually believe that?" he shook his head. "Kat doesn't love _me_ or _you_ for that matter. The only person Katherine loves is herself," he explained, as if talking to a kindergartner. "She's here to give Elena to Klaus you asshole. That way she can be free!"

"But she said…"

Damon cut him off with a sharp wave of his hand. "She's says a lot of shit. It's all lies. She does nothing but lie!" he snarled. He grabbed Stefan by the shoulders and turned him towards Katherine. The seductive vampire was flirting with one Tyler Lockwood at the moment. "Look at her," Damon growled. "She's playing him for info on werewolves. Don't you see it?"

Stefan watched, nodding. Tyler was practically pissing himself to be in her good graces. "Yeah, but she's so…"

"I know. Beautiful." He sighed. "But look at her, Stefan," Damon insisted. "Really look. She's trying to be Elena, but she just can't help what she is. She's a fucking vampire and by that, I mean the kind that will suck you dry, baby bro…" He clapped Stefan on the shoulder, squeezing him with one hand in the most brotherly form of a hug he could give. "I'm over it and her. I suggest you get a clue and let the bitch go…" he said softly, before moving away to go upstairs in search of the 'real' Elena.

****************D&E**************D&E*************D&E**************D&E*****************

Damon opened the door to his bedroom and the first thing he noticed was the lights were all off, but dozens upon dozens of candles lit the room and perfumed the air with the scent of vanilla.

He shut the door and stepped further into the room. "Elena?"

No answer, but he heard a soft giggle coming from his bathroom. He turned to his right and stopped, frozen in place. There, in his huge tub, was his girlfriend and goddess of all his fantasies.

Elena was taking a bath. Her hair was in a haphazard knot on top her head and she was buried up to her shoulders in bubbles. The candlelight gave her an ethereal glow and next to her on a table was a bucket with a champagne bottle and a small silver dish of strawberries. She was gorgeous.

Her smile was flirtatious as she picked up her champagne flute and a strawberry. She dropped the fruit in her glass and sipped it down. "Mmmmm," she purred, leaning her head back on the rim of the tub and closed her eyes. "You know, I heard champagne was amazing with strawberries, but I never tried it…until now."

She opened her eyes and gave him a hungry look that made his dick stand up and say 'dude-get the hell in there!' Her dark eyes collided with his as she nibbled on the fruit as if she didn't know she was driving him half crazy!

Damon's answering growl was low and deep. He didn't even bother to unbutton his shirt as he headed for the bathroom. He simply ripped it off his body. He could buy another. The jeans were torn off and kicked aside with equal carelessness. By the time he got to her side he was in nothing more than a pair of navy blue Calvin-Klein boxer/briefs.

"You better lose those too," Elena murmured, drinking in the gorgeous sight of his mostly naked body as she downed the rest of her champagne and set her glass aside. "They might get in the way,' she teased as she twisted in the water so that she was floating on her belly. Bubbles attached themselves to her chin and lips and she giggled as she blew them off.

Damon dropped his shorts and Elena's eyes snapped to his impressive body. "God, you are beautiful," she murmured, licking her lips. She floated over to the edge and leane dup for a kiss. "I want you…I always want you."

He gave a small smirk. She looked adorable with the cutest little bubble goatee dripping down her chin as she said waited for a kiss. He couldn't deny her, but he had to bite back his laughter. Surprisingly, in over a hundred and forty years Damon had never had anyone sporting a foamy goatee tell him he they wanted to do him…

He leaned down and kissed her, easily avoiding wearing a part of her 'new-foamy-do' as he stepped into the tub. "Mmmm," he purred as he settled himself against the edge. He relaxed, setting his arms out wide as he waited, letting her float herself over to him. He took his finger and wiped off her 'foamy-beard'. His smile was contagious as he teased, "As hot as you are…I prefer you without whiskers-even if they're bubbles."

Elena laughed out loud. "Did I…?" She blushed. "Oh God…why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you looked so cute," he told her, resting his hands on her stomach as she reclined against him.

"Yeah, cute—with a beard?" she queried, twisting around to see his face and raising a brow.

He curled his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest more firmly. He lowered his head and nibbled along the flesh of her neck. "Baby, you'd have to be sprouting real live whiskers…and out your nose," he added, "in order for me to not find you sexy and adorable."

Elena laughed at that. "Okay, you're officially weird!"

But as much as she rolled her eyes at the things he said, Elena loved the way he made her feel. He was amazing, so she relaxed into his embrace, letting her lift her and guide her until she was hovering above his hips, floating in the water just above his erection.

"Damon…please…I need you," she moaned, reaching behind her and wrapping her arms around his neck. Her fingers dug themselves into the soft hair at the nape of his neck and she moaned softly as the tip of his penis brushed against her slit.

Damon used his experience to place her in just the right position. He gripped himself with one hand and placed his other hand flat on her belly, maneuvering her into position. Once she was there and the blunt tip of his cock was nudging her entrance, he grabbed her hips and pulled her down on him as he thrust upwards, impaling her with one sure stroke of his hips.

They both cried out when he filled her.

"Oh God-Oh God!" Elena panted as he started pumping into her hard and fast. She gripped the edges of the tub as the water sloshed and swished around her at his momentum, erupting over the side and spilling onto Damon's floor.

She pointed it out breathlessly, but he didn't seem to care as he pushed her forward and drove himself even deeper. He fondled her clit as he fucked her against the tub as if his life depended on making her climax. Elena screamed his name as she came hard.

Damon followed quickly with a shout of her name as he spilled his cum inside her. he collapsed on top her back, panting for breath he didn't need.

"Get off…" Elena whined.

He chuckled. "I just did…" He was still inside her and he gave a little thrust of his hips.

Elena gasped. "Oh!" She lifted her hips, but Damon just lay on her, grinning because he knew she wanted a round two right away. He decided to tease her like she teased him constantly.

Elena shifted under him, moaning softly as she felt his length getting hard inside her again. "Damon…" she sighed, pressing back into him, urging him to fuck her again.

"Mmm-hmm?" he sighed, pressing her down like dead weight on her back. He knew his cock was hard again—he couldn't control that. His dick was firmly pussy whipped by Elena, but he still had a little fight left in him.

"Stop laying on me and move," she muttered and elbowed him.

He laughed. Now that she was feisty, he wanted her to beg. "Ask me nicely," he whispered, pulling almost all the way out.

Elena glanced at him over her shoulder. "Ass!" she growled, but gave him a sweet smile none the less and asked, "Damon, love of my life, sexiest man ever, will you please fuck me good and proper?"

The shit eating grin that spread across his face was classic Damon. "Say please…" he said.

Elena almost took it back—almost, but she didn't. He saw her bite her lip, knew she wanted to tell him where to go, but she wanted to get fucked more. "Please," she said, her voice was sensuous, but her eyes were blazing and Damon knew he was in for retribution sometime later.

He laughed huskily. Bring it on. "How can I deny a request like that?" he murmured, oozing sex as he thrust into her hard and fast again, gripping the back of her hair in one hand and yanking her head back. He pounded into her, tilting her head to the side. "God, I fucking love you!" he groaned and buried his teeth in her neck.

Elena's body erupted. With his fangs and his cock buried in her—it was too much. She bucked her hips and yelled his name as she went over the edge and into the stratosphere of euphoric bliss.

Damon was quick to follow.

This time they tumbled off each other. Damon collapsed against the back edge of the porcelain Jacuzzi tub. Elena fell against him, panting for breath. His skin prickled with cold and he suddenly noticed there was barely half of water left in the big tub. He'd literally fucked it all out. He groaned when he realized the rest was floating around the floor of his bathroom.

"Oh shit…" he muttered tiredly. He was irritated, but truthfully, he was too worn out to really give it a serious thought. Tomorrow he could take care of that crap.

He glanced at Elena. "Ready to get out, baby?"

"Not yet." She handed him the bucket of champagne and the strawberries. "Unless you're worried we're gonna turn your bathroom into a swimming pool."

His smile was decadent as he poured them each a fresh glass of champagne. "Whatever. It's totally worth it," he told her, handing her the slim flute filled with the bubbly liquid.

She accepted the glass with an effevescent grin. "You know, you always say that," she said, taking a sip and murmuring her appreciation.

Damon shrugged. "Because it's the truth."

Elena grinned at him and leaned up to plant a kiss on his lips. "Damon, not everything is worth getting naked with me," she said giggling.

He set his glass down and all at once his face became intense—almost too serious. "It is to me," he told her. "I love you, Elena. I never thought you would love me back, but you do." He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips, "and now that you do…anything is worth making you smile," he said, giving her a sweet smile of his own.

Elena melted. She'd always known he was capable of this emotion. Her glass dropped into the water as she reached for him. "Damon," she whispered, cupping his jaw. "I'll never stop loving you…no matter what you do."

His grin got a little lewd and she rolled her eyes. "I mean within reason here," she sputtered.

He chuckled. "Elena, if I ever did anything to make you stop loving me—just drive a stake in me because I wouldn't want to live without you."

She smiled. "That's sweet and I love you for that, but you would go on because you promised."

His eyes gave him away when he looked away. She sat up. "Wait a minute." She grabbed him by the jaw now and forced his eyes back to hers. "You _did_ promise, Damon."

He shook his head. "No, I told you I'd take care of your family and I would…before I greeted the sun, Elena."

Tears filled her eyes. "You can't say—do that!"

He raised his chin. Yeah, he was probably 'King of the 'I'm so pussy-whipped committee' when it came to her, but there were times—if it was her life and she was in danger…well, he could be just as stubborn as she was.

"I will and I can if you decide you're going to sacrifice yourself to save us." His eyes were so dark a blue they were almost black and Elena choked back a sob as Damon promised, "If you die—so will I," His hands were on her face and he pressed urgent kisses against her lips. "I swear it…the very next day; I'll leave my ring on my dresser and go out to meet the sun, Elena. So help me fucking God, I will!"

She threw her arms around him. "No-no-no…please…no. I can't…I can't imagine you doing that. I won't let you."

He tipped her chin up and brushed a kiss across her lips. "Then don't die, love, all you have to do to keep me here by your side is don't-fucking-die on me, Elena."

Her smile was wobbly and tearful, but she replied in the same spirit as he did. "Okay, Damon. I won't fucking die on you. Happy?" she asked with a smile.

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "More than you'll ever know…"

*****************D&E*************D&E*************D&E*************D&E******************

_**Okay guys, I want to try and update more often so I'm leaving it there because the next part is HUGE plot-line and it'll be too long if I add it. Anyhow, be kind—click the button and feed the musie so she feeds me, k? Thanks. :) :) :)**_


End file.
